City of Tomorrow's Memories
by cappie
Summary: Kagome is a young girl come to Tokyo U. Through a series of events she meets Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. As time slowly passes, her feelings grow deeper and deeper for one individual...COMPLETE
1. Scene 1: Tokyo

**_City of _****_Tomorrow_****_'s Memories_**

**A fanfic by Cappie-Chan**

**Edits and touch-ups (song lyrics selection) by Poppy**

**Background reading of interest: **

**_Inu Yasha_****, a manga series by Rumiko Takahashi (vol.11 vol.14)**

**Category: AU, Romance**

**Rating: 90% PG-13 and scattered 10% NC-17 :P**

**Chapter 1: ****Tokyo**

Inu Yasha pondered his surroundings. Yes, this was indeed different from where he was born and raised. Only a few times had he ever seen the city's skyline near his house, and now there he was. This was all very hard to swallow, because now he had to get used to city life. Hopefully he would not run into his brother. After all, Tokyo was a very big place, and how likely would he run into him here?

Inu Yasha inhaled deeply, coughing slightly as a truck belched its black fumes right in his face. Yes... living in Tokyo would certainly be interesting.

Sesshoumaru grinned imperceptibly as he sipped a cup of coffee in a small quiet café. His almost golden eyes flicked toward the usual landscape of Tokyo University. Being a senior there and the top of his class, he could now look down on all the students. He smirked. This was the first day of his last year at this place. Soon he would be out in the world, getting away from this school that choked off all his talents. Overall, his years at the University had been quite uneventful. Although he had dated a few times, he found the girls in Tokyo (along with those in his hometown) to be stupid and insignificant.

Perhaps, if he were willing to wait, he would find her outside of this college. But this was not what he wanted. He, Sesshoumaru, needed no one. Soon he would be out of these glass walls. However, this was not what really concerned him at the moment. He studied his watch and supposed he should get going. After all, to be late as a senior on the first day was unforgivable.

Inu Yasha studied his map carefully and deduced that he was in the right place, but he could not be quite sure. There were too many streets, and all the kanji looked the same as if there were a thousand "Temuza" streets in Tokyo. He took a deep breath. Being a stranger here, he felt it was best to ask for advice. He looked around. Indeed, the old man in the shop window looked as if he could not hear or speak, let alone see.

In one fluid motion, he caught a hint of movement and turned around to see a girl walking hurriedly out from the subway. He ran up to her, adjusting his leather bag on his shoulders. Were all these books really necessary? He found his voice and called out, "Good morning."

The girl glanced behind her, assuming the announcement was not directed at her. She was mistaken. However, despite the embarrassed scowl on his face, he did not seem like one of those perverts that so often lurked around the subway.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly, "Yes?"

This guy seemed to be having a hard time speaking. He looked both angry and frustrated. "How do you get to Tokyo University?"

She blinked, "Where exactly? I mean, Tokyo University is pretty big. I'm a student there myself."

"I could tell." He sounded slightly bored, and this irritated her. Of all the nerve! He was asking HER how to get THERE. The least thing he could do was be polite.

She glanced down at her watch. WHAT!? Her mind screamed. She had only five minutes to get to the classroom. To be late on her first day as a freshman was totally inexcusable. What would the professors think? Sure, she might be able to slack off later in the semester, but it was ALWAYS vital to make a good first impression.

"Helloooo?" the man grumbled as he too consulted his watch. "I do have to go to a class myself. If I know where it is."

"Do you have your schedule?" She questioned quickly, her eyes glancing in the direction of the campus.

"Uh, yeah it's in my bag. Let me get it out." He sighed as he began to unzip the bag.

"No. Come on. No time." She wrapped her hand roughly around his and began to walk briskly. Hopefully she would not be too late.

He yanked his hand free and mumbled, "I'm not a child. I can follow you."

As the two walked through the crowded Tokyo streets she called from behind her, "Who's your teacher?"

As Inu Yasha recalled, it was Satake. Yes, that was it. Satake.

"Satake-sensei." He answered.

The girl whirled around. "You mean Satake-sensei who teaches the History of the Warring Period at eight o'clock?"

"Yeah, that's him." He nodded as he kept walking. She sure did not seem to be in such a hurry if she was going to stop walking. Feh. The girls in Tokyo were certainly idiots.

"That's my first class too! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" She yelled as she once again grabbed his hand and set off in a mad dash toward the campus.

Inu Yasha sighed. Yes, living in Tokyo would certainly take some getting used to....

Sesshoumaru looked out the window. What a boring day it was. It was just too sunny and clear. He was tired of this continual drawl one day after another. His eyes slid back into the room. Being seated at the highest row certainly had its advantages. Like a cat waiting to strike, he could watch all his victims. He could casually observe the slow and painful process as this class got the better of them: their grades dropping lower and lower as the parties become more important than the work. His lips twisted evilly. Yes, it was always nice knowing you were superior to everyone else...

The bell rang and the few remaining students shuffled in. Yes, young freshmen, fresh meat. His eyes glistened in the light as he patted his long hair (one of his few prides). Satake was a hard teacher, however, if not interesting. It was a nice way to end his college years with an amusing class. Yes, Sesshoumaru thought, he would enjoy the History of the Warring Period of Japan...

"Damn!" Inu Yasha heard the girl curse as the bell chimed its solemn tune across the campus.

Certainly, this young little thing would not be the type to swear. Inu Yasha smirked. Perhaps the girls in Tokyo were different from the ones back home...

"It's all your fault!" The girl screamed in annoyance as she broke into a sprint.

"What!?" Inu Yasha growled, "How is it my fault!?"

The girl scoffed. "Yeah, it's not your fault _at all _for making me late!"

Inu Yasha sighed as they continued running, (to god knows where.)

Suddenly he slammed right into something soft. Her back, he supposed. She put her finger to her lips. Gingerly, she opened the door and slid quietly inside. The sensei's back was facing them so they scuttled along quietly, that was, until the door slammed shut. Professor Satake turned around and glared at the two with an evil eye.

"I presume you two have an explanation for being late to class on the first day..." he sighed, crossing his hands.

"Uh... well, actually she made me late because she didn't know where the class was." Inu Yasha lied between his teeth.

"What?!" The girl seethed, nearly punching him.

Inu Yasha nodded wisely. She was such a pushover...

The girl sighed, accepting defeat. (For now at least)

"I am sorry Sensei, it will never happen again!" She sighed, bowing low.

From high atop the room, Sesshoumaru studied the two dumb freshmen. How obvious, the boy is lying straight out. The girl is smarter; feigning defeat.

He studied the boy more closely. His perfect eyesight could not fool him so much... as to make him think that this _was_ his lowly brother down there. At least he had (somewhat) learned how to act in public. He was such a mess throughout high school: getting into fights and having no skills at all with the ladies. _Tsk tsk, such a poor and stupid brother I have. I thought I could go to __Tokyo__ to free myself from the past... It does not seem that way now._

The two took their seats, promptly took out their papers and pencils, and began furiously writing notes on what they could. The class was so full of information that by the time the one hour-and-a-half was over, their hands were cramping extremely hard. As the class inched out the room, the girl's eyes caught the upper right of his paper. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Ne, your name is Inu Yasha?" She questioned.

Suddenly the boy turned red.

"Shut up." He said angrily.

"Your mom named you... Dog Demon?!" The girl inquired, humor and astonishment in her voice.

"She liked mythology, okay?" Inu Yasha grumbled as he walked past her. God, every time. Now he would NEVER hear the end of it. Why had he been so careless?

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, sighing. "What?" He was surprised to see an outstretched hand, "I'm Kagome."

He studied her face. There was no sarcasm and no teasing, just general friendliness. He sighed in resignation and offered his hand to shake hers. He was interrupted by an almost-too-familiar voice behind him.

"Amusing to see you here, Inu Yasha." The voice taunted him, silently laughing under its breath.

The voice could be of no other...

Inu Yasha turned around, silently praying to the gods. Of course, as many a time before, his wishes were not answered. He frowned. _Why?_ The question shot through his head. Now that he was away from his past, why did he have to run into it here?

"Sesshoumaru..." Inu Yasha growled, rolling his eyes.

"It is quite a surprise to see you, of all people, here." Sesshoumaru regarded his brother in cool contempt. His record was forever marred by his brother's acceptance into this school. His plan of four perfectly uneventful years would soon come crashing down before his eyes. Why did it have to be that his brother, his stupid inconsiderate brother, had to go the same university as he? And even more astonishing (as well as perplexing) was that his idiotic half-witted brother had to be in the same class.

He casually noted the girl who stood behind him. She was pretty, but nothing extraordinary set him off-guard. Perhaps the only distinguishing feature she bestowed was her eyes -- a brilliant shade of blue. However, he, Sesshoumaru, did not have the time or patience to study her.

He smirked softly, "It will be amusing to watch your downfall."

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. Things would not be different here. Once again, he would slowly sink into his brother's shadow.

"Sesshoumaru..."

He had an extreme urge to punch him right now and bruise that beautiful face. But he was beginning anew here in Tokyo, and none of the past mistakes should be repeated.

Kagome studied the two intently. There was definitely no "fraternal love" between these two brothers. She looked at the man who had just appeared. As much as she hated to admit it, he was beautiful. The way he held his body and his long silvery hair seemed to whiff up nostalgia in her. This man looked as if he were not destined for the time they were situated in. He looked as if he belonged in the days of mysteries and forgotten secrets...

She blinked. If she did not do something quick, there would be bloodshed. She stepped forward cautiously. The way this man was looking at Inu Yasha reminded her of a panther waiting to attack in the darkness. She shivered. This man was not someone she could take lightly.

Inu Yasha glared at his brother. His life had always been like this, his brother the ruler and he the servant. How happy he had been when Sesshoumaru had traveled to Tokyo. How his mother had cried... Inu Yasha wondered: is she crying for me now?

Kagome stepped forward suddenly. The world had stopped in that moment. The man's eyes turned toward her. Kagome silently gulped. His eyes were really piercing. No matter... she was determined to stay put.

"Hello. I- I thought it was interesting what you were talking about with the sensei. About the castle fortifications and the use of the shoots and rocks... oh by the way I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." Her voice rang rather clearly. She blushed. What the hell was that? What kind of an icebreaker was that? What the heck was I thinking? She cringed.

Sesshoumaru studied her fixedly. Although she was not much to look at, she did have the ability to get out of trouble. So far he had seen her first tactic: feigning defeat, and now he was introduced to her second: diversion from target. Against his better judgment, he decided to let her win this battle. To cause something now between Inu Yasha and her would not reflect highly on him, and although he despised his younger brother, he did not want to make his entire college life a living hell. (That was assuming Inuyasha could manage to stay enrolled for a semester)

He walked down the steps, ignoring the enraged Inu Yasha and the girl who stood behind him. It certainly had been an interesting morning...

Inu Yasha turned around, still a bit flushed with anger. For some reason, his brother always brought out the worst in him.

"Sorry about that. Me and my brother don't exactly get along." He huffed as he continued putting his books away.

Kagome smirked as she brushed past Inu Yasha, "I think I could tell." Really, she thought, this boy certainly had a hot temper.

She walked down the stairs, studying her schedule. For her first class it certainly had been remarkable. As she wrapped her hand around the door handle she heard Inu Yasha's voice behind her, "Na-Kagome. Sorry for making you late."

Kagome turned around and smiled, "It's alright."

She walked into the hall, thinking to herself, _I still have my revenge... _


	2. Scene 2: Boxes

**Chapter 2: Boxes**

"Okay... so supposedly this is the room." Kagome mumbled to herself as she turned the handle.

Kagome looked up, her eyes widened. It was good she was somewhat early, because the classroom was packed. Her eyes searched around the room, hoping and pleading for a place to sit.

Suddenly, over the gentle murmur of voices, she heard someone call out "Oi!"

She looked up to where the sound was coming from. From amidst the crowd of bodies, she saw a young man waving at her. She pointed to herself... Surely, it could NOT be her. But... the young man nodded vigorously. Oh crap...

Slowly, tiptoeing her way through the rows, she managed to see him more clearly. It seemed that he had motioned to her that there was a free seat next to him. She bowed low, "Thank you."

The man waved away the gesture of thankfulness. "No problem. After all, it would be an honor to have such a beautiful girl like you sitting next to me."

Kagome studied him, a mixture of amusement and annoyance on her face. Either he was a pervert or he just liked to play jokes. She laughed and was surprised to see that he was completely serious. People in Tokyo were certainly fascinating. First, two long-haired brothers who looked like they wanted to rip off each other's head, and now a sweet-talking perverted guy.

Unfortunately as it turned out, this was the only seat left in the room, so there was no choice. Silently she asked herself: Why me? Why did it have to be that she met such people? Was her life destined to become a dramatic turn into unreality? Heaving a sigh of defeat, she fell into the chair, only to find the guy staring at her intently. She glared back at him, "Yes?"

He looked away suddenly, "Oh. Nothing."

A few minutes ticked by and Kagome amused herself by playing tidily-winks with paper clips. Finally, she looked up and asked him, "So, I take it you like learning about the medieval societies in Japan?"

He looked at her, slightly entertained, "Why else would I be taking this class?"

Kagome huffed, "It was only a conversation starter."

The man had a look of pity on his face, "Okay, okay. Sorry. I just find it interesting that a girl would take a class about weapons of destruction and impalement."

Kagome looked confused, "Eh?"

The man's face fell as he grinned slightly, "In case you haven't noticed, you're the only girl."

Kagome suddenly turned very red and looked madly around the room. _Oh my god, I'm the only girl. Crap! _

"It's okay though." The man laughed.

Kagome calmed herself. When handed lemons make lemonade, ne?

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She smiled cheerily.

"I'm Miroku." He answered, "Sophomore."

Kagome suddenly became flustered, "What, do you want me to call you Miroku-sempai??"

Miroku flushed and closed his eyes as he spoke, "Well, sure, why not? The thought of a young beautiful girl, such as yourself, calling me Miroku-sempai has something strangely... erotic about it."

Kagome turned red. What the hell was wrong with him? "What?!"

"I mean- think about it... as you scream out in a moment of passion you'll acknowledge in that one word that I'm above you. I can control your love." Miroku was now beginning to fantasize in his head. He was beyond all help.

Kagome ignored him until his fantasy stopped (ten minutes later).

"Done yet?" Kagome sighed as she doodled on her paper.

A slight groan came from Miroku, "Yeah, I'm done."

"You're pathetic." Kagome sighed.

The man just grinned playfully, "Welcome to Tokyo."

Kagome laughed and Miroku just smiled. The two regarded each other in a dreamy haze of friendliness.

"Well, I don't know about the erotic part, but there's no way I'm calling you Miroku-sempai." Kagome said.

Miroku just shrugged, "It's your loss."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I'm sure."

Miroku was about to say something, but the professor walked in and called out in a crisp voice, "Attention class."

Within a few seconds the class was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Mitsuwa sensei, as it turned out, was a very detailed teacher. He gave out so much information the first day that Kagome wondered how much time she would be spending on papers weekly? The class ended, much to Kagome's delight. Somehow, she had figured that the first classes would be the easiest, with introductions and expectations. However, this was not the case.

She compared her five pages of notes with Miroku, who only had one full page of notes.

"Eh?" Kagome stuttered, "This is all you have?"

"Sure." Miroku shrugged, "I mean, a lot of the stuff he said wasn't really necessary to write down anyways."

Kagome gazed at him in astonishment. "I've got a lot to learn about college."

Miroku grinned, "It's not that bad. You just have to get used to it. The professors like to scare all the wimps away."

_I wonder if Inu Yasha will make it? _

Kagome shuffled her papers away and looked down at a slip of paper. It had three numbers on it, and the words "Southwest: Suzuran" carefully written down.

Miroku, who was walking past Kagome, turned around to say goodbye. However, Kagome said first, "Eh. Miroku, are you free? I mean, do you have any other classes after this?"

Miroku blinked, and then grinned wickedly, "You're a fast one aren't you? Sure... I have some 'spare time.'"

Kagome flushed, "What!? No! Not that, pervert!"

Miroku sighed in disappointment and mumbled to himself dramatically, "Will I ever find my love?"

She rolled her eyes. Was he for real? What was his deal with love and sex? I mean, sex she could understand, isn't that what most guys were after? But... love? There must be some hidden motives to his personality, she concluded.

Kagome continued on, pretending the whole episode had not even happened. "What I mean is, I don't really know where to go -- that is, I don't know where my dorm is." Kagome sighed.

Miroku grinned, "Sure, I'll show you where it is. After all, being an upperclassman (like myself) you become acquainted with this campus. I'm sure you'll learn the ropes -- sooner or later."

Kagome exclaimed, her face lighting up. "Really?" She bowed down low (a habit by now) "Thank you very much." She decided there and then that this Miroku was not a bad guy, if not a bit perverted.

Miroku continued, the all-too-familiar tone creeping into his voice, "Only if you call me Miroku-sempai."

Kagome grumbled, "I knew there was a catch."

"Etoh... it's... ah, here it is. The room is 312." Kagome mumbled as she and Miroku (sempai) walked down the halls. She reached deep into her pocket and extracted an old worn key. She quickly inserted the key into the lock, anxious to see what a dorm room at Tokyo University would look like. Miroku, who was outside looking up and down the halls anxiously, (ne, this was a girls dorm) called out to Kagome.

"Oi, did the movers bring everything like you asked?"

Kagome looked around the room, the smile on her face quickly fading as she saw the piles of boxes on her side of the room. Crap, she had forgotten she actually needed to put her stuff away. She had been so busy last night at home that she had completely forgotten they were moving in her stuff today. Her eyes shifted to the other side of the room, where someone had already neatly unpacked all her things with organized creativity. Kagome grimaced; she would have a long night ahead of her. It was a good thing that she did not have any more classes today.

Miroku had not even noticed the piles of boxes in the room, "Hello?"

Kagome suddenly popped out and smiled sweetly, "Ne, Miroku-sempai could you help me unpack? I mean it's only a couple of boxes."

Miroku stepped into the room, and before he realized the situation, the words had already flown from his mouth. "Sure, I'll help you... Ka... go.... me....." He looked around the room, a tragic expression of utter defeat.

"What?? Only a couple of boxes?" He groaned as he reached for his forehead.

Kagome smiled warmly, "Please...?"

Miroku heaved a gigantic sigh, as he ran his hands through his short hair, "Okay, but I have a class at seven, so hopefully we should be done by then."

Kagome studied Miroku curiously. He seemed to be a very nice and patient man, and somehow it seemed that she had met him before. She brushed off this nostalgic feeling as she rolled up her sleeves and opened up the cardboard boxes, seeing what they would reveal.

At about six o'clock, Miroku and Kagome turned their heads to the sound of a key in the lock. The two stopped working and peered nervously at the door. About five seconds later the door opened, revealing a girl with long black hair.

Suddenly, Miroku did not look as tired as before. The girl, who had just noticed the two, blinked in surprise. Kagome rushed forward, bowing slightly, "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I'm your new roommate."

The girl nodded and smiled. Kagome noted that she was even prettier when she smiled. However, there was a gleam of sorrow in her eyes.

The girl added warmly, "And I'm Sango Kazesaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Miroku got up and walked toward the two. Sango's eyes glanced at him, a look of wonder, "And... you are?"

Kagome jumped, she had nearly forgotten about Miroku. "Ah! Sango, this is Miroku."

Sango nodded, her gaze becoming more business-like. "Oh."

Just as Miroku was about to open his mouth, Sango added, "Kagome, do you need any help unpacking?"

Kagome nodded suddenly, "Sure! That would be great. I'm really sorry about leaving all this here. I- erm- well, last night was rather stressful."

Sango just nodded. Although she was not completely at ease with these people, she was sure she could get used to them. Kagome did not seem so bad, but it looked like she would have to watch out for Miroku....

"Thanks so much for helping, Miroku!" Kagome waved from her room as he walked down the hall.

He smiled back, and then added, "Miroku... ?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Obviously Miroku had not forgotten. "I really appreciate it, Miroku-sempai."

Miroku grinned as he walked away, "No problem, see ya."

Kagome leaned against the door and sighed. So, her first day of college was almost over. What a long day it seemed. She had met so many people: Sango-chan, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha's brother. Sesshoumaru, was it? He certainly did not seem to be a very cheerful guy. Sesshoumaru had a dangerous look to him, a treacherous yet enticing look to him. Somehow, Kagome knew, there was more to these two brothers than what met the eye.

She walked back inside the now clean and organized room. Sango was putting some books into a small shoulder bag. She looked up, and for almost a split second, Kagome detected that melancholy expression in her eyes again. However, it was gone in a flash.

Sango smiled and sighed apologetically, "Kagome. I have a class to go to. Sorry I couldn't go and show you the best places to eat around here."

Kagome brushed this aside, "It's alright. I think I know a place near here where I could eat."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Where? Some places around here, well, let's just say they're made for college guys." An image of scantily clad women and beer suddenly ran through Kagome's mind.

Kagome flushed a bit, "Well, actually, do you know Kitsune no Ramen?"

Sango laughed, "Ah! Yes, that's a great little place. It's right off the streets, with only room for like two people?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. It's only made for two or three people, but they cook great ramen."

Sango chuckled to herself, "One day we'll go there together."

Kagome smiled, "Alright. It's a promise then."


	3. Scene 3: Ramen

**Chapter 3: Ramen**

Kagome sighed as she collapsed on her bed. Hands sprawled over her eyes; she could see the plaster ceiling between her fingers. Already she was beginning to feel homesick. No, nothing that terribly bad yet. After all, her home was only two subway transfers away -- but somehow, somehow it seemed too far.

She sat up. Her hunger was suddenly increased tenfold by this homesickness. Quickly, she shuffled through her closet and pulled out a light sweater; after all, the days were getting colder. She reached into her purse and extracted about 1000 yen; surely, this would be enough for a bowl of ramen and a drink. She smoothed out her skirt as she studied herself in the mirror. Now she was presentable to the world. She studied her face and grimaced in the mirror. How unattractive she was! She sighed. Some things just can't be changed, ne? She thought to herself.

She opened the door and stepped into the hall.

Somehow, the streets of Tokyo seem more... appealing at night. The urban wonder takes hold of you. The lights and the translucent memories of a time gone by fiddle with your recollections. The street lights cast a strangely 1940's glow on the world, making it seem like something old and forgotten, something that should have been in black and white.

Kagome sighed contentedly, the thought of rapists and murderers never crossing her mind. She walked down roads, unfortunately noticing the happy couples that seemed to surround her, choking her like a flower surrounded by weeds. But strangely, Kagome wanted to be a weed. Even though she wanted to have someone at the moment she was content. But she quickly dismissed the thought. She was now in college and school should come first. Yes! Kagome nodded earnestly, school!

She brushed her hand beside the cloth awning that covered the two-person restaurant. Welcome to Kitsune's, Kagome thought to herself as she sat down.

Out of the blue, a small kid popped up from behind the counter.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Shippou."

The little kid smiled widely, "Kagome where have you been??"

Kagome put her hands together, lowered her head and smiled, "Sorry, Shippou, college has been very hard."

The little boy studied her with feigned authority, "I forgive you."

Kagome looked up, winking, "Thank goodness, ne?"

Shippou was so excited to see Kagome that before she could even order he bombarded her with questions.

Kagome patiently but not unwillingly answered them all. Finally, as if waking from a dream, Shippou suddenly burst out, "Oh! What did you want to eat?"

Kagome, who had more than enough time to ponder it, said, "I think I'll go for the number 3 this time, beef ramen with daikon."

Shippou grinned, almost fox-like, and scuttled off into the darkness of the shop.

"Oto-chan! Kagome-chan wants the number 3."

A few minutes later, the young child bounded back out again, his smile radiating. He looked up at her, his head resting on his palms. Kagome wondered if his mother was there? It did not seem so, no.

After a while, he poured her a cup of tea, and Kagome heard herself warning him gently, "Be careful."

He nodded and expertly placed the tea down in front of her.

Kagome heard his father's voice from the back. Shippou jumped off the stool and scurried off, calling behind his shoulder, "Be right back, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome nodded and looked around the shop. A small and humble living, and somehow the place tugged at her heart. Shippou deserved better...

She was alerted to a movement behind her and she turned around to see someone she least expected.

Inu... Yasha....

Apparently he seemed to be too lost in his own thoughts to notice her. Instead, he just plopped himself down on the stool and fiddled around with his chopsticks. Kagome kept glancing at him. Something was visibly wrong. It did not take long to figure out what it was: Sesshoumaru.

She sighed to herself. Boys will be boys.

Gently, she extended her hand and tapped him on the shoulder. The way he reacted was like she had just electrocuted him.

"What!?" he yelled in shock. But when he realized it was Kagome, he huffed a bit and questioned angrily, "What are YOU doing here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. The thought of even showing pity for him was beyond belief. What had made her do it in the first place?!

"Excuse me, but I was here first!"

Inu Yasha glared at her, "So?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, I'm not going anywhere, idiot."

"What?!" he almost yelled.

Kagome grumbled, "You heard me, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha was obviously not in the mood to argue, so he sighed, "Feh."

Yes, something was obviously wrong....

Kagome sulked and sipped her tea. She would just ignore him, and then he would be sorry. Anxiously she watched for Shippou with the ramen, but for some strange reason he seemed to be taking his time.

_Figures_, thought Kagome.

Inu Yasha had not even noticed that no one had come to take his order. Instead, he was having a staring contest with the chopstick holder. It seemed that the chopstick holder was winning.

Kagome studied Inu Yasha's face. At first glance the look seemed like one of annoyance, but he had a soft glow in his eyes, a melancholy glow. Kagome silently thought to herself: why would he look so distressed? __

The shop seemed to close in around her, and the two of them were becoming more and more cramped. Kagome all of a sudden was hit with a sad longing for home. However, she could never go home now. It was true she could visit, but home would never be her "home" again... it would just be a place, a place that was only a memory.

Suddenly, before Kagome even realized it, she found herself asking Inu Yasha,

"It's Sesshoumaru isn't it?"

Inu Yasha looked up, a mixture of questioning and revolt on his face. He seemed confused,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome continued, "You guys had a jealous fight."

Yes, that was it. She nodded to herself.

She hardly noticed Inu Yasha's perplexed look, "You both loved the same woman, and he got her."

Inu Yasha suddenly flushed a bit, "What the hell!?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged, "It's understandable. After all, he's so much more handsome than you." Kagome added as an afterthought, "And! With much better manners. At least he's not as RUDE as YOU are."

Inu Yasha was about to start screaming when Kagome exclaimed with delight. Shippou was gingerly walking out from behind the curtain, his hands full of a nearly overflowing bowl of ramen.

Shippou carefully placed it in front of her. Kagome helped herself to chopsticks and briskly said, "Ittadakimasu!"

Inu Yasha was frozen with his mouth open.

_What the hell was with this girl? _

He glared at her as she drank down the ramen. She wasn't bad looking, but actually rather pretty. However, her personality was a negative 10 on the scale. And to think he had actually been nice to her this morning.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb had flicked on, he shouted at the young kid, "Oi! Took you long enough! Can't anyone get any service!?"

Shippou glared at him and retorted, "Hey! You have to wait for us to cook it! Even an idiot knows that."

He hardly noticed Kagome nodding in agreement. Inu Yasha grumbled to himself. He was in no mood to get into an argument. He just wanted to eat, drink, get drunk, and be merry. He ordered his dinner and glowered at the counter. The room seemed to melt away... and only darkness prevailed.

_Why was it that his past had to sneak up on him? Why was it that he could never escape? _

Sesshoumaru... he had always brought him pain....

Why was she being so pestering? It was none of her business. She had no idea what's going on. She could never understand. Feh. She's so stupid. Why did she care? Why's she being so nosy?

Inu Yasha glared at Kagome as she slurped her ramen... on purpose....

For some reason, this stupid little brat seemed to take twice as long to get his ramen as to get hers. When it was finally delivered, Kagome was placing down some yen and picking up her purse.

Inu Yasha almost wanted to call after her, but changed his mind when he noticed her glaring at him. The annoying kid, Shippou was his name it seemed, had taken on a grudge toward him. It wasn't like he had done anything. She was just too nosy. He grumbled to himself. Feh. What the hell did she know?

Kagome slurped her ramen slowly, hoping Inu Yasha would come around. Somehow, that was not happening. This really did not surprise her.

She consulted her watch. She could not wait all night for this irksome guy with abnormally long hair to tell her his tales of woe. She had schoolwork to do! To put off her studies on her first night in college?! That was not a good way to start the year for sure.

She glared at Inu Yasha once more before gathering up her purse and waving a friendly good-bye to Shippou. She would have to visit here more often. Hopefully Inu Yasha would not start hanging out around here. Of course, as she glanced back over her shoulder, that would not be such a bad thing, even though he was not the easiest person to get to know....


	4. Scene 4: Alley

**Chapter 4: Alley**

Kagome looked up at the heavens above. Suddenly, the starry night was no more, and the sky was now covered with clouds.

Great... Kagome groaned silently. She prayed to the gods that it would not decide to downpour. She glanced around the deserted street.

She nervously wrung her hands around the straps of her purse. She found herself walking a little faster.

Somehow, somewhere, she felt someone's eyes watching her....

When the devil is he going to finish eating? Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched the small Ramen shop awning.

Sesshoumaru had been following his brother for some time. Although it had not been his plan to confront him until later, he had not expected this delay at the restaurant.

Just a minor oversight.... __

His eyes snatched at the movement coming from that direction. In the darkness, he could make out a female figure. Had Inu Yasha set up a rendezvous of some sort? Was it Kikyou who was walking out from the restaurant?

In one fluid motion, he calmly lifted himself off the bench and walked quietly after her. He strained his eyes and tried to make out the figure. Indeed, it seemed to be Kikyou. The hair and the way she moved her body. Yes, now as he studied her even more, there was no doubt in his mind that this was she.

Sesshoumaru almost smirked. Inu Yasha was indeed a fool, and unfortunately related to him.

He sighed. Following this woman was not exactly what he had in mind for tonight. He wanted to hear his brother yell out in pain as he delivered the final blow to his head in some dark deserted alley.

But Kikyou, amazing as it was that she was here, had unexpectedly opened many more doors of opportunity to make his younger brother's life unpleasant. Yes, this was indeed an interesting twist of fate....

Kagome found sweat forming on her forehead. Yes, something or somebody was definitely following her. She had heard about this, the rapists in the streets of Tokyo. Suddenly the buildings loomed over her, choking her and laughing at her maliciously. She dipped her hand inside her purse, groping around for something desperately. She looked around... no one was there... and yet... she could hear the footsteps.

Damn wench... Sesshoumaru thought. He had forgotten how keen Kikyou's senses were.

He would have to tread more carefully.

Kagome nearly cried for happiness when she felt the pocketknife buried deep at the bottom of her purse. Whatever had possessed her to put it in there at home, she silently thanked herself for it. Carefully she took it out of her purse and switched open the blade.

She walked faster, and her eyes darted around for somewhere she could turn. Quickly she took a curve down a dark alley, hoping and praying whoever it was would not follow her... but if he did, well, she would be prepared.

_So she has caught on to me and sped up._ Sesshoumaru grinned. He was not so easily fooled.

He loved the chase. It excited his blood. This was what life was truly about. Not necessarily the outcome, but the joy of the chase.

His steps quickened, although still as quiet as a drop of water.

Kagome tried to silence her heavy breathing. This was not good. She desperately prayed that this was all her imagination. Suddenly, a figure rounded the corner, and without even a second glance she swung the knife at the person before he could get any nearer. Frantically she prayed that someone would come would come to her rescue. Someone. Anyone.

Sesshoumaru turned the corner, and almost immediately he saw a flash of metal in the dim light. Somehow Kikyou's reflexes had quickened, and he was almost off his guard.

Almost...

Like lightning, he wrapped his hand around her small wrist and gripped it tightly, causing the knife to clatter to the cement. He glared down at Kikyou. Although her reflexes and senses had sharpened, he was surprised that she had not identified his presence. He thought that she would have known it; after all, she had been intimate with his brother...

Kagome cowered in fear. He was obviously stronger than her, and she wished he would just knock her out, rape her and get it over with. She cautiously peered up at the man and was stunned to recognize him.

Evidently, Sesshoumaru had not recognized her. The thought that Inu Yasha's brother would sink so low as to rape girls shocked her. He didn't seem to be that type of person. Of course, people do wear masks.

Sesshoumaru glared down at Kikyou, waiting for her to say something. And then he noticed she was trembling.

"You have gotten weak, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said as he released her wrist.

Kagome shuddered, still frozen with fear. However, somehow she found her voice, "Who's Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru was momentarily surprised. He leaned forward to inspect the girl further.

_A stupid mistake. _

"So you're not Kikyou." He stated as he withdrew his gaze.

"Even if I were, what right do you have to stalk a girl in the middle of the night and try to -- to rape them or something!" Kagome felt the fear draining away from her body.

"I? Sesshoumaru? Rape?" he asked in a mocking voice. "I'm not as low as some. I do not enjoy scrawny girls like you. Nor does the thought of rape appeal to me."

Kagome flushed. Scrawny? She was not scrawny! The bastard! And she actually thought he was handsome!

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet. If word about this got around at school... but there was no need to worry about that. This girl was too scared to tell anyone. She was too frightened to live. To breathe.

Kagome glowered at him but then sighed in defeat. She stooped down, gathered up her knife, and slung her purse over her shoulder. She then stood up and quickly walked off.

Amusing...

As Kagome walked away hurriedly, she suddenly stopped and turned around. She glared at Sesshoumaru. His image both scared and enticed her. A soft breeze had blown in from the sea, blowing his almost-silver hair in the wind. Steam from the underground subway emerged from the manhole cover, illuminated by the streetlights. The image took her breath away. It was both fascinating and deadly.

But she would not live her life in fear. Quickly, before fear would engulf her body again, she marched up to him. He seemed not to notice her presence. This only enraged her more. She clenched her teeth, and in one fluid motion raised her hand and swung it across his face.

The sound echoed throughout the deserted streets.

Sesshoumaru glared at her through his hair. A woman, no -- a girl, had slapped him. Of course, it had not been painful. But the fact that she had done this both enraged and excited him. Indeed, this girl had the heart of Kikyou. She was afraid of nothing...

He watched her walk away, her figure growing smaller and smaller. His lips formed a smirk. It was best to forget about her. Right now, he had to go find Inu Yasha.

But... she would pay...

Kagome awoke, and a few questions rushed through her mind. The first of which was...

Where am I?

And then, she remembered that she was in college. Ah. Yes. College. She grumbled to herself and cursed the forever-beeping alarm clock by her head. Stupid clock.

She hoisted herself out of bed, walked over to the closet, and sleepily extracted a towel while yawning a bit. She side-glanced at Sango (who had fallen asleep with a book over her face.) She shook her head. Poor Sango... she needed to get away from school.

She absent-mindedly felt her wrist. It hurt for some reason she could not think of. She stood and waited and tried to remember just exactly what had happened.

Ah... yes, Sesshoumaru.

Him and his damn stalking.

She really should have stabbed him. She sighed. Last night seemed like something out of a cheap movie. The steam from the gutters, the wind that had so "conveniently" wafted his beautiful long hair... his golden piercing eyes...

She shook her head. Why the hell was she imagining him in this sense? He was rude, uncaring, and along with that vain to a fault. Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha had more in common then they knew.

Kagome was determined to think no more of him or his brother. Grabbing her towel and sundries, she headed off toward the shower room.

Inu Yasha awoke with a start. He looked around.

Where the hell was he?

Obviously, it would seem, in a very nice apartment. The sun streamed through the windows and onto the maple hardwood floor. Traditional Zen style artworks and scriptures hung from the walls in black and white contrast. All around him, he seemed to have gone back in time to the feudal ages. Things he had only seen in movies surrounded him... things old... forgotten, and yet strangely alive.

But whose was it?

He tried to think back to the night before, but everything after Kagome had left the ramen shop was blurry. He could faintly remember running into someone on the street and apologizing, but after that... he just drew a blank.

He thought harder... everything had gone black, and then there was a bright light. Then he was drinking something warm, and talking to someone, and then... and then...?

Inu Yasha shook his head in anger. Where the hell was he? Why the hell couldn't he remember?

He paced around the apartment anxiously, waiting for whoever lived there to appear. Instead, the sun hid behind a cloud, and the rooms were momentarily cast into darkness. He shuffled down the quiet halls.

He thought to himself, What if I had slept with women? Oh my god. I can't even remember. Now... she will probably want to date... I can't believe it... how can I not remember... maybe it was the ramen, that damn boy, probably drugged me.

He walked past a spotless kitchen where a sleek stainless steel coffee machine was brewing fragrant coffee. Past a clean traditional breakfast table where a copy of the Stock News rested. Past a partly-open small door. Glancing inside, Inu Yasha was amazed at the different layout in this room, which was contemporary yet much in tune with traditional aesthetics. Colors and shades mingled together as one, creating something beautiful...

Finally, he stepped into the living room where there was a long and sprawling couch. The sun had hidden behind a cloud, but it was revealed again, surrounding the person on the couch.

His mouth dropped open.

Why the hell was he in Sesshoumaru's apartment?

Sesshoumaru, who sensed his brother's not-so-concealed movements, folded up the newspaper he had been reading. He was dressed in a cool white shirt swept over by a black jacket. Everything and anything looked good on Sesshoumaru. He could wear soiled newspaper and make it look good.

"You've overslept. But then you could never hold your liquor." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he lit a candle and draped a piece of incense over it.

Inu Yasha watched him, his eyes narrowing. Well... the alcohol would explain his piercing headache.

"Why am I here?" Inu Yasha asked, feeling slightly stupid.

"Don't you remember?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he carefully placed the incense into the burner.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew..." Inu Yasha nearly screamed. His brother was so annoying, too cool, and too calm. Just ONCE he would like to see him angry, but nooooo he was always taunting him with his smirks and grins.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and walked up to his brother. Gently and silently, he placed his hand on his shoulder. Inu Yasha glared at him. What the hell was he doing?

Sesshoumaru walked to the kitchen and by the sound of it grabbed his keys.

"The door locks automatically. I hope you'll not destroy my place as you've done to yours." He said quietly as he walked out the door.

Inu Yasha fell to the ground, sweating. He looked at his shoulder in revolt, then carefully undid his shirt to reveal the large deep purple bruise...

As Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, he smirked. Revenge was always sweet, and he was just getting something to eat....


	5. Scene 5: Kendo Club

**Chapter 5: Kendo**

Kagome, like all the other students, quickly shuffled out of Professor Kinomoda's room. Professor Kinomoda specialized in the study of Japan's westernization, so Kagome was learning about Tokugawa, the commodore, and all those things. Although she had studied the Meiji era in high school, she never realized how much was going on in that time period. Her head whirled with all the dates and assignments she could almost foresee.

She grabbed her head and leaned against the wall. Perhaps staying up late last night finishing homework and not eating breakfast had affected her.

She made a beeline to the cafeteria and grimaced over all the "wonderful" food they had to offer. She played it safe and got the beef rice bowl and some bottled lemon tea. She wandered over to a small, secluded bench over by the bulletin board.

In between bites and gulps she read the posted announcements. She skimmed over the rooms-for-rent and the kittens-for-sale. And then, she found the club list and eyed it with interest. Perhaps joining a club would not be such a bad idea. After all, it was a way to meet people and stay involved in school.

She consulted her watch. She didn't have another class for about two more hours. Kagome scanned up and down the list...

**Science Fiction/Anime **

No...

**Chemistry **

... No

**Judo **

Possibly, it could relieve stress

**Karate **

Possibly

**Swordsmanship **

Hmm, that might be interesting. I'll have to remember that one.

**Archery **

Kagome stopped there and found archery's time slot. She grinned; the first meeting of year would be starting in about ten minutes.

Archery was something Kagome had excelled in since before she could remember. Her grandfather had insisted on teaching her when she was young, saying that it was one of her duties as a miko. Later, she had astonished the teachers and become the number-one archer in her school. She had participated in a few competitions, but for some reason archery no longer excited her in her last years of high school. So she gave it up. Of course, she still practiced, but she dropped out of the club and gave up competition, much to her friends' disappointment.

However, perhaps the two-year break from archery had done her some good. Her fingers tingled with excitement.

She grabbed her bag and headed off to the Traditional Arts area of campus.

As she jogged along, it was as if she were walking through a time portal. The large concrete buildings melted away, replaced by traditional dojos and large trees scattered about the benches nearby.

She breathed in the air. Somehow... Tokyo seemed very far away...

She looked at her watch. She was five minutes early. Still, it wouldn't hurt to go in. After all, it was better to be early than late.

She found the room and slid open the shoji screen door. Carefully, she took off her shoes and wandered over to someone who seemed to be in charge. He was tall and slightly gruff-looking, but something in his eyes was soft and comforting.

She coughed a bit to get his attention.

He looked down at her, adjusting his small glasses.

"I'm here for the Archery Club." Kagome almost whispered.

He nodded and handed her a clipboard, his eyes staring down at her. Quickly she wrote down her name and handed it back to him.

"You're early, and we share this room with the Kendo Club, so you'll have to wait about five minutes or so." He explained. His eyes seemed to be attached to her face. "You're a freshman, right?"

Kagome nodded, silently wondering... Why does that seem to matter so much??

"Well, other newcomers are standing over in the other room, watching the Kendo Club finish up. Why don't you go over there and I'll call you guys over when the meeting begins."

Kagome nodded and adjusted her backpack. She was sweating because his gaze was so piercing. He glanced down at the clipboard, and his eyebrows rose a quarter of an inch.

"Your name is Kagome?" He questioned.

"Um. Yeah." Kagome answered nervously.

"Kagome... are you sure that's your name?" He asked.

Kagome said firmly as she walked across the room, "Yes. My name is Kagome."

She huffed a bit. Why wouldn't he believe her! Of course her name was Kagome! What else would it be?

She marched across the room, but was stopped when the man called after her, "Oh! Do you have any previous archery experience?"

Kagome turned around and replied coolly, "Yes, I have."

What was with that guy?

Sesshoumaru quietly and efficiently slammed down his katana on his opponent's shoulder. Then he swiftly raised it above his head and stepped forward. His eyes narrowed, aiming the final blow.

His lips twitched as he rammed the blade into his opponent's neck.

The masked person stumbled back, falling onto the ground. Sesshoumaru straightened up, gazing down at the person through his mask. Slowly, he was beginning to get up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sensed movement and stared in disgust at the group of people watching him. A few of them were whispering, and others were watching the remaining swordsmen shuffle around the room with their blood-curdling cries and loud whacks on the armor.

One girl in particular looked familiar. It was the girl from the night before. She seemed to be staring at him; a mixture of interest and surprise was inked onto her face. Yes, she was looking intently at him.

His opponent had now stood up and was bowing.

He bowed back, and the second round began.

Kagome placed her bag on the floor. With a crowd of about seven people, she watched the masked figures shuffled and attacked across the room.

How painful it looked, and yet, how refined a sport.

She watched them, her eyes dancing from person to person, until they finally rested on someone who seemed, in her opinion, to be the top of them all.

She presumed it was a he; he was tall and although it was hard to tell through the armor, the build was that of a male. His superiority was obvious in the way he held his body and the force with which he attacked. It astounded her how violent this person was, and yet with such ease and grace he used his katana as if it were part of his arm.

She watched him as he delivered the final blow to the throat and his opponent stumbled down from the sheer force of it.

He stopped, and for a few moments he turned his head ever so slightly to inspect the crowd.

Suddenly she felt foolish and ordinary. She, like all the others, had come here to watch. She knew how hard it was to be watched by others, but here she was staring at him, wondering who it was that lay behind the mask.

Suddenly, a shrill whistle blown by the sensei interrupted her thoughts. She jumped and grasped her heart. Why had she been so nervous?

The members turned toward the sensei and they bowed toward each other.

After that, it was as if a great weight had just been lifted. People took off their masks, laughing and chatting as they walked over to where their bags were.

Her eyes clung to the man she had been watching. She waited for him to take off his mask, and almost painfully slowly he took it off. Slowly, Slowly, his silver hair fell out...

She nearly gasped but controlled herself.

No way, in her wildest dreams, would she have realized that he was Sesshoumaru...

He had noticed her staring at him from before and so he turned toward her. For thirty seconds straight, he just glared at her. Perhaps "glared" is not the best word, but intently he gazed at her, a look of coolness and superiority in his look.

She was extremely relieved when the man from before gently tapped her on her shoulder and motioned for her to go into the reception room. She gathered her bag and glanced back to where Sesshoumaru had been standing.

She saw him leave quickly as he descended a small step down on the outdoor porch, down into the courtyard.

She sighed. Why did she always have to run into this family? She didn't want to think about that... Something was definitely different about them... something she could not quite describe...


	6. Scene 6: Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter 6: Cherry Blossoms**

_Japanese students graduate in the spring under the cherry blossoms. _

_Nature seems to be telling them…_

_Your youth is over, now is the time for reality. Go out, make a family, find a good job, and settle… _

_Cherry blossoms are very important to Japanese society. They perceive cherry blossoms in ways few others can... _

_A beautiful, fragile thing we are. Life is short, and soon we die. But as the cherry blossoms drift to the ground, isn't death beautiful? _

_Japanese students graduate under the cherry blossoms..._

Inu Yasha sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Events from the past were beginning to reveal themselves again. As hard as he could try, the thoughts did not leave him. The memories, the painful memories of high school graduation...

_"Congrats, Inu Yasha!"__ One of his friends said as he undid his graduation scroll. "We're finally out of that hellhole." _

_He chuckled evilly, and Inu Yasha pretended to laugh with him. However, his eyes were somewhere else. _

_His eyes rested on the girl at the other end of the courtyard, across the masses of people. _

_His parents came up and embraced him. His mother was crying with joy, and his father was trying to suppress a smile. His father liked to be formal at these kinds of occasions. _

_He hardly heard them at all. His eyes still lay somewhere else. _

_"Inu-chan."__ His mother cooed, "We'll let you finish up here, and we'll meet you at the restaurant where Grandmother is waiting." _

_His father patted him on the back, "Try not to take too long." _

_He nodded and said he would not be long, just some last goodbyes. _

_His parents walked away. _

_Suddenly he collapsed to the ground under the weight of three people. _

_His focus was lost. _

_"Oi!"__ Inu Yasha yelled from under the pile, "What the hell?!" _

_His friends atop him laughed and said, "We should all get drunk! What about it, Inu Yasha?" _

_Inu__ Yasha said, muffled, "I have to go to my grandmother's restaurant. She's making a special meal just for me. Family tradition." _

_Groans and sighs could be heard as the others remembered their family engagements. A variety of interesting words were used. _

_The three of them sat and talked on top of Inu Yasha. They hardly noticed he was there, until finally Inu Yasha growled, "OI! I have to GO! GET OFF!!!" _

_His friends, who seemed to have completely forgotten about him, suddenly jumped off and helped him up, fumbling with apologies. Then they discussed if they should get drunk tonight, or... sneak into the back way of "Momo" (the local strip club.) _

_Inu__ Yasha dusted himself off as he looked about under the cherry orchard. _

_She was no longer there. _

_Crap. _

_He waved a quick goodbye to his friends and scuttled down the steps in search of Kikyou. _

Inu Yasha closed his eyes. He hated this next part. It was as if it were played over and over and over in his mind night after night.

Why?

_Why? _

_WHY? _

He jumped out of his bed and felt his forehead. He had not been aware that he was sweating so hard.

He yanked open the window and looked out....

A red car drove by.

A red car...

_a__... red... car.... _

The memories drowned him.

_He had spotted her, just about to cross the street. _

_"Kikyou!"__ He called after her. _

_She stopped and turned around, a faint grin on her face. _

_"Inu Yasha..." _

_"I was wondering if I could talk to you at like __4:30__ this afternoon, the usual place." _

_He had something in particular he wanted to ask... _

_Kikyou__ nodded and smiled a little. _

_Down the street, about one and a half block away, a red car approached fast, the driver testing out exactly what his new car could do. _

_Kikyou__ was beautiful; he recalled at that moment. A gentle breeze was blowing from the sea, and her hair was drifting freely in the wind. _

_She didn't smile much... but when she did... _

_The driver looked down in the passenger seat for some cigarettes. _

_"Inu Yasha.__ Congratulations." _

_It was too late... no one had heard the motor... no one had seen the car..._

_And then.... _

Inu Yasha surfaced again from the memories, and for the first time he realized he was crying. How long had it been since he had cried? A long, long time... since graduation...

She had not died... but for six months or so she had been in critical condition... Since that day, since graduation, she had not opened her eyes...

She had been in a coma ever since...

"Well... welcome to the Archery Club." A tall man with long dark hair said formally.

"Today we'll just be seeing what skills everyone has. It's all right if you have never handled a bow and arrow, because you're here to learn." He said kindly as a few students looked about nervously.

"Oh, by the way, meetings, as I'm sure you all know, are on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Next meeting, which is Thursday, we shall elect president, vice president, secretary, and treasurer for the club. But let me introduce last year's board..." he said, motioning to a few people.

"Aoi Nakamiza. Treasurer." A spunky girl stood up and waved nervously. As an afterthought, the man added, "Junior."

A few clapped.

"Matsuhiro Hideyoshi. Secretary." A tall, serious, businesslike woman stood up and bowed.

"Arima Miyazawa. Vice President." A good-looking guy stood up and winked. A few girls blushed.

Indeed, Kagome thought, he knew how to use his good looks.

"And I --" the introducer pointed to himself, "am Keibun Umaziwa. President."

Keibun motioned with his hands as he spoke, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, if you would, all those who have had previous archery experience, please stand on the right side of the room toward the inner courtyard..."

Kagome stood up, took her bag, and shuffled over with five or so people to that side. She glanced nervously at them. The officers stood on that side of the room, along with a tall lean boy, who kept glancing at her -- actually, now that she noticed it, it seemed that all the officers were staring at her. She flushed.

Why did everyone in this club look at her? Well, at least all the officers.

She sighed... somehow she got the feeling that everyone knew her.

A small girl was looking a little lonely, just like herself... but at least she did not stare.

It had been Tuesdays and Thursdays that she disappeared on.

Inu Yasha had never been told where Kikyou went afterschool on those days.

He had asked her many a time.

One conversation, a week before graduation, he could remember clearly...

_"Kikyou, where do you go every Tuesday and Thursday?"_

_"Places..." _

_"But where?!"_

_"I stay near." _

_"Why does it have to be a secret?!"_

_"It's not." _

_"Then why won't you tell me?" _

_"Who said I would not." _

_"Then TELL me!" _

_"One day..." _

_"FEH.__ You ARE annoying." _

_"Then why do you hang out here?" _

_"I urm, I..." _

_Kikyou__ gently laughed. _

_"__Tokyo__. I stay in __Tokyo__." _

_"Eh? What?" _

_"I stay in __Tokyo__." _

_"Oh. THAT helps." _

_"Fine.__ I go to __Tokyo__University__." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because..." _

_"What, do you have a boyfriend?" _

_Once again Kikyou laughed. _

_"No." _

_"Then what do you do?" _

_"I help out with something..." _

_Kikyou__ strung an arrow onto the bow and forcefully released it, hitting the target directly. Directly in the center. _

_Inu__ Yasha jumped off from the tree branch and walked down the shrine steps. _

_She shot another arrow, directly in the center. _


	7. Scene 7: Direct Target

**Chapter 7: Direct Target**

Sesshoumaru allowed himself to relax under the water's warm and soothing qualities. Although Kendo was enjoyable -- for it got rid of his weekly stresses, which had recently become very high -- he enjoyed this part of his day the most.

For once, all those mindless idiots in the club did not surround him. Why he had bothered joining was beyond his recollection, but whatever the case, jamming his katana into other people did worlds of wonder for his stress level.

But for some reason, the nearly scalding water did not seem as pleasurable as it had seemed before.

For some reason, this premonition of violence had not drifted away as it usually had. For some reason he had an urge to actually see blood splattered against the pristine white shoji screens.

Something of the blood called out to him...

But... this was STILL not what was bothering him...

He glared at the wall and tried to figure out what exactly was poking at the back of his mind. However, it would not surface, so he buried the thought as he turned off the water and dried off.

Kagome shuffled around the wooden floors, wearing the traditional hakama of a miko.

She thought it strange that they did not wear the usual breastplates and armor. However, she figured that college was different from those high school clubs.

She glanced nervously around the room, as she watched the instructors helping the beginners with the basics of Japanese archery.

Dimly, she heard Arima Miyazawa explain the basic movements and forms of kyudo...

"Well, for all you beginners out there, the basic movements that are still preserved at major schools are the stance, known as _ashibumi_, in full balance; the abdominal centralization and breathing, called _dozukuri_; the notching of the arrow, _yugame_; the raising of the bow with the drawing of the arrow, _uchiokoshi_; the descent of the bow with the drawing of the arrow, _hikiwake_; the completion of extension, with the arrow parallel to the line of the mouth and sighting, _kai_; the release, _hanare_; and the final pause, _zanshin_, which follows the arrow's flight, arms extending in opposite directions."

Silence filled the room.

He laughed a bit and said warmly, "Don't worry about it too much. By the end of the year, you'll all be pro's."

A few girls blushed.

Arima was beautiful when he laughed...

The room became a mingle of chatter and whispering. A few experienced members walked around, helping the intermediates with their forms.

Arima casually walked over to Kagome, who was nervously clutching her bow. She hated it when she knew no one.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"You look nervous." He said, with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, well... I don't really know anyone." Kagome admitted as she nervously fiddled with her hakama.

Arima looked at her and pointed out, "In that garb, you look like you could be a real miko."

Kagome decided that she would say nothing of her training. This Arima seemed to like being the dominant one in the conversation... she would just pleasantly surprise him later...

Sesshoumaru walked out of the locker shower room.

For some reason his head was killing him...

How irksome... he thought as he walked through the campus.

Suddenly, he stopped in mid-step and looked over his shoulder.

A distinctive sound had just buzzed past.

The sound of an arrow.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Beginners, no doubt...

Perhaps he should go and watch them; after all, it had been a while since he had had a good laugh.

He turned around, his eyes wandering towards the heavens when he saw an arrow firmly inserted into a tree trunk.

Over the fence separating them, he heard someone sigh,

"Damn...."

"So, you're a freshman, eh?" Arima questioned as he took her arrows and checked them for sharpness.

"Yep." Kagome said. It was the only response she could think of. What else COULD she say?

"Then why are you here taking a club? Usually all the freshmen here are so worked up over their grades and making sure they can stay in Tokyo U."

Kagome brushed this aside, "I took really high honors classes, internationally equivalent to my first year in college, so I get to skip all those nasty requirements."

Arima raised an eyebrow, "Impressive, I must say."

"Deadly." Kagome said.

Arima seemed amused, "Eh?"

"These arrows, they could kill someone. I would be careful." Kagome pointed out.

"Let's see what you can do, Ms. Kagome." Arima said flirtatiously.

Kagome grabbed the bows and arrows and walked over to the partially outdoor targets.

She would show that ladies' man... she was not that easy...

Little did she notice Sesshoumaru sitting on a bench amongst the chrysanthemums.

How amusing... Sesshoumaru noted as he sat down on the outdoor bench.

She is flirting with Arima Miyazawa... I overestimated her...

Sesshoumaru studied Kagome. Indeed, it was easy to mistake her for Kikyou. Especially in that hakama...

He wanted to see Kagome fail to hit the target. This girl was weak to a fault; there was no doubting that. Perhaps her only strong suit was that unyielding stance toward Inu Yasha.

She knew how to treat an idiot like him....

But nothing about this girl was anything memorable. She held no great beauty, no great assets.

Her looks were tolerable, but they lacked mystery or excitement.

They were just... plain...

He sighed to himself. Why had he even bothered coming to this courtyard?

And what was beginning to bother him?

He had reached the reason a couple of times, but then had immediately forgotten the answer...

Why should he sit here, watching these weak ignorant people? He was better than them, better than all of them...

However, he smirked to himself.

He wanted to see Kagome fail to hit the target. Then, and only then, would his assessment of her be complete...

He ran his hand through his hair, only dimly aware of a most serious look on Kagome's face.

How amusing...

Kagome quietly shuffled her feet into the correct position.

How many times had she done this?

She strung the arrow onto the bow and slid it up in one fluid motion.

Day after day....

She drew back...

She wanted to hit the target. She wanted to turn to Arima with a smile on her face, asking, "How was that?"

A little farther...

Minimum input, maximum output...

Arima raised an eyebrow. He studied her quietly. This look of utter concentration. This look of knowledge.

He must not have been the only one who had noticed. He could not have been…

_How much she looked like Kikyou..._

He heard the arrow sigh softly in the air...

He narrowed his eyes...

If she hit the target perfectly in the center...

There would be no doubt...

Kagome released the arrow, allowing her hands to fall by her side...

... --- THUD---

Directly in the center...

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow...

Indeed, this girl Kagome was more than he bargained for. The thought of her mastering archery at so young an age was inconceivable.

Such an ordinary young girl....

His eyes narrowed.

Obviously, there was something more to Kagome than what met the eye.

His eyes remained on the arrow, and for a second or two, he thought he heard something in the wind...

But then it was gone...

His eyes moved to Kagome's frame, outlined against the dark wood behind her.

Arima clapped lightly, "Good job."

Kagome smiled, "I suppose I should've told you that as a child I was raised to be a miko..."

_I see... _

"Really?" Arima questioned, "That would've been helpful. I don't like to play the fool."

Kagome laughed softly, "Well, I just couldn't resist."

The maple trees, now ablaze with color, rustled overhead.

"Arima-sempai!" a young voice called from inside.

He turned around, his usual playboyish grin on his face, "Yes?"

"Could you show me something? I don't think I'm getting the form right."

Arima turned back to Kagome, a look of helplessness and amusement written on his face, "My fans call for me."

Kagome laughed.

She knew now that Arima would not dare try hitting on her anymore, but perhaps his flirting had formed a small friendship between them.

She brushed a finger through her hair.

Suddenly, she felt very old and wise...

A movement behind her caught her attention, and she turned around to find Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru...

He too, had turned around, sensing her movement.

He looked at her, his face how it always was... cool, calm, and expressionless...

But he felt nothing...

No superiority....

No mocking....

_Nothing.... _

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. How picturesque it was. Sesshoumaru, something old and of days gone by, standing amongst the chrysanthemums, the flowers of the imperial family...

His expression was something she could not read. However, she gathered he had been watching her the whole time.

Suddenly, she was even gladder she had hit the direct center...

Something in his gaze was different...

Perhaps she was not so inferior after all....


	8. Scene 8: Apartment

AN: Like I said, I am still undecided on who Kagome ends up with. However, to balance the fluff of Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the last chapter, I made this chapter Inu Yasha and Kagome fluff. Enjoy! OH! BTW: This chapter-- Sesshoumaru gets some of his connections to watch over Kagome. ku ku ku. could not help it! ^___^;   
Disclaimers: I don't own IY, blah blah blah   
  


City of Tomorrow's Memories: Scene 8   
  


Kagome bowed slightly and quickly walked back inside to where everyone else was. She grimaced to herself. 

What had Sesshoumaru been doing there?! 

And for that matter why had he been watching her?! 

Kagome sighed to herself as she consulted her watch. Right now, she had no time for this. It was amazing how an hour and a half sped by. Quickly she waved goodbye to Arima who tried to get away from the girls that seemed to flock around him, however, really it was a battle that he would never win. It was his curse. 

Kagome laughed as she slid open the shoji screen door and walked out into the hallway. So, she had about ten minutes to get to class, she mentally checked, she should be able to make it. The campus was not THAT big. 

She breathed in suddenly as she looked up. 

Sesshoumaru was standing directly in front of her. She could not move; his gaze was too piercing. However, he did not seem to notice, instead he looked as if he was waiting for something. 

She looked up at him. His expression was changeless like the daily tide. 

Thirty seconds ticked by. 

"Will you please move." He sighed finally. 

Kagome flushed and quickly moved away from the door, and watched as Sesshoumaru walked inside. What exactly had she been waiting for? It was OBVIOUS that he wanted to get inside. Why had she just stood there? But…the questions that plagued her were different… 

Why would he want to go into that room? 

Was he thinking of joining archery club? 

She hoped not… 

It was not really that Sesshoumaru got on her nerves, and even his attitude towards Inu Yasha could be over looked: however, it was the fact that he never smiled, and never looked normal, as if he was always acting for some unseen play. 

She still had yet to get over that incident in the alleyway. What had been up with that? Stalking her at night, in a dark neighborhood? It was just too strange. 

He had called her Kikyou. What was Kikyou to him? Enemy? Friend? 

Who was Kikyou? 

Kikyou… 

Somehow that name seemed very familiar…. 

She had heard the name somewhere before, before Sesshoumaru…Kikyou… 

She brushed the thought aside; right now she had to get to class. 

Quickly she shuffled down the hall to the changing room. 

~ 

"Sesshoumaru, what brings you to this part of campus? Didn't Kendo already end?" Keibun smiled as he looked up from his clipboard. 

"What brings me here is my business." Sesshoumaru said quietly. He studied a few people, and silently grimaced to himself. Ignorant fools. 

Keibun smiled softly, "Haven't changed have you?" 

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow slightly, "Why would I?" 

Keibun waved this aside, "Never mind. So what brings you here?" 

Sesshoumaru walked across the tatami floors, and Keibun followed him quietly into a secluded corner of the room. 

"I see that you have a few new members this year." Sesshoumaru pointed out. He always liked to beat around the bush with Keibun. Keibun was one of the few on this campus that Sesshoumaru could stand talking to. He was not an idiot, and knew much of his past. Tokyo was more average than he had thought it would be, but it was amazing that he found a few oasis' in the middle of this endless desert. 

~   
The past was a very important thing. 

The past could determine the future…   
~ 

"Yes, we did have a few new ones." Keibun admitted, his eyes slightly hazing over. Something from the past he had noticed, something in the wind had caught his attention. 

"You have one called Kagome Higurashi, I see." Sesshoumaru quietly said, as he looked outside at the Japanese maple aflame with color. 

"Yes…" Keibun quietly said. 

"I take it I am not the only one who noticed the similarity." Sesshoumaru whispered. 

"When I first saw her, I almost called her Kikyou…but then I realized Kikyou is in the hospital still." Keibun said, and then added, "Terrible thing, especially on her graduation day." 

"Life is cruel." Sesshoumaru pointed out. 

A quiet silenced passed through them. 

"Keep an eye on her." Sesshoumaru firmly commanded as he turned around and walked towards the exit. 

Keibun turned around, a smile plaguing his face, "Just out of curiosity, why must I do this?" 

Sesshoumaru turned around, almost smiling, almost, "Because I could kill you." 

Keibun laughed coldly at his friend. 

It was true, Sesshoumaru could kill him (probably easily), but whenever he did not want his intentions known he would use that old excuse. 

Sesshoumaru was not one to open up easily, but playing his games of mystery always amused him, so it was better to abide by his wishes. 

He opened the door and walked out… 

~ 

"One of the most popular types of fighting is to feign defeat, and then attack when the enemy least expects it." The professor explained, drawing out a battlefield on the board and illustrating it with the defensive strategies and offensive. "This tactic has been used countless times during history." 

The professor continued to talk …almost endlessly, it seemed… 

And Kagome continued to take notes. 

Suddenly, the door opened down at the bottom of the room. 

It may not have been so unnoticeable if the door was not so creaky. It almost resembled the sounds of nails on a chalk board. The class snapped to attention, and looked down at the door. 

The professor glared at the person who DARED to interrupt his class. 

Kagome nearly laughed. 

Inu Yasha…late again, as usual. 

"Suimasen!" Inu Yasha bowed deeply. To see Inu Yasha bow so low was a new experience to Kagome. Of course, she was having many new experiences in Tokyo… 

"Take your seat." The professor sighed. 

Inu Yasha in a wonderful shade of red, climbed up the stairs, his eyes scanning for a place to sit. 

Of course, a military tactic class WOULD be popular. 

Kagome looked around the class, her eyes scanning for a seat for him. She grimaced to herself. GREAT…. 

There was none…except. 

She took her bag off the seat next to her, and placed it on the ground. 

Inu Yasha grumbled slightly to himself. 

~   
It was amazing all the little jokes life played on people…truly amazing…   
~ 

Inu Yasha plopped down in the chair, and took out his notebook. 

Kagome continued writing notes, until the professor announced, "We will now watch a film on all of Napoleon's battle tactics of each battle he fought." 

The class groaned. 

The film lasted for three hours… 

When the lights went out, Inu Yasha gently tapped Kagome's shoulder. 

"Oi. Can I borrow the notes I missed?" 

"My name is Kagome." 

"Can I borrow your notes?" 

"Ka-go-me." 

"FINE. KA-GO-ME may I borrow your notes?" 

"Sure." She said as she passed them over to him. 

When he was done, he passed them back to her. Kagome could not help herself; she HAD to ask. It was as if something inside of her was yelling at her to ask. 

"So—why were you late?" 

"Its none of your business." 

"Sou?" 

"Yeah." 

Kagome turned her attention to the film, and plastered a look of 'deep concentration' on her face so she would not get interrupted from watching this FASINATING film. 

The two did not talk for the rest of the film, and then promptly Inu Yasha left, walking out of the classroom in a huff, his long hair blowing behind him. 

Really, it was amazing how different the two brothers were. 

Sesshoumaru showed no emotion, and Inu Yasha was over sensitive. 

Kagome shuffled together her papers and put her pencils away. She looked to the chair Inu Yasha had been sitting in. What was wrong with him? For some reason he seemed a little on edge today. 

She glanced down to the desk, and noticed a notebook. She looked around, everyone had left. She sighed to herself, 

I suppose I should return it 

It was now about six o'clock, and she was hungry. However, there was going to be a quiz about Neapolean next week, so she should really return it to them. 

She picked up, and glanced through the pages until she found a name. 

Figures.. 

It HAD to be Inu Yasha's didn't it? Why couldn't it have been some REALLY hot guy? Why couldn't it have been Keibun from Archery?? 

She placed the notebook in her backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. 

Kagome walked down the steps and out into the hallway. 

~ 

---- Ding DONG --- 

Kagome rang the doorbell, as she looked up at the door to his apartment. She had figured he lived in a dorm, but what job could he have to give him so much money as to have an apartment? 

From inside she heard footsteps. She hoped he wasn't naked on anything. That would be TERRIBLE! 

(AN: Actually, not that bad. Jk. ^_____^;;;) 

The door slowly opened, and for a second she saw how cute and innocent Inu Yasha's face really was. But then, when he saw her, it changed to his usual pissed off expression. 

"Why are YOU here!?" 

"I came to drop this off." Kagome said as she handed him the notebook. 

"HOW the hell did you get this!? You must have stolen it—I figured you were up to no good. NO body could be interested in that video SO much!!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

"YOU LEFT IT, you IDIOT!" Kagome yelled in his face. 

She had come to RETURN it, and THIS was the thanks she got? Of course, she was not really surprised, she had only hoped for better treatment. 

"How the hell did you find where I live?" Inu Yasha growled as he leaned against the door. 

"Actually, I went to the main office, and said I was your cousin and the phone line went dead before you could tell me where you lived, and your new phone number." Kagome said proudly. 

"They actually believed that load of crap?" Inu Yasha questioned. 

Kagome glared at him, but then she noticed something. 

"Do you smell smoke?" 

Inu Yasha sniffed a bit, "Yeah, now that you mention it…." 

Then he jumped up and scurried inside the apartment. A variety of colorful words were heard, and then a sizzle as something hot met water. 

Kagome cautiously stepped in. Considering this was Inu Yasha, his apartment was not as bad as she thought it would be. It was actually fairly neat, although not spotless to be sure. 

She followed the cloud of smoke into the kitchen where Inu Yasha was cranking a window open. 

He turned around, his eyes with an annoyed sort of look in them, "Oi, don't just stand there. Be useful of something." 

She looked around the room, and opened up the balcony door as the smoke poured out. 

"What the hell were you doing? Leaving something on the burner like that?!" Kagome yelled as she walked back into the kitchen. 

"It would not have burned if you hadn't come." He growled as he took the sopping pan out of the water. 

"What were you trying to make? Charred peanut butter or something?" Kagome said, her nose crinkling slightly. 

"Well, excuse me, I am not a girl, I was never taught how to cook." Inu Yasha sighed as he began to scrape of the blackened 'substance'. 

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Men can't do anything, can they?" 

It was a good thing Inu Yasha did not hear this, for the sound of sloshing water and the scraper drowned out all sounds. 

Something about his ability to do everything himself (however bad) amused her. She smiled and shook her head. 

Kagome rolled up her sleeves and walked over to the fridge to examine what he had to eat around here. She didn't find much, but it wasn't completely bad.   


What he had in his refrigerator was as follows: 

(1) A half drunk gallon of milk 

(6) eggs 

(3) soda's 

(1) Package of cheddar cheese 

(1) Bottle of ketchup 

(3) Onions 

(1) bunch of Chives 

(1) Container of molded cottage cheese 

(3) Containers of wet seaweed presumably on sale> 

and a Tupperware container of yesterdays rice   


She sighed, it wasn't much, but it was something. Quickly she threw out the cottage cheese, and the really gross looking seaweed. Poor boys… 

Inu Yasha, who had noticed by now, was now examining her with a look amusement on his face.   
"What are you doing?" 

"I am making you something to eat." Kagome grumbled as she took out the chive and searched around the kitchen for a knife. 

"I don't need your help." Inu Yasha grumbled watched her moving from shelf to shelf. 

"Really??" Kagome said absently as she began chopping up the chive. 

"Yes. Really…" Inu Yasha sighed as he stooped down and got out of bag of Nishiki â rice and measured 2 cups into the steamer. "I will never need your help." He added as an afterthought. 

"So, next time you are late for class and need the notes, you will never ask me again?" Kagome smiled as she took out the six eggs and cracked them in a bowel and began to whisk them with some chopsticks. 

"Yep." Inu Yasha replied as he measured some water and poured it in along with the rice. 

Kagome turned around, the very sharp knife in her hand, and pointed, "Inu Yasha, just sit down if you know what's good for you." 

Inu Yasha did not need to be told twice, but instead feigned defeat and sat down, grumbling "Feh. " under his breath. 

Kagome busied herself around the kitchen, chopping up onions and chives, and whisking them together with the eggs. 

After a while, Inu Yasha asked hesitantly, "What are you making, anyway?" 

"Omelet. That's basically all I can make with these ingredients." Kagome said as she turned on the burner. 

"I am never one to refuse food." Inu Yasha grumbled. 

He closed his eyes. 

Quietly he sniffed the smells, and the quiet sounds of the fabric as she moved. Somehow, just being here with her relaxed him. Somehow having someone with him in the apartment, cooking for him, talking for him, somehow it felt strangely wonderful. 

He stole a glance at Kagome. Although it was true she resembled Kikyou, there was something more full of life about her. She was not afraid to raise her voice, she was not afraid to fight… 

Her hair fell over her shoulders, and this look of happiness was written on her face. 

Quietly, Inu Yasha wondered, Does being here make her happy? 

He closed his eyes, and quietly enjoyed this moment between the two of them. 

~ 

Kagome quickly whisked the eggs together, looking back at Inu Yasha in the reflection in the window. 

It was cute how he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. 

She smiled. Really, Inu Yasha was not so bad. 

He was covering up his feelings for the world, hoping the world would in turn be kind. 

There was something sad in his eyes at the moment, but quickly it passed. 

He had closed his eyes, and when he did a transformation unlike any other took place over him. 

He was young, his mother holding him in his arms, quietly dreaming of unseen and fluffy things. 

How young and quiet he looked right now… 

Kagome stopped cooking, and looked at his reflection. 

Obviously he had noticed the lack of sound, and his eyes opened and he looked up at her. 

For a moment in time the two looked at each other, something the same between the two of them…but then it was gone, and Kagome bent her head and continued cooking. 

~ 

She looked at me, and did not yell…. Inu Yasha thought as he continued looking at her. 

Suddenly, the ever-familiar feeling of old crept over him, and he whispered quietly, "Kikyou…" 

Have I betrayed her in thinking these thoughts? 

Have I betrayed her by being happy at that moment…? 

~   
Kagome placed down the omelet in front of him, smiling softly. 

Inu Yasha looked up at her, questioning. She seemed to be waiting for him to try it. 

Slowly, with his chopsticks, he took a piece of the omelet, and placed it in his mouth. 

"It…edible." Inu Yasha concluded. 

Kagome grinned softly, "Coming from you, Inu Yasha, that is a complement." 

Kagome bent down and picked up her bag. 

Inu Yasha glanced up from eating, "Your leaving?" 

Kagome placed her hand on her hip, "I have to study. And I also have to eat dinner." 

Inu Yasha watched her quietly as she shuffled out of kitchen. 

"Don't bother getting up." He heard her call from the hallway. 

The door opened, and then quietly shut, locking automatically. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


AN: Okay, soooo-- how was that? Next chapter--- Sesshoumaru and Kagome run into eachother, YET again! HA HA HA. Anyways, if I made Kagome out of character tell me, because SOME people like *cough cough cough* Jon kun seem to think I did. If he is right, tell me.   
R + R and/or e-mail me at furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com   



	9. Scene 9: Bamboo Forest

**Chapter 9: ****Bamboo****Forest**

Kagome leaned against the door in the hallway.

What exactly had happened in there?

Somehow, she and Inu Yasha had not been yelling at each other. Somehow... they had managed to get along...

She brushed off the thought and headed off toward the dorm, determined to find something to eat.

Inu Yasha meanwhile sat quietly in his apartment, the kitchen light shining down on the omelet Kagome had made. Although the process was pretty simple, the outcome was surprisingly delicious.

Somehow, this omelet reminded him of Kagome. Uncomplicated but enjoyable in her own way.

He nibbled idly on a stray piece of chive as he pondered over Kagome. She was indeed a strange girl, and the fact that she resembled Kikyou so much was a little unnerving.

However, Inu Yasha supposed, they are two different people, and as such I treat them differently...

With Kikyou he could somehow open up and allow all the pains of his past to be out in the open.

He knew that Kikyou would never hurt him.

But Kagome, she was something of the future, someone looking with bright eyes in front of her. Kagome was something of the past and present, but living in the future...

Kagome unlocked the door and peered inside. Sango was sitting on her bed, intently watching something. The room was dark, only lit by the TV.

When the door opened, she looked up and called out to Kagome.

"Kagome! I made some ramen, want some?"

Kagome dropped her bag and shrugged as she answered, "Sure!"

As she walked across the room to where the noodles were floating in a salty broth, Sango said, "Yeah, I just made it, so the noodles aren't too puffy or anything."

Carefully Kagome picked up the bowl and walked over to the couch to sit by Sango.

"I can't believe it!" Sango laughed happily.

Kagome, mouth full of noodles, looked at her and waited for an explanation.

"They're having a Hayao Miyazaki marathon!" Sango exclaimed.

"Miyazaki...?" Kagome wondered, trying to remember where she had heard the name before. Suddenly it struck her, "Oh! Hayao Miyazaki, the one who did Tonari no Totoro and Mononoke Hime?"

Sango nodded smiling.

"Ahh, I love his works." Kagome sighed as a commercial rolled by.

"Me too. Did you go see Sen to Chihiro no Kami Kakushi?" Sango asked as she slurped her tea.

"Yeah! That was SO good!" Kagome answered as the Castle of Cagliostro started.

So, basically, to make a long story short, Sango and Kagome spent all night in front of the TV, watching all of Miyazaki-sama's ten movies or so. Needless to say it was VERY late when they went to bed, and their weekly stock of coffee was gone that night.

It was a good thing that Kagome did not have any classes the next day...

Kagome carefully placed her (very) high pile of books on a nearby desk and scanned the shelves, searching for a book for her research paper.

"Nanizawa... Nanizuya... Nanizufukawa... damn, it's not here..." Kagome sighed as she continued her never-ending search.

After about ten minutes of searching the row a few times, she gave up, collected her books and walked down the row. It was late afternoon, and the rumbling in her stomach was an obvious sign that going without lunch today had not been such a good idea.

Little was she aware of the person who had just begun walking down the same aisle... in the opposite direction.

CRASH

Books fell to the floor, and almost immediately Kagome kneeled down to pick them up, mumbling, "I'm so sorry!"

The person stood up for a few moments, looking down at her, his eyes strangely cold. Finally, he decided to kneel down and help her pick up the books.

Kagome glanced up and stared at the person in disbelief.

S-Sesshoumaru...?!

Why did she ALWAYS have to bump into him like this? Of course, it wasn't that she minded bumping into him or anything, but it was the fact that he hardly ever spoke to her.

In the brief moment she glanced up at him, she was amazed (as she always was) at how beautiful he was. His long silver hair washed over his broad shoulders and nearly touching the floor as he stooped down and gathered the books. His cold, almost-amber eyes were firm and resolved, as if this man had never doubted a thing he had done from the day he was born.

Kagome wished she could have such confidence...

Sesshoumaru regarded the stooped girl from his perch above. Kagome, such a small girl -- insignificant to the world...

How careless she was...

Sesshoumaru watched as she quickly gathered the books in her hands, mumbling over and over, "I'm so sorry…"

To help her with the books would be the right thing to do. Society told him he must, but what did he, Sesshoumaru, care about society? He did not care about the young girls born into lines of prostitution, he did not care about the drunks that lie out in the streets, he did not care about the homeless too lazy to get a job -- he cared about none of it.

And yet he crouched down and silently helped her.

It was amazing that for such a young girl -- a freshman no less -- would be getting all these books.

At least she had taste, Sesshoumaru thought dryly as he picked up "Pride and Prejudice" and "War and Peace."

He reached down for the final book... _a Tale of Genji_...

Kagome silently picked up the books. Sesshoumaru, although quiet, was deadly. Perhaps if she got up too quickly and thanked him he would do nothing.

She reached down for the last book... _a Tale of Genji_...

She felt something soft and warm, and she looked down to find her hand on top of Sesshoumaru's.

Kagome looked up at him, her hand momentarily stationary.

A few seconds slowly ticked by.

He had yet to move his hand.

Somehow... the world had stopped...

Kagome found it a bit hard to breathe, and it was harder and harder to figure out why he had not moved.

Kagome forced down the blush that was quickly rising to her cheeks. She would NOT blush!!

Sesshoumaru studied Kagome, his face perfectly deadpan. Silently Kagome cursed him. Why did he have to be so expressionless?

He blinked, and for a fraction of a second his eyes were not visible...

Quietly, his voice for once strangely warm, he said, "Please move your hand." But his face was cold... unemotional...

Kagome did so gladly. She did not like this feeling she was experiencing...

She snatched up the _Tale of Genji _and stood up quickly. She bowed and once again repeated, "Sorry…"

Was it an apology to him?

Was it an apology for bumping into him?

Was it an apology for the two of them touching?

Or... was it meaningless...?

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away, slightly amused. This girl was indeed a strange one... she gave the appearance of being completely normal, but no typical boy-crazy girl would be taking such classes... no such typical girl could be so graceful as history, like a fish swimming through the vast ocean of time.

Her looks were something of the past... something mysterious, somehow...

He brushed her aside. Right now, he consulted his watch and he had other places to be.

He quickly walked out of the library in the direction of the local shrine, surrounded by trees on top of the hill.

Kagome looked up at the great shrine, its old wooden frames dilapidated yet tingling with an unknown strength. The leaves above gently rustled in the late afternoon sun, shifting the sun's rays and casting kaleidoscopic spots on the ground.

An albatross glided high above, and through the trees a swarm of finches soared up into the sky. The wind blew once again, whipping up Kagome's hair and brushing through each of the strands.

Something was strangely forlorn about the scene here. In the late days of summer, the world seemed to be slowly drifting away.

She breathed in deeply and lifted the bag of books over her shoulders as she walked to the main gate.

She hoped she would meet their expectations... she hoped...

Sesshoumaru walked up each old stone step to the shrine situated at the top of the hill.

Not particularly fond of large cities, he was pleased when he heard that Tokyo University had a shrine in the far back corners of the campus.

This shrine had been there long before the college was built. As a gesture of respect, the college had allowed the old building to continue serving the public.

Surrounding the temple were many cherry trees. In the spring, they attracted all the students to crawl out of their dorms and enjoy good sake while commenting on old haikus. Mingled with the cherry trees were the prominent Japanese maples, both red and green alike. Sesshoumaru preferred them to the cherry blossom, for it was now in autumn that their true beauty shone.

Blazing in the afternoon sun, the colors of orange, especially scarlet and gold, radiated.

The wind brushed through the leaves as they whispered calmly.

He had arrived at the center of the shrine. Slowly, in his grace, he tossed two hundred yen into the small wooden structure. He reached out to the cord, pulled it a few times and ringing the bells atop.

He did not wish for anything. He did not hope his prayers would be answered. Sesshoumaru had none to give, nothing to want, nothing to pray for.

It was merely custom... tradition.

He clapped his hands together three times and silently thought of something that had been plaguing his mind.

After this, he walked over to an old bench and regarded the proud temple.

He was glad no one was here to disturb the peaceful and perfect harmony.

No one was here, except the old Shinto priest who was sitting in the open-air room, quietly drinking tea.

The old priest looked up, and Sesshoumaru's eyes swiveled to the right, to where there was movement.

A young miko shuffled forward and crouched down formally, slowly bowing down onto the tatami.

The priest's lips moved as he spoke.

The girl's lips moved also, but Sesshoumaru could hear no sound.

He studied the girl. The way she moved with such grace startled him as he quietly regarded the figure. Her red hakama and the traditional white blouse were flattering to her, for they elicited something serene and beautiful.

If he did not know better he would say that she was Kikyou.

It could not be Kikyou.

Kikyou would have told Inu Yasha, and right now the two would most likely be "exploring" each other's love.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, felt nothing for the girl named Kikyou. At one time she might have been (if anything) a friend, but he did not harbor the same feelings for her that his brother so evidently did.

Having seen Kikyou all his life, having to have her eat at his parents' house all his life, having to watch over her and Inu Yasha as children all his life, enabled him to sense her well. And right now... he was almost sure that it was she who was now carefully drinking a cup of tea.

He decided he would wait until the priest and the miko were done engaging in their activities.

He leaned back onto the bench and closed his eyes.

"I cannot tell you how relieved we were to hear from you." The old priest said.

Kagome nodded quietly. How she hated all this formality -- but in a way, she rather enjoyed it. She enjoyed acting more adult than she should in a world full of children.

"With the Autumn Festival coming up, and New Years, along with parades... you can see we are desperate." He pressed.

"So I take it, I will be the miko until... she comes back?" Kagome asked quietly.

He nodded.

"May I ask what happened to her?" Kagome questioned, staring at him firmly in the eye.

The priest looked outside and regarded a leaf as it drifted into a nearby pond.

"She was hit by a car." He finally said.

"How terrible." Kagome lamented, "But... she lived, ne?"

"Yes, she did, but she is still in a coma." The priest quietly added.

"I see." Kagome sighed, pondering the eternal question, "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

The priest now gazed at her, "You seem to know the arts; you will be welcome here."

Kagome tried not to smile. Formality meant no smiles. She bowed deeply, her head resting against the new tatami mat, "Thank you very much."

She slowly stood up and shuffled away.

Something about the clothes she wore, something about them, made her truly feel like an adult. Perhaps she would wander the grounds, just for a little while at least...

She slipped into a pair of zori and walked quietly about the grounds, the gravel crunching under her feet.

She stopped.

She thought she sensed something following her.

She listened.

Nothing...

She brushed it off and continued walking.

Surrounding her now was a bamboo forest in the back of the property, and an old mossy path caught her attention. She regarded the path; it was inviting...

Silently she turned and walked onto it.

And yet the feeling did not go away.

Something was following her...

Like that night in the alleyway, she could feel it... but this time, she had no knife...

Surrounding her on either side were the bamboos, the forest of never-ending green...

They grew high up into the sky, blocking the light from the darkening day... their leaves rustling in the breeze.

The bamboos were now drowning her, for they had closed in on her so suddenly she thought of turning back.

However, through the stalks, she saw that soon it would open up a little wider, so she continued...

Sesshoumaru smirked quietly as he sifted through the bamboo... once again; the hunt was on. He lived for the hunt, as the thrill rushed through his system, blinding his eyes.

She had caught onto him long ago, but why was she continuing these games of cat and mouse?

He pursued her soundlessly.

But now, as the bamboo parted away, he saw she had stopped in a small circle where the bamboo did not grow.

He asked calmly to her back, not yet able to see her face, "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Inu Yasha...?"

Kagome heard from behind her the person whom she had yet to see. His voice was deep, strong, smooth, "Why are you here? Why aren't you with Inu Yasha...?"

Why would I be with Inu Yasha?

"What are you talking about?" She asked softly, not yet turning around.

"As much as I don't like my brother, I see your true intentions now. And I, Sesshoumaru, revolt at how low you indeed are." Sesshoumaru said angrily as he regarded her in a new light.

Kagome clenched her fists together. She had decided she would walk away... but then, she swung around and marched up to him. She wondered why he looked surprised in that moment right before she slapped him.

The sound echoed through the forest.

She looked up at him, glaring full of embarrassment and anger, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sesshoumaru cursed his stupidity once again for mistaking Kagome as Kikyou. Why did he always get the two mixed up? Now, as he felt his cheek burn with pain, he realized the utter grievance of his mistake.

But he would not admit it.

The fact that she had slapped him had caused him to become angry to no end.

He looked down at her. He would have spoken; he would have, however she spoke too soon.

"You go around everywhere, acting so high and mighty, and you treat everyone like shit! You insult me! You nearly try to rape me! Who the hell do you think you are that you have the right to go around and do this?" Kagome yelled.

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Homesickness...

Stress...

Loneliness...

She had taken it all out on him.

In reality, he had never been that bad; of course what she said had been true, but not... not to the extent she just said...

Anger boiled up inside Sesshoumaru. He might have overlooked her slapping him, but to insult him in such a way was unforgivable. He reached down and tightly grabbed each of her hands... perhaps he should give her a dose of her own medicine; beat her to a pulp and leave her out in the middle of this bamboo forest.

He glared down at her, his eyes ignited with hidden flames from within...

"You dare---" Sesshoumaru began.

The sun was beginning to sink, and the rays of light that filtered through the forest landed on her face.

Her tears caught the sun and held on to it.

She was crying...

Sesshoumaru released her hands. She was weak right now; any further action would be pointless...

Kagome cursed at herself. She was crying... She was not crying because he was holding her or because she feared for her safety... no, she was crying from loneliness... she was crying because of the world...

He let go of her hands, but she almost wished he hadn't. She felt weak, as if she could not stand.

She would not be weak around him though; no matter how insignificant he thought she was...

She backed away and said firmly, "Just because I cry don't think of me as weak..."

Sesshoumaru gave no expression, but instead silently walked away the way he had come.

It was true; she was not weak. In fact in some odd way she was incredibly strong... and somehow he could not hit her.

Kagome collapsed to the ground and covered her face. Somehow, she wished he were still holding her... the tears did not flow so freely then...

The wind silently whispered through the forest that separated the two...


	10. Scene 10: the Seven Samurai

**Chapter 10: The Seven Samurai**

"Sango... please, I need to go to class." Kagome begged as she blew her nose.

Sango, who was pouring some broth in their little portable burner, said gently but firmly, "Kagome, you're sick, and there's no way you're going to class. If you did, you'd probably get everyone else sick."

Kagome, who was lying on her elevated futon (now in a couch form), huffed. "But History of the Warring Period, that's a hard class. If I'm not there, I'll fall behind!"

Sango, now ladling out some broth, once again answered, "You'd probably not understand anything because your head is so foggy."

"It's pathetic." Kagome sighed to herself, "To be in college for three weeks and catch the flu."

Sango giggled and added, "You could make it a record."

She handed her the broth and a cup of peppermint tea. Kagome sighed to herself, decided that Sango was right, and drank the broth.

"I have to go to my classes 'cause Monday is my busy day. I don't get a break until about six -- do you think you'll be able to manage being alone... and not be bored out of your mind?" Sango questioned as she munched on her half-burnt piece of toast.

"Un... I can read ahead in my chapters and stuff, or I can watch some of the movies you have. Where did you get all these Samurai movies from the Forties?" Kagome questioned, her eyes roaming over the titles.

"Hmm, places." Sango pondered as she walked towards the door. "I'm leaving now!"

Kagome called out softly, "Be careful."

The door closed, and Kagome was alone.

She drained the broth and tea quickly and settled herself down to sleep; she was unusually tired.

"And that concludes today's lesson. Now, if you please, remember I expect a seven-page paper on what I covered today in class by next Monday. Double spaced." Professor Satake said as he shuffled away his notes.

The class silently groaned as they too stuffed away their papers and binders.

"Now, now, it's not so bad. A page a day." He cooed as he grinned mischievously.

The class scuffled out slowly through the door. Groans could be heard echoing down the hall.

Inu Yasha, as he put his books away, looked up at the upper right hand corner of the room where his brother sat.

There he was, gazing out the window, a look of calmness and superiority resting on his face.

Inu Yasha grimaced. His brother was the same as he always had been. He knew that Sesshoumaru hated him, despised him -- or maybe it wasn't even that, maybe it was the fact that Sesshoumaru questioned his choices. Sesshoumaru had always been right. Sesshoumaru had always won.

Inu Yasha sighed, shook his head, and walked out of the classroom. As he shuffled past a few desks, a thought crossed his mind --

Kagome is not here...

Silently he wondered where she was. Somehow, today did not feel right. He felt as if he were living in a dream that he had not yet awakened from. The world was somehow wrong when she was not sitting beside him.

He brushed off this feeling that had been frequently tugging at his head. Kagome was of no concern. The only woman that concerned him was Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru, whose tradition (usually) was to leave after all the mindless mass had left. Then he would silently lift himself up from the chair in the back of the room; walk past the desks and down the steps to the bottom.

Only Professor Satake remained. In his hands was a bundle of papers, and he was now staring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru avoided his gaze. Obviously the professor was going to ask him something, and at the moment he did not want to be bothered.

The door was within reach, and he had extended his hand when...

"Sesshoumaru." The professor called after him.

He turned around, painting his usual expressionless gaze. He did not say anything.

"I usually don't do this for freshmen... but Ms. Higurashi rivals you in grades at the moment. She's absent today, and I've learned from her roommate that she has caught a flu that'll keep her out of my class this week."

"How unfortunate." Sesshoumaru sighed sarcastically.

Professor Satake seemed not to notice.

"In any case, I was wondering if you could possibly give this to her. It's the assignment for this week and also the notes that a diligent student copied for her." He passed the papers to Sesshoumaru.

Needless to say, Sesshoumaru did not accept.

"Sir, as you know, being a senior I have many responsibilities. As such, I cannot afford wandering all over campus looking for some... mere freshman." Sesshoumaru explained, choosing his words carefully so he would not have to speak later.

"I wouldn't have asked you this if I didn't think you capable." The professor insisted as he added to the pile a slip of paper with her dorm number.

Sesshoumaru gazed at Professor Satake. To strike an instructor would ruin him, so silently he prayed for his revenge.

He took the papers and quickly walked out of the classroom.

Damn...

Inu Yasha paused momentarily at her doorway, his hand resting gently on the wood.

Exactly why was he here?

He sighed. This girl meant nothing to him. She was an inconvenience.

_Yet why was he here? _

She was annoying and nosy; why he even bothered putting up with her amazed him.

_So why was he here? _

Inu Yasha grumbled, lightly leaning against the doorway, grimacing.

His hands tightened around his notes as he walked down the hall, his long hair billowing behind him.

This girl meant nothing to him, and he had classes to go to. Damn her.

He straightened up and walked down the hallway, grumbling to himself while he tried to figure out the reason why he had gone to her dorm.

Finally, as he rode the elevator down the floors, he brushed the thought out of his mind.

Kagome was of no importance.

Sesshoumaru walked up the stairs composedly. He revolted at the paint job and the mere unkempt quality of the building. He realized indeed how fortunate he was to be living in an apartment.

He consulted the piece of paper, looked to the left, and promptly walked to the right.

Angrily he shuffled the papers in his hand. Being the head of the class did have its drawbacks.

This was one of them.

This Kagome girl was of no importance to him and could be easily overlooked. However, why did it seem that fate kept throwing them together -- or maybe it wasn't even fate, maybe it was the fact that his senses had dulled from his move into the city.

He stopped in his tracks -- could this be the reason?

It would explain why he constantly mistook Kagome for Kikyou.

But even if that were the case, it would not explain their always running into each other. The restaurant, the Archery Club, the library, the shrine.

However, as Sesshoumaru examined the facts more carefully, he realized that only one of these instances was purely accidental. At the ramen restaurant it was he who had pursued her by his lack of judgment, and in his momentary stupidity he mistook her for Kikyou.

And yet, at the shrine he had once again mistaken her for Kikyou.

He had no relationship with Kikyou at all. In fact, the two times that he thought he saw her, he had followed her for the sake of his brother. His stupid and ignorant brother, Inu Yasha, was not yet aware of the world's realities, and he carried on his life as if it were a soap-opera-esque perfect-ending play.

It was for his brother's sake that one of these days he would have to confront Kikyou -- but the opportunity had not yet arisen, for she was still in a coma.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall as he felt his forehead. All these realizations were putting him a little on edge, but he quickly recovered his cool as he once again dove under and tried to sort out this mysterious girl named Kagome.

Kagome seemingly wore the mask of normality. She bestowed a typical figure of a Japanese girl, with typical looks (however, there was a whiff of something ancient about them, he had to admit this), but overall, Kagome was no different from the average girls that walked all over Japan.

And yet... at times she seemed to be pristine and noble, so unlike the society that he shunned.

The Archery Club was when he had first noticed this in the girl --- no --- he thought further back --- no, in fact it was the first time he saw her that he noticed something in her.

It was the way she handled herself around Inu Yasha: she would lose the battle and yet miraculously win the war.

Sesshoumaru reasoned, Kagome was indeed something... not brilliant, but something which held a dull glow.

The fact that she could handle his nearly wild brother was commendable indeed, but the thought of this Kagome with his brother Inu Yasha disgusted him. Inu Yasha had nothing that could satisfy this girl's needs (or so he supposed). His brother had no charm, no grace, or even brains; the most essential thing of all.

It amazed Sesshoumaru that Inu Yasha had managed to capture Kikyou in some strange and indecent way.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly. Right now was NOT the time to be thinking about such things. He should wait until he was at home, privately drinking a cup of very fine green tea while watching the smoke curl from his Kyoto cherry blossom incense.

Having momentarily forgotten her room number, he glanced down at the scrap of paper. He looked up at the door and found that he had been standing outside her room for at least five minutes.

What was happening to him?

He gently knocked on the door, but with the lightest touch it opened.

He walked in quietly and wrinkled his nose at the sight.

It was not messy at all; in fact, it was strangely neat. But he was appalled at how small the room was. One person could not decently live in this room, let alone two.

One of the beds had an unfolded blanket on it, and a cup of steaming tea was on the table nearby.

He walked in a little more -- perhaps she was behind this "so-called" entryway.

And yet, even as he looked around the corner, she was nowhere to be seen. He eyed the room, surveying it carefully.

Two beds were in the futon style rested against each of the walls. Closer to him in front of each bed were two desks, identical in shape and size. He reasoned this was something the school had so generously bestowed upon the students.

He scoffed. How ludicrous.

Behind the headboard farther away from him was a small refrigerator and a small table, on which was a portable burner and microwave. Two windows framed the scene, letting in the hazy light of the autumn day.

Bookshelves lined the wall, with a variety of books, keepsakes, and on one of them, a TV.

He sighed. How typical, just as he had imagined it.

Yes, this girl and her roommate were indeed like the rest of the masses. He was surprised that his expectations of her had risen so high.

He turned around when the door gently opened.

Kagome, who had not yet seen him, stepped inside the room.

He studied her, his face expressionless.

She looked up, "What the hell are you doing in my room?" she yelled, although the effect was not as she had intended since her voice was hoarse.

Sesshoumaru motioned to the papers, "I was instructed by Satake-sensei to give this to you."

Kagome marched up and snatched the paper from his hand, "Thank you -- and please get out now."

"You realize that your door was open." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Of course I did." Kagome sighed as she sipped her tea.

Sesshoumaru regarded her carefully. She really did not look well. The color was drained from her skin, and she looked as if she might faint at any moment.

Kagome let out a long breath, "I'm sorry, whenever you're around I just... seem to yell at you."

Sesshoumaru did not disagree.

Kagome motioned with her hands, "Please sit down."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru sat down on the other person's bed. (If he had shown expressions, he would be grimacing right now)

"Do you want some tea?" She asked, her voice much softer now.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, so Kagome took that as a "yes."

He was handed an old handmade cup filled with hot water and a tea bag floating in it.

"I'm sorry about the tea bag, but my roommate Sango said that peppermint tea is good when you have the flu." Kagome explained, suddenly nervous. "They don't sell peppermint tea, without the tea bags at least."

Sesshoumaru said quietly, "Sit down, if you're sick, you should sit."

Kagome slowly slid down onto the futon -- wondering why Sesshoumaru was being so "nice" to her.

The seconds ticked by.

"I take it that these notes are for History of the Warring Period of Japan..." Kagome mumbled as she looked through the sheets.

Idly, she fingered through the notes someone had wrote.

"Eh??" Kagome burst out.

Sesshoumaru looked alarmed, "What?"

Kagome flushed, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I was just a little shocked to see that Inu Yasha took such careful notes."

Sesshoumaru said coolly, "That is surprising."

Kagome looked up at him, a bit of her hair falling against her face. "Why don't you get along with your brother?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome a bit. It would take him at least a day to go into all the specifics, so he merely said, "He has given me rain when I wanted fine weather."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "I see."

Sesshoumaru did not go into more detail.

Kagome drank her tea and noticed that Sesshoumaru had not touched his.

Suddenly, she felt faint, and dimly she grabbed her forehead. Sesshoumaru leaned forward, watching her.

Finally, after her pain seemed to have subsided, he said, "You should be in bed."

"I'm okay, really." Kagome grinned, although this was obviously not true.

Sesshoumaru persisted, "You can get up when I leave. I don't want to have to come next week to give you more notes -- so get well now."

Kagome sighed as she lay down on the couch and put the blankets over herself.

"Are you happy now?" She grumbled.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Happy is not the word."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She could have sworn for an instant his lips curled up ever so slightly, but maybe it was the flu taking hold of her.

Sesshoumaru reached down and gently touched her forehead, and was surprised at how hot it was...

"I expect to see you at Archery Club next week." Sesshoumaru said firmly, his face vacant of all emotion.

Kagome nodded silently, still enjoying the sensation of his cool hand against her brow.

He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kagome leaned back in her pillow, determined to follow Sesshoumaru's advice. Once again, sleep overpowered her.

_Later that day, about two and a half hours later... _

Kagome plopped in a videotape into the VCR and pressed play.

She sank back into the futon and reached for a tissue.

Inu Yasha once again glared at her door. Why was he here?

He was here to see why she had not been in class.

Yes, that was the reason.

He knocked, but when his hand touched the door it opened slowly.

He stared at the slowly-opening door, a look of confusion on his face. Perhaps he had gotten the wrong room. No, he looked down on the paper; no, this was the right room.

He stepped inside the room and walked into the main area.

Kagome, who was watching the opening credits roll by, looked up.

Silently she thought to herself...

'What IS it with this family?'

"Why are you in my room?" Her reaction was much kinder than it had been to Sesshoumaru, probably because she was a bit more used to it by now.

"Why weren't you in class today?" Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows and ignored her question.

Kagome motioned to the tissue, but Inu Yasha did not notice.

"And you call ME a slacker!" Inu Yasha huffed, crossing his arms.

"I never called you a slacker." Kagome said, glaring at him.

"You probably thought it though. Everyone does. No one expects me to go anywhere." Inu Yasha grumbled as he strode across the room and looked out her window, an angry scowl on his face.

"I don't think that. And I never called you a slacker." Kagome persisted.

Inu Yasha angrily waved this away with his hands.

"So you're sick, eh?" He questioned, looking around the room at empty teacups, cough medicine, and tissues.

"Bull's-eye." Kagome muttered, slightly annoyed that she was missing her favorite samurai movie -- "The Seven Samurai."

Inu Yasha, who was holding a bag, extracted something in a Tupperware container. He tossed it to her, and Kagome caught it, although barely.

"What is this?" Kagome asked as she turned it around in her hands. A white, thick, almost pudding-like substance was in the container.

"My grandmother sent it from Okinawa. I had a cold last week and she sent it for me, but by the time I got it, the cold was gone." Inu Yasha explained, eyeing the TV.

"So you brought it for me?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inu Yasha flushed suddenly, "OI! If you don't want it, I'll just take it back! Feh -- some gratitude from you..." He had turned away from her as though he were interested in the movie. But in reality, he did not want her to see him blush, though it was too late for that.

"No no no!" Kagome chuckled, "I want it, that is if you'll tell me what it is... it looks, rather..."

She decided to stop there. Some things were best left unsaid.

"It's rice that was cooked in coconut milk with coconut shavings and some sort of funky spice, probably ginger. It sort of burns your throat or something." He explained, now facing her. "But it helps clear up your senses."

Kagome, looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, Inu Yasha."

"Feh." He grumbled.

"Are you going to stay or leave?" Kagome questioned suddenly.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I don't mind... if you're going to leave, do so, but if you want to watch the movie, stay." Kagome explained, and Inu Yasha noticed for the first time that he was blocking the movie.

He turned around and looked at the TV for a few seconds, and then mumbled, "Feh. It doesn't look so bad, I guess I'll stay. Don't have any more classes anyways."

Kagome smiled as she moved over on the couch and let him sit next to her.

"So, Kagome, what movie is this?" Inu Yasha questioned.

Kagome glanced at him, "It's called the Seven Samurai, very famous."

"Oh. I see." Inu Yasha said as he settled down into the couch.

"Are you cold?" Inu Yasha questioned after a while.

Kagome answered, "No I'm fine. I have the blanket." She said, pointing to the blanket that covered her torso and down.

"Are _you_ cold?" Kagome asked.

Inu Yasha shook his head, but instead felt Kagome placing the blanket on him.

"T-thanks.." Inu Yasha stuttered, suddenly becoming extremely interested in the movie.

About halfway through the second part of the Seven Samurai, Kagome had fallen asleep, her head resting gently on his shoulder.

Inu Yasha, when he first noticed, was going to yell at her. However, as he studied her more, he realized how pretty she was when she was sleeping. He smiled gently and touched her hair softly.

She shivered a bit, and Inu Yasha wondered if he should go find another blanket. Instead he slowly wrapped his arm around her. She moved a bit, then sighed and snuggled closer.

Inu Yasha flushed, but smiled. Perhaps this girl was not so bad.

Something about this girl... inspired him...

Sango unlocked the door and stepped in quietly. The room was dark except for the TV, now a swirling ant farm. She peeked inside the room and nearly screamed. However, upon closer inspection, it turned out that the two had fallen asleep. But WHO was the other person? Sango wondered.

Inu Yasha was gently leaning against Kagome, after falling asleep watching soaps.

Kagome, who had not yet awakened, was resting her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder.

But what caught Sango's attention the most was that this guy's arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

She grinned and reminded herself to question the guy in the morning.

Sango smiled as she crawled into bed.


	11. Scene 11: Ace of Spades

**Chapter 11: Ace of Spades**

Kagome hurriedly traversed the steps leading to the shrine. A beautiful autumn day was dawning -- the first day of October. Strangely, fall had come early to Tokyo. Summer had disappeared, replaced by long quiet stretches of cool days.

She turned around, gazing over the campus and the buildings surrounding it. It was indeed a sight to see.

She sighed; glad she had finally gotten over that nasty flu. Nothing much, except Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru coming over, had happened. Sango had teased her about Inu Yasha, but Kagome insisted that they were just friends (if even that at all).

Today was Monday; the first official day she would become miko at the shrine. In a way she was strangely excited, and she looked forward to the duties she would have there. It was a pleasant getaway from the usual hustle-and-bustle of school.

She turned back toward the shrine and continued walking, until she was interrupted by --

"OIII!!!!"

She turned around to see Inu Yasha at the bottom of the steps. He was waving at her, a grin painted on his face.

Kagome smiled and consulted her watch. She had time to talk to him; after all, she was early. However, for some reason Inu Yasha always made her late. In any case, he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Come up here!" Kagome called back, motioning with her hands as she walked down about half the steps.

Inu Yasha jumped from step to step, and Kagome smiled and shook her head.

Sometimes he was such a child.

"Look who decided to come to school today." Inu Yasha grumbled when he noticed the garb she was wearing.

"Be quiet. I have things to do." Kagome said importantly.

"Why are you wearing THAT thing?" Inu Yasha growled.

"I am the miko for this shrine." Kagome explained, noticing Inu Yasha's initial expression of playfulness was gone.

"I don't like it." Inu Yasha said firmly.

"Oh? Really?" Kagome questioned, her eyebrows rising in annoyance.

"Go take it off. It doesn't look good on you anyways." Inu Yasha grumbled, turning around and walking down the steps.

Kagome glared at him. At first he had been so nice, and almost... likable, but then as soon as he noticed her in the garb, he had suddenly turned cold.

_... Almost as if it hurt him to see me in it. _

She sighed. Inu Yasha was one person she could never understand. How could it be that at one moment he was so nice... and then almost instantly he would turn rude and cold.

Kagome turned around and continued walking up the stairs, more self-conscious in her miko outfit than ever.

Why was Inu Yasha like that?

Inu Yasha stomped down the stairs angrily.

At first, he was glad Kagome had gotten better. He really had no one to talk to except her, and at times she was almost... 'okay' to be around.

It wasn't that she had been mean to him.

He really should go explain.

But then... how could he?

How could he explain that she looked so much like Kikyou that he almost mistook Kagome for her? If he did, questions would arise, questions that he never wanted to answer again,

_"Who is Kikyou?" _

_"What relationship did you have with her?" _

_"Why does it bother you?" _

He could answer none of them.

It hurt him right now to think of Kikyou. Just as he was beginning to break free from her, she came back and haunted him in the form of Kagome.

He should go apologize. It wasn't Kagome's fault.

Inu Yasha sat down on a bench under a green Japanese maple that had yet to change color. He had been in such a good mood this morning, and all of a sudden it vanished like the summer wind.

Kagome...

She was so different from any other girl he knew.

But she was so much like Kikyou it scared him.

The way she smiled. The way she talked. And now... now she was a miko...

Inu Yasha frowned. But Kagome was really different from Kikyou too. She had so much life in her...

But didn't Kikyou?

_--- I have betrayed Kikyou --- _

I have not betrayed Kikyou. I still love her.

_-- You betrayed her, the first time you saw Kagome -- _

Kagome and Kikyou are two different people.

Kagome will never bring Kikyou back.

And Kikyou will never be Kagome.

The two are different...

_It had been freshman year in high school. He was new. He knew nobody except Kikyou. Just his luck that they were not in the same classes. Sesshoumaru was a senior, no way he could hang out with him... _

_Even if he did, he would have been bullied... Sesshoumaru hated him. Despised him... _

_It had been raining that day, hadn't it? Yes, it had. One of those late summer showers. The rain was coming down so strong and so thick. _

_Why had he not decided to wait out the rain? _

_He wanted to escape. _

_From his brother... _

_He had caught his breath at the bus stop, grabbing onto the pole for support, inhaling gasps of air and rain. _

_He coughed. _

_Someone was near him. He could hear the movement of wet fabric. _

_He looked up, trying to block the sheets of rain from his eyes. It never stopped. Only dimly could he make out the figure. _

_"Kikyou?" _

_"Idiot. Why didn't you bring your umbrella?" He could not see her face. The rain was too thick. _

_"I forgot it." _

_"I see..." _

_Kikyou regarded him for a minute, her deep dark eyes searching in his for something... _

_Obviously she found it... _

_"Come on, I'll walk you home." _

_"I can manage." Inu Yasha sighed. _

_"You'll catch cold and get behind in your work." Kikyou persisted, her tone becoming hard. _

_When she became mad... there was no stopping her... _

_"Fine." Inu Yasha grumbled, giving in. _

_The two walked home side by side. _

_Perhaps a tradition had started. It seemed it had, for everyday afterwards the two would walk home together... _

Inu Yasha sighed and shook his head. Kikyou had always been there... hadn't he promised he would too?

He looked up into the sky. The sun had just risen over the horizon. A new day had begun.

He sighed, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he headed to Judo Club.

He needed to release all this stress. Judo was the only thing that did it.

_Later that day._

"Pleasure to see you in class Ms. Higurashi." Professor Satake said smoothly as Kagome strolled in. "I take it you have recovered."

"Yes." Kagome said nodding, "I feel great now, I guess I just needed to sleep a lot. Oh! Thank you so much for the notes and papers! It really helped me."

The professor waved this aside coolly, "Well, Ms. Higurashi, you are my best student."

His eyes glazed over her body, particularly in the upper torso.

Kagome bowed low.

Professor Satake gave her the creeps. He taught a good class, but he lacked social skills when it came to the students.

Hurriedly she walked up the stairs, found a seat, and tried to hide from him.

He was a strange man, and she could feel his gaze as she walked up the steps.

However, as she walked up, she felt another person's gaze. She searched the crowd -- but it stopped.

Maybe she was still sick after all...

She brushed this thought aside. Whether she was sick or not, she had to make sure she kept up with the course load. She could not distract herself.

And yet... as class started, she asked herself quietly, 'Where's Inu Yasha?'

_The next day at Archery Club... _

Kagome shuffled across the room and gently tapped Arima on the back.

He spun around and promptly grinned.

"Ehh? Kagome! Where WERE you last week? I nearly died when you didn't show up!" Arima said melodramatically.

Kagome clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "Sorry 'bout that! I was sick!"

Arima raised his eyebrows, "I'm sure. Well, some people seemed to have missed your absence dearly."

Arima pointed to a few young men, one of them the president of the Archery Club, who were all looking at her.

"Eh??" Kagome said, blushing all of a sudden.

Arima smiled in a fox-like way. "Well, I'm glad you came today. Since all the other advanced archers graduated, we have really no one, minus the president and myself, who can handle a bow that well."

Kagome looked at him confused, "Eh? So? I mean... it's not _that_ big a deal... they'll learn, ne?"

"Not in four weeks." Arima said, becoming serious.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned, becoming concerned.

Arima brushed this aside and strolled across the room, calling behind him, "You'll find out later...!"

Kagome sighed. Too many things were happening at once. What did they need her for? What was going to happen in four weeks? And... those boys MISSED her?

Kagome found the last hard to believe. In high school, the only boy who had ever really paid attention to her was Hojo, who nearly glomped her with love. She found it hard ---very hard--- to believe that a freshman would get so many guys. Arima must be pulling her leg...

She was about to question Arima when she noticed that he was no longer there. Instead, everyone was gathering in a circle around the dignitaries.

"Now I must say, we were all delighted when you re-elected us." Keibun Umaziwa said. "You don't know what it means to be a senior here and also the president of Archery Club. It is indeed an honor. Thank you very much."

He bowed low.

It seemed that everyone had been re-elected.

Aoi Nakamiza was still treasurer and still as spunky as ever.

Matsuhiro Hideyoshi was still secretary, although she allowed herself to smile a bit more after the election.

And Arima Miyazawa was still vice president, much to his fans' delight.

"Now, to get down to business." Keibun continued, opening his dark leather-bound book. "As you know, at the end of October, Tokyo University holds its traditional annual Autumn Festival."

Arima cut in, "And because you're all officially registered into Archery Club, it's your duty to help with the festival. Now, for all those who are not aware, each club has to make a booth to help fundraise for various club activities."

Keibun Umaziwa, who seemed to enjoy the spotlight a bit too much, cut in, "So we expect all of you to participate in some way."

A murmur went around the room, as Arima said cordially, "Now, let's get down to archery!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. It was evident that they wanted her to participate in the festival, but what exactly would she have to do?

She shuffled across the room to the outside area where the targets were lined up.

Carefully she placed the arrow on the bow.

"Wait!" She heard someone cry from behind her.

She was surprised to see Arima running toward her, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hold on!" Arima said, quickly fitting himself into a pair of zori as he shuffled across the expanse to where the targets were located.

Kagome watched him dubiously. What exactly WAS he doing??

Arima seemed to be pinning something to the board. After he had moved out of the way, Kagome squinted her eyes to make it out.

"What is that?" Kagome questioned when Arima came up and stood beside her.

"A card." He said plainly.

"Well... I can see that." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes. "Why is it there?"

"It's actually the ace of spades." Arima corrected.

"And...?" Kagome continued, hoping he would just tell her.

"I want you to hit your arrow directly on the ace, on the ace of spades." He said coolly, crossing his arms.

Kagome backed away, nearly falling off the porch.

"W-What!? You want me to do WHAT!?" Kagome asked, gasping for breath.

"I want you to hit the ace on the ace of spades." Arima repeated coolly.

"Are you crazy?" Kagome groaned.

"Quite possibly." Arima admitted, "But please hit it, won't you?"

"Why?" Kagome inquired, her eyes narrowing.

"Please! We really need you to try!" Arima said, plopping to the ground begging.

Kagome studied him for a bit.

"Fine... fine..." She sighed in defeat. "You, Arima Miyazawa, owe me."

"Yes! A million yen times three!" He pleaded from his spot on the ground.

Quickly, Kagome fitted the arrow into the bow and stretched it out, enjoying the sound it made. She had missed archery to be sure.

The preparation, the force, the speed; they were all something that fed her rustic soul.

She narrowed her eyes as she stared at the card.

She imagined herself hitting it.

To hear the arrow whizzing through the air and the loud thud as it hits the target.

Yes... she could do this.

She pulled back a bit more... just a little bit more... a bit more...

She released.

It was as if time had stopped at that moment.

Slowly her hands fell to her side.

She waited... time must have stopped...

But it was shattered when...

----THUD----

"Ehh??" Arima said, jumping off the porch to the target. "My god! Direct center of the spade!!" Arima exclaimed.

The officers rushed over.

"What are you screaming about Miyazawa?" Keibun Umaziwa questioned, "And why the devil aren't you wearing shoes? Those black tabi are expensive!"

"I knew it! She'll be perfect for the festival!" Arima yelled excitedly.

"We all knew she was a good archer..." Hideyoshi said coolly.

"She hit the direct center of this spade! With her, we'll be able to make the most money this year!" Arima exclaimed.

"What???" Kagome sputtered, marching toward him.

"Well, you DO have to help." Keibun pondered.

"She'll be perfect with the other person we've selected from Kendo!" Arima grinned.

"What?? What other person??" Kagome asked, nervously fingering her hakama.

"Sesshoumaru!" Arima grinned.

Keibun Umaziwa suddenly smiled, remembering the conversation from last week, "Why yes! That'd be perfect! Sesshoumaru is the master of the sword -- I have no clue why he's still in the club, he could teach the instructor -- but it'd be great! The best profit in four years, not since we'd decided that we'd sell alcohol..."

The group grimaced.

"Wait, you mean I have to go up in front of everyone at a festival and perform something with... with Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome yelled, panicked.

"Well... yeah..." the group said calmly.

"With those two working together, NOTHING can stop Archery Club!" Arima declared as he pointed to something invisible high up in the sky.

Oh my god... I'm surrounded... Kagome thought to herself. "Crap... what have I gotten myself into?" she groaned, hitting her head.


	12. Scene 12: Splitting Arrows

**Chapter 12: Splitting Arrows**

"Oh, it won't be THAT bad." Arima said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"What EXACTLY will I be doing?" Kagome questioned, an image of herself skimpily dressed and Sesshoumaru with a sword popped up in her mind.

It was not exactly comforting.

Who knew what that man had pent up in him?!

"Well, I think maybe you should talk to Sesshoumaru about that." Arima said as he opened the shoji screen to the hall.

"To him... but this was YOUR idea!" Kagome stuttered as she was pushed out into the hall.

Arima jumped into the hall with her and snuggled into his shoes. "Yes, I know, but I need to see if it'll work. And if it doesn't -- well, we can think of other tricks for you to do."

"Why do you need money so badly?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well... truth be told, our last fundraisers have not gone so well. The art of Kyudo is dying... I guess..." Arima said quietly as they walked down the hall. "Every year... there are fewer and fewer of us, and somehow more and more in the SF club..."

The hall was dark except for the sun that shined in at the end of the hall.

Kagome shaded her eyes from the brightness ahead.

Was it her imagination, or was someone standing in the sunlight?

Arima and Kagome continued walking, the figure growing ever closer.

Kagome stopped walking, her eyes opening wide.

From here... he looked like an angel, his long white hair catching the sun's rays.

His eyes were looking directly at her.

She coughed, suddenly flushed, and continued walking trying to avoid his gaze.

His gaze was so piercing, as if he could see her inner soul.

Around him... she felt as if she were a child, not yet sure how to act.

"Ah. Sesshoumaru." Arima said as he and Kagome approached him. "On time as usual."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and was still intently staring at Kagome.

"Yes -- well, anyways --- I should probably let you two figure things out." Arima was a little embarrassed when he noticed Sesshoumaru's gaze.

Kagome glared at Arima, "Eh? I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't even have a bow and arrow."

Sesshoumaru spoke for the first time, "They took care of that this morning."

His voice seemed to echo through the long dark hall.

"What? You mean... you knew I was going to be able to hit it from the beginning?" Kagome questioned, slightly off-guard.

Arima nodded wisely, "Of course... your form is superb, and it's obvious you've trained all your life. In fact, we had a young girl just like you a few months ago. Her name was --"

"Miyazawa." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "This is not the time or place to bring her up."

"What?" Arima questioned, even more embarrassed, "Oh. Yes. I suppose you're right."

Arima backed away a bit and turned around, stumbling slightly.

Kagome watched him go. All his charm and grace was gone, as if Sesshoumaru had sucked up all his talent.

Sesshoumaru watched Arima leave also, but his gaze shifted to Kagome. Somehow, she did not look happy, but then of course... no one had ever been happy around him. This was nothing new...

No one had ever laughed when he was around...

Had anyone ever smiled? No... not a real smile...

He turned around and began walking.

Kagome, who was still watching Arima, glanced behind her shoulder and called out softly, "Wait."

Her footsteps seemed to echo forever in the hall. Compared to his, hers were loud and clumsy.

She looked at his profile. His eyes were so hard, but sometimes... she thought she saw warmth in them... sometimes...

"So... Sesshoumaru, uhm... before we get started, I just wanted to thank you for bringing the notes last Monday." Kagome ventured awkwardly.

She touched her cheeks.

Was she blushing?

"I told you, Satake-sensei told me to bring them. I did not do it out of kindness." Sesshoumaru said frostily, his gaze straight ahead.

"I don't believe that." Kagome said firmly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes swiveled toward Kagome's figure. He quickly looked straight ahead; this girl was of no importance.

_Then why did you look at her? _

"You could've just thrown them away or something, but you went through the trouble to find where I live, so thanks." Kagome said in an unyielding voice.

"You think that." Sesshoumaru said coldly as the two reached the end of the hall and walked into the hazy midday sun.

They were in the middle of an isolated courtyard surrounded by large sprawling ash trees, their leaves a shade of claret.

The ground and sky were a mix of burgundy, and the world seemed to spin around Kagome.

She walked over to a bench where a bow and arrows were located.

"So..." Kagome said quietly, her hands gently brushing over the arrows.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome suddenly asked, turning around to find Sesshoumaru unsheathing his katana.

It glinted in the sunlight.

He looked so nostalgic and somehow... melancholy. The red surrounded him, and it reminded Kagome of a Samurai with a blood-covered past, a past he wished to erase.

"I'm doing this because I have my loyalties to the Kendo and swordsmanship organization. It has nothing to do with you." Sesshoumaru said coolly as he gently ran his hand along the blade.

He stopped when his finger bled.

"I never said it had anything to do with me." Kagome said, slightly annoyed. Somehow, he always had a way to twist her words.

"Fire the arrow... at me." Sesshoumaru said, looking slightly bored.

"At you? Are you crazy?" Kagome questioned. "These arrows can kill."

"I am aware of that." Sesshoumaru snapped.

Kagome glared at him, almost wanting to fire an arrow directly at his head.

"Just do it." Sesshoumaru said after a few minutes. "If I die you'll be happy, and if I don't perhaps you'll be quiet."

Kagome felt something in her heart.

Was he sad?

Lonely...?

_Was perhaps his outside emotionless personality a way of rejecting a world that had hurt him? _

Kagome strung her arrow quietly and swiftly. She wanted to see him fail to do something correctly...

Was that it? even though...

Why did it bother her?

Why did he bother her so much...?

She pulled back.

And released...

She shut her eyes tight, and yet there was no cry of pain, no sound of a body hitting the ground. Instead, all she heard was a momentary sound of metal against metal, and then something clanking to the ground.

She pried open one eye.

Sesshoumaru was still standing.

And yet, how could it be? She had fired directly at him!

Quickly she walked over to Sesshoumaru and looked at him carefully. There was no blood, in fact he looked rather annoyed that she was standing so close.

"What happened? Where did the arrow go?" Kagome wondered.

Sesshoumaru stated calmly, "You're stepping on it."

Kagome jumped back and peered curiously at the ground.

"No way... you split the arrow in half!" Kagome exclaimed.

"The school arrows are made of cheap metal. This sword has been passed down for generations. It's made of the strongest metal imaginable, and slicing that arrow in two was nothing..." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"I- I see..." Kagome stammered.

Sesshoumaru regarded the girl. Somehow... her reaction was not what he had expected. He had expected squeals of excitement and amazement like all the other girls.

But then, as he realized long ago, Kagome was not typical.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"What time will suit you?" Kagome asked, tearing her eyes from the arrow.

"I'll find you when you're free." Sesshoumaru answered. He hated mindless chatter, and he knew where to find her anyway.

Usually, wherever his brother was, she was there too...

"Oh. Well, wait!" Kagome called, slinging the bow and arrows over her back.

Sesshoumaru turned around and gazed at the girl, his eyes inquiring.

"I... I..." and then, Kagome realized she had nothing to say. She could think of nothing to keep him from going, no conversation she could start, because she knew that he would dismiss it.

Finally, she just smiled warmly, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sesshoumaru took a step back, his eyes surprised now. Had she just... smiled... at him?

Kagome suddenly looked worried, "Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru brushed her away and opened the door to the hall.

Kagome leaned against the doorframe and watched him go.

Why had he suddenly rushed out like that?

What had she done?

Somehow... she felt, more than she knew.

Kagome plopped down on a bench and looked down at her food. Not the MOST appetizing thing she had ever had but she supposed that was okay right now... she was hungry enough to eat a horse.

She broke apart her wooden chopsticks and dug into the fried rice.

From behind her she heard someone call, "Is that Kagome?"

Kagome spun around, smiling widely, "Miroku, where were you in class today?"

Miroku stopped in mid-track and said earnestly, "That's Miroku-_sempai_."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

Miroku strode to the bench and replied sadly, "I'm seriously questioning Japan's global future. The quality of alarm clocks has deteriorated greatly. I must say that I'm quite distraught Kagome!"

Kagome shook her head that was resting on her hand, "Miroku, you probably just slept through the alarm... or you pressed 'snooze' when you were asleep."

"I tell you, Kagome, that wasn't it!" Miroku said valiantly.

Kagome nodded sarcastically, "Mm-hmm."

She looked out across the courtyard and spotted a familiar person nervously looking for a place to sit.

"Sango!!" Kagome yelled waving her arms.

Miroku turned around, a little flushed, or maybe it was the sun.

"Isn't she your roommate?" he questioned innocently.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that, you looked at her long enough the first time to paint a picture of her."

Miroku jumped back and said dramatically, "Kagome! I would never do anything so low."

Kagome remarked sarcastically, "Sure, Miroku."

Across the courtyard was Inu Yasha, scanning the crowd. His eyebrows rose. As much as he hated apologizing, he supposed this time he was totally in the wrong.

But it was still her fault for deciding to become a miko.

He continued his gaze and found her laughing at a sunny table across the yard.

He began walking, but quickly stopped and retreated to the shade of a tree.

Who was that with her?

Why were the two laughing and smiling so much?

Inu Yasha grumbled to himself. It seemed that Kagome had already got a boyfriend.

But why should he be mad?

Kagome was an idiot, and it did not even matter.

And yet why did he feel as if he were about to explode?

He regarded the person carefully. An upperclassman obviously... and he had charm, that was for sure.

_You have already lost, Inu Yasha... _

What do I care? Kagome means nothing to me.

_Then go on your way, go back to Kikyou... _

I just came here to apologize, that's all!

_But... obviously she is a little busy at the moment. _

"Feh." Grumbled Inu Yasha as he turned in the opposite direction and moodily walked off. No one had even noticed him... except a girl who was walking across the courtyard to her roommate's table.

"Hello Kagome." Sango said brightly as she sat down and took out her bento lunch.

"Hey." Kagome said, smiling up at Miroku.

"And you Miroku." Sango added, noticing Kagome's mischievous glance.

"Oh. Hello." Miroku said, a little shocked.

He settled himself down on a bench and took an apple out of his bag.

Sango looked at Kagome and said plainly, "You know that guy you slept with..."

Miroku nearly choked. "Kagome!? Y-You SLEPT with someone?!" The question echoed through the courtyard, and needless to say more than a few people turned and stared.

"What?! Oh... that..." Kagome said dryly, "It was nothing, Sango is blowing it all out of proportion..."

"Eh?? My god... you _are_ corrupted." Miroku gagged.

"No, it's not like that at all." Kagome reacted frantically, trying to explain. "I was sick, and we were watching movies, and I fell asleep. And then he fell asleep. NO Miroku, we did NOT have sex."

"Good." Miroku said calmly, "I was hoping you would save yourself for me."

--THWACK--

"Ouch." Miroku complained, rubbing the back of his head where Sango had slapped him.

"Well, anyway, I just saw him staring at you for about five minutes straight. Then he sort of walked away in a huff." Sango said coolly, "Did you two... get in a fight?"

Kagome flushed, "What ARE you talking about? Don't refer to us as 'you two'. We're not a couple! We aren't really even friends!"

Miroku cut in, "So two people who aren't even friends would sit next to each other on a couch, and then fall asleep cuddled in each other's arms?"

Kagome grumbled to Miroku, pointing her finger at him, "You twist everything I say, don't you?"

Sango interrupted promptly, "Well, you should go after him."

"Why? What do I care?" Kagome protested.

"Who's this 'Romeo' anyway?" Miroku asked, raising his eyebrows tauntingly.

"You know Inu Yasha?" Sango chimed in as she ate some salmon.

"WHAT!?!?!" Miroku shouted, "You mean that killer Inu Yasha from the Judo Club?! My god, he's violent! When he does a Kuzurei Kesagatame he does a Kuzurei Kesagatame -- I heard he broke some guy's bones!"

"That sounds like him." Kagome sighed.

"You should go after him." Sango repeated quietly.

"Fine. Even though I have NO idea why I should. He started it anyway." Kagome spoke.

Sango whispered to Miroku, "So they DID have a fight after all."

Miroku nodded wisely and declared solemnly, "Lovers' quarrels are soon forgotten."

Kagome threw her apple at him and stormed off in search of Inu Yasha.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, suddenly realizing the two were alone.

Sango gulped as she continued eating, and Miroku suddenly found the table's grain work very interesting...

Kagome quickly cut through the campus in the direction that she thought Inu Yasha was walking in. But instead she found him sitting on a bench in a secluded part of the campus near the art hall.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome breathed.

He turned around, and when he saw her he sighed and mumbled, "Oh. It's just you. Shouldn't you be off with him?"

"Who?" Kagome questioned, wondering if it was perhaps Sesshoumaru. When was he going to find her? How would he know where she was?

"You know... your boyfriend." Inu Yasha scowled, leaning back into the bench and looking up at the pine tree overhead.

"My boyfriend? Who do you mean?" Kagome asked, sincerely confused. "Wait -- you don't mean Miroku do you?"

"Who's Miroku?" Inu Yasha grumbled, beginning to have a thread of doubt, "The guy you were eating lunch with?"

Kagome burst aloud laughing.

"How could you think that?! If Miroku is anyone's boyfriend, it's Sango's." Kagome said, still giggling madly.

"But I thought -- you were -- oh, never mind." Inu Yasha muttered, flushed.

"Well, anyway." Kagome said, trying to get to the subject at hand, "Sango said you were looking for me."

"Who's Sango?" Inu Yasha questioned, now VERY confused.

"You know... my roommate." Kagome prodded him gently.

"Oh! ... the one who yelled in my ear like an alarm clock." Inu Yasha winced.

Kagome nodded.

"So... what did you want to say?" Kagome asked pleasantly, the incident about the hakama completely forgotten.

"I... just wanted to... say... that I'm --" Inu Yasha began bashfully, his ears turning an interesting shade of pink.

"Yes?" Kagome waited.

"What're you doing here?" Inu Yasha suddenly growled, standing up abruptly.

Kagome turned her head to find Sesshoumaru standing in front of them.

"I came for Kagome." He said serenely.

Inu Yasha clenched his fists. "Why? What does she have to do with you?"

"It's none of your concern." Sesshoumaru said, slightly irritated.

"Inu Yasha, it's okay. I do have to go with him." Kagome said, getting up.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked in bewilderment, "You're going somewhere with... Sesshoumaru?! Why?!"

"Oh... it's just for something..." Kagome said, avoiding his question. She did not know if she was at liberty to talk about their plans for the festival.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands, "I nearly forgot to give this back to you!" She reached inside her bag and brought out a leather wallet.

Carefully, she placed the case in his hand, squeezing it gently. She looked up at him and smiled, almost a smile of pleading. After all, Kagome knew how these two brothers acted around each other.

Inu Yasha stared at her, their eyes meeting. He could not keep the eye contact, and looked away flushed.

"You left it in my dorm room the other night." Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose a quarter of an inch. Why had Inu Yasha been at her dorm? And at nighttime?

There was only one scenario that came into Sesshoumaru's mind, and the thought revolted him.

Once again, as usual, I overestimated her. She can sink lower...

Inu Yasha looked down at the wallet, all of this not exactly fitting together. Too much at once, so it would seem.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Kagome called, waving as she walked away with Sesshoumaru.

A wind blew gently through the pine tree overhead. It seemed to whisper something...

Inu Yasha clenched his fists even tighter. Why was she going off with Sesshoumaru? He narrowed his eyes as he watched the two of them walk away.

And then the thought struck him...

_They can't be a couple... can they? _


	13. Scene 13: Sliced Rain

**Chapter 13: Sliced Rain**

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes and watched the two figures until he could no longer see them. Something about Sesshoumaru... something he could never trust...

He looked down into his hands and was surprised to see his wallet in them.

Had he left this at her dorm?

Well, yes, obviously.

He opened up the leather cover and flipped through it. His money was still intact, and no cards or ID's had been taken.

But that was not what really bothered him.

He turned over the plastic glossy sheets that covered the few pictures he had. One was his mother and father smiling, back on their peach farm.

He grinned a bit, memories of peaches in the summertime drifting over the smog of Tokyo.

He flipped to the next picture, which was the family portrait. The traditional family portrait. That meant no smiles and sitting in stiff positions.

His brother Sesshoumaru stood behind his father, his hand placed firmly on his shoulder, his usual inscrutable expression on his face. Well... if Sesshoumaru ever had to take formal pictures all his life he would have this expression down perfectly.

He flipped to the next picture. He had forgotten this was here. Silently he cursed himself for leaving it in there. What would Kagome think?

Who cared?

You don't like her anyway.

He outlined the faces with his fingers, trying to remember where this picture had come from. He closed his eyes and let the memories overpower him.

It had been a few days before graduation. He had been walking Kikyou home, when some of his other friends ran up to him and took their picture without their being aware of it.

Actually, Inu Yasha had told them to take a picture of him and Kikyou, because it was common knowledge that Inu Yasha liked her.

Their expressions had been so casual, as if they had been with each other every day of their life.

He grinned and shook his head as he flipped to the next picture.

Where had he taken this one?

He had asked her to take this one, hadn't he?

It had been late summer, and the two had been walking out in the pine forest behind her house. The sunlight danced among the branches, projecting the world into a beautiful multicolored panorama.

She had leaned against the tree trunk, gently brushing her hakama.

She had just come from archery, hadn't she?

And then he had SNAP -- taken the picture.

She looked up in alarm, and then yelled at him. But he knew she was not really mad...

He looked up suddenly, remembering where he was. A cool wind blew, and he shivered. When had it grown so dark? Where had the sun gone?

Beyond the trees, layers of clouds were blowing in from the east.

He deposited the wallet in his pocket and quickly advanced in the direction where he had seen Kagome go.

Why was she going anywhere with Sesshoumaru?

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome asked as the two walked.

Silence, but she could tell he was listening. She was beginning to recognize certain patterns in his behavior.

"Where are we going?" Kagome inquired, surveying the surroundings. They were in a forgotten part of campus, where the untrimmed trees grew and no one was around.

It was as if she had walked into a horror film.

She shivered; the sun was no longer out.

"Sesshoumaru, I think it's going to rain." Kagome pointed out, looking up at the thick dark clouds.

He remained ever silent and the two continued walking.

"Do you know a girl named Kikyou?" Kagome finally asked.

He stopped suddenly and looked at her, enraged.

"Why are you asking me this?" For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru actually looked angry. (Or as angry as he could get.) It was not an impassive expression; it was not an annoyed expression, or even a slightly amused one. This was one of anger.

Kagome stepped back; his eyes were cold and hard.

"Well... I hear people talking about her in Archery Club, and then I..." Kagome stopped, trying to avoid his stare.

Rapidly he headed for the opposite side of the courtyard they had been walking through. He leaned against a pine tree and closed his eyes. Finally, his voice much calmer, he answered, "If you want to know who Kikyou is, I'm not the one to ask. Inu Yasha is..."

Kagome studied him. _Kikyou... _it seemed as if the word were painful to his ears.

"Did you love her?" Kagome questioned suddenly.

"What?" Sesshoumaru inquired, opening an eye.

"Did you love her?" She repeated. The thought of Sesshoumaru loving anyone seemed very hard to imagine, and yet in a way it hurt her to ask this question.

"No. If you want to know of love, talk to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha loved Kikyou." Sesshoumaru admitted as he started walking again.

Loved?

His usual appearance had now taken over as if nothing had ever happened. But somehow, it had.

Kagome felt a bit relieved as she caught up to Sesshoumaru and let him lead the way. She had bugged him enough for one day.

The two continued walking silently except for their footsteps.

They stopped in front of an old wooden fence, and slowly Sesshoumaru pushed open the gate.

"A... zen garden...?" Kagome breathed as she walked inside the structure. A sea of white sand and dark rocks enveloped her. Never had she seen one so intricate in design; never had she seen one so perfect.

"Why are we here?" Kagome wondered, confused. She had thought they were going to practice archery, but what exactly did Sesshoumaru have in mind?

He ignored her and walked to a covered porch where a few benches were located.

"We can practice here. It won't matter if we destroy it." Sesshoumaru said, picking up his katana, which was on a bench.

Kagome gaped at him in disbelief.

"Of course we can't destroy this!" Kagome cried desperately.

Sesshoumaru turned around, his eyes tired of questions and answers. "The rain will. It's of no matter."

Kagome flushed. She always felt like an idiot around him. She felt so insignificant. Why was she even doing this anyway? Why did it have to be Sesshoumaru?

Why?

Why?

_Why? _

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his katana. It made the air bleed with its sharpness.

Only her eyes moving, she hurriedly looked around for her bow and arrows.

Suddenly, it had grown quite chilly.

She gazed at Sesshoumaru. Why was he so cold? So mature? Why was he always alone?

She fixed her eyes upon him, noticing the way the breezes picked up his hair and how it seemed that he was always in control.

But what was he controlling?

Kagome found her bow and decided to leave the question for another time.

Sesshoumaru, whose back was now turned to her, gazed absently at the rocks. The issue of practice was not tugging at his mind. No, it was the thought of Kagome.

Why had she looked at him for so long?

What was she looking for?

... Had she found it...?

Immediately he spun around and said harshly, "When you're finished, go on top of that rock." He pointed to a large, pristine volcanic rock.

Kagome nodded. Obviously Sesshoumaru knew what was going to happen, but he was not going to tell her... not until she got on that rock, at least.

Jumping from one small rock to the next, trying not to destroy the beauty, she managed to reach the massive rock. It was nearly vertical and a little taller than her. Luckily, as a child, Kagome had been sort of an... adventurer, so climbing trees and rocks was second nature to her.

She scaled up and allowed herself to stand fully upright.

She closed her eyes and let the easterly wind calm her. Somehow, just a few feet above the earth, the world seemed completely different.

Kagome opened her eyes and found Sesshoumaru on a rock at the opposite end of the field.

Although his voice was soft, the wind managed to carry it over.

"For the sake of Archery and Kendo, this has to be acceptable."

"Why does this have to be so good?" Kagome asked, flexing her bow.

... it has to be good, because Sesshoumaru is doing this... Kagome thought. He only takes top-quality things... I wonder, does that mean I am good enough to be his partner...?

"To go through life doing something mediocre is not really living." Sesshoumaru explained, "It's a life half-dead."

Kagome smiled. Not the answer she had expected.

Sesshoumaru continued, being ever choosy with his words. "We need to learn how to anticipate the attacks. Also, you need to be able to fire when moving -- such as running or in mid-air."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. Thunder boomed.

"And what about you?"

"You shall see." Sesshoumaru said impatiently.

A bright flash of lightning zapped, but already Kagome had disappeared from the rock.

Sesshoumaru, at first off-guard, smirked as he saw her leaping from rock to rock.

... Such a slow girl...

Only one large rock separated the two. It was a little taller than Sesshoumaru. Her pace would slow down when she reached it, and there would be no way for him to be caught off-guard again.

And yet, he was a little surprised when an arrow came whizzing by him, nearly grazing his cheek.

"I thought you were ready." Kagome said, a bit concerned.

_... So did I..._

Kagome watched him, almost in awe, as he seemed to float from one rock to another, his feet never seemed to touch the ground.

Kagome grinned and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Another clap of thunder.

The chase was on.

There was an oppressive sense of tension. The trees were motionless and a fog of thick, humid air hung around. Yet all this was unnoticed by Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

The arrows darted through the air. Sesshoumaru nearly had to duck a few times. She was just that good. _Even better than Kikyou._

Kikyou was a walking tradition. Traditional views, traditional clothes, traditional attacks. But Kagome, she was both old and new, ancient blending with modern.

And yet, when Kagome's aim was dead on, Sesshoumaru sliced the arrows in two as usual.

Kagome thought -- the school arrows must be really weak...

Or his katana was incredibly strong...

One final boom of thunder -- and then --

The world became unrecognizable as the rain poured down in never-ending sheets.

Inu Yasha peered inside the garden from his post outside the fence. He had a decent view from this overhanging tree.

Why exactly had he decided to follow her? She meant nothing to him.

But the fact that she was with her brother, now, that did mean something.

He muttered to himself, why were they shooting arrows and slicing them in two? It was interesting to watch, but what was the purpose?

His mind wandered -- could it be some kind of sexual foreplay?

He shook his head. That was disgusting -- Kagome would never sink so low as to do that sort of thing with his brother.

He continued observing them, studying Kagome's face in particular.

It was an expression he had never seen her wear -- it was one of the uttermost concentration and seriousness. She fought as if she were fighting for her very own life.

Inu Yasha did not know exactly what to make of this.

The fact that Kagome was here shooting arrows at her brother was one thing...

But the fact that her expression was so similar to Kikyou's was another.

He continued watching her -- learning the way her body leaped from rock to rock with precision and accuracy as she quickly strung the bow, tightened, and released -- it was sort of trance-like.

And yet, as he sat watching her, he wondered -- why does she remind me so much of Kikyou. It seems that every time I come in contact with her, there is Kikyou looking back at me...

He brushed this thought away like an annoying fly. Instead, he frowned and tried to figure out what Kagome was doing in this isolated part of campus with his brother.

What did the two mean to each other?

Silently, he unconsciously asked himself -- and why, Inu Yasha, are you so jealous?

Kagome lowered her bow and let the water cool her overheated body. Something about what had just happened strangely appealed to her. This warfare... this danger...

Somehow, the skyscrapers vanished and she was aware of only the Zen garden -- as if she were back in feudal Japan.

She leaned her head back, letting the rain pour over her, washing her, purifying her...

Sesshoumaru stood on a rock and watched her. How carefree she was. There was nothing hidden in her countenance. There might have been pain or sorrow, but she did not hide it; she looked into its dark depths and smiled...

_She smiled... _

His hand reached up and felt his lips. Had he... ever smiled?

There had been smirks and there had been sneers, but never... never had he truly smiled.

Why did that seem to bother him so much?

He brushed his wet hair back. Quietly, he jumped off the rocks and made his way to where Kagome stood.

She glanced down at him, droplets of water dripping off her hair. Somehow, she looked remarkably pristine.

"You'll catch cold." He said, looking up at her.

Kagome looked back toward the sky, smiling up at it.

"Yes, I probably will..."

"Come down." Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Kagome stared at him, surprised. Why is he being so persistent? Usually he never notices me.

She sighed and jumped off the rock into the wet sand.

Sesshoumaru studied her carefully as she walked back to the overhang.

"I guess we'll have to wait the rain out." She commented, squeezing the water out of her hair.

He walked to the far corner of the overhang and opened a small locker. From inside, he pulled out an old-fashioned parasol decorated with simple black ink in traditional Japanese designs.

His fingers wrapped around the handle and opened the parasol, a far-off expression on his face. He walked towards the gate, the umbrella over his head.

Kagome watched him. Should she go with him? Or would she have to wait out this rain alone…

From high above in a tree, Inu Yasha grimaced. Sesshoumaru was so cold to her! As much as he hated his brother, he could not believe that he would LEAVE her there!

But... then, on the other hand, he could always walk her home...

Of course, this was not Sesshoumaru's plan.

Sesshoumaru turned around, gazing at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him blankly until she decided that this was his way of saying "come with me."

She promptly stepped toward him and the two walked off into the rain.

Fuming, Inu Yasha watched them go. He then quickly jumped off the branch and took an alternate route to Kagome's dorm. He had a few questions to ask her. After all, this WAS Sesshoumaru...

But first, before Kagome, he needed to talk to Sango.

"Inu Yasha, so -- coming for Kagome?" Sango grinned when she opened the door.

"Actually, I came to talk to you." Inu Yasha grumbled, walking inside.

Sango sighed, remembering what Miroku said -- "Lovers' quarrels are soon forgotten."

Sango settled herself down on the bed, clicking off the TV.

"What about?"

Inu Yasha stared down at his feet, then sort of blushed and muttered a bit to himself. Sango watched, amused.

"Well, I did come to talk about Kagome..."

"Mm-hmm." Sango mumbled, nodding wisely.

Inu Yasha sat down on the couch. "Well, do you know if she's going out with..." He stopped. For some reason... it was incredibly embarrassing for him to even pair up Kagome with his brother.

"With...?" Sango asked, her voice trailing off. "Anyone...?"

"Well, yeah-s-sort of." Inu Yasha said, stuttering a bit, "Actually, my brother... to... to be exact."

"Your brother?" Sango questioned, confused, "No, well, I don't know who -- if anyone -- she's going out with. I don't even know your brother."

Inu Yasha mumbled, "Oh."

"What's his name?" Sango asked, interested.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Oh! Isn't he in the Kendo Club? I heard he -- what was it? Oh, yeah, I heard he was really good with the katana, and if you get him mad -- well, it's not a pretty sight." Sango gushed. Really, Sesshoumaru was known around the school as basically a very violent... but VERY good-looking guy.

"Good with the katana. Feh." Inu Yasha scowled, hoisting himself off the couch opposite Sango.

"Well, was that it?" Sango questioned, looking up at him.

"Yeah..." Inu Yasha mumbled, furrowing his brows together.

Kagome should have been back by now.

"I'll see myself out." Inu Yasha sighed, walking towards the door.

Sango looked at him with sorrow. Something about that boy... he always had something melancholy about him, as if life had cheated him in some way.

"I'll tell Kagome you came." Sango called.

But the door had already closed.

The elevator door opened and Kagome stepped into the hallway.

Her hair had somewhat dried on her trip back to the dorm with Sesshoumaru.

They had not spoken to each other on the way back, but that did not seem such big of a deal. Somehow, she felt they were beginning to form a kind of friendship...

_Or something else..._

She glanced down the hall and saw Inu Yasha walking out of her room.

"Inu Yasha??" She called as she strode over toward him.

He looked at her, his wet hair falling across his face. Although Inu Yasha had run as fast as he could, the rain did not seem to stop. His clothes stuck to his body, and the sound of wet fabric followed him as he approached Kagome.

"Oh... Kagome." Inu Yasha said, not yet fully recovered from what he had seen out in the Zen garden.

He flushed a bit, noticing how the wet clothes hung on her body.

"I see I wasn't the only one who got caught in the rain." Kagome said, smiling at him.

"Yeah..." Inu Yasha said, slightly dazed. The wet fabric was beginning to bother him.

However, he remembered why he had come.

His eyes suddenly hardened as he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome questioned, noticing the abrupt change.

Inu Yasha stepped toward her, causing her to stumble backward against the wall.

He leaned forward, his voice angry, "Why did you go off with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome shivered, suddenly cold. Why was he so angry?

"I had to." She answered nervously. Suddenly she felt very small with him towering over her.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Because... I don't know if I can." Kagome said, still wondering if she was allowed to talk about the subject with people who weren't in the club. After all, Arima had told her privately that she was the "secret weapon."

Inu Yasha glared down at her. Once again, Sesshoumaru was ruining his life.

"Why are you and he together so much? What are you doing?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, panicked. He felt like he was grabbing for something that was slipping from his fingers.

"We aren't doing anything!" Kagome yelled at him.

Inu Yasha glared down at her, still pinning her against the wall.

"Fine." Inu Yasha said finally, "You do whatever the hell you want."

He angrily stormed off down the hallway.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called after him, running after him.

He stopped and glared at her.

"What now?"

"Listen -- I don't know why you're so mad, but the only reason we're hanging out is because of Archery and Kendo Club. That's it. That's the only reason." Kagome insisted.

_But Kagome... is that true? _

"You're sure?" Inu Yasha asked angrily.

"Yes. I'm sure." Kagome said.

Inu Yasha looked down at the floor. He would have preferred to stay mad at her. Now he had to apologize, something he HATED doing.

"Inu Yasha, why do you care?" Kagome asked, looking up at him quizzically.

"I don't."

"Well, in that case, can I ask you a question?" Kagome pressed gingerly. She knew she was on thin ice with him right now.

"I guess." Inu Yasha grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Do you know a person named Kikyou?"

_Kikyou... _

The word floated in the air...

"How did you know about her?!" Inu Yasha snarled, suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, I just keep hearing her name a lot. I overheard people at Archery Club talking about her -- they say I look so much like her, and then -- the shrine I'm working at, a girl named Kikyou was going to work there, and they said I looked so much like her that they thought I was her at first. And... well..."

Kagome stopped. Should she continue? If Inu Yasha were not mad at her now -- he would certainly be mad later.

_Inu Yasha loved her... _

"And...?" Inu Yasha asked nervously.

"Well... you know your wallet -- I sort of... looked through it..." Kagome admitted, suddenly ashamed.

"Feh. I figured you would." Inu Yasha glowered.

"And... well, I sort of thought that the girl in the picture looked like me, so I took it out of the plastic and looked on the back. The word Kikyou was written there. So I asked Sesshoumaru about her --"

"You asked Sesshoumaru about Kikyou?!" Inu Yasha yelled, suddenly extremely angry.

"Well, I meant to ask you!" Kagome yelled back.

Why did he ALWAYS have to scream!?

"And what did he say?" Inu Yasha asked curiously.

"He said to ask you. He said you loved her." Kagome sighed; glad she had it off her chest.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inu Yasha growled, clenching his fists together.

"If you should be mad -- be mad at me." Kagome insisted, glaring up at him.

Inu Yasha did not seem to notice.

Instead, he almost flew down the flight of stairs.

"What are you going to do?!" Kagome yelled after him.

He paused and looked up at her. There was something extremely primal in his eyes, as if he would kill the first person he run into.

"None of your damn business." He snarled and continued running.

Kagome groaned to herself. What had she done? Why had she even brought up the subject?

Why did she care so much?

Why did she care?

Why...?

And what was with Inu Yasha? Why the heck was he yelling at her?

Kagome fumed with anger. Inu Yasha treated her with no respect -- he was never decent, and NOW he yelled at her, for what, the 10th time?

She scowled and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Screw Inu Yasha....


	14. Scene 14: Tokyo Tower

AN: Okay! So, this is chapter, eh? What is it? I think 14. ^_^;; Anyways, I hope the story has not gotten to boring or anything. Sorry for the lack of 'kissing' or 'romance'. In my opinion, I like the romantic tension…it makes it SO much better when the two get together! Anyways, heh heh, enjoy this chapter. Hopefully, it won't disappoint anyone.   
Disclaimers: …I think you guys have figured out I am not Rumiko Takahashi…~___~;   
  


City of Tomorrow's Memories—Chapter 14   


Kagome slammed the door and stalked into her dorm room. Sango, who was figuring out a math problem, looked up, startled. 

"What's wrong?" She questioned. She had never seen Kagome this mad before. It was sort of frightening. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled—to one in particular, almost half ignoring Sango—as she got herself a cup of cold water and guzzled it down. 

"Why?? He seemed so worried about you!" Sango said, acting an overdramatic Inu Yasha on the couch. 

"What? He was worried about me?" Kagome asked sarcastically, "More like he is a nosy little bastard." 

"He just did not want to see you taken away." Sango commented, nodding wisely. 

"Where would I go?" Kagome grumbled, glaring out the window into the rain. 

"Supposedly, to his brother." Sango explained, now back with her math problem. 

"Sesshoumaru!?" Kagome groaned, "Where the heck does he get these ideas?!" 

Sango said uninterested, "He's jealous." 

Kagome glared at Sango, "Of what?" 

Sango looked up at her, blankly, as if this was completely obvious, "He wants you." 

Kagome suddenly turned the color of a rose in full bloom. 

"You can't be serious." 

Sango grinned, "Oh, can't I?" 

Kagome ran her hand through her hair, "That ISN'T possible, Sango. We practically kill each other every time we meet. Its only my people skills that don't cause us to splatter blood." 

Sango smirked, "Well, opposites DO attract Kagome." 

Kagome sunk down on the couch, "But Sango, Inu Yasha is the COMPLETE opposite of my ideal man!" 

Sango, who had now given up on math homework, stretched out on her bed, questioning, "Well, what is your ideal man?" 

Kagome had this response ready, "Someone who is kind, not violent, gentle, handsome, brave, smart, witty, sexy—" 

Sango interrupted, "You know, Kagome, you are describing someone out of a romance novel." 

(AN: Actually, she is not. I think Sesshoumaru has allllll those lovely qualities. :::sigh:::. But, hey, Kagome does not know this) 

Kagome frowned. 

"Inu Yasha can't want me, he wants Kikyou." 

Sango laughed, "I hate to break it to you, but guys sometimes bite a bit more than they can chew." 

Kagome fell onto the couch, and covered a pillow over her still flushed face. 

"I don't need boy problems. Right now, school work is all that matters." 

Sango grinned, silently thinking to herself—you think that, Kagome…but somehow I think that is not the case… 

~   
Inu Yasha quickly ran down the flight of stairs, and out into the pouring rain. It did not seem to matter that he was getting soaked, or that he would probably get sick, all that seemed to matter was Sesshoumaru. 

Inu Yasha was so mad that he couldn't even see straight, and it was a miracle that he actually remembered the way to Sesshoumaru's apartment. 

What right did Sesshoumaru have to go around saying so such things?! 

Especially, to Kagome! 

But she had asked, and he had answered… 

He shook his head, determined to make Sesshoumaru pay for his high crime. Kikyou was never to be mentioned until she awoke. 

If she awoke… 

Somehow, Inu Yasha was beginning to fear that Kikyou would not wake up—this frightened him, but also it seemed to him that without Kikyou he could start his life again with… 

With who? 

He stopped himself—he would be with no one. 

Angrily, he rang the doorbell to Sesshoumaru's apartment. He heard movement from within, and the door quickly opened. 

Sesshoumaru looked slightly surprised to see his despised brother standing in front of his door—but then, he had been expecting the visit. 

He smirked, and said quietly, "I do not suggest you hit me, Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha glared at his brother—why did his brother always know what was going to happen? 

"Why the hell not! You told Kagome about Kikyou!!" Inu Yasha roared. 

Sesshoumaru gazed at his brother, almost kindly, "She would have found out sooner or later." 

It was true—but still, his anger would not diminish so quickly. 

"You don't love her…do you?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly. (AN: he is talking about Kagome here) 

"I don't!" Inu Yash growled, still pissed off, and yet, like a balloon deflating he was getting beaten by the words of his brother. 

"Well then…what is the problem? You love Kikyou, and what does she (Kagome) have to do with the situation at all?" Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall, a look of pity on his face. 

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha snorted, now very frustrated. 

Inu Yasha, forgetting about how Sesshoumaru was right---or maybe it was the fact that Sesshoumaru WAS right, swung angrily at his face. 

Sesshoumaru stumbled back, hitting the wall. Slowly he touched his face. His lip was bleeding a bit. Slowly, he whipped the blood off his mouth---savoring the moment. 

Inu Yasha grinned broadly, "Well?" He questioned mockingly. 

Sesshoumaru smirked, "You have much to learn." 

With those final words, Sesshoumaru stepped forward towards Inu Yasha thrust his fist into his face. Drops of blood scattered against the wall, staining the perfect white. 

Inu Yasha glared at him defiantly. "I won't be taken out in one swing." 

Sesshoumaru twitched his lips, "Impressive. Last year I could knock you out with just a blow to the neck." 

Inu Yasha swung angrily at Sesshoumaru, however due to the weight of his wet clothes, his affect was not as he wished, instead he stumbled into his apartment door. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had had time to come home, shower, and change into clean, dry clothes. 

Sesshoumaru sighed. Really, this was too embarrassing. Quickly, he jammed his hand in Inu Yasha's stomach, and lifted up harshly and threw him against the wall, where he fell, a crumpled heap. 

Sesshoumaru watched him, cautiously, prepared for another attack. And yet, surprisingly, he had knocked the little runt out. He had figured Inu Yasha had more than that in him. Sesshoumaru concluded that there must be other 'reasons' for his weak state. 

He shook his head, and picked up his suitcase that had been near the door. Lazily, he took out an intricately embroidered handkerchief, and carefully dabbed his mouth clean. 

Closing the door gently, and making sure to lock it, he made his way to the elevator, where he proceeded to exit the building—and hailed a cab. 

~   
the next day… 

Kagome leaned against her door, sighing as she looked up at the ceiling. 

She hadn't seen Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru today—which she found strange, considering she had to practice with Sesshoumaru, and Inu Yasha some how always seemed to be underfoot. 

Somehow, today just did not seem normal. 

Almost half aware, she looked down at a pile of letters in her hand. Surprisingly, she had actually gotten mail, although she had not yet looked at it. 

Now, dropping her book bag, she lazily glanced through the letters. One caught her attention in particular. It was a large cream envelope with bits of mulberry in the paper. A seal of some intricate kanji was placed on red wax. Carefully, she opened it, and peered inside for the letter. 

Slowly, she opened the paper, admiring its fine, soft texture. 

Inside, a long, almost calligraphic type of script met her face. In perfect beauty, the strokes almost too refined, the words met her eye…   


I have been called away due to various family matters. I will return in time for the festival. Continue practicing.   


That was all it said. Kagome read it over one more time. Just like Sesshoumaru—the fewer words, the better. 

He had not even signed his name. 

She furrowed her eyebrows together. Inu Yasha had been mad at him—maybe Inu Yasha had hurt him, and he was just too proud to admit it. 

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Anything was possible, after all, who knew how much strength the two had? 

And yet, something was still not right. It was the fact that she had not seen Inu Yasha that disturbed her. Kagome figured that Sesshoumaru had probably beat up Inu Yasha—after all it was not a one sided fight, she was sure of this. 

Kagome sat down, suddenly, the conversation with Sango springing up. How did she feel about Inu Yasha? Or even Sesshoumaru? Could it actually be possible that Inu Yasha was jealous of Sesshoumaru spending time with her? 

She felt her cheek—this was all incredibly unnerving. Kagome shook her head—those two brothers will bring the death of me, she thought to herself. 

Sesshoumaru was alone, and Inu Yasha had Kikyou. 

This was the way it was. And nothing would change. 

And yet, secretly, Kagome hoped it would. 

Why did it have to be, Kagome pondered, that everyone's life is so full of pain? Sesshoumaru has obviously not lived a happy life, and Inu Yasha is tortured by something, most likely Kikyou. And yet, even Sango and Miroku, when they thought no one was looking, had a sorrowful gleam to their eyes. Sango in particular… 

Kagome buried her head in her hands. Was she the only one who had lived a somewhat happy life? Of course…there had been terrible days, but hadn't they been balanced out by the good days? 

And yet…lately, the good days were outnumbered, and cornered into the wall. For some reason, she felt that her life was passing her by, too quickly. 

Perhaps, she sighed to herself, her method of 'school work, school work, school work' was not working. 

She studied her desk—the assignments for the next two weeks were all done. She had planned on doing the next four weeks assignments, but suddenly, the idea was repulsing. She grimaced—what could she do? 

She sighed to herself, and walked to the window and sadly looked out at it. Bellow her were couples holding hands--- admiring the autumn leaves, smiling, laughing—and not up in their room looking down. 

Two people, who had found love. She had not found what they had reached… 

She did not want to see these people. She did not want to see these happy people. Instead, she looked up into the sky. 

Suddenly, she smiled; perhaps a different view always inspired inspiration. Kagome quickly changed her clothes into something not so 'bookish' and more appealing to the public. Really, it was nothing much—basically a skirt, and a shirt, with boots, and a jacket. However, it had been better than her jeans and a plane white tee shirt. 

She flipped through her address book, and then dashed off down the stairs. 

Perhaps she would pay Inu Yasha a visit—hopefully he was not in a cast or anything. 

She grinned—Inu Yasha in a cast. Suddenly she laughed out loud. For some reason, that thought was too funny for her to handle. 

(AN: Okay, so what I am trying to do is not make Kagome so 'clueless'. Also, Kagome needs to have some problems, damn it, she can't be so cheerful all the time, can she? I thought not!) 

~   
A gentle tapping could be heard, and slowly Inu Yasha made his way to the door. He opened it, carefully, fearing it might be Sesshoumaru. 

It wasn't that he was afraid or anything—it was just that Sesshoumaru was a person who liked to seek revenge. 

"Oh. Hey Kagome." Inu Yasha said, his voice relieved. He looked at her, and then remembered that he was 'supposed to be mad.' He growled at her, "What do YOU want?" 

Kagome just smiled. Today, she would take his insults, but JUST for today. 

"Do you have any shoes?" She questioned. 

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, now confirming his thought that she MUST be crazy. 

"I'm going to take you some place. It's not good to be inside your apartment all day." Kagome insisted. 

"I don't want to go, especially with YOU." Inu Yasha snorted. "Anyways, I was about to eat." 

"I'll buy you something to eat, come on." Kagome persisted, as she grabbed a pair of his shoes and pulled him out into the hallway. 

"Have you gone mad?" Inu Yasha questioned, glaring at her, trying to get back into his apartment. 

"No. It is just that we are both living our lives watching! Not doing!" Kagome yelled. Not harshly, but just so she could get her point across. 

"Feh." Inu Yasha sighed in defeat. He was bored as hell anyway- why not? In any case, Kagome would probably yell at the door for while until he couldn't take it anymore—might as well save her voice. 

Kagome grinned. "Okay, lets go. I don't know if it is still open." 

"What?" Inu Yasha questioned. It was sort of exciting though; better than watching mid-day soaps and kids shows. 

"You'll find out." Kagome said, winking as she dragged him down the stairs. 

"You ARE insaine." Inu Yasha yelled at her. 

"Misery enjoys company." Kagome laughed.   


~~ 

Kagome pondered, as she rode the subway with Inu Yasha, why exactly had she done this? Why had she invited Inu Yasha? Why not Sango? Or Miroku? And even, if Sesshoumaru had been there, him? 

Inu Yasha, although not the most agreeable, seemed to be what she considered a friend. But it was something more than that…something about his personality that required the endurance to see it through. Inu Yasha, she figured, was a person suffering from everyone giving up on him. 

Although she did not know this 'Kikyou' person, it seemed that for the time, although against her will, she too had given up on him. Inu Yasha, because of Kikyou's lose, seemed to have begun to hate the world. 

What was it about him that drew her to him? It was as if he was a young child, grown callous on the outside, and yet inside…that was another matter. 

She glanced at him from time to time, his face always scowling. And yet, this only made her smile—for really, it was Inu Yasha's determination to be so rough that made him so loveable. Surely, Kikyou must have seen this in him.   


The subway stopped, and started, and soon Inu Yasha began to wonder WHERE WERE they going?? Somehow, the ten minutes on the subway seemed to take a lifetime. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome questioned, as the two finally exited the subway and climbed up the steps to the concrete world above. 

"Yeh?" He questioned, a look of angry boredom on his face. The rhythmic movement of the subway must have made him sleepy. 

The two shaded their eyes from the beautiful sunny day. 

"Have you ever been here?" 

Inu Yasha looked up into the cloud speckled daylight, and saw the Tokyo Tower looming up ahead. Its red archers of steel seemed almost impossible in their form, and yet…there it was. 

"It's actually funny." Kagome continued, not wanting to hear Inu Yasha's reaction. She was praying would be good, "I have lived in Tokyo all my life, and have never gone." 

"That's sad." Inu Yasha commented, grinning. 

"Have you been here before?" Kagome questioned, the last comment having hit a nerve. 

"No." Inu Yasha admitted after a while. 

"See, we are equal." Kagome concluded as they walked through a tree-lined lane, next to a shrine for children. Small Buddhist statues with brightly colored lanterns and fans met them. Kagome smiled; somehow the scene seemed to brighten their moods as they walked towards the Tokyo Tower, looming overhead. 

~~ 

"We will now be going up to the observation deck. This observation deck is…." The elevator person said, like a never-ending record. 

Kagome looked outside the glass elevator. It was not that she was afraid of heights; it was just …sort of…unnerving. She looked at Inu Yasha, he apparently seemed to be having the time of his life, his hands were pressed against the glass, a half concealed smile rested on his face. 

It did not seem so bad if Inu Yasha was having a good time. 

The elevator doors opened, and people began to walk out. 

Kagome looked around excitedly, and then ran to the window. 

"We are so high up." She laughed, all of Tokyo and beyond at her finger tips. 

"Yes. We are high." Inu Yasha said lazily. 

"You can see all of Tokyo from up here." Kagome giggled as she studied the people far bellow, "Eh? The people look like ants." 

"Uh huh." He sighed, one of his eyes opened as he glared down at the people meters beyond meters below. 

Kagome whirled around behind Inu Yasha, and pushed him nearer the window. 

"You aren't going to fall out. There are railings." Kagome pointed out innocently. 

"Idiot! I know that!" Inu Yasha roared loudly. 

Everyone looked at them. A few people muttered, 'how abusive he is to his girlfriend' 'really, young men today just are craving attention' 'how can she stand him?', ect ect. 

Inu Yasha flushed, as he pointed to the crowd of people that surrounded them, "What!? WHAT are you talking about? Me?! Go out with her??" 

Kagome glared at him, "The same thing can be said of you, baka." 

"I should throw you out." Inu Yasha grumbled, turning his attention to the view. 

"To many witnesses." Kagome pointed out wisely. 

"Shut up." Inu Yasha sighed, "You talk to much." 

Kagome put her elbows on the railing, and looked out the windows. It was a beautiful fall day. There would not be many of these left. Large puffy clouds skimmed across the sky, as if they would never end in their beauty. Indeed, their beauty did go beyond histories reach… 

Kagome looked around, the afternoon sun streaming in through the windows. 

Inu Yasha glanced at her. In a way, he admitted, she was beautiful in her own way. Nothing great, of course, but there was something strangely…warm in her smile, something that made you trust her, and believe in her. 

He sort of dazed out, but finally came to his senses when Kagome asked, her eyes still strait ahead, "What do you find so interesting about my face?" 

He huffed, "Nothing. Its ordinary." 

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Somehow, that had hurt her, but she would not revealed it to Inu Yasha…one day, she would really explode, and he would pay the consequences. 

~ 

Sesshoumaru lay in bed, his eyes looking toward the window. He blinked, but it was not fast enough. 

As soon as he closed his eyes—her face was there, smiling back it him. 

Damn… 

It was really quite annoying, for when you tried to go to sleep there she was, haunting his dreams. 

He did not want to think of her. He did not want to be near her. He wanted to be far away. 

He wanted to be far away from Kagome. 

Perhaps, whatever had caused this change in his attitude towards her might go away. Maybe if he concentrated on his future she would disappear. 

And yet, why was she there, in his future? 

The thought disturbed and disgusted him. Kagome was no one he would find attractive. She was plain, simple, nothing at all. 

All she was now was a diversion from class. A diversion from the idiots. 

And yet…that day in the Zen garden. 

Her eyes haunted him. They had been so full of fire, and strength. He had felt himself loosing control arrow after arrow. 

Of course, he, Sesshoumaru was a master of deception. 

He once again sighed, and closed his eyes. He had not slept at all; he would just have to deal with her, no matter how annoying she was. 

She is nothing—Sesshoumaru told himself as he fell into a dream. 

Kagome, was something that the world had many of; bright, young, cheerful girls. She was not something he was interested in, only Inu Yasha would find her appealing to him—only Inu Yasha would get her into bed. He, Sesshoumaru, was better than the world. 

~   
On the subway ride back to campus… 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome questioned. 

"What do you want now?" He grumbled. She had certainly been friendly today for SOME weird reason. 

"We are friends, right?" 

Just…friends…? 

Was that it? --- He wondered. 

"Keh. YOU think that, if it makes YOU feel better." Inu Yasha grumbled pretending to fall asleep. Where the hell was she coming up with these ideas? And WHY the HELL was she being SO nice to him? 

It sort of freaked him out. 

Kagome just smiled. She studied Inu Yasha carefully, it was truly amazing how much Inu Yasha looked like Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru? Kagome's mind wondered. 

She huffed to herself, annoyed—he means nothing to me. Nothing.   
~ 

"Doctor?" A nurse questioned patiently. 

"Yes?" He asked, turning around. 

"It seems that the patient in room 302 has woke up." 

He raised his eyebrows, "The girl that had been in a coma since the summer?" 

"That is the one." The nurse nodded. 

---- She opened her eyes to at first utter whiteness, but slowly, slowly, it all came into focus, the colors slowly revealing themselves. She lifted her hand to her face- Where am I? She questioned— 

"I will be there shortly." The doctor explained, "I have to finish up with this patient. Go and watch over her." 

"Of course." The old nurse said smiling softly as she scurried over to the room. 

…Kikyou had awoken from her long sleep… 

Kagome shivered. Suddenly, a wind from the north had blown—the sky was cloudy now, and large raindrops began to fall. 

Somehow, she felt as if the world had been now cast into the winter. She glanced at Inu Yasha, apparently he too had noticed the change. 

Somehow, the sadness in Inu Yasha's eyes was more evident than ever. 

~~~   
AN: WAA! Cliff hanger! Okay, so no worries, this is neither IY/k or S/K. But, I DO believe next chapter is gong to be the festival! ^___~ So we shall see. What role will Kikyou play? I hate Kikyou, so I make her sort of evil. HA HA HA. Anyways…don't worry about anything, its all in my hands. Thanks for so much support. It really made me actually WANT to write this fic. Anyways, enjoy! And R +R, and/or e-mail me at furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com   
OH YEAH! Well, because it was spring break I was able to write these chapters fast, but from now on we are back on regular schedule—which means 4-7 days per chapter. (max: a week and a half) Hope it is not TOO much torture, however next chapter will be a great one! I think both IY and Sesshoumaru have 'ripened' in their…feelings for Kagome. So, one of them is gunna swoop down and deliver something 'special' to her! :: wink wink:: Look forward to it!   
  
  
  
  



	15. Scene 15: Festival

AN: OHHH, the LONG awaited festival chapter! Well…I hope you all enjoy it! I don't really know where this chapter is taking me, but I look forward to hearing from you all!   
Disclaimers: Huzzah to Takahashi sama—a person who knows more about IY than me, and who has takusan okane, far more than me. 

Note: yukata, btw, is like a light summer cotton kimono. Not yet winter in the story, so damn it, they wear them. ::nods wisely:: 

Scene 15: Festival   


The smells of fried shrimp wafted in through Kagome's open window. She opened one eye lazily, and watched Sango fit herself into her yukata. 

"It looks good." She commented, yawning. 

"Really?" She questioned, a bit flushed. A traditional autumn yukata, not yet a kimono, for it was still pleasantly cool at nights. A dark navy blue with a pattern of red maple leaves was washed against it. A long, thick, yellow Obi was intricately tied about her waist, but into a sloppy bow in the back. 

Kagome admitted, from her view on the couch, that the traditional clothes of Japan suited Sango very much. 

"That is a very nice pattern. I don't think I have seen it before." Kagome remarked. 

"Well, the town I was raised in was famous for the cloth and designs." Sango said, as she gingerly tied her hair back. 

"Really?" Kagome questioned warmly, "Tokyo, it seems, is known for cement and subways." 

Sango laughed, as she reached for her fan, and placed it inside her Obi. 

Sango looked out the window; the multicolored lights of the festival were now just beginning to be lit. The traditional music of the shamisen could be heard, cheerfully playing from one of the stands. It seemed as if they had somehow drifted back into the Japanese countryside. 

She breathed in, enjoying the scent of wet leaves, and sizzling takoyaki. (octopus balls) 

"It is amazing how these past three weeks really flew by." 

"Yes…" Kagome commented quietly, a bit of nervousness in her voice. 

She had practiced, yes, everyday almost. And yet, she had never heard from Sesshoumaru. Where was he? Would she be forced to help out with the festival by herself, and in front of all the people? 

She felt her brow; she was beginning to sweat out of nervousness. Her whole body felt sort of clammy as she looked at the chihaya and hibakama she would wear for the booth. (AN: I looked it up, and the chiyaya is the long sleeved top, and the hibakama is the pant like outfit worn on the legs) Somehow, although it was her usual clothes for helping out at the shrine, they seemed to glow with a sort of magical quality. A quality that frightened her. 

"I-I think I am going to go take a shower, and fit into my outfit in there." Kagome stuttered a bit, hoisting herself up from the couch. 

"Uhm. Okay." Sango said dazedly, a faint smile on her face. 

Somehow, Kagome figured, Sango was thinking of Miroku. And she would not be surprised if Miroku was thinking of Sango. Somehow, those two… 

She shook her head, and grabbed her outfit, and her other necessities for getting ready. 

Somehow, it felt strange that the night of the festival had come. It had seemed so far away a few weeks ago—and yet, here it was, facing her. 

She flexed her fingers. Was she ready to get in front of all those people? What if somehow she messed up? 

And still, the unnerving sensation that Sesshoumaru would not show up was beginning to terrify her. She would be publicly humiliated. 

She covered her hands on her face—how, and why had she gotten into this situation in the first place? Why did she have to show off like that in front of Arima? 

She shook her head, and stepped into the bathroom. 

Perhaps the cool water would calm her unnerved body. 

~   
Meanwhile… 

Inu Yasha sighed to himself as he clicked through the TV channels. It was sort of amazing—the fact that nothing was really on, and on a Friday night! 

That was DAMN amazing. 

He looked out the window, at the silhouettes in the twilight. Something was tugging at the back of his mind. He buried his eyebrows deep, and pondered what exactly it was. 

He walked over to the sliding door, and looked out at the scene. Below he could see the college campus a few blocks away, and a few scattered lights. He did not seem to notice the crowd of people or the fanciful collored lights that glittered like gems through the trees. 

He leaned his head up against the glass and sighed. For some time now, even since that trip to the tower with Kagome—something had been bugging him in the back of his mind, as if something forgotten was slowly creeping back, like a weed without a watchful eye. 

He felt it now too, but something else seemed to be gazing at him. Something he could not exactly remember. 

He slid open the door, and smiled the night air. The scent of okonomiyaki, tempera, and sweet slushies greeted him, over the chaos of pollution and car fumes. The smell reminded him of his childhood. Small summer festivals—in shrines hidden within the back alleyways of his neighborhood. 

Catching the fish with the paper nets—buying a snow cone, paying respects the shrine. 

Festivals… 

He walked away from the window, and ran his hand through his hair. The festival, of course! 

He had nearly completely forgotten about it. He had not much spoken to Kagome since the tower, and without his brother around the thought of the two performing together seemed to have completely slipped his mind. 

He walked over to his closet, and opened it. He pushed aside his regular jeans and shirts, and carefully took out a brown paper sack that was stored in the back. 

He blew the dust off of it, and peered inside. 

Now, one thing you must know is that Inu Yasha is one who particularly enjoys festivals. And, when Inu Yasha goes to a festival, he is not like all the other men of his generation. No, no indeed not. Inu Yasha is one of the few that goes to a festival in traditional garb. This means, the male yukata (with obi tied down on the hips), the happi, the tabi, and of course, the zori. 

(AN: in order> light weight kimono, tied with a sash around his waist, a coat, split toed socks, and thong sandals.) 

He grinned. It had been a long time since he had been to a festival, and he could feel the nostalgia rushing through his body like a wave. He could almost taste the manjuu, takoyaki, and yakisoba in his mouth. (bun/dumpling, octopus balls, and noodles) 

Quickly, he jumped into the shower. For the first time in three weeks, a feeling of nervousness did not rest upon him, and if it did, it was a feeling of excitement of the fun yet to come. 

Like a little kid at a party, Inu Yasha was in the best of spirits when he left the apartment that night. 

~   
Kagome quietly made her way to the back entrance of the Kyudo booth. Arima greeted her cheerfully, "Kagome! You look wonderful!" 

Kagome flushed, embarrassed, after all it was the first time they had ever seen her in her miko outfit, "Eh? Thanks….I guess." 

"You will be great tonight! So controlled, so regal, and the boys will love you." Arima winked cheekily as he nudged her in the ribs. 

Kagome grinned, as softly knocked him on the head. 

She looked around, slightly anxious. She had no time to notice the glowing lanterns that hung underneath the grove of maple trees, and the way the light reflected off the crimson leaves—instead, she was looking for Sesshoumaru. 

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru? I haven't seen him for three weeks. He said he would be here though…" Kagome grimaced. Somehow, she was beginning to have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

"What? Three weeks! But how the hell did you two practice?!" Arima gasped, suddenly having lost his cool. 

"Well…I practice on my own. And, I think he did. I think. " Kagome nodded, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. 

"Crap…" Arima groaned slapping his forehead. 

"Well! I figured that he would…well, practice." Kagome said, now feeling the extent of the error she had done. 

"Kagome…" Arima sighed, "We all know that you are a great archer, so if we just throw something together for you, we will still make good profits. Don't worry or anything—if he does not show, even though Archery and Kendo club will be…well, very surprised at that. Sesshoumaru is not one to take back his word." 

Kagome smiled, blushing slightly, "I'll do my best—whether he is here or not. I owe you guys allot anyways." 

Arima grinned, laughing, "Good! And after this god-forsaken festival, we can go out and get drunk—or something to that extent!" 

Kagome laughed,, "Yes, something like that. I look forward to…it…." Her voice drained away, as the shadows moved, and parted away, revealing Sesshoumaru walking calmly towards the two. 

She looked at him, he looked the same, and yet some how…it seemed as if he had changed. It was almost startling how determined he looked. His eyes were a mixture of confusing colors, questioning her—and yet perhaps it was only she who could see this. 

Arima, who was a bit shocked, said, "Sesshoumaru—uhm, glad you're here." 

Sesshoumaru did not even seem to notice him, as if he were a beggar on the street, his eyes did not even look at him. To him, Arima was someone not even worth talking to. 

Instead, he questioned, quietly, sternly, "Did you practice?" 

Kagome flushed, his gaze was rather piercing, and the way he towered over her made her feel small and weak, "Y-Yes, I have been. Have you?" 

Sesshoumaru sort of smirked, "Need you ask?" 

Kagome almost grimaced, why did she even bother to ask? Of course he had! Come on, Kagome, this is SESSHOUMARU we are talking about! He is always number one at everything, and he always knows what to do! 

Arima cut in, breaking the tension; "Well then, we all know that is a yes!" 

Sesshoumaru's eyes swiveled to Arima and gave him a sort of 'don't- even- think- about- talking- to- me- you-idiot' look. 

"Let us practice a bit then." Sesshoumaru said, completely ignoring Arima, his eyes once again on Kagome. 

"Sure." Kagome smiled a bit, nervously, as the two walked off into the trees. 

A few seconds later the sound of arrows whizzing through the air, only to be sliced into two could be heard. Arima sighed—glad that something had worked out tonight. Even though Sesshoumaru treated him like crap on the bottom of his shoe, he was sure tonight would be a success. 

Arima listened for a while, not daring to come near, in dear of Sesshoumaru's blade. 

Finally, he dusted off his happi, and walked towards the Archery Club's gyoza and yakitori stand. 

(pot stickers, and noodles) 

Somehow, he reasoned, this year would be a great success. Somehow…   
~ 

Inu Yasha walked through the festival grounds, the sights and smells familiar to him as home. He grinned, as he stopped at every stand—even the SF club stand, where strange people in strange costumes handed him pamphlets. 

However, what he was really most anxious to see was Kagome performing for the archery club. Silently he hoped that Sesshoumaru would not be there, and Kagome could claim the spotlight for herself. 

Quickly, he made his way through the people, until he came upon a crowd of people looking up at a man talking on a platform stage. He recognized the guy a bit—often he had seen Kagome talking to him. 

He listened intently as the man spoke. 

"Welcome to this year's co-exhibit of Archery and Kendo club. This year, and for this night only, one of the greatest archers in Tokyo, or even Japan, will be demonstrating her skill with one of the best swordsman in all Japan—these two are Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru ---" 

His voice was drowned out by the crowd exclaiming about Sesshoumaru. Apparently, he was known on this campus, as well as Tokyo. 

Inu Yasha grimaced. His brother was not that great, in fact he was terrible. Just because his brother could swing a large knife through the air was NOTHING to get excited about. Could Sesshoumaru slam a 300-pound Judo black belt? Probably not…although it would not surprise him if, along with everything else, Sesshoumaru was a master of Judo as well. 

The man on the stage said, yelling a bit into the microphone, "Now now! Quiet down, and let us get this show started. Please donations are MORE than welcome—these performers and costumes don't come cheap. Now, enjoy the show!" 

(Truth be told, both the performers and costumes had not cost either of the club's any money at all, but of course, Arima had to bend the truth for some things.) 

A young spunky girl began to wander through the crowd, a container in her hand, asking for donations, and soon the large jar was full up. 

Not bad for the beginning of show, Inu Yasha noted, grinning. 

Now, lets just see if Kagome can live up to my standards—Inu Yasha pondered, as he leaned casually against a large Japanese maple. 

The stage was darkened, and then suddenly, almost with blinding light, they two were illuminated. 

The young girls 'oohed' for Sesshoumaru, shouting out his name crazily, and much to Inu Yasha's and Kagome's surprise the boys seemed to be doing the same to her. 

Inu Yasha eyed his brother carefully, the continual expressionless look rested on his face. He clenched his fists, remembering how Sesshoumaru had left him lying unconscious in the hall. 

Damn him… 

The crowd was hushed into awe as Kagome quietly began to string her bow, and Sesshoumaru's sword gleamed in the lantern light. 

~ 

She looked dazedly up at the subway sign. It was sort of a miracle she had remembered her way to the campus. The subway began to slow, and she clung onto the bar for support. She had not yet regained all her strength—but she had to see Inu Yasha. 

Silently, she cursed her parent's for not telling him, for not letting him know she was awake. 

They had never liked Inu Yasha. And they hated the way they had been close even more. 

The door open, and quickly she made her way up to the dim streets above. Her heart was beginning to beat faster, and she smiled to herself thinking that she would see Inu Yasha. Really, it did not seem so long since she had seen him; in fact, it had almost seemed like yesterday… 

However in reality…in reality it had been many, many months indeed. 

She studied the piece of paper that Inu Yasha's mother had bestowed upon her, and entered the building. 

She could not stop trembling, a mixture of excitement and anxiety was rushing over her, and she found that each step she took seemed like she took two back. 

Considering that she had just gotten out of the hospital that day, she was thankful that Japan had a vast supply of energy drinks that she could use as she made her way across the Tokyo underground. 

She looked up at the door, and flushed. What would be his reaction? One of surprise? Shock? Happiness? Would he…not say anything at all? 

She knocked gently, and waited. 

A minute ticked by. 

She knocked again, a bit louder this time. 

Another minute. 

Finally, she banged on the door. And yet there was…nothing… 

She felt all her strength and happiness drain from her body into the floor. Somehow, life did not seem so wonderful as it had three minutes ago. The world had dealt her the wrong cards—and he had not been there. 

Quietly, and sadly she walked down the steps and out onto the streets. She was aware, it seemed, of people now, the people she had not wanted to see before. 

She watched them, only half interested, as they all seemed to be going in one direction—which was, towards the campus. 

Suddenly, the days of archery, and tea with the members swelled around her head, suffocating her with the nostalgia. Momentarily, she would forget the sadness she had received so innocently, and instead go out in search of happier, better times. 

She crossed the street, and walked onto the campus. A banner overhead one of the entrances said… 

'Annual Autumn Festival' 

Her mouth formed a smile, the first one she had had since she had awoke. Perhaps the world gave, and took, and today just happened to be one of those instances. 

Who knows…she pondered, perhaps tonight will be full of surprises for me. 

And with that thought, Kikyou calmly walked into the campus grounds, not yet knowing the role she would play that night. 

~   
Nervously Kagome strung the arrow into the bow. Although her and Sesshoumaru had practiced a bit—and the fact that nothing had gone wrong WAS a good sign, she still could not help feeling nervous. The fact that she was in front of so many people was not helping the fact, and terrible scenarios of her falling flat on her face, or piercing Sesshoumaru in the heart haunted her. 

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, warily. Her eyebrows were creased together, and a look of utmost seriousness rested on her face. 

He sighed, and took a step towards her. His eyes watched as he put his hands on her shoulder—much against his will, of course—and whispered in her ear, "Don't mess up." 

Don't mess up… 

His voice had not been hard. Or rude. Or even arrogant. 

Kagome sighed, as she reasoned, in his own way, he was telling her, 'it will be okay'. 

Kagome tightened the bow, stepped back as she leaped onto of a rock (imported from the Zen garden) and released her bow. 

The arrow flew through the air, and then… 

Sesshoumaru lips turned a bit upward, as he swung his sword with all the grace and elegance of a true master of his art. His translucent hair guided through the air as the sound of metal meeting metal was heard…and then… 

The crowd gasped and yelled in amazement. 

The show had begun. 

Inu Yasha's eyebrows rose, as the two continued their dual of sorts. Indeed, it was impressive, and better than he imagined it would be. 

Silently, his unconscious whispered… Those two make a good pair. 

And yet, he did not hear, instead he gazed at Kagome's face. A look of intensity and spirit he only saw when she practiced archery was painted in perfect brush strokes. 

He let himself fall into her eyes. 

~~ 

Kikyou wandered through the almost jungle like displays. Like a child seeing the world for the first time, she was interested in everything and everyone. Although her time away from the world had only seemed like a nap—it had also seemed like an eternity at the same time. 

She walked to each stand, and yet, she noticed the conversation on everyone's tongue was, 'the archery and kendo display' and, of course, 'that girl'. 

Determined to see what exactly everyone was 'so' impressed about, she cautiously made her way over to stage like booth archery club had constructed. 

The crowd was swarming around the booth, like carp being fed; they greedily watched the performance. 

She looked up and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru slicing the air elegantly, at an arrow that was soaring through it, at incredibly high speeds. Somehow, Kikyou thought as she shook her head sadly, a wry smile on her face, she had never pictured Sesshoumaru for one who would demonstrate his skill at a school festival. 

She studied Sesshoumaru in that moment of time. It was amazing how similar he looked to when she had last seen him. And yet, there was something in his countenance, the way he moved, that gave a sort of impression of freedom, and, if one even dared to go so far; happiness. 

Of course, happiness was something Sesshoumaru tried to hide. He never smiled, or laughed, or even seemed to be at ease. And yet, Kikyou knew, that there was something changed about him, something, of course, for the better. She could not place her finger upon it. 

Hers thoughts were interrupted as the crowd yelled in astonishment, as Sesshoumaru had managed to slice five arrows all at once. To Kikyou, however, this was no surprise. She had studied the arrows path, as she was sure Sesshoumaru had done, and really it was just a method that one needed to know—timing. 

But it was the arrows that made her curious now, and she shifted her gaze towards the person who was in charge of their path. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the young miko. She would not deny that the resemblance between them was amazing, and yet almost immediately there was something she did not like about her. It was as if she had stolen something of hers, and was not going to give it back. 

Her form, and skill was excellent, possibly even surpassing her own…and it was true her fire of the fight surrounded her and grew with each arrow she strung—but it was something, something completely different that put her on her guard. 

As the two continued their bout Kikyou intently watched them, however she listened to the sounds around her as well. 

"Kagome is wonderful! Her and Sesshoumaru are SO good!" 

"I heard she was a miko on the shrine on campus…" 

"Sesshoumaru is so gorgeous, I wish I could be an archer then I could be up with him!" 

Kikyou grimaced. A miko…in charge of the shrine on campus? Had not she been assigned to that particular shrine? Perhaps that was what this 'Kagome' had stolen from her…and yet somehow she felt it was something deeper, more important. 

She no longer wanted to watch the two; she no longer wanted to hear the remarks from the crowd. Perhaps almost angrily, she searched the crowd…in search of no one really. 

And yet, she caught her breath as she saw someone she knew very well indeed casually leaning against the trunk of a tree, not 40 meters away. Quickly, she hurried through the crowd, which choked her passage. She ached to call out his name, to hold him—and if anything, talk to him. 

Silently, she hoped she would be able to talk to him tonight. 

~ 

Inu Yasha lazily watched the performance. True, it was impressive. However he could not sit there and watch his brother and Kagome—for some reason it angered him to see the two side by side. 

Sesshoumaru was always there, haunting him. 

He gave one last long look at the fire that Kagome's eyes held, and then quickly made his way into the darkness of the maple grove, and soon entered upon a later part of the festivals rows. 

He grinned, as he spotted Kagome's roommate. Of course, he still did not appreciate her yelling in his ear at one time, however, he had put it behind him. Sango, it seemed was a person he could trust and easily get along with. 

Quickly he crossed across to the takoyaki stand she was seated at. 

"Oi." Inu Yasha grinned as he sat down next to her. 

His eyes slid over Sango's face to the person sitting next to her. A man who also was wearing a traditional yukata, but instead of happiness on his face—a look of irritation rested on his. Obviously, this man did not want Inu Yasha around. 

Inu Yasha raised his eyebrows in innocence, trying to make it clear that there was indeed NOTHING going on between him and Sango. 

Sango, who had looked up, beaming chirped, "Inu Yasha! I did not know you were coming!" 

Inu Yasha said coolly, as if he was someone important, "Yeah, well, I had nothing better to do." 

Sango questioned, an evil grin resting on her face, "Did you go see Kagome?" 

He flushed. Damn Sango and her questions. "Yeah. It was okay." 

Sango grinned, nodding with hidden knowledge, "Mm-hmm." 

She clapped her hands together suddenly, making Inu Yasha and the man behind Sango jump. 

"I'm sorry—I did not introduce you two." Sango explained, motioning to the man sitting next to her. 

Inu Yasha sort of waved nervously. He hated introductions. He also hated introductions when the third party was giving you a 'glare of death' kind of look. 

"Miroku, this is Inu Yasha, my roommate Kagome's 'friend'." Sango explained, winking. 

"What?! What do you mean 'friend'. Why did you have to say it like THAT. If anything we are acquaintances—if THAT." Inu Yasha explained angrily, crossing his arms together, and glaring at the takoyaki in her bowl. 

"Yeah, sure." Sango said, totally ignoring him, "Inu Yasha, this is Miroku…he is a friend. I met him when Kagome first moved in." 

Inu Yasha studied Miroku's face, now gone back to normal. Now he remembered him. This was the person had had mistaken for Kagome's boyfriend. He slapped his forehead, and then as he peered out from his fingers, grinned evilly at Sango, with hidden knowledge. 

Sango flushed; somehow the point had gotten across. 

"BAKA!" She yelled, whapping him upside the head. She was now a most radiant shade of red. 

Inu Yasha winced in pain, but paid it no mind. Instead he extended hands to Miroku and the two shook. Somehow, those two figured, they had just found a great friend. Miroku's eyes suddenly widened, "Y-YOUR INU YASHA?!" He grinned madly. 

"Uh…yeah…" Inu Yasha said, slightly confused. 

"Eh, Sango, so THIS is the one who spent the night with Kagome." Miroku winked. 

"WHAT!? YOU TOLD!" Inu Yasha roared, flushed. 

"Why not? You did not say I couldn't." Sango said innocently as she sipped her drink out of a straw. 

"Well, some people just sort of FIGURE!" Inu Yasha glared. 

"Oh. I see. Well, be sure to tell me next time." Sango continued, smiling almost too sweetly. 

Miroku grinned, "You sly dog you." 

Inu Yasha flushed. What the HELL was this guy getting at? 

"So, I take it you two made up." Miroku said—not knowing that in the process of making up from that fight they had gotten into a few more. 

"From which one?" Inu Yasha questioned, completely confused. 

"Oh dear." Miroku grinned. 

Sango, who was now paying for her meal said, "Oh! I see someone I know from my wood sculpting class, you guys talk, and I will be right back." 

She jumped off her bar stool and hurried out to chat with someone. 

Inu Yasha and Miroku looked at each other, but the ice was broken when an aging man came up to them, and placed a medium size bottle of sake. 

He explained in his rough voice, "The girl paid for one. BUT just one—you two can't get anymore. She does not want you two getting too lecherous." 

Miroku grinned to himself—to bad he already was naturally that way. 

Inu Yasha poured a helping for Miroku and himself, and the two drowned them selves, happily. 

Somehow, Sango had seen from the beginning this potential friendship between the two. 

~~~   


Kagome took out her handkerchief and whipped the sweat from her brow. She did not have much time however to breath, for Arima nearly tackled her. 

"Kagome! My Kagome! That was BRILLIANT! We got enough profits tonight for TWO years!" Arima cried as he hugged her violently. 

"Really?" Kagome asked nervously. Being hugged by males always made her a tad nervous. 

"How can I ever thank you??" Arima whimpered, collapsing to the ground, bowing. 

"Eh?" Kagome flushed, "Don't just thank me. Thank Sesshoumaru too." 

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. 

"We did it together." Kagome said smiling down at Arima. 

To…together?? 

Sesshoumaru promptly parted the curtain, and walked out. 

Kagome looked behind her, concern in her eyes. What had she said? What had she done? 

Arima looked up, apparently noticing the exit also. "I guess he did not think so." 

Kagome flushed, and waving her hands, "No, he just is like that. You just have to get used to him." 

Arima silently grinned to himself. Ah. So that was it. 

Arima got up, and picked up a brown paper package from a crate, "Well, Archery chipped in and got this for you—for all the help you did." 

Kagome added wisely, "And for all the profits." 

Armia winked innocently, "That too, possibly." 

He handed the brown package to her, and Kagome cautiously took out the carefully folded Yukata. A dark blue and chrysanthemum etched in the white pattern met her eyes. 

"Eh! Its beautiful!" Kagome flushed, admiring the Obi as well.   


Armia flushed, scratching his head, "All though soon it will be too cold to wear Yukata's, I think it will be nice for next year." 

Kagome grinned as she hugged Arima warmly, "Thank you! Even though, it really is not necessary." 

Arima flushed, and stuttered a bit, "Y-You deserve it." 

Kagome smiled, and then said, "I will go shower and change right now! Enjoy the rest of the festival Arima!" 

Arima waved, still recovering from the embrace, "Don't get too drunk or anything." 

Kagome beamed as she parted the curtains and walked out. 

~   


Half an Hour later… 

Kagome happily walked around the festival, her fan in hand, as she studied all the booths. Hungry after a nights exercise she indulged herself in takoyaki and a snowcone.   
Somehow, festival food was the best food there seemed to be on earth, at the moment. 

Kagome looked happily around, and even posed with the Science Fiction club, after they exclaimed that she bore a great resemblance to one of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. Kagome just hoped it wasn't Lum. 

She continued on her way, watching all the exhibits, and quietly contemplating the scarlet maple leaves as they continued to fall, illuminated in lantern light. 

As she walked through the festival maze, she was forever on the look out for Sango, Miroku, and most importantly Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru. She had yet to tell Sesshoumaru thank you—and Inu Yasha, well; she just hoped that he had not decided to stay home. 

As she passed yet another Takoyaki stand she was unaware of Inu Yasha sitting on a stool, talking with Miroku. Instead, she had diverted her attention to Koto club's display.   
Their music swam through the festival like a bird of happiness. 

She breathed in the sights and smells, enjoying the sensation. 

A she walked past the space in-between two stands, she was aware of something white shinning deep inside the lantern lit maple grove. 

She stumbled between the two spaces, and found herself when she came to the other side, as if she was in a different world. The sound of the festival was far away, and it was only lantern light and maple leaves. She continued walking towards the figure, and was not surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of a circle of maple trees, surrounded by mulberry bushes. 

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" 

At the sound of his name, he swung around, surprised. He recovered quickly, and said nothing, but instead gazed at her through his cold eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Kagome said, shivering at his gaze. It was so piercing, as if he was trying to freeze her with his eyes. 

"If you want, I'll leave you alone." She suggested, taking a step backward in her zori. 

"No. You did not disturb me." He finally said. 

Kagome watched him, his back now facing her. His long, untied hair danced in the breeze, in unison with the trees over head. Somehow, she felt as if the two were isolated from the world, and no one could see from within. 

~ 

Inu Yasha was only aware until after she had passed that it was Kagome who had just walked by the stand. At first he had noticed her, but it took a few moments for it to register. Sake can do that to you, after all. Quickly, he said goodbye to Miroku, whom he had become great friends with, and hurried off in the direction that Kagome had been going. 

And yet, after walking up and down the length of the festival, she was nowhere to be seen. He backtracked, wondering that perhaps she had stopped at a stand. And yet…she was not there. 

He continued his search, wondering to himself why it meant so much. 

Finally, he returned to the takoyaki stand, in hopes that Miroku would still be there. Unfortunately, his hopes were drowned when his friend was not sitting down still. 

Now, he had no one. 

He sighed, and continued walking. 

As he did, he looked at the displays, and the maple trees beyond. 

As he walked past the Koto display, he was aware of something white glinting from in-between the trees. He peered closer, and found the pattern of Kagome's yukata standing against the blood red trees. 

Quietly he walked through the stand—and yet as he did so, he recognized Sesshoumaru's frame against the darkness of the shadows. 

Inu Yasha hunched down behind a bush. What was happening?   
~ 

Kagome nervously strung a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Apprehensively, she walked to a maple tree, and leaned against it—breathing in the air calm. 

Finally, she murmured, "You were really good tonight. I am glad it worked out." 

Sesshoumaru turned around, and said nothing. Somehow, it seemed something was on his mind. His eyes were a swirl of confusion, and Kagome questioned him silently. Somehow, she found it impossible that Sesshoumaru could be confused. The only emotions he had ever displayed were ones of anger, jealousy, or arrogance. And yet…it was strange, because she knew there was more to him than that. Just as she knew there was more to Inu Yasha than hot-headedness. 

He stepped forward towards her, almost painfully slow. Kagome backed against the tree—fearful. Somehow, every time she was close to Sesshoumaru she felt that she had to be on her guard. 

Suddenly, he questioned, his voice hard, edgy, yet strangely raw, "Do you love my brother?" 

Kagome flushed, "I-Inu Yasha? No, I like him as a friend." 

Why had he asked her that? Why did it seem to matter so much? Even if she did harbor any sort of feeling for Inu Yasha more than friendship, she did not consider it love. 

Sesshoumaru continued to walk towards her. The sounds of leaves against the cold earth were the only sounds that could be heard. 

He continued walking. Step after step. His eyes still gazed on her. 

The two were about a foot apart—and Kagome was almost afraid he was going to slap her. After all, what else would he be planning to do? 

Inu Yasha's jaw muscles clenched. What was Sesshoumaru going to do with her? Why was he so close? 

Secretly, he already knew the answer. 

~   
Kikyou saw him walk in-between two of the stalls. She had called out his name, and yet, he was so concentrated on his target he was unaware of her. 

She called again. Nothing. 

Quickly, hoping she would not loose him again this time, she hurried amid the two booths, and made her way through them. Just 6 meters away, Inu Yasha sat, crouched beneath the bushes, peering out through them. 

Unaware of the people he was gazing at, she slowly, and quietly made her way to him. 

Inu Yasha was too hypnotized to notice.   
~ 

Kagome looked into his eyes, trying to find his reason behind his action. And yet she could find nothing. His eyes were determined with an unfamiliar look she had never seen. 

His eyes still fixated to hers, his delicate strong hands reached down and found Kagome's own. He tightened his grip, strongly. He did not want her to escape. 

Kagome was in shock when he took her hands and strongly held them…and yet, it was not painful, as if he did not want to escape. What was he trying to do? 

Aware of every action, she saw his golden eyes become closer, and closer to her body as he leaned down and kissed her. His kiss was unlike anything she had felt: gently, soft, comforting—something she had never expected from him. 

And yet, for the briefest of moments, she did not question why had kissed her, and she did not even question her emotions, she just enjoyed the sensation of his lips pressed against hers. This, soft gentle kiss was one she would never forget. Slow, and soft, and sensuous—and she almost gave in. Almost. 

She went against every urge in her body. Everything was telling her that this was right—this was something she needed, but most importantly, something she wanted. But something was holding her back. Something… 

And then, his grip tightened as Kagome tried to pull away, and instead, he continued kissing her, his strength overpowering hers. 

Kagome began to struggle—and yet he would not relent, it was as if he had claimed her, and with no amount of struggling could she break free from his grip. 

For a moment in time, she had let herself fall into his kiss, and beg for more…but now, as she tried desperately to pull away a feeling of fear stuck her body, and she was only dimly aware that she had begun to cry. 

Her hot tears trickled down her face, and then, only then, did Sesshoumaru pull away… 

~   
Inu Yasha glared at his brother, silently cursing every once of blood he shared with him. As his brother had leaned forward, he stood up suddenly, determined to get Kagome, to save her. He shook with an unseen anger, as though some god of war had devoured his body. 

And yet, as he stood up, a gentle playful tap alerted him that there was someone behind him. 

Quickly, he turned around, his face angry and annoyed, only to drain away to nothingness. It drained away to surprise, and shock—and although Kagome was not all together forgotten, this matter at hand was more important. 

"Inu Yasha." An all too familiar voice said. 

"Kikyou…?" He whispered hoarsely.   


~~~ 

AN: OKAY! Heh heh, cliffhanger. SOOOOO—HOW was it? Hopefully, I did not disappoint anyone. I can't really describe kisses ::hides behind rock as she waits for the army to attack:: hopefully, it wasn't too bad…or too corny, or anything. I have been sort of watching a lot of Hana Yori Dango, so I kind of got a bit of it from episode…I think 8…Anyways, uhmmm, so I hope you enjoyed it. Kikyou, I hope was not too bad. I hate writing her, and I will make her more evil later on in other chapters. From the beginning she does not like Kagome, because she knows she has stolen something of hers. Hmmmm, I wonder, ne? ^_~ Anyways, next chapter? Aftermath with Sesshoumaru and Kagome (probably not much there) and Kikyou and IY, what will happen?? (:: dramatic music plays in the background::) Anyways…urm….that's it, I guess. OH! Sorry I mentioned takoyaki/octopus balls so much. They just seemed…so…festively! I mean, heck, they did, okay?? Anyways, e-mail me at furinkoto_neko@yahoo.com, and ALWAYS be sure to R +R !!!   



	16. Scene 16: the Apartment again

**Chapter 16: The Apartment Again**

Kagome opened her eyes to darkness at first. As she continued looking around anxiously, the world slowly diffused what little color it could offer her.

She sat straight up, letting her long black hair cascade around her face, framing it. Gingerly, she felt and touched her brow, and then her eyes, and then her fingers gently strayed down to her lips.

Her fingers hovered over them, memories washing over her. Her lips still tingled with the sensation -- and yet, she pondered to herself, was it a dream? Had it all been just a dream...?

She clenched her hands around the light cotton sheets, only to find that she was in an unfamiliar place. Her eyes widened with fear.

Where was she? What happened?

She could remember the kiss, and yet everything else was a blank. She grasped her shoulders, only to find her yukata hanging limply on her arms. What happened?

She clasped her mouth. It could not have... no, Sesshoumaru would never!

And yet, the way he had acted -- so violent...

Her breath was caught in her throat.

"No." A voice whispered from somewhere in the room.

Kagome jumped and gazed toward the sound source. Surrounded in moonlight through his bamboo blinds, Sesshoumaru watched her, his eyes capturing the melancholy essence of the moon.

"What?" Kagome whispered, so soft that she herself could barely hear it.

He now turned back toward the full moon, easily spotted from his apartment high atop Tokyo. He leaned against the wall, his eyes now closed.

"I didn't."

Kagome gazed at him, letting the words become fully digested. He didn't.

"What happened? Where am I?" Kagome inquired, looking around the furnished bedroom.

"You fainted. You're in my bed." Sesshoumaru responded plainly, almost grinning. Almost. His eyes still held the same expression they had earlier -- one of confusion, passion, and questioning. He could have easily forced his will upon her, and yet he teased her like cat and mouse. Would he decide to spare her?

"Your bed..." Kagome repeated faintly, clutching her frame even tighter.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." He spoke firmly as he walked across the room to the door, "You'll leave in the morning."

It was not a request, but rather an announcement.

She glared at him defiantly, but somehow she felt weak. She strained her mind to the last occurrences and tried to comprehend them. A hand had gone over her mouth... she had breathed in sharply, and then all had gone black until now.

As she sank back into the bed, sleep overpowering her, she wondered silently: "What did I breathe in?"

That was the last thought she heard as she drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

How can it be

We're a different space in time

Come to me

Feel Like I'm home in a place I used to know

Long Ago…

"Ki... Kikyou...?" Inu Yasha questioned, slowly standing up from his crouching position. His eyes were wide in amazement. How long had it been since he had looked upon her face? How long had it been since he had touched her cheek so gently... how long?

She smiled softly, her eyes glittering in the soft golden lights from the lanterns.

Quietly, she breathed, "Inu Yasha."

He reached out his hand and gently felt her cheek. It was so warm, so alive.

He almost felt himself blinking back tears. How happy he was at this moment. The thoughts of nothing but her filled his head and heart.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. This felt so right. This was the one whom she was made for, whatever her past might suggest otherwise. Inu Yasha was the one. She could feel it.

She felt his strong arms encircling her body. All the emotions the two had locked away since high school were revealed in the single, beautiful moment as the two kissed. A gentle, soft kiss of missing and longing.

It seemed that Inu Yasha had forgotten all about Kagome.

Déjà vu

_Could you be the dream that I once knew _

Is it you

Déjà vu

_Could you be the dream that might come true_

Shining through

I keep remembering me

I keep remembering you

Déjà vu...

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and dimly looked up at the ceiling, trying to register exactly where she was. It took a while for her sleepy mind to react.

She sat up on the bed and adjusted her yukata that Arima had given her the night before.

Outside Sesshoumaru's large windows, puffy clouds rolled in the sky, their bottoms painted with gray. The colors eased gently into the purest of whites, kissed by the sun's rays. The clouds whispered along the skyline, their frames standing out against the azure backdrop.

She hoisted herself out of the unusually comfortable bed and onto the hardwood floor. The floor was cool to the touch, and she allowed herself to enjoy the sensation.

She quietly walked across the length of the beautifully modern room to the door ajar. A long hallway emerged, and like a deserted section in the library it was dark and foreboding.

She shivered. Sesshoumaru lived in such a grand place? It was embarrassing compared to her dorm room.

The hall was dark, so she felt her way with her hand, gently brushing the wall coated in mulberry paper.

As she opened a sliding door, the bright morning light suddenly met her eyes. She shaded them instinctively as she stood on the threshold of the kitchen.

She was greeted by a delicious smell of cooked rice, vegetables, and eggs. Her eyes, now adjusted to the light, glanced at a frame outlined against the first clear rays of the morning.

He was staring at her now, a cup of tea in his hand. His gaze was the same as the night before -- piercing straight into her soul, seemingly mesmerized by what it held. His hair caught the glory of the sun, radiating around his head like a halo. He looked absolutely exquisite, like something that should be put on display for the entire world to look at.

His long eyebrows rose, his voice low and calm, as his lips moved, forming the words, "Please sit down."

Kagome, a bit too groggy to argue, sat herself down at his western-style table.

"You can leave after breakfast." He said straightforwardly, turning his attention to the broiling pot as he gently stirred its contents.

Kagome peered at him nervously. Had he really kissed her last night?

She felt her lips, the sensation had long ago died, but the image was still as vivid as ever. His kiss had been so beautiful.

She would never admit to Sesshoumaru that he had stolen her first kiss. He would just laugh at her, she was sure of it. Then, he would probably comment on how this was "no surprise," and say that "she should be grateful." Kagome blushed and shook her head. The thought that she had spent the night in Sesshoumaru's bedroom was embarrassing, and the fact that he had kissed her was strangely worse.

Her thoughts were cut off when Sesshoumaru placed a steaming dish in front of her, followed by a cup of tea and a handcrafted teapot.

She looked up at him and found him lowering himself into a chair. He picked up his chopsticks, and neatly cut a piece of what seemed to be an omelet.

Kagome gazed at him in wonder. How neatly he ate! As if he were a royalty!

She was almost too embarrassed to eat. Almost. After all, she didn't really have much food the day before.

He stopped eating and was now gazing at her, his hand resting gently under his chin.

"What?" Kagome inquired, looking up at him. The image of the kiss ran through her head. She flushed.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" He asked half-impatiently and half-amusedly.

"Ask what?" Kagome questioned.

He answered by drinking a sip of tea.

His eyes traced along her smooth, pale face, down to her partially parted lips, and down past her flowing neck to where her yukata was a little undone, exposing a bit of cleavage.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru judged, was one of the few people who actually looked tolerable in the morning.

It was not her looks that caused him to gaze at her so intently though, it was his child-like idea that perhaps if he looked at Kagome long enough he would figure out the strange workings of her mind.

Sesshoumaru studied her quietly. She had yet to ask him why he had kissed her. But even if she did ask him, he would have lied. He admitted this openly; he would have flat out lied to the poor girl.

He would not tell her that the reason he had kissed her was for Inu Yasha's sake.

Girls had this strange notion when it came to a kiss. For them it meant everything in the world -- and yet, why had she not asked him the reason? He found this rather perplexing.

He could not tell Kagome that he had kissed her for Inu Yasha's sake. Although it was true that he, Sesshoumaru, harbored some strange assortment of feelings for the girl -- it was not so much that he would reduce himself to kiss her out of passion.

No, in fact, as much as he despised his brother -- he wanted him to be happy, or at least take Kagome and mate like wild dogs so she would not be his concern.

Did Inu Yasha actually think that his presence behind the shrub had gone unnoticed? His brother had indeed misjudged him if this were the case.

No, he had only kissed Kagome so Inu Yasha would jump out of the bush furiously and claim Kagome as his own. And Inu Yasha would have been playing right into his hands. His hands had been outstretched anticipating that moment.

But obviously, this was not god's decision.

The last person in the world he expected to see walking up behind Inu Yasha was Kikyou. It was almost as if the gods above were laughing at his mistake.

That was the reason he had stopped kissing Kagome -- because his plans had been foiled. That was the only reason.

He kept telling himself that over and over until he believed it to be true.

Her tears had meant nothing. Nothing at all.

_Nothing._

But why had she cried? Was he THAT unsatisfying that she would reject him? Of course, he was the one rejecting her -- but it was highly abnormal that ANY girl would reject him.

It wasn't that he, Sesshoumaru, was vain. No, indeed not. Sesshoumaru just used the gifts nature bestowed upon him to his advantages.

And yet, this girl Kagome was not as much a cookie-cutter as he had first presumed her to be.

Against his better judgment he had wanted to wipe her tears away, for they did not become of her. In a way, he had almost wished that she were smiling when he released her from the embrace.

But for her to smile at him was a childish delusion. No one was ever happy around him and he would be satisfied with no one.

He sighed to himself. Then it was true; she did love his brother, Inu Yasha. Although her heart would soon be broken when she found he had turned back to his old ways.

Sesshoumaru grimaced to himself. How naïve his brother was -- he had no clue of Kikyou's true nature -- none at all.

Sesshoumaru decided then and there that he would not tell Inu Yasha Kikyou's dark secret. No, not unless it was Kikyou who spoke the words first.

He sighed once again. He could only see this triangle ending in sorrow.

He did not openly admit to himself that his sorrow had already been shed. He had betrayed no emotions and never would -- for really, the women of the world were too much trouble for him. They only led to eventual confusion.

He contemplated the omelet and resumed eating, painfully aware of Kagome's questioning gaze.

As he ate, the question ran through his mind again... "Why hasn't she asked?"

The answer still eluded him. But he would pry no further. Kagome, for whatever sake it seemed to be, was Inu Yasha's.

Kikyou woke sprawled out on a bed, her front shirt buttons undone. Quickly, she covered her chest as she looked around the room. She had no idea where she was.

Frantically, she scrambled from the bed and out of the room into a small hallway. The silence greatly unnerved her.

Attempting to grasp what had happened the night before, she smiled softly as she recalled the kiss the two had shared. It had been such a relief to find that Inu Yasha still loved her -- her life would have been too miserable if he hadn't. She did not know if she could have survived.

The two had embraced that night under the maple leaves, and then hastily made their way back to Inu Yasha's apartment -- only one thought lingering in their minds as they waited in the elevator, gently holding hands.

It was as if a strong desire had grown between them, and was becoming stronger and stronger as the minutes ticked by.

They had finally managed, to get to his apartment, and almost as soon as the door had closed the two embraced -- their passion growing even more.

Inu Yasha seemed extremely pleased, grateful, and thankful for all this. He would have proved his love to her that night. He would have -- she was sure of it.

The two, connected together at the lips it seemed, had stumbled their way onto the bed. A wave of dizziness had engulfed her body, but this would not stop her. She did not want to let go.

They had fallen onto the bed, and quickly she began to slide the yukata off his shoulders. And like a nervous kid he had fumbled with her buttons...

And then, the gods laughing at her, a burden of sleep rested upon her eyes.

So there she was now, walking down the hall in the morning. She nearly cursed her weak condition -- and how the more embarrassing it must have been to Inu Yasha.

Kikyou ran her hands through her long black hair; trying to figure out something she could say.

She entered the kitchen, where she saw Inu Yasha gently stirring a pot -- his eyes sort of glazed as he gazed out the window.

She studied him for a moment. There was a look of loss and perplexity, and she wondered to herself -- what was the cause? Surely, there would be other times like last night... only more fulfilling in the end for both of them.

But this was not the look that so strongly possessed him right now. The expression he wore was one she could not read. One she could not comprehend.

She approached him and lightly tapped his shoulder. He turned around and grinned at her broadly.

Kikyou nearly flushed (nearly), as she said, "I'm sorry about last night."

For some reason, he did not seem upset, almost... relieved. "Don't worry about it. We were probably taking it too far anyways, with you just getting out of the hospital."

Kikyou nodded wisely and walked to the sink, where a hot pot of tea was placed. She poured herself a cup and observed him serenely.

"Yes..." She murmured quietly, studying his face. Contemplating the far-off gaze in his eyes, Kikyou asked, "What's wrong?"

"Eh?" Inu Yasha muttered, "What did you say?"

Kikyou just smiled and shook her head.

This is devine

I been waiting for so long

Filling time

Looking for you

That's worth more than you could know

Long Ago

Come to me now

We don't have to dream of love

We know how

Somewhere before it's as if I loved you so

So long ago ---

Kagome exited the elevator and stared down the hall. Yesterday's excursions had certainly given her a different outlook on life.

She walked slowly down the hall, preoccupied with thoughts. As she moved, she saw somebody walking out of her dorm room. It was obviously someone not female.

Kagome studied the figure and grinned broadly when she discovered it was Miroku. It was a good thing he was taking the elevator at the other end of the hall, for he would have had a lot of explaining to do.

Kagome quickly walked to her room and unlocked the door.

"Sango!" Kagome barked merrily.

Sango, who was pouring herself a glass of apple juice, jumped and nearly lost her grip on the cup. "Kagome! You scared me!"

Kagome grinned as she made her way toward Sango. She was going to enjoy this.

"Guess who I saw." Kagome said innocently.

Sango, evidently not following the hint, questioned, "Who?"

"Oh... Miroku."

"Oh. Okay." Sango said, the look of surprise vanishing from her face. Kagome's eyebrows rose.

"Sango! How can you just take it so lightly! I saw him coming out of OUR room!"

Sango flushed, and stuttered, "O-Oh. Well what happened was -- "

Kagome continued, "Sango, I'm so happy you two finally told each other how you feel. However..." she stopped, eyeing Sango, "I didn't expect things to get carried so far in one night."

"WHAT!? W-What're you talking about?!" Sango nearly shrieked, turning beet-red.

Kagome pointed her finger at Sango, "Come on Sango! Don't play innocent. I just hoped that you two used protection. I wouldn't want you getting preg---"

"Kagome!" Sango interrupted. "Nothing happened! He just got drunk last night, and I didn't know where he lived, and he was too drunk to understand, so I brought him here. All that happened was that I couldn't sleep because he snored."

Kagome gazed at her. "Oh... I see... well, if anything should happen, remember: protection."

Sango fumed, "What are you talking about? Like you should talk? Where were _you_ last night? At Inu Yasha's?"

It was now Kagome's turn to blush. "What!? I-I don't even like him that way!"

Sango nodded wisely, "Sure you don't. Well then, Kagome, where were you?"

"Uhm... nowhere." Kagome lied, turning an even deeper shade.

"Ah HA! So you WERE at Inu Yasha's!" Sango snorted.

"No! I was at... at Sesshoumaru's." Kagome sighed in defeat.

"S-Sesshoumaru?? You mean Inu Yasha's dangerous elder brother?" Sango questioned worriedly.

"Well... he's not really dangerous. I just sort of fainted, so he took me to his place... and then I woke up today, and went back."

Conveniently, Kagome forgot to mention the kiss. Sango would have had a field day.

But then, she figured, it didn't really matter. Nothing extreme had come out of it -- and hopefully nothing extreme would follow.

Kagome brushed this aside casually, "Well, I'm off to take a shower."

She grabbed some necessities and dashed off, waving to a slightly dazed and confused Sango.

Kagome grimaced to herself. Hopefully none of the events from last night would come back to haunt her. Gingerly she pushed open the shower room door, a blast of steam hitting her. She quickly undressed and hopped into the shower.

She leaned against the cool tile walls, enjoying the sensation of the hot water running over her. But her mind was somewhere else. On someone else.

_Sesshoumaru_

Why had he kissed her? Had he just wanted to see her reaction? Kagome reached out and felt her lips. Why was it bothering her so much though? It was not as if she liked him or anything. He was like Inu Yasha, bordering on the verge of friendship -- but never quite there.

And yet, something was so beautiful in his embrace. The way he had kissed her was so soft and beautiful -- something she had wished her first kiss to be. His eyes had been so confused that night, seemingly questioning his every move.

She ran her hand along her arm. He could have taken advantage of her; after all, she had fainted. But... Sesshoumaru was a gentleman, something the world had very few of. Kagome tried to hold onto his face that night -- that almost innocent look in his eyes. However, as soon as she grasped hold of it, it all disappeared, falling like drops of rain.

Sesshoumaru was someone she could never understand.

However, Kagome could not help but question his motives, wondering the purpose and reason of the kiss.

She hung her head under the stream, almost unaware of her tears mingling with the hot water...

Sesshoumaru glared at the elevator door, pondering that perhaps if he gazed at it long enough it would melt and he could get out of these insufferably closed quarters.

He was not in a good mood.

Actually, truth be told, he had been rather happy while Kagome was over at his apartment. Her presence made it feel more... dare he think it, home-like? The long halls and quiet rooms suddenly had a purpose, a need, and all because she was sitting in the kitchen eating an omelet.

Then... he started thinking about the night before. He could have been rid of Kagome forever that night. No longer would her face appear in his dreams or constantly bombard his mind. But then, Kikyou had so conveniently arrived on the scene.

He had known Inu Yasha was behind that bush, and if Kikyou had not tapped his shoulder at that time, he was sure that Kagome would have awakened naked next to Inu Yasha this morning. But then... there was Kikyou, once again, who came to spoil his whole plan.

Damn her, he silently cursed, storming down the hall, nearly losing his composure.

It wasn't the fact that she had ruined his plans, no no no that was not it at all. He was sure he could find an alternative way for Kagome to become Inu Yasha's... that is if Inu Yasha was not with Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru grimaced.

Kikyou had placed the burden of his consciousness upon him -- Kikyou had caused him to stay up late at nights pondering his own idiotic brother's fate -- Kikyou had caused more than one persons pain. And she was not even aware of this. She went through life charming the world with her smile.

_Damn Kikyou. _

If he had not been in the park on that day last April, if he had not happened to take the small path next to the brook, if he had not decided to sit down and read his book... none of the torment would have happened. He would not have to battle with himself, no, he would go through life totally ignoring Inu Yasha and Kikyou -- unaware that Kikyou was deceptive and cunning.

Sesshoumaru was about to bang on Inu Yasha's door, but took a deep breath and exhaled. Inu Yasha would have too much pleasure in seeing his brother this upset... no, he would remain deliciously callous with him at all time.

He grinned and gently knocked the door.

A few moments later, Inu Yasha opened it, Kikyou behind him.

His eyebrow rose. My my, these two were certainly fast...

"Inu Yasha..." Sesshoumaru grinned nonchalantly, nodding.

Inu Yasha gazed at him for a moment with an expression of confusion. But then... the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You..." Inu Yasha growled, his fists clenching.

"Please, no violence, not in front of the lady." Sesshoumaru pointed out coolly, beckoning to Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her, his eyes deliciously cruel in his glance. He grinned slightly, "My dear Kikyou, I'm so glad to see that you have finally recovered..."

Kikyou nodded coldly. She was not an idiot; she could feel the electricity in the air.

"You kissed her..." Inu Yasha glared, his whole body shaking with anger.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru questioned, feigning innocence.

"You know who! Kagome!" Inu Yasha snarled, his voice rising.

"Oh? Yes, I did." Sesshoumaru said blankly, a sad pitiful look on his face as he studied his brother.

Kikyou asked curiously, "Kagome... who's that?" She vaguely recognized the name.

"No one." Inu Yasha spat.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru retorted, "If she's no one to you, then why does it matter?"

Kikyou gently touched Inu Yasha's arm, looking up at him concerned, "Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha seemed frozen. Even Kikyou's words could not rouse him from the trance.

Sesshoumaru leaned closer, his voice sinking in volume.

"My dear Kikyou, do not act so innocently..."

He leaned in closer still, his lips next to her ear. He whispered, the words crisp and precise like a sword's blade.

"I know... I know your dark little secret..."

Sesshoumaru stood back up and calmly walked down the hall. He enjoyed poking the animals, breaking down any feeble barriers they could put up. He grinned... that had helped his bad mood, somewhat.


	17. Scene 17: Secrets of the past

**Chapter 17: Secrets of the Past**

_One week after the festival... _

Miroku glanced outside his dorm window into the gray abyss. The clouds of winter were finally rolling into the city, and soon the first silvery snowflakes would bless the ground.

But not yet.

He sighed to himself, visions of the past haunting his mind as he was slowly choked to death by the recollections. Things he could not utter to anyone were seen there, dancing like fire in front of his eyes. Laughing at him. Taunting him. Jeering at him in his utter confusion and loss.

He sighed once again and clasped his hands together, bringing them to his lips.

The past, oh, he could handle the past. He could handle the misery it brought him, and he would have been content to ignore it... if... if it had not been for Sango.

_Sango. _

He did not deny that he felt strongly for her. A new feeling he had yet to experience. He felt as if he were always walking on thin ice with her affections. Never before had he had such an experience.

He could almost say he was in love. Almost.

There was one thing holding him back. The thing he could not even dare to utter. The past that he could have been free of…

Sango was someone who illuminated his life -- and made him smile. He noticed little idiosyncrasies about her, things he had not noticed in any other girl. The way she walked, sort of a stride... and yet always aware, always on guard for something that might attack her out of the bushes. The way she would pull a strand of hair behind her ear when she was nervous, the way she would laugh...

He ran his hand through his hair, contemplating the mysterious girl. He would have made a move long ago; he would have confessed his feelings long ago... except he was afraid the past would spring up.

He once again looked out the window and sprawled out on his bed. He closed his eyes, letting the images of two girls cloud his vision. One of the past. One of the future.

He would make no move, yes, this he decided. For something lurking in the back of his mind told him that soon... soon the past would rise from the dead...

The now stark trees hugged the hill, mingling with the dark evergreens. The only bit of color was the huge tori (shrine gate) painted red at the base of the hill.

A smooth gravel walkway ran alongside the base of the shrine, branching off in three directions. The one straight ahead curved off into a dark tree-lined path opposite the campus.

The world seemed to know the events that would be played out that afternoon. The clouds hovered close to the ground, threatening the trees and bushes. The only sign of life was a flock of pigeons daintily pecking at the gravels near a bench.

Seated on this bench, near the shrine and the path that led off into the tree-lined path, were two people. One would, if one were a passerby, presume them a couple. But, oh, no not yet -- for fate had yet to play its remaining cards.

Kikyou smiled down at the birds, letting their simple-minded movements delight and soothe her wearisome nerves. She pretended to listen intently to Inu Yasha... but instead, she let her mind wander; wander back to the night of the festival.

_The festival... _

The girl, the archer, what was her name? It escaped her now, but there was something about her she did not like, something about her she did not trust.

Her eyes narrowed, trying to form the face in her mind.

Kikyou jumped when she felt Inu Yasha's warm hand rest over hers.

"Kikyou?" Inu Yasha questioned, looking into her eyes, trying to calm the anger that lay within.

"Yes?" She inquired, her attention now turned back to the birds.

"I..." Inu Yasha began slowly. But it seemed whatever strength he held had disappeared, and he quickly covered it up by saying gently, "You're shivering."

Kikyou did not seem to notice; instead she gazed at the birds, occasionally throwing a handful of seeds.

Inu Yasha could tell what was on her mind. Kagome. Indeed, Kagome was on his mind too. He almost wished for both of them -- for indeed it seemed too hard to live without either. Of course, he would never tell Kagome this.

He huffed a bit and looked up into the clouds, continuing the forgotten topic of life at the college, glazing over any part that had anything to do with Kagome.

Perhaps he should put her out of his life for good. After all, he did have Kikyou.

But why did he sense more shadow to Kikyou's eyes than light? How many times had he wanted to question her? How many times had he remained quiet?

He could feel the tension in the air enveloping the two into some whirlwind.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around Kikyou. Perhaps not for her sake, but for his own. Right now, the world seemed so confusing.

And meanwhile, the hands of fate were slowly ticking closer and closer to twelve.

"Hurry up!" Kagome called to Miroku and Sango. Grinning broadly at them, she thought to herself -- If those two don't become a couple soon, I will SCREAM!

For some reason Kagome felt alive today, as if she could take on a whole army. She enjoyed the rush it brought to her system, and she would have enjoyed it more if Miroku and Sango weren't walking so slowly. Of course, it could not be helped. It was courtship, however sketchy.

Kagome breathed in the fresh, cold air as she continued walking with Miroku and Sango. The two were quiet now… perhaps embarrassed of each other or perhaps enjoying the tranquility.

However, Kagome felt unnerved. Surrounded by dark evergreens near the hill gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

It was not the trees, perhaps, but somehow, she felt as if the world was about to come crumbling down before her feet.

She broke the silence, by asking Miroku, "Ne, Miroku, were you at the festival?"

Miroku blinked a bit, then nodded grinning.

Kagome remarked, "Really? I didn't see you there."

Miroku, still grinning sadly and scratching his chin reminiscently, "Well, I sort of got drunk."

Kagome smiled evilly, "Miroku, I figured you out of all the people I know could hold your liquor!"

Miroku flushed, embarrassed, "Oi! It wasn't my fault! The stupid bartender heated it! And it's a common FACT, my dear Kagome, that when heated alcohol gets to your system faster."

Kagome nodded, still skeptical, "Sure, sure, Miroku. You tell yourself that."

He sulked, annoyed.

Sango just giggled, "Well it's true. Perhaps my buying the sake was not such a good idea..."

Kagome gasped, "Sango?? YOU bought the sake?? Maa... you certainly are one strange girl."

Sango smiled wisely, "Well, actually, I didn't drink it. It was sort of a 'get-to-know-you drink' for Miroku and Inu Yasha."

Miroku added, a grin still plastered to his face, "Eh, that Inu Yasha isn't so bad, actually. I might say we actually became friends, sort of... "

Kagome gazed at him in wonder, "Inu Yasha? Friends?"

Sango offered sweetly, perhaps too sweetly, "Ne, Kagome, anything is possible."

Kagome blushed as she understood the hidden meaning. "Shut up... "

Miroku chuckled softly as he watched the two.

The three continued walking and idly chatting about school and life... then as they rounded the corner, two figures on a bench came into view.

Kagome stopped abruptly, the vision ahead blinding her eyes. It seemed almost impossible to comprehend that here was Inu Yasha, his arms wrapped around a girl.

Kagome regarded her almost in a trancelike gaze. Her eyes opened wide, yet unseeing. Images of the photos from the wallet flashed in front of her eyes in blinding light.

Kikyou...

_Kikyou... _

So this was the famed Kikyou, Kagome thought darkly, the girl Inu Yasha loved...

Sango and Miroku, who were a few paces behind Kagome, stopped and studied her curiously.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned gently.

Her voice was unheard.

Miroku followed Kagome's gaze and breathed in sharply. What he saw in front of him was a ghost from the past. It seemed the world around him was beginning to crumble -- and he could do nothing to stop it...

Sesshoumaru listened intently to the sound that his feet made on the gravel. A steady crunching sound. The traffic of Tokyo did not exist, and even the wind was quiet.

The world had stopped. Nothing moved except for him.

But he did not seem to notice the world; instead he lay deep in his thoughts, planning out his next move.

He wanted Kagome as far away as possible, the sooner the better. He was beginning to think of her too much -- and the sooner she was Inu Yasha's; the better. However, the only obstacle that lay in his way was the ever-persistent Kikyou. Like a weed she fed on the fertilizers of life and flourished.

The silence slapped him across his cheek -- almost painfully. He looked around. Ahead of him was the path that led to the temple -- he could see the hills looming ahead in the next bend of the road. Soon he would reach the entrance of the shrine. But after that... what next? Would he continue upward and onward -- or would he choose the level ground instead?

He continued walking, his eyes downcast, unaware of the world.

He looked up almost idly, but his eyes had strayed a bit too far to the right -- and a bright red color had caught his attention. He studied the color, and found it belonging to the sweater of Kagome Higurashi. He cursed his misfortune -- but as his eyes wandered irritably around the scene, a small grin formed on his lips.

So, the past had caught up to them after all. Finally, the true secret would be revealed.

Sesshoumaru was almost anxious with excitement. His lips burned to tell the secret that had so long tortured his consciousness. He stepped forward, eyes gazing straight at the man who stood behind Kagome.

The poor fool, he thought to himself.

Kagome stepped forward, the sound of gravel underneath her feet betraying her.

Kikyou turned around, almost absent-mindedly, from her perch on the bench.

What she saw -- what she saw in front of her was something she had wished to hide from, for at least a little bit longer.

Slowly, she stood up, her eyes cold.

Inu Yasha noticed this and followed her gaze. His cheeks began to burn. How long had Kagome been watching them? With Sango and Miroku too?

He stood up, the thoughts of Kagome once again flooding his mind. Why was she so easily overlooked? How could he have forgotten about her?

Kagome, almost trembling, stepped forward. Sango followed, gently urging on a nearly frozen Miroku.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome breathed softly, studying the two people in front of her.

"Kagome -- I... " He was at a loss for words.

"Who's your friend?" Kagome said, slapping a mask of friendship on.

"My friend? Oh, you mean Kikyou." Inu Yasha said, nervously wringing his hands.

Kagome bowed a bit, smiling at the girl, "So you're Kikyou. I have heard much about you."

It was almost unnoticeable, when Kikyou's eyebrows rose in a fit of jealousy -- but she quickly hid it. For she, like Sesshoumaru, was a master of disguise.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome." Kikyou said in very clipped Japanese. "I think I saw you at... the festival, wasn't it?"

The image of a dazed Inu Yasha flashed in front of Kikyou's eyes. So this was the "Kagome" that she heard about at the festival.

An uncomfortable silence filled the group. However, no one seemed to notice, for everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts.

Suddenly, as if by magic, Sesshoumaru appeared. Kagome, who was the first to notice his presence, looked up at him.

"S-Sesshoumaru... " Kagome stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

However, Sesshoumaru's gaze lay somewhere else. On someone else. He seemed to be slowly melting Kikyou with his gaze.

Miroku, whose eyes were still glued to Kikyou's frame, seemed unaware of Sango, who was becoming more and more worried by the moment.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha piped up, "Why do you always have to show up? You're never wanted, you know."

Sesshoumaru's eyes wavered for a second to Inu Yasha's grinning face, "Be that as it may, my business here... does not concern you in the least, my dear brother."

Inu Yasha seemed somewhat taken aback, "What?"

However, Sesshoumaru did not seem to care about his brother any longer. Instead, his eyes once again pierced into Kikyou's.

"Kikyou, you must tell them, now."

Kikyou's eyes were questioning and fearful. But she did not speak.

Sesshoumaru pressed, "Kikyou, if you don't tell them, I'll be forced to... "

Once again, Kikyou did not speak. Instead, her eyes had sort of hazed over, as if she too was in a trance.

A minute slowly ticked by... all the while, Sesshoumaru remained patiently waiting...

"Very well... you leave me no choice. This is something I should've told long ago... "

Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, casting one last, long, deep glance at Kikyou. And yet, she still pretended to wear the mask of innocence. She still pretended as if the past did not exist. He disliked being the cruel one, but ignorant people such as Kikyou left him no choice. Quietly, he began, and the hands of fate began ticking.

"... It was a spring day, late April of last year. I had made my way, book in hand, to a park near the campus. I had wanted to get away from the crowd of the city, and so I continued walking deep into the farthest corners of the park..."

The group now seemed hushed, their eyes following every movement that Sesshoumaru's lips made. Miroku was turning paler and paler with each word.

"I took a less traveled dirt path, to where I knew was a bench surrounded by trees. As I walked down the path, I detected movement in the trees. At first, I thought nothing of it -- I figured it was just another idiotic person. I didn't want to be around anyone else, so I began walking in the opposite direction... As you all know, I prefer being alone..."

Kikyou's body tensed suddenly, but no one seemed to notice. Kikyou could have saved herself just then -- she could have, if she had wanted to. But perhaps something in her personality begged for Sesshoumaru to reveal the truth -- to be the hated and despised one, not herself...

"However... as I moved, I heard someone utter the name 'Kikyou.' I quickly doubled back and looked through the trees. And I found Kikyou, the one here before you, embraced with a man..."

His eyes moved from face to face. Finally, his eyes rested on Miroku. Almost painfully slowly he raised his finger and quietly pointed at him.

"This is the man..."

Inu Yasha, finally recovered from the horrors that had flashed in front of his eyes, yelled bitterly, "You're lying!!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, his voice cruel and mocking, "Why would I do that?"

Kagome anxiously studied Miroku, who had now turned even paler, as though any moment he might fall dead against the gravel.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he remained standing, his body beginning to tremble.

Sango was not taking the blow so easily as Kagome thought she would. Kagome felt the slap of pain across her cheek -- she had no idea that Sango loved Miroku that much. Now, everyone was collapsing... dying...

Suddenly, Kikyou said trembling, as if she were holding up all her anger, "This is not the way I had wanted it. I knew this day would come, and the past would catch up with me. I wanted to face it with dignity... not like this."

She glared up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes almost spilling the tears that she so angrily grabbed on to, "Do you go through life determined to ruin everyone's happiness?"

Sesshoumaru hissed madly, "I go through life bringing justice to those who believed they have escaped. Do your duty -- to both these men."

In those words, the truth had come crashing down on Kikyou. So, it had not been a lie. Yes... indeed, it had all been true.

Inu Yasha now gazed at Kikyou, a look of utter loss and betrayal on his face.

The moment had been broken when a deep, choked voice said quietly, "Kikyou... I didn't know you had awakened..."

Kikyou turned away, not wanting to meet his gaze. How desperately she had wanted to run from it, to run far, far away.

"I need to tell you something... something that has waited long enough... " Miroku said slowly, emphasizing each word like a punch in the face.

He walked toward her, the sound of the gravel against his shoes almost echoing. Serenely, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and gazed into her eyes in full honesty.

"Kikyou... what happened last year, between you and me..."

_I was like a leech, sucking onto her body, holding on to her, not want wanting to let go._

_This was selfish of me, yes, I admit it. But the circumstances seemed beyond my control. It seemed as if I were falling through some twisted black hole, and Kikyou was the only thing I could hold on to. _

_But perhaps I should explain... _

_Last fall, at the beginning of my first year in college, my mother died. The world had betrayed me in that single moment. My father could not handle the stress, and day by day he withered away into a shell of the man I once knew. _

_If this was not bad enough, I was starting at a new place, in a __new city__, by myself. I was a suburban boy who seemed both amazed and afraid of the wonders of __Tokyo_

_Death... loneliness... alienation.... _

_If it hadn't been for Arima, if it hadn't been for him, I don't think I could've survived. I admit that I had pondered suicide more than once. _

_Arima slowly brought me out into the sun, letting me taste the wonders that __Tokyo__ and college had to offer. _

_It was then that I met her, Kikyou. I would not deny there was a strong bond between us physically. I may joke around about sex, but believe me, it's a most dangerous thing. _

_Looking back on it, I shudder with gratefulness that Kikyou had not become pregnant. What if she had? My mind always wonders this. Would I have been forced to go through my life living with a girl I never truly loved? Quite possibly, yes. _

_Kikyou was like some pill I took whenever I felt myself stepping closer and closer to the cliff. She provided me with momentary physical happiness -- and her warm and generous nature helped me return to my usual happy-go-lucky self. _

_But to call Kikyou the love of my life, would she really count as that? At the time, I thought so. However, now looking back, I realize it was only her physical attributes that had caused me to desire her so. _

_Kikyou, however, didn't seem to mind. At times I almost thought that she perceived me as her savior --and only one thing would bring us closer. _

_Perhaps our relationship must have been purely physical. _

_I may sound terrible. And yes, I was. I don't deny this... the fault was ours both, and I had to live with my past every day._

_It was not until one strangely hot and humid day that all these revelations hit me like a ton of bricks. And for almost a week I scoured __Tokyo__ frantically in search of her. I didn't know if she loved me, but I couldn't let this continue any further. _

_However, I never got to tell her that I didn't love her, for it was then that I heard she had been hit by a car… and was now in a coma. _

_My life has been one continuous torture ever since, but surprisingly I have managed to suppress it, forcing the memories to stay in the shadows. However, when I met Sango, and my feelings for her grew, the past started to creep out too. _

_If I had lived my life never telling Kikyou I had not loved her -- if she had died in the car crash... I probably would have gone mad with shame and torture._

_It is now, when I see her standing before me, that I can really appreciate the gods' kind and wondrous nature. _

_I thank them for giving me a second chance._

_How could I tell him? _

_How could I tell him I had been so confused and depressed during that time -- and that the relationship meant nothing to me? _

_Of course, it did mean something, but when I looked at it in retrospect I considered it a transition from perhaps childhood to adulthood. Feeling blindly and moving rapidly with his body were the only things I could truly recall between us... never once just gentle intimacy or a comforting walk through the park. _

_No. It had all been one continuous blur of movements and sounds. _

_But Inu Yasha pulled me from the dark abyss. He opened my eyes to the world, and for once I didn't squint. _

_We took long walks in the park and enjoyed gentle intimacy... perhaps I could feel him waiting for it in his gaze. _

_Why had I refused to meet it for so long? _

_It wasn't until a few days before graduation that my feelings for Inu Yasha were revealed. _

_I can say to myself now that I truly love Inu Yasha. He is the one and only person who will ever be able to understand me and my soul. _

_Dare I call him a soul mate...? Yes, perhaps. _

_Miroku, I wish you goodbye... and perhaps you'll understand. I'm sure I have brought you pain, and I curse myself for not feeling more. I should have suffered as you had... but instead I was far away drifting in and out of dreams. _

_I should have suffered like you, Miroku. I should have.... _

_And now, I'll cause you even more pain, only to release my burden. _

_I'm sorry..._

Kikyou looked up intently into Miroku's trembling eyes. She didn't want to hurt him so. But sometimes, in order to be kind, one must be cruel.

Almost angrily, she slapped his hand off her shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

Her voice chilled her own heart.

"Kikyou, about last year..." Miroku began, almost ignoring the words she had flung at him, "I don't feel the same as I did last year..."

Kikyou, who had not heard one word of what he said, uttered, "Miroku, I never loved you."

Miroku stared at Kikyou, his eyes wide. It could not have been possible that such a blessing had indeed worked out for the two.

"You didn't?"

"No." The words once again sliced through the air.

"... I see." Miroku said softly, digesting the fact, "... it was the same for me too..."

Kikyou stepped back. Miroku had felt the same? Could it be possible that her new life with Inu Yasha might actually happen?

"You... didn't?" She questioned.

"No... if anything, our relationship was only physical." Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

"This can't be true."

"Why do you say that?"

"It just can't be! Things don't work out like this! It's not possible."

Miroku smiled gently -- "I see."

"Then... I mean nothing to you now, nothing at all?"

"Do you want me to?" Miroku snapped, annoyed.

"No, but I just find it hard to believe."

"Well, believe it."

Kikyou smiled, perhaps wickedly, "Well then... Miroku, I wish you luck with your new companion."

Miroku flushed, returning to his usual self, "Thanks. I only hope she'll have me... after she has learned all this."

"If she doesn't, she's an idiot." Kikyou said squarely, "I may have never seen that side of you, but I know there're wonderful things inside you..."

"As there are with you." Miroku sighed. "Hey, Kikyou, maybe we can have one more date for 'old times' sake?" He suggested smirking.

"Idiot." Kikyou said, trying to suppress her smile. Perhaps... happiness would be hers? And what about Miroku... would he grab his long lost goal of love? Or would it slip through his hands...?

"I'm glad it worked out this way." Kikyou stated coolly, gently turning around and hooking her arm in between Inu Yasha's. (Who was still in a confused daze)

"Let's meet again sometime." She said, adding as an afterthought, "Perhaps we will both have found our happiness."

Kikyou's eyes slid past Miroku to the girl behind him... Her lips twitched as they formed a soft smile.

Sesshoumaru watched the two leave, his eyes narrowing. As much as he hated for things to be so terrible, he was quite surprised it had worked out so well.

_The lucky fools... why did life have to be wonderful to the stupid? When had he ever been happy?_

But this did not matter. He was content with loneliness and isolation.

Quietly, he turned around, smiling to himself. Second by second, the burden was being relieved off his tired body. How long had he waited for this day? … Indeed, longer than needed, it seemed.

How long had his conscious bore down on him, pinning him on his chest? And for whose sake? Not his own, no, but his stupid idiotic brother...

The world was indeed cruel to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched the two disappear, her mind tangled with questions. What exactly had happened last year to both Miroku and Kikyou that caused them to be in a relationship like that?

Why did it seem that the secret had been worked out TOO easily. Somehow, she felt that soon other disturbances would shatter the newly found peace.

_If only she knew how right she was. _

The fact that Inu Yasha had been so willing to go with Kikyou like some pet dog enraged her. Who did she think he was? Why hadn't Inu Yasha ever been that understanding toward her? What was so special about Kikyou?

Kagome brushed the thought away crankily. She had enough excitement for one day... however something was still lurking in the back of her mind.

She looked around the park, her eyes resting on Sesshoumaru's retreating figure. She frowned and quickly ran after him.

"Sesshoumaru!" She yelled.

He did not stop -- no; instead he had purposefully ignored her!

Why did Sesshoumaru have to be such an ass?

She cut in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"What?" He sighed exasperated.

"Why did you do that?" She inquired angrily.

"Do what?"

"Why did you have to go and say those things? It could've been worked out on its own!" Kagome explained, fuming.

"Why does it matter to you? It doesn't concern you at all." Sesshoumaru said unemotionally.

"It doesn't concern me?!" Kagome yelled with shock, "Listen Sesshoumaru -- even if it doesn't concern me, it concerns Sango, doesn't it?!"

"You mean, that woman who was standing next to him? Next to Miroku? That unattractive girl?" Sesshoumaru pondered and turned around. He grimaced.

"How dare you say that! If there's one thing I agree with Kikyou, it's that you DO go through life determined to ruin everyone's happiness!"

Sesshoumaru frowned angrily, stepping toward her, towering over her body, "Just because you're idiotic doesn't mean that I'm determined to ruin people's happiness. People choose to hide from their fears, and I only do what must be done to bring my own satisfaction."

Kagome glared up at him, screaming, "So does that mean you only become happy by watching everyone else's downfall?!"

"You know nothing about me wench -- I would not meddle in affairs that don't concern you." Sesshoumaru warned, nearly yelling. He was beginning to lose control.

"I may meddle in affairs that are none of my business, but at least I have feelings, you, on the other hand, are insensitive, arrogant, rude, self-centered -- " Kagome would have continued rambling, except her words were cut off by a sharp blow to her cheek.

Automatically her hand reached up to her face. She had never thought that Sesshoumaru would slap her. She must have really hit a sensitive spot.

But Sesshoumaru having feelings seemed nearly impossible.

"I warned you." Sesshoumaru said coolly, "You know nothing of me -- don't delude yourself so..."

Sesshoumaru quickly walked away. He didn't want to lose control completely. If he had, he knew he would regret it afterwards.

Instead, he left a dazed and bruised Kagome standing in the middle of the path as the snow began falling around her.

The shadows had not quite yet disappeared...


	18. Scene 18: Beyond the Looking Glass...

**Chapter 18: Beyond the Looking Glass**

Kagome pressed her head against the cool glass window. She glanced out and looked onto the snow-covered landscape of Tokyo. Huge concrete buildings framed in the most pristine white reflected the quiet glow of the street lamps. She smiled quietly to herself. She was finally free. Free of all the seemingly endless pressures of school, free of all the crap she was dealing with, free from Kikyou, Inu Yasha, and Sesshoumaru.

She frowned and buried her face in her hands. Never, never had she expected her life to be so dramatic.

Was it too much to ask for a normal college life? But then... _what is normal? There is no such thing as normal, just an ideal way we wish to live. _

She squeezed her eyes shut, squinting out the world. Somehow she had been so relieved when winter break had finally come.

Her classes had been unbearable. Really, it wasn't the workload, but the people. Miroku. Sango. Kikyou. Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru.

To be sure, she loved Miroku and Sango, and she considered them some of her greatest friends. But... after that incident she felt as if she were walking on a thin wire around the two. Every word she spoke, every suggestion she offered; she had to be aware at all times.

And on top of that, there was Inu Yasha and Kikyou. It wasn't really that she was jealous or anything, but she wondered what was so different about her and Kikyou. When Kikyou was around... Inu Yasha would act so differently, almost as if he were someone regular, kind, nice, and genuinely in love.

Kagome did not want Inu Yasha to be in love with her. No. She just wanted him to treat her decently.

Inu Yasha was way too much trouble than what he was worth.

_But why was there something so pleading in his eyes?_

Kagome shook her head, determined not to tear herself up thinking about school. It was break, and break meant freedom.

She once again looked out the window, the scenery of Tokyo whipping by. She sipped her tea and smiled. Soon she would be home.

Home. A place where none of her school life would haunt her.

She leaned her head back and sighed deeply. How complicated and intricate her life had become in a matter of months...

She looked forward to her mother's cooking, her familiar bedroom, her brother, and even her grandfather... but most of all, she just looked forward to the simple feeling of home.

She smiled softly, leaning her head back against the window.

_"Sesshoumaru-chan, why not go outside and play?" The warm, comforting voice asked him. "It's such a pretty day, go outside, ne?" The voice once again urged. _

_Quietly, he walked outside into the bright summer day. The cicadas hummed noisily in the forest surrounding his house. A patch of dry dirt lay in the side yard, overlooking the street below next to the vegetable garden. Scuffling in his zori he made his way over, a small yo-yo made out of a water balloon in his hand. _

_Elevated from the area and the streets down below, he looked out into the neighborhood… past the scattered houses and beyond the hills that low, rolling clouds poured over. _

_Silently he played with his yo-yo, trying to look busy in case his mother looked through the window. She often urged him to go outside and play, to get fresh air. However, he preferred the quiet cool darkness of his room, where he could read books and escape from reality. _

_In a way, he was glad it was summer break. For a few weeks at least, he would not have to be teased everyday about "how small he was" or "how nerdy he was" or many other things to that effect. _

_Suddenly he heard voices coming closer to him. The sound of footsteps echoed through the deserted streets, and then a group of five or six kids ran past him in the street below. _

_He had almost gone unnoticed, but the fat little kid in the rear happened to look up, pointing at him, "Look, it's Sesshoumaru!" _

_The group stopped and backtracked. _

_"Ehhh, Sesshoumaru actually came out into the sunlight!" One of them squealed. _

_"Probably his mom made him." Another kid whispered. _

_"Yeah, probably, he prefers staying in his room with his imaginary friends." _

_Sesshoumaru watched them in silence. He dared not move... for this would make them chase after him as they had done before. However, he could not just stand there while they made fun of him. _

_He stepped back, slowly, trying to escape without their realizing it. However, the leader of the group shouted, "He's trying to run to his mom!" _

_Perhaps he should have run to his mother, but instead he sprinted past the house, the vegetable garden, and the peach orchard and into the deep pinewoods. With every step he could hear the kids' shouting voices, coming closer and closer. _

_He had stumbled and fell a few times, and his yukata was beginning to come undone, but he could not stop. _

_Through the pine needles and shafts of sunlight penetrating the dark shadows, he could hear the footsteps. _

_He turned his head around, and no more than twenty meters away was the group of kids madly chasing him. However, as he continued running and looking backwards he failed to notice the sharp drop where a bustling stream gurgled below. _

_He found himself momentarily suspended, then felt only movements and pain as he tumbled down the rocky side. _

_Finally, he landed, his arm twisted in an abnormal position, pain radiating down his chest. _

_He opened his eyes dazedly, tears blurring his vision as he looked up at the group jeering from above. _

_His vision cleared, but all too soon, darkness overcame him. _

"I'm home!" Kagome chirped, brushing the snow off her clothes in the front entryway.

"Kagome?" her mother's voice called from the kitchen.

Kagome glanced through the doorframe, smiling as she slipped off her shoes and into her familiar pair of slippers.

"Kagome! I knew it was you!" her mom squealed happily, busting in through the door. "Welcome home!"

Kagome found herself surrounded by her mother's arms.

"I missed you!" She sniffled.

"So did I, mother." Kagome answered, smiling softly.

Mrs. Higurashi released her elder child and beckoned her inside.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome questioned, hanging her coat in the closet.

"Oh, he's still at Taro-chan's house." She sighed, exasperated, "Really, I just don't know, he's growing up so quickly!"

"Mother, everyone has to do it someday." She winked.

"Don't remind me." She smiled, grinning.

"And... how about Grandfather...? Where is he?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's playing 'go' with the neighbor in the family room, you know, Mr. Takahachi?" She said, motioning to the room with her large cooking chopsticks.

"Mmmm, that smells good." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes, "I missed your food so much... I feel that I've been saturated with every sort of fast food imaginable."

"Hopefully you weren't drinking those nasty energy drinks... I warned you about those, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said, looking down at her frying pan where she was turning over some frying gyoza.

"Eh, mom, I'm really not that desperate." Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from the stove, smiling, "Why don't you go unpack and take a nice hot bath? It certainly is cold, isn't it?" She looked out the window, looking for Souta, "I hope he comes home soon."

Kagome walked into the hall and picked up her luggage, "Mom, you know that Souta is a very responsible kid. Don't worry."

"I know." She smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll go take a bath. Those train seats were SO not comfortable." Kagome grumbled, flexing her shoulders.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes."

"Okay..." Kagome sighed, yawning.

"Oh, Kagome, there's something I want to talk about later. So when you're done with the bath, we can talk, ne?" She recommended, smiling happily.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. Somehow, she felt as if she were going to be forced to do something. She did not know HOW right she was.

_"Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-chan." The kind, gentle voice urged. "You'll have a wonderful time at Grandfather's." _

_Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother and father, who were smiling reassuringly. He really had believed those words. _

_"Now, say goodbye to Inu-chan..." his mother whispered into his ear. _

_Leaning against her swollen stomach, Sesshoumaru placed his ear against it and listened, whispering, "Goodbye." _

_Perhaps the baby had heard him, and the being inside kicked its protective walls. _

_Sesshoumaru backed away, once again looking up at his parents. _

_"I know you don't want to go, but Grandfather will help your arm grow strong again. You want that, don't you?" His father questioned gently. _

_Sesshoumaru looked down and studied his weak arm, and how it just lay at his side. The cast had come off a few weeks ago, but for some reason the strength would not return. His mother was sure that if anyone could fix it, it was her father. _

_She kissed him on the cheek, whispering, "I love you." _

_He hugged her and then quietly boarded the train with his father. Sesshoumaru looked wistfully out the window at his mother waving at him. The train left the station, her figure growing smaller and smaller. _

"Kagome you look wonderful, don't mess with your dress..." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mother... why am I even going to this? I don't even know this lady!" Kagome fumed as they walked up the steps to the front door.

"Such a beautiful house... so modern!" She whispered, "She told me she married a stock broker, I guess they must have made it all before the bubble broke!"

"Yes, it's a beautiful house..." Kagome said distractedly. It wasn't that the house was magnificent and the way the golden light from inside illuminated it...

But why was she being forced to come to this "Christmas party?"

"How come you've never told me about Hanako? You NEVER once mentioned her to me!" Kagome questioned curiously.

"Well... you never asked. We met a long time ago, back when we were in our early twenties. We worked as waitresses in an Okinawan restaurant in Tokyo." She explained as she rang the doorbell.

"But why do I have to go? I don't even know anyone here... I was just looking forward to spending my vacation with my family..." Kagome sighed to herself.

She realized that she was sounding like a spoiled brat, but spending a night standing by herself in a corner while old people talked about the "good old times" did not seem very appealing.

"Well, she has two sons, and they're about your age. I'm sure you'll be able to stand _them_ for a couple of hours..." she pointed out.

Kagome sighed, giving in. If anything, she could say she had used the occasion to wear her new black dress.

The door opened, "Hanako!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed in excitement.

"Suzuran!" The lady chirped happily. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too. I brought my daughter, the one whom you've wanted to meet for so long. Kagome, this is Mrs. -- "

"She doesn't have to call me 'Mrs.' anything... please, Kagome, just call me Hanako." She said graciously.

Kagome gazed at the woman in wonder. How beautiful she was! Her face was nearly perfect with a traditional beauty that radiated from it. Her large eyes and shapely nose contrasted beautifully with her flourishing long black hair. And her voice, her thick beautiful voice sounded so musical.

Before she had a moment to reply, Mrs. -- or rather, Hanako beckoned them in.

As she did so, she said quietly in her beautiful voice, "I'm sorry, Kagome, only one of my sons is present tonight, the other one was delayed in Tokyo..."

_Tokyo_

"Eh, it's all right. I'm sure I'll have a wonderful time." Kagome said graciously.

Her mother and Hanako began talking softly to each other as they walked to the kitchen, leaving Kagome alone in the dining room.

She looked around curiously. How beautiful the house was. In perfect tones of wood and metal mixed with modern coloring. Somehow the style seemed familiar.

In some way it reminded her of Sesshoumaru's bedroom, or what she had seen from it.

She grimaced. If the evening was not about to be ruined as it was, she did not want to think about Sesshoumaru at all!

She looked at her reflection on the polished floor.

She felt so foolish, standing alone by herself...

Sesshoumaru leaned against the bar, watching everyone mingle and talk. It was like this every year -- every year he would sit or stand by himself watching until some adult took pity on him. Except this year, it was much, much worse.

For some strange reason one of the people had decided to bring his two teenage daughters, and he could feel their gaze from across the room.

It wasn't that he was uncomfortable or anything, it was just this was an obligation he paid every year to his family since before he could remember.

He furrowed his eyebrows together as he gulped down a dry martini. Sometimes -- at times like this -- alcohol was the only means of escape.

The doorbell had rung, and his mother had walked quietly over to the door.

Voices could be heard outside, but he stopped paying attention right about there as he walked through a door and into the dark halls in the back of the house.

Without having to feel his way, he approached a door and quietly opened it. Cool winter moonlight flooded through the window, dimly lighting the surroundings. He slipped inside quickly and shut the door.

He wanted to escape from it all, and do as he had done years ago.

His long fingers brushed against the spines of the books until he paused at the one on the far left. Its old red binding stirred up something nostalgic inside him, and he gently edged the book out of the shelf.

He gazed down at its faded red title, "Romance of the Three Kingdoms." Below it read, "translated by Matsuhiro Hidouyoshi." His lips formed a bemused smirk. Time could change appearances, but the feeling was still the same.

He opened a random page and skimmed the passage in the moonlight...

-- K'ung-Ming: "At night I watch the configurations of the Heavens. Liu Piao will not be long among the living.

Liu Chang is not a ruler of any endeavor. In time he will transfer his allegiance to you." Liu Pei pressed his

head to the floor in respectful acknowledgement. And through this single interview K'ung-Ming showed that he

perceived the tripartite empire without ever leaving his cottage -- truly an incomparable man in any

generation!

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned against the chilled windowpane, quietly reminiscing the summers of his childhood.

However, he focused on one in particular, the one when his despised brother, Inu Yasha, was born.

_The train pulled into the small country station, its whistle sounding for miles. _

_Following his father, Sesshoumaru disembarked quietly like all others. Great pine trees seemed to surround and choke the small outcropping of the train station, and the solitude was deafening. _

_He looked around, but saw no one that reminded him of what his grandfather or grandmother should look like. The vision he had of them was very foggy. _

_Sesshoumaru stood still, quietly studying his surroundings, fear growing ever more acute in his senses. His father put the baggage down and remarked, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon." _

_After a few seconds, Sesshoumaru sensed a figure approaching them. He looked up to see an old man smiling down at him. His father bowed respectfully, "Thank you for taking care of Sesshoumaru." The old man acknowledged the bow and smiled a little. Sesshoumaru's father crouched down to the boy's eye level, "Well I have to go now. Be good and listen to Grandfather." He stood up and waved to them. Grandfather gave a reassuring nod and watched Sesshoumaru's father leave._

_Sesshoumaru quietly studied his grandfather's wrinkled face, like years and years of erosion on the flood plains. But his eyes, his eyes were still alive with the fire of his spirit. _

_"Well then, shall we go?" He suggested in his deep rich voice as he picked up Sesshoumaru's baggage. _

_He did not hold his hand, something which most grown-ups insisted on doing. Instead he allowed him to walk quietly behind his steps, glancing back at him from time to time, a wry grin on his face. _

_The two exited the train station and walked up a dirt road to where a sign lay. _

_"We'll catch the bus. It drops us off at the base of the hill." _

_Sesshoumaru looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. _

_"Oh. You have never been to where we live have you?" Grandfather questioned warmly, "Well, we live on a hilltop shrine. It's quite a long walk to the top, I hope you can manage." _

_And then, he added as an afterthought, "I'm sure you will though." _

_A few moments later, an old bus pulled up to the sign and the two of them boarded. _

_The bus rode over the rickety hillsides with pine trees enveloping them. A small town then a few more miles of secluded countryside passed by. The bus came to a stop and they got off. _

_"Yes, your mother grew up here." He said, chuckling to himself, "She hated it, but I think you'll like it. I have got something special for you." _

_Sesshoumaru knit his eyebrows together, questioning the hint. _

_"What?" He said finally, the curiosity overpowering him. _

_"You know about Kendo I suppose. But I don't imagine your mother told you that she's an expert. It runs in your family blood line... with you and the katana everyday your arm will become strong in no time." He explained, animating a few moves. _

_Sesshoumaru looked up at him in a new light, his eyes brightening with anticipation. _

_His grandfather remained quiet the rest of the way home. Perhaps he understood the nervousness and quiet nature of Sesshoumaru -- for never had he urged him to talk more often or do other activities, instead he just let him be, learning life from his own experiences. _

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, gazing up at the pale moon. His eyes narrowed as he frowned to himself -- his grandfather was no longer here, so there was no point in wishing it so.

He placed the book down on a chair and walked out of the room. Perhaps, he mused, he would return to it later on during the party. His mother would not notice his absence this one night, and so perhaps he would spend it re-reading "Romance of the Three Kingdoms." After all, he had not read it since he had graduated high school... and how long ago that seemed.

He stepped through the dark hallway, and then he opened the door to where the party lights flooded the room.

He made his way to the bar and poured himself another martini with a twist. From his view behind the bar he looked out across the wide expanse of the room.

The two teenage girls had spotted him again and were giggling to each other. He ignored them completely, turning his gaze instead to a hint of movement he sensed over by the window.

It seemed that he had overlooked another girl, but it was of no importance in any case. However, as he studied her, there was something strangely familiar about the way she moved and the shape of her body.

His eyes narrowed as he caught her reflection in the glass for a fraction of a second -- he could not yet be sure...

Whatever the case, the girl had chosen a fine dress for herself. Unlike the usual young people, she had actually chosen something becoming. It was neither too tight nor too loose, but hugged her body just right and accentuated her curves.

She glanced behind her as someone approached her -- and then he was sure, the girl was indeed Kagome.

First off, he was struck with utter bafflement as to WHY Kagome would be at a party for his mother.

Secondly, he cursed himself for even momentarily thinking she was attractive.

Lastly and most of all, he was appalled to see her engaging in conversation with some teenage boy.

His squinted as he studied the boy, quietly wishing to himself that he had a very sharp blade at the moment.

He frowned as he saw Kagome laugh merrily. Why was it that she acted so calmly and warmly around this boy, and yet around him... she seemed so stiff, cold and rigid?

It was his curse.

Kagome stood by the table on which platters of food were placed. She contemplated her reflection in the mirror, her dress and hair blending into the darkness of the glass, and only her face was visible.

She sighed to herself. Was she really that unattractive?

She looked down at the food. Somehow, she really did not feel like eating.

"Excuse me..." someone behind her said.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a young man approach the table.

"I couldn't help but notice you standing over here by yourself."

"Oh. Well, it's not like I have a lot to talk about with everyone." Kagome smiled, motioning to the adults.

"Point well taken." He said, grinning as he swirled his cup of punch in his hands. "Actually, truth be told, I was sick and tired of those girls over there." He explained, motioning to the girls in the corner who were giggling and blushing, "And you looked about as bored as I was."

Kagome laughed, "And how bored were you?"

"Have you ever been so bored that you counted backwards from a million?"

"Ah. I get your point." Kagome said grinning as she poured herself a glass of punch.

"So what's your name?" The man questioned curiously.

Kagome looked up at him, smiling with friendliness. This man was certainly interesting, and as far as looks went he was certainly on the high end of the scale. But this meant nothing... after all, cute, interesting men may be perverts at heart.

"Me? Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said, "And yours?"

"Fumiya Nodori." He answered, then suddenly his eyes lit up, as he exclaimed, "Eh, so you're Suzuran Higurashi's daughter! I have heard much about you; it seems that our mothers met as tour guides in Kyoto!"

"Really?" Kagome inquired, "My mother really doesn't tell me much, but probably because I never listened much." She blushed, embarrassed.

"Eh, it's all right. I was forced to as a child." Fumiya said laughing.

Kagome turned around as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw her mother, smiling almost fox-like.

"Oh, mother, this is Fumiya Nodori." Kagome explained, flushed.

"Fumiya, ehhhh, how much you have grown!" She exclaimed, looking up at him.

"Ah... yes.." Fumiya said, embarrassed.

"I hope you don't mind, Fumiya, but I'm going to steal my daughter for just a moment. Hanako wants her to meet someone."

Kagome rolled her eyes towards Fumiya, clearly demonstrating that she did NOT want to leave, but was being forced.

Fumiya grinned broadly, calling out as Kagome was dragged away, "It was nice meeting you Kagome."

Kagome nodded smiling. Hopefully, she would be able to escape later on tonight and talk to him some more. He was the most interesting thing at the party.

Glancing behind her as she walked, she saw him waving sadly.

"Kagome?" Her mother prodded.

"Oh! Sorry." Kagome flushed, turning forward.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to meet someone." Hanako urged as she walked up to her son at the bar.

"Who is it this time, mother?" Sesshoumaru asked tiredly.

"Oh, Suzuran's daughter... I don't think you have ever met her." She said quietly, studying the empty glass in his hand.

Most likely, mused Sesshoumaru, he had met the poor creature at some random birthday party back when he was eight, but then, his mother presumed he would not remember. And of course he wouldn't.

"Sesshoumaru! Have you been drinking?" She exclaimed, studying the glass.

"Yes mother, I have had two martinis. I have been over drinking age for a while now Mother." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he placed a few ice cubes in a cup.

"Well, I know, I just find it hard to realize my children are all grown up."

"It has to happen eventually."

"Yes, I know."

"Just to let you know, I have had two martinis and I'm planning to have two more." Sesshoumaru grumbled, mumbling under his breath, "It's the only thing that can pull me through these damn parties."

"Well, here they come." She said suddenly as she nervously felt Sesshoumaru's arm.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the bar, lazily watching as a petite woman walked up to them, her arm wrapped around presumably her daughter -- who was looking behind her.

"Kagome?" the woman whispered suddenly.

She turned around, whispering, "Oh sorry."

Hanako smiled warmly at Kagome.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet my eldest son, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked up at the person who was standing next to Hanako, an evil grin plastered on his face. He was enjoying this way too much.

It cannot be said what went through Kagome's mind at that moment, but it was utter shock to be sure.

And right then, Sesshoumaru did the most unexpected thing of all.

Placing his glass on the bar, he bowed very low, saying in the most formal Japanese, "It is very nice to meet you, Kagome."

Kagome watched him incredulously. She had never seen him bow that low. To ANYONE.

She flushed suddenly. _What the hell was Sesshoumaru doing at the party!? How could it be that out of ALL places in the world the two had managed to be at the SAME party? _

Kagome nearly wanted to kick him in the face for bowing so low. For some reason, it unnerved her. However, she would have to play along as well.

"It is the same for me." Kagome said quietly as she too bowed low, her hair covering her face, exposing the nape of her neck.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two alone to talk." Mrs. Higurashi said smiling. Kagome could have sworn she had detected something diabolical in the glint of her eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Nodori is beckoning us over, it seems." Hanako contributed as she quietly walked off.

"Mo... ther..." Kagome whispered, reaching out to the retreating figure.

_What HAD those two been planning? _

She could almost see the mad twinkling in their eyes.

Cautiously she peered up at Sesshoumaru, who was eyeing her warily.

"So... Hanako is your mother..." Kagome said nervously as she strung a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Isn't it obvious...?" He snapped.

"Well... yeah... you two do have the same eyes...." Kagome pointed out.

Sesshoumaru pondered to himself, amused. _When has she noticed my eyes before? _

"Really." He said dryly.

"Your mother is really nice, I mean, she is so gracious, and pretty, and... kind..." Kagome's voice fizzled out as Sesshoumaru's gaze became colder.

She gulped and looked down at her shoes. Why was he being so... what was the word? Why was Sesshoumaru not being the usual ass that he was?

He actually seemed, as far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, decent.

"I see that you have dressed for the occasion." Sesshoumaru pointed out at last.

Kagome clutched her bare arms nervously, waiting for his ridiculing comments.

And yet, none ever came.

"You dressed up too." Kagome acknowledged as she grinned at the dark dinner jacket.

"Formality." He said plainly.

Kagome looked up at him, studying his eyes, which seemed to be gazing at her. But somehow the rims had gone out of focus, as if he were staring at some hypnotic light.

After a moment, Sesshoumaru roused from the trance and quietly excused himself, murmuring a strangely polite response, "Forgive me."

Quickly he left the room, his absence unnoticed by all except Kagome.

She quietly watched him leave and wondered why she was missing his company.

Grabbing a cup from the shelf and a bottle of brandy from the cellar, he quickly retreated to the moonlit room.

He leaned his head against the window, contemplating the scene that had just taken place.

Of all people, of ALL people, he had never expected Kagome to be at the party. He would have been able to handle the noise and the crowd... but then she had come, and it came shattering down like glass.

He had wanted to rid himself of this feeling in the precious days he had away from the college. And yet, there she was, nervously smiling up at him.

He cursed himself for his misfortune.

He unscrewed the bottle and gingerly poured himself a glassful before gulping it down. He felt no effect, and even the tingling sensation in his throat did not seem to bother him.

He gazed out at the moonlit scene outside his window and studied the illuminated clouds drifting in the moonlight. One of them passed in front of the moon, casting the world into darkness.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, letting the icy glass chill his forehead.

Why was it that she had affected him this way?

He pursed his lips together grimly as he poured himself another glass...

_About an hour later... _

"Kagome, have you seen Sesshoumaru?" Hanako asked quietly.

"Well, no, we just talked for a bit, then he walked off." Kagome said.

"Oh... I see... he must be somewhere..." She said softly, "Oh, it's all right... he'll show up, ne?"

Kagome nodded, plastering on a sickly-sweet smile.

Hanako was about to leave, when Kagome called after her, "Anou! Where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, of course. Go through the door past the kitchen, and it's the third door on the right." She instructed kindly.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she hurriedly left the room.

She could not take it any longer. The people, the noise, the crowd, and even Fumiya had left early, so there was no one, no one at all.

She had just wanted to get away at least for a little bit, and she welcomed the dark halls readily.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the clean scent of tatami mats.

Feeling her way along the right wall she felt a doorknob brush against her fingers. She peered down the darkened hall, but there was no one in sight.

She quietly wrapped her fingers around the knob and opened the door.

Quiet moonlight met her face and washed her features in it.

She regarded the room in awe. Three shelves were lined with books, and on the last wall opposite her was a bed cast in semidarkness. She continued gazing about the room... something about the smell and the overall feeling to it seemed oddly familiar.

She hardly noticed the figure cloaked in shadows leaning against the window.

She heard a rustling sound, and then, stepping slowly into the moonlight appeared Sesshoumaru.

She stared at him quietly, his tall figure illuminated against the darkness and his eyes shining reminded her of a satanic angel.

Kagome carefully said, "Oh, Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you were in here."

His reply was empty nothingness. Instead, he fixedly gazed at her with an intensity she had never seen before.

"I can leave if you want."

She studied him once more. Something was not right however. The way he hung his body was wrong, and there was a dull gleam in his eyes.

Cautiously she stepped forward, questioning, "Sesshoumaru? Are you all right?"

His figure stirred quietly as he stepped toward her. At first, fear gripped Kagome. What was he planning to do? But fear quickly died and was replaced with worry. As he walked, his feet sort of slid against the mat.

Sesshoumaru stumbled a bit as he walked toward her. Kagome rushed out to help him but he maintained his poise.

She heard his breath echoing through the room, and for the first time she was aware of the heavy alcohol scent bustling in the air.

"Kagome, I'm drunk." He said plainly, his voice still as controlled as ever. He seemed to find the thought amusing and he grinned slightly as he stood gazing at her.

Kagome smirked, "So I noticed."

He stepped toward her once again, his eyes almost fixated on hers.

"Sesshoumaru --" Kagome began as he stepped forward. Once again she felt the fear well up in her chest. What kind of man was Sesshoumaru? Did she really have faith in him that he would not do anything?

His glazed eyes blinked... as he did, he lost his balance and stumbled quietly in the moonlight. It was as if the world had slowed down and only Sesshoumaru was drifting through the radiance that shined through the window.

Kagome stretched out her arms, gently balancing him. She could feel his warm body against hers as she wrapped her arms around him. His breathing was slow and rhythmic, almost as if he had never been guarded.

_Almost as if he were a child... _

Sesshoumaru stood up slowly, gazing at Kagome, his eyes now clear.

"Are you all right?" Kagome questioned, still holding onto his arm.

"I'm fine." He answered quietly.

He cast his eyes down to the floor as Kagome helped him walk the length of the room to the bed cast in shadow.

He spoke no words, no criticism, instead he simply let her help him. Kagome noticed the change in him, as if he were a vulnerable child clinging onto her with all his might.

She could feel his grip tighten around her as he clenched his hand around the black fabric.

Kagome glanced up at him and his tortured expression.

He coughed slightly and turned his face toward her, his silvery hair falling gently across his face, releasing his scent. His eyes danced amusedly as he studied her face.

"Alcohol doesn't agree with me, I believe."

Kagome smiled as she helped him down onto the bed. But he would not let go of her; his grip was too strong.

She felt herself falling through the air, onto the gentle softness of the bed. She looked at him, questioning his motives. She could feel nothing however, instead he was gently gazing at her, his hair sprawled out around his frame.

His hand released the grip on her clothing but remained lightly rested on her back. She could feel the warmth radiating off his body, and yet he did nothing. He simply looked at her, his eyes swimming in the moonlight.

Kagome dared not move, but examined his face instead. She had never realized... until now, how beautiful it really was. She had never once thought of him as attractive, instead she had only figured him as arrogant and rude. But now, as she studied him in the gentle moonlight she found herself pondering about this curious man.

How was it that at all times he would wear his icy mask... and yet now...

His mouth opened partly, and slowly he leaned forward. His body pressed against hers as his lips neared her ear.

"I'm sorry."

And then, his body had gone limp, and Kagome realized that he had fallen asleep. She did not move for some time, but instead digested the whole scene that had just taken place. Sesshoumaru, like a young innocent child, was resting by her side.

All the emotions that were flooding in her head were foreign, and not even one thought suggested screaming.

_There had been something very sad in his eyes at that moment. _

Five minutes ticked by, and finally she gently sat up and eased Sesshoumaru onto the bed.

Kagome studied his face. Even in his sleep it was serious, but something in his eyes had given all his darkest secrets away.

She knelt down and brushed away a few strands of hair from his face, quietly smiling. Come tomorrow morning Sesshoumaru would return to his usual cold self, but just for one night she had seen beyond the looking glass.

_She had seen the real Sesshoumaru in that moment. _

He would deny everything, but the truth would live on in both their memories.

She felt her lips with her fingers, contemplating the kiss he had bestowed upon her at the festival.

_It had been slow, soft... and gentle? _

That moment when he kissed her she had been frozen with shock and fear. Time had come to a halt and the rest of the world seemed to have faded away. All at once, she was... bewildered and confused.

How could it have been that she was questioning her feelings for the man that only brought her pain?

There was only Sesshoumaru kissing her... with more gentleness than she thought he could ever possess.

Never had she imagined Sesshoumaru doing such a thing, and yet... it was the most overwhelming honor he could have given. To anyone.

She could not admit it, even to herself, but when he had kissed her she had felt as if everything had melted away and she had allowed herself to drift happily in this sea of emotions he had bestowed.

Kagome would never admit such a thing to him or anyone else.

Sesshoumaru regarded her as just another girl... and his actions were his only concern.

She would never question the reason behind the kiss. Never.

Kagome began walking out of the room, but paused by the window, looking down at the old faded book resting against the windowsill.

She gingerly picked it up and opened to a folded page, on which was printed...

A man with a winter headdress and fox furs came through the descending snow. He sang:

_ Night long, north wind chill,  
Tinged clouds massed a myriad leagues  
Everlasting space: the capering snow --  
The changeless land is what it never owns. _

Kagome stopped, glancing out the hall to where she had detected movement.

She opened the door and peered out anxiously.

No one was there, so she snuck out back into the hustle-and-bustle of the party.

Of course, she did not leave before casting a final glance at Sesshoumaru, at a moment when he was innocent and pure. This, she figured, was the only time she would ever see this side of him.

She smiled calmly as she walked out the room, somehow feeling satisfied with the turn of events.

She could stand the party, knowing that she had seen what not many people had seen; beyond that looking glass.

And yet for the rest of the evening and for many more days afterwards, her thoughts returned to Sesshoumaru and what lay beneath.

The image of the two in the moonlit room continually rose to the surface, mystifying her to no end. Sesshoumaru's exterior, Kagome realized, was only the tip of the iceberg.

_... But what lies beneath?_ She wondered.

Only time could tell.


	19. Scene 19: Light Snow

**Chapter 19: Light Snow**

Sesshoumaru angrily poured himself an extremely strong cup of coffee the morning after his mother's annual Christmas party. Although Christmas was still a few days away, his mother had always seemed to overlook that.

But it was of no concern. After all, the parties were the same every year.

The party was not what plagued his mind; it was the fact that he had one tremendous headache. It was no surprise, he mused, that last night he had gotten himself drunk.

It was nothing new. It happened every year at these damn parties.

However, it was not the fact that he had gotten drunk that irked him; it was that he kept seeing an image of Kagome bathed in moonlight.

He had tried, unsuccessfully, to piece together what exactly happened the night before. He remembered that he had been introduced to her, and then he had gone off into the room where he proceeded to drain the bottle of brandy... and then... somehow she had just appeared.

The scene skipped ahead, and an image of her lying on the bed gazing at him tenderly appeared.

He found this most odd. The fact was that Kagome hated him, and this was the way it was to be. They would not be friends, not now or ever -- if he had anything to do with it.

As soon as school started, he would continue his plan of trying to get Inu Yasha and Kagome together as soon as possible.

Really, they didn't even have to be a couple. Perhaps if they just had sex the feelings he harbored for the girl would disappear.

But her eyes, her eyes tortured him. What was the expression that they held last night?

If he had known better, he could have sworn it was "questioning."

Obviously, he deduced, this could not be it.

Kagome hated him, and soon he would force himself to hate her.

He scowled as he sipped his coffee. The day had clouded and a light snow had begun to fall.

His mother had just appeared out of her room and looked at Sesshoumaru with a fresh and bright smile. She greeted him warmly, "Good morning Sesshoumaru."

He nodded, acknowledging the same to her as well.

"Did you sleep well?" She inquired.

She had no idea. He had not slept that well since... since... well, since last year's Christmas party. His dreams had not been unpleasant as they usually were. Instead, they were actually comforting.

He refused to go into details.

"Quite." He said sharply as he opened the refrigerator and proceeded to make breakfast for the two.

"It's so nice having you at home." She said happily, seating herself at the counter, "You're just so useful to have. You cook breakfast and are naturally neat... you make my life at home just wonderful."

He was used to these daily little "battles" between them.

He smirked as he cracked an egg into the frying pan. "It's glad to know I'm loved."

"What are sons for if you can't work them?"

"Tell that to your other son."

"About... Inu Yasha...." She began slowly.

"Let me guess. He decided to stay in Tokyo? I'm not surprised." Sesshoumaru said flatly. He wasn't mad; on the contrary, he was glad that he would not have to be around the obnoxious brat.

"Oh, well then, I guess that only brings one more subject of conversation." She began smartly as she too poured herself some of the strong brew.

"Really. Surprise me." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Well... I was thinking that I was going to have an outing with Suzuran..."

"That's no surprise. Two women often go places together. You know, mother, I already knew this... I'm aware of the habits genders form."

"Hah... funny." She sneered, grinning.

"So... I have a hard time believing that's all you wanted to tell me."

"My, how clever you are."

"I try."

"Well... actually, I'd like you to come with me and Suzuran." She began calmly.

"You think I'm an idiot don't you?" Sesshoumaru questioned, utterly amazed, "Don't think I'm not aware that you're trying to push Kagome and me together."

"It just happens to be that Suzuran and I are good friends, and we don't want our families to be unfriendly." She explained, her eyes making it very clear indeed.

"I'll do this for you. But understand, I want my vacation, except this one 'outing', as you put it, to be for _myself_. That means... tranquility and not running around Japan with your friends." Sesshoumaru growled angrily. He then turned back to the burner and expertly saved an egg from burning.

"Completely understood, president." Hanako said dutifully, bringing her hand to her forehead in a salute.

"I'm glad it's clear." He muttered.

The snow continued falling softly outside the window.

"Mother... I was enjoying _not_ having to go places... don't you understand?" Kagome explained quietly.

"Of course I do Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi sighed softly, "I understand completely."

"Then WHY do I have to go with you and Hanako?" Kagome questioned exasperatedly.

"Because... she's a good friend, and I don't want to leave you alone in the house...." She faltered.

"Mother..." Kagome glared, "That's the saddest excuse. Try again."

She just wanted to hear her say it. Say that the reason she was being forced to go was because the two ladies had gotten into their maternal minds to get the two of them (Sesshoumaru and herself) "together."

It insulted her to think her mother presumed her that stupid.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice. That's all. Really." Her mother explained in utmost seriousness. "After all, Grandfather has gone to the coffee house with Mr. Ruikaze, and Souta is in school... and I won't be home, so you'll just be alone by yourself."

Kagome did not feel like telling her mother all the things she could do alone. She did not feel like going into that much detail. Her mother was determined for her to go. And nothing would stop her.

Kagome sighed, pointing her finger squarely in her mother's face.

"Before I consent, I'd like to tell you a few things."

Her mother considered this. She reasoned that if she was forcing her daughter to go somewhere for the _second_ time this vacation, she might as well listen to what she had to say.

"First off -- " Kagome began as she paced up and down the length of the kitchen. "I have been very stressed at school emotionally. So I was looking forward to this vacation by being able to get away from it all. I don't want to go places, I don't want to do things. The fact is that I want to stay at _home_, sleeping, reading, watching TV, cooking, having snowball fights with Souta, you get the idea."

Kagome took in a large breath, watching her mother's reaction. It held the composure of concern. Somehow, she felt that her mother had clung to the words "stressed" and "emotionally."

"I don't want to go places. However, because you're my mother and I love you, I'll do this for the sake of your happiness." (she decided not to add, "And also, because you don't get out much.")

"So, I hope it's understood, Mother, that this is the _last_ time I'll venture out of this house to go on an outing with someone I don't li- " She coughed, replacing the last line with, "Someone I don't know."

"I understand completely, Kagome." Her mother said, full of composure, "And the rest of the vacation after today will be dedicated to the family and your staying at home."

Kagome nodded smiling.

And then, her mother added, "But Kagome, why are you stressed emotionally?"

Kagome flushed, her hopes of her mother not mentioning the subject vanished. How exactly could she tell her about Inu Yasha and Kikyou? And even that she knew Sesshoumaru previously?

"Are you having... boy problems?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired.

"Uhm... you could say that, I suppose." Kagome mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Well, when you're ready to talk about it, I can always listen."

Kagome remained silent as the night of the Christmas party entered into her mind.

And then... Sesshoumaru...

The two parties had decided to meet at the Yoridan Station in the hills just outside of Tokyo. This was about half an hour from each of their residences, so a minor inconvenience was not bad at all.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi were sitting on a bench outside of the Yamanashi line. Kagome sat leaning boredly against the back of a bench, skimming over a book she had brought. (Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice")

She shook her head in wonder at Elizabeth Bennet's overlooking Mr. Darcy, whom she presumed to be the most arrogant and dislikable man on earth. In reality, he was indeed the kindest of men... but of course, things like that were not always obvious.

Her mother said suddenly, interrupting her reverie, "Oh, there they are."

Kagome looked up and found the two walking toward them. It was really an amusing sight. A tall fair-haired gentleman walking alongside his somewhat petite mother. As they walked, some girls followed him with their eyes, often turning around for a second look.

His mother was certainly a strange creature. Although the same age as her own, she had aged visibly better, and perhaps in the right lighting could look twenty-year-old.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome stood up, bowing in greeting.

"I'm sorry that we're late." were the first words that came from Hanako.

Mrs. Higurashi brushed this aside, "Don't worry about it. Shall we go, ne? The train leaves at eleven o'clock, in a few moments."

Hanako nodded good-naturedly, and the group entered the train across the platform.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome, who were in the rear, did not even look at each other. Of course, Sesshoumaru's eyes every now and then strayed to her figure. However, he would withdraw his glance quickly.

He _would_ overcome this.

The two adult ladies seated themselves in the same row. Kagome sat behind them as did Sesshoumaru on her right, both obliging tacitly.

A few moments later, the train began to move. The buildings quietly inched backward in the light snow.

Kagome sighed, placed her book on her lap, and turned squarely to look at Sesshoumaru. After a few moments, he complied and shifted his gaze toward her.

"So, did your mother drag you along too?"

He was briefly silent, and then with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, he replied, "You could say that."

"Do you know where we're going exactly?" Kagome questioned curiously.

His eyebrow rose. "You don't know?"

Kagome shook her head innocently. Was it her imagination, or was he actually being... _nice_? Maybe not nice…but…tolerable?

"My mother and I live in Urawa in the Saitoma Prefecture, as you know. We plan to take the Hikawa line to Yuzawa, where there's some interest my mother holds in the area."

Kagome nodded, trying to remember where exactly the Saitoma Prefecture was, and finally decided it was a little northeast of Tokyo.

Silence floated around the two, and finally Kagome continued, "It's now your turn."

"What're you alluding to?" Sesshoumaru wondered absently as he picked up her book and flipped through the pages.

"It's now your turn to start the conversation. I've done my part, and yet you don't talk."

Sesshoumaru eyed her quizzically, "So you mean it's a rule to talk in situations such as these?"

"At times, yes, when the company demands it." Kagome pointed out, taking her book back.

"Oh, I see. And I call for conversation, don't I?" He remarked half-interestedly.

"Oh yes. You never talk much, and now is my opportunity to get a bit of conversation out of you." Kagome said smiling at him, so innocently that he found it hard to imagine that deep in her heart there were ulterior motives behind her actions. _Thank you Jane Austin, _Kagome thought smugly.

"Then what do you want me to talk about?" He asked lazily.

"Of anything." Kagome said.

"_Of anything?_" Those were powerful words indeed.

"Yes. Of anything. I'll answer all questions truthfully for the sake of your talking." Kagome pressed impatiently.

"Fine. What do you think of my brother? What's your opinion of him? And of Kikyou?" He paused momentarily, hesitating whether he should ask the next question, however his curiosity got the better of him, "Do you love him?"

Kagome gaped at him. However, as she had promised, she answered his questions truthfully.

"When you say your brother, I presume you mean Inu Yasha. What do I think of him? He reminds me quite a lot of you; however it seems that he has some split personality toward me. At times, he can be very nice... while at other times he baffles me with his cold ways. Overall, I like him, but to go so far as love would not be true at all. I hardly know him, and I can only think of him as a friend."

She stopped briefly and studied Sesshoumaru's expression. When she first mentioned that Inu Yasha reminded her of him, he seemed shocked... well, as far as shocked could go with Sesshoumaru. As she continued, his expression had softened somewhat.

She now continued, "Of Kikyou... I don't know, considering I only met her once... and as you know, those circumstances were not as friendly as they could've been."

Kagome paused and glared at Sesshoumaru, remembering how he had slapped her.

"Now that you've reminded me, by the way, you owe me an apology for hitting me."

"I do not. You deserved it."

"No gentleman would say that -- and I know you prize yourself in being one... supposedly."

"You were on the verge of hysteria, and... if you had wished to pay me compliments by calling me arrogant and etcetera, I must tell you that screaming at me is not the best way to go about that."

Kagome glowered at him with a mixture of amazement and exasperation.

"In either case," Kagome insisted, "I still expect an apology."

"I don't think if I gave you one it would make you feel any better." Sesshoumaru sighed, growing tired of the subject and wishing to retreat to the book he had brought.

Kagome heaved a great sigh and sat against the chair, contenting herself by looking out the window while pondering Sesshoumaru's nature.

He seemed to have enjoyed that little exchange between them, and she could not deny that hearing Sesshoumaru actually say more than a few words astonished her greatly.

She peeked over her shoulders, but promptly looked away when she found he was doing the exact same thing -- studying each other.

She flushed, wondering why Sesshoumaru was having such an effect on her?

_Could it be because of the other night? _

Soon Kagome and the others unboarded the train and into the cold embrace the winter had brought upon the mountain town.

She shivered suddenly, the icy winds knifing into her body that was used to the comfortable temperature in the train.

Kagome felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, and found herself looking down at a drink can that Sesshoumaru was holding.

She picked up the heated can, full of coffee from a nearby hot vending machine. She looked up at him, confused.

Although she thanked him, it perplexed her as to how Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she felt.

Not even five seconds after she had shivered, there he was, standing by her side, offering what warmth he could.

His expression was still the same bored and emotionless mask that she was used to, however... she could detect small changes in his eyes sometimes.

She watched him walk soundlessly, his hands in his dark pea coat and his long white hair flowing gently in the breeze.

How calm and serene he looked, and yet, Kagome wondered exactly what was going on inside his head.

_Come on Kagome, get a grip. It's winter. You're cold. That isn't unnatural. He isn't a demi-god or anything…_

Still, her eyes frequently wandered every now and then to his form, always a few paces in front of her, as they walked out of the station and into the heart of downtown.

Multicolored Christmas lights were strung gaily along the shops and trees, casting the world into an almost fairy-like iridescence. Kagome gazed in awe as they walked by buildings with beautiful icicles suspended from the sills, glinting in the light.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome noted, seemed to take all his surroundings in. And yet she could find no reaction, not even the twitch of his eyebrows.

Hanako and Suzuran had stopped walking now and turned around, waiting for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to catch up.

"We've decided that because Christmas is only three days away and because the shops are open later, we'll separate here and meet back in this spot in two hours."

A silence passed between the group, then Kagome nodded an affirmative, hoping their moms would find whatever they were looking for.

They wished the same back.

A few more non-consequential words were spoken, and then the two ladies strolled off toward a shop one block down.

Kagome turned around, expecting Sesshoumaru to be standing by her side. Yet he was not. He had disappeared into the lightly falling snow.

Kagome scanned the street scene but couldn't find him anywhere. She had called out his name a few times, but got no answer. She felt alone and lonely on such a night, a night when people should have accompanied her... even if they didn't like her.

She heaved a great sigh and trudged into the café they had been standing in front of. The Christmas carols did not brighten her spirits, and all her thoughts drifted back to Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't that she minded he had left, however... she liked being told. It was as if he had wanted to escape from her side as soon as possible.

She drained down two hot chocolates and a strong cup of coffee before finally deciding to go outside and window shop.

The whole outing was useless to her. She had already purchased all the needed Christmas presents for her family, and already mailed off the presents for Miroku and Sango... (a pair of turtledoves, one for each. This was her own way of meddling in the affair) And even her mother's hopes of her and Sesshoumaru's becoming "closer" had failed.

Kagome felt utterly alone that night as she walked along the streets lined with couples.

Only half aware of what she was doing, she quietly entered a brightly-lit shop and looked hazily at the glass figurines. Her eyes came into focus when she spotted a particularly beautiful one in the corner by itself.

She picked it up and studied the glass figure, smiling softly to herself. Her eyes swerved down to the other figurines and found another figure somewhat like the first, but not as grand. No, it would be its younger brother, Kagome thought.

She promptly purchased them and had them gift-wrapped.

On the smaller and less grand of the two, she wrote on a card they had provided, "To Inu Yasha."

And on the more intricate and beautiful one, she wrote plainly "Sesshoumaru."

She would leave no name. Instead she figured he would come to the conclusion by himself.

Feeling somewhat better, she walked out the store and paused to look at a poster, which read, "Christmas Festival at Tsukikaze Shrine – Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.

Kagome shrugged and decided that visiting a shrine would be nice in this lonely weather.

After all... what ELSE did she have to do?

Being depressed and lonely only made her feel worse, so she might as well do something productive. Now that Kikyou had returned, she felt unwelcome at the campus shrine... and she, after all, did not want to get on bad terms with Kikyou.

Inu Yasha's Kikyou.

Shrines reminded her of happier days in her childhood, the sun streaming playfully through the pine trees on a hot summer day, the cicadas buzzing...

A time in her life that was so simple compared to her life now.

She shook her head, determined to think no longer of such depressing subjects.

Backtracking into the store, she asked the clerk about the location of the shrine. Much to her relief, it was quite close, although she might simply pass it by for it was not obvious from the street.

The clerk explained that for ten years or so the area had been deserted. But as the town expanded, the shrine moved closer to the heart of downtown. Only steep crumbling steps led to the ground atop the pine-filled hill.

Kagome bowed politely and left the shop... in search of the shrine that was surrounded by darkness in a place of light.

_My grandfather was a great man, this I do not deny. He had fled __Japan__ during World War II, and in __Australia__, he met another Japanese woman who had chosen the same destiny. _

_They fell in love and were married. _

_After the war was over, my grandfather and his wife returned to the ancestral shrine located in the mountainous regions of the __Saitoma__Prefecture__, unaffected by bombs and raids. _

_There, he cut out a living for himself, continuing the centuries-old task of being the shrine guardian and learning the ways of a priest. _

_His wife, Momiji, became the miko at the shrine. There they lived a quiet life, until they had Hanako, my mother. _

_As a young man, my grandfather had studied Kendo religiously and often traveled across __Japan__ to improve his technique. By the time my mother was born, he was one of the top three Kendo masters in __Japan_

_He would take no students except one -- his daughter. _

_My mother learned the way of the katana and grew to be an expert -- but she gave it all away when she met my father, a young man from __Tokyo_

_Although making a humble profession as a stockbroker at the time, his real love was folklore and the ancient traditions of __Japan_

_Grandfather could do nothing but accept his daughter's love for the man, and so they were wed. _

_And then a few years later I was born. _

_I had only met my grandfather once when I was two... however, being so young people and things did not register as they should have. _

_My second encounter with the man I would grow to respect with my life was when I was four. _

_It was the summer when I broke my arm... the summer I was shipped on a train up into the barren hills of the __Saitoma__Prefecture__, where in the summer sunlight I would truly feel at peace.... _

Kagome quietly ascended the old stone steps, worn with countless years. The forests surrounding her hung quietly by her side, snow weighing down their burdened branches. No movement could be detected, and the city down below seemed far away.

She continued her way, finally arriving at the grand temple of years gone by.

A wide expanse of gravel met her eyes, and then the snow-covered gardens and bamboos.

The shrine itself had a style she had never seen before. Its façade was made of natural wood colored only with the sands of time. A shrine of natural elements... no paint, no ornate work, but only the gifts nature bestowed upon it.

She traversed the wide expanse, hardly paying attention to the other people who were standing in the courtyard. She did not need to see them.

Something about this shrine called out to her soul, something acquiescent and serene that calmed all her nerves and fears. She could feel its warmth emanating off the walls and surrounding her body.

This shrine had a most glorious past, she was sure.

Quietly she walked through the extensive grounds, oblivious to the time. It was indeed pure bliss.

She wandered around the area curiously, observing the smallest details. The whole shrine was truly fine and beautiful, and she had never seen one so aptly situated into its surroundings.

Moreover, the overall feeling left her with something all too familiar... as if in some past life these steps and trees had been intimate to her.

She looked up into the cloudy sky and closed her eyes, allowing the essence to sweep her away.

The pedestrians glanced at her nervously as they walked about, but soon most of them left as the day waned.

Kagome ignored them, and instead cautiously took a stone-cobbled path to the rear of the property.

Covered in the year's first snow, there lay a Zen garden of white-and-black. So stark was the image that it overpowered her at first... but after a while she found herself growing more and more fond of the rocks and the pristine white snow, unblemished by pine needles or animal tracks.

Her eyes darted from one rock to another, and she found herself gazing at a crouched form sitting atop a large glossy rock.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned with concern. His figure was strangely taut, as if tortured by some unseen element.

He did not stir.

Kagome once again called out his name, but the response was the same. If she did not know better she could have sworn that he was crying -- but his face was not visible from her angle.

Not wanting to destroy the perfection of the scenery, she hopped from rock to rock until she sat atop a large one close to his.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said firmly, "It's almost time to leave."

"Go." He finally spoke, his voice harsh and broken, "I'll be there in a moment."

She regarded him, concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Need she ask? It was obvious he was suffering... about _something. _

Hoping she could make the jump, she leapt from her rock to his and gently touched his shoulder, now cold.

How long had he been sitting out here?

She sat down and leaned against his back, waiting for him to leave. She would stay as long as necessary.

Making herself comfortable, she was startled to hear Sesshoumaru curse a few words. Then after a moment of silence he whispered angrily.

_"I hate him." _

Kagome need not ask. She already knew the answer. It was Inu Yasha, of course.

"Why?" She inquired softly and innocently.

A few moments gently ticked by. "Do you wish to know so badly?"

She did not answer; instead she looked up into the cloudy sky as delicate snowflakes began to fall.

_It may be childish, yes, I do not deny this... _

_However, people hold resentment for strange reasons. I, like any other person, am not perfect. _

_I do not know if this burden will ever go away. _

_In some ways, I hope not. _

_I have lived my life hating him. If I changed now... I would be like a child, unsure of every move. _

_He hates me as well, so what is the point? _

_We will continue to despise each other. _

_I do not mind. _

_Truly. _

_He does not care. Nor will he ever. _

_Of the pain he had caused me. _

_He will never know my story... _

_When I was four years old, I broke my arm. _

_My mother was determined for it to heal completely, with all the strength it deserved. _

_Thus I was sent into the mountains, where I met my grandfather, who lived secluded among the pine trees. _

_When I first arrived, I wondered how I could live with this man for two months. I cried often -- I was just a child. _

_He understood, however, and like the winter ice I slowly began to thaw. _

_It was terrible at first. My arm was weak and limp, but he never once got discouraged. _

_He never once raised his voice. He was calm and gentle -- and slowly we became more like friends than relatives. _

_As the weeks flew by my arm became strong and I discovered my passion for Kendo. The point of Kendo was speed -- never strength, and for that reason I excelled in it. _

_Grandfather believed I had great potential and would often teach me the most advanced moves, even though I was just a beginner. _

_With this training I received, it was as if everything positive had happened. I grew taller and stronger, my body began to develop, and I actually found it pleasant to live. _

_However... all this came to an end... _

_My mother was pregnant with Inu Yasha at the time, and two weeks before I was scheduled to return home, my father phoned Grandfather and told him that she had gone into labor. _

_My trip was cut short and I was forced to return home. _

_Where Inu Yasha greeted me. _

_From the very moment I learned of his birth, I had hated him. He took me away from one of the most important people in my life. He had deprived me of the only person who had ever truly understood me. _

_As if that was not worse... a week later Grandfather died. _

_That began my hatred toward my brother... and it continued to grow as the years went by. _

_I shut myself from the world -- the world that had caused Grandfather's death -- and Inu Yasha's birth. _

_People found this attractive, my cool aloofness. It was their ignorance of my true self that excited them. It disgusted me. _

_To my great surprise I became admired -- not only for my skills in Kendo, but for people's judgment on appearances. I did not think myself as anything fine... but people seemed so bent on telling me the opposite I consented to their foolishness. _

_But it was Inu Yasha who had made me this way. He effected the changes in my personality -- and even though he didn't cause the death of my grandfather, he forced me to leave him in his last days. _

_I could have been by his side. _

_I could have heard his last words. _

_I would have cried when his eyes finally closed, but I would have been there. By his side. _

_It's a stupid reason. I don't deny this. _

_But my opinions will continue as they have, and Inu Yasha will always bring out my worst side. _

_For he had stolen something from me which he had no right to. _

Sesshoumaru moved his head slightly and found Kagome leaning against his back.

Her hair had fallen over his shoulder and he inhaled the fresh clean scent.

However... he would restrain himself.

He was in no state to think about her. Instead, his mind wandered back to the past and the month spent at this shrine.

Images of himself and his grandfather floated in front of him. He saw the two of them sitting on a bench near the garden, his grandfather explaining what the garden represented.

He saw himself running through the side gate, katana in hand, eager for the day's lesson.

His vision blurred momentarily.

But he would not lose control.

No.

He would not. He would never allow his emotions to be present in front of Kagome.

He jumped off into the somewhat deep snow, destroying the beauty.

It crunched beneath his feet as he walked around to the side where Kagome sat. He lifted his hand and gently helped her off the stone.

His mind was too preoccupied to notice the spark that had run through their bare hands.

Kagome watched him quietly.

She could not respond, nor was it her place to do so.

Sesshoumaru, she found out, was more than just a walking snowman who happened to kiss her at random.

This man did have feelings and emotions, and she scorned herself believing otherwise for so long.

The two walked out of the shrine together. By the time they had reached the bottom of the steps, Sesshoumaru had fully recovered. He even bought Kagome another hot beverage at her first sign of shivering.

Kagome smiled when she glanced at him.

Perhaps his cold exterior was more fragile than it seemed.

She liked this idea very well.

Kagome smiled as she sipped the drink, every once in a while talking of Christmas or school to Sesshoumaru, who at times said a few words but most of the time none.

However, she felt that the two had somehow become friends that day; in a way she could never exactly describe.

The snowflakes continued falling gently, building layers and layers upon the disturbed snow that lay in the garden atop the hill.

Perhaps the past was behind him now. And the future was indeed uncertain.

He almost formed a smile when he heard Kagome talking animatedly about some subject he didn't catch --

And the light that shone in her eyes, which occasionally glanced at him, comforted him somewhat.

_Perhaps... _


	20. Scene 20: Ocean breeze

**Chapter 20: Ocean Breeze**

"Are you sure you have enough money?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

Kagome nodded, stating an affirmative, "Yeah, don't worry."

"It's my job." She smiled, slightly teary.

"Mom..." Kagome said, smiling gently, "You can come visit me, you know? I'm just a train ride away..."

"I know." She swallowed, wiping tears from her eyes, "Take care, won't you?"

"Be sure to give my thanks to Hanako about the party," Kagome reminded her, picking up her bags as she walked down the driveway.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride?" Her mother called after her.

"No, it's not that far. Unless there's an accident, it shouldn't take that long." Kagome called from the front gate, "I'll call you tonight to let you know I got there safely."

Her mother nodded, waving warmly as she watched her only daughter walk down the driveway, onto the sidewalk, and toward the subway, which was about six or seven blocks away.

To Kagome, the distance was really not that far. After all, staying at home like a couch potato was not good for her figure.

However, from not a hundred meters away from her house, a car pulled up to her. Not wanting to stop, in fear it might be some rapist or pervert, she continued until she heard the familiar voice of Sesshoumaru call after her.

She turned around and gave him a confused look as she walked up to his car. Kagome knelt down and peered in through the open window.

"What're you doing here?" Kagome inquired curiously.

"You prefer the public transportation, I suppose?" Sesshoumaru asked, his continual emotionless expression planted on his face.

"Well..." Kagome began.

Her mind wandered back to the numerous times she had gotten "felt up" and how crowded it got once she entered downtown Tokyo. Particularly at Shinjuku...

However, spending a most likely one-and-a-half hour car ride with Sesshoumaru didn't sound that great either.

"Why are you here?" She wondered, glaring at him in the face.

"Are you going to get in or not?" Sesshoumaru snapped as he rolled up the window.

Kagome gazed at him momentarily, weighing her choices.

To go to Tokyo with public transportation; or... Sesshoumaru?

Neither was that appealing... but if she had to choose one, it would be the one in front of her. After all... one should never waste opportunities -- no matter how disconcerting they may seem.

After a moment, she grabbed her bags and walked around to the passenger side. She opened the back door and placed her bags there, then seated herself in the front.

Strapping herself firmly into the seat -- wary of Sesshoumaru's driving, the two sailed smoothly down the roads of the neighborhood she knew so well.

Kagome closed her eyes and knelt her head back against the seat -- soon she would be back in the heart of Tokyo, filled with papers and exams. All the drama would come slamming her back to reality.

As much as her vacation had been slightly tainted by Sesshoumaru's presence, it wasn't so unholy to have him around at times.

She sensed that different environments brought out different aspects of people.

Was that true for her too?

Sesshoumaru, when away from the crowded Tokyo, had something more philosophical and gentle about him... contrary to his arrogance and coldness she had come to know.

She sneaked a glance at him. His face had a sort of contented expression as he expertly navigated the streets... he seemed almost at ease to have her in the car, as if in some way it gave him pleasure.

Kagome would not admit to herself that in a strange way she also felt pleasure -- the fact that Sesshoumaru had actually gone OUT of his way for her was astonishing! She had figured that Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly care less... and yet she was beginning to think otherwise...

Fifteen minutes passed by, and by that time they had finally weaved their way through the town lanes and found themselves on the congested inbound highway.

"Ehh..." Kagome sighed exasperatedly, "Look at all these cars."

Indeed, the road was stuffed as far as the eye could see. Tokyo traffic was bad... but coming home from the mountains, like most travelers did, magnified the congestion. By a whole lot.

"It seems others are returning to the city as well..." Sesshoumaru commented as he rested his elbow against the window. The car had come to a complete stop.

Kagome slumped against the seat, closing her eyes. At this rate... she would be stuck with him all night! Ohh, what company he would be too!

She fumed at him, wishing that she COULD be angry with him, hoping that in some way the traffic was entirely his fault.

And yet she could not, for she realized she had put too much blame on Sesshoumaru already...

About five minutes ticked by... and they had moved a total of five feet.

Finally, clearing his throat, Sesshoumaru ventured smoothly, "I would like to thank you for your gift."

Kagome swerved her head at him, amazed --

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, feigning innocence.

"You know perfectly well. The glass figurine you gave me." Sesshoumaru said coolly, his eyes fixed straight on the road ahead.

"How did you know it was from me?" Kagome whispered softly, now for some reason extremely embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru now turned his face toward her, his silver hair falling against his face as he tilted his head slightly, smirking, "My mother would never give me anything like that... usually it's just clothes or books..."

Kagome looked down at her lap, blushing suddenly. The way he had smiled at her... somehow it was very confusing.

His face was now turned toward the road and the minutes ticked by quietly.

Another five minutes passed by...

Sesshoumaru moved suddenly, causing Kagome to jump as she regarded him curiously. Reaching into his leather jacket, he fished for something in his pocket and promptly threw it on her lap.

Kagome examined it curiously. It was a small velvet box tied in a crimson bow.

No reaction could be detected from Kagome. She was truly shocked beyond words -- even thoughts.

The realization that Sesshoumaru had actually bought her a Christmas present (however late) startled her.

She turned toward him, confused and embarrassed, "Is this for me?"

There was no answer; Sesshoumaru continued to look ahead, as though the slow moving traffic was highly interesting.

And perhaps it was. Or perhaps he just wasn't good at these kinds of situations.

Silently he began to curse himself for even buying the damn thing.

He was the master of himself, and he knew -- he KNEW -- that he was atrocious at such situations.

He desperately wanted to watch her expression as she found the contents. He wanted to see her smile.

But he held back firmly and glared ahead, trying not to blink. It was amazing that he had actually 'practiced' not blinking. He could now hold a steady stare without so much as a twitch for two minutes -- and without his eyes watering.

As he knew before, he was the master of himself.

Kagome, figuring that was an affirmative, looked down at the box and carefully undid the bow.

She had no idea what to expect. It could be anything -- well, not ANYTHING. After all, it had to be able to fit into a small velvet box.

She undid the bow and slowly opened the smooth container.

Even in the dim light, it sparkled brightly.

A silver watery-like chain was cushioned comfortably in an array of crimson silk, and attached to the chain was a crystal pendant.

She had never expected anything so fine.

Kagome looked at him, flushed and embarrassed. Compared to his... compared to his her gift seemed so CHEAP! She wanted to hide and bury herself under a large rock.

"S-Sesshoumaru... you didn't really have to get me anything so nice..." Kagome almost wanted to add wistfully, 'I'm not worth it.'

She bit her tongue, however. To show self-pity around Sesshoumaru was unforgivable.

Sesshoumaru looked at her now, putting to use his good staring skills.

Kagome would not be beaten so easily, and she continued stubbornly, "Sesshoumaru, this gift is too expensive for me."

_... you think that, don't you?_ Sesshoumaru thought as he studied her face.

Was she actually blushing??

He almost wanted to laugh. Now was not the time or place however, and he sighed. Leaning his arm against the steering wheel, he spoke rather gently, "It's a gift. You can't give it back."

She had not smiled as he had wished.

"Put it on." He commanded suddenly. Sternly.

His voice had been so serious that she promptly did so.

Kagome gave one last glare at him before giving in. To get in a fight with Sesshoumaru on the highway was not a good idea.

She shuddered to herself. Sesshoumaru with road rage? Eeep.

Quietly she strung it on her neck, and almost as she did so, she could sense the way it felt, somehow, strangely right.

The chain did not irritate her skin, and the crystal giving the illusion of sharpness was in fact the exact opposite.

It seemed to fit her perfectly...

She looked at him confusedly. What was the meaning of all of this?

Why was she so confused? Why was she never quite sure of herself around him?

She took in a deep breath and exhaled as she looked at him. She smiled suddenly; it was an honor that he had given her such a gift. She should be happy -- and truth be told it was exactly something she herself would have picked out.

She was happy -- perhaps beyond words.

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back toward the road and overlooked her remark.

Kagome just grinned.

He had made her happy -- for once he had actually made her smile... he wished he could congratulate himself, but that would be asking too much indeed.

She was beginning to know his ways.

When he turned away -- perhaps he really wanted to say something. Opposites were the way he lived... a frown instead of smile. The expressions, the glimmer in his eyes, his posture... all were becoming so familiar that she hardly took notice.

Kagome gave one last look at him before turning to watch the sky above.

It had been an hour since the two had spoken, and they had only traveled about five miles. But where they were at, an exit lay ahead.

Sesshoumaru had been eyeing it warily for some time. Finally, in one swift move he made his decision.

Turning the wheel sharply and pressing the gas pedal, he took the exit and drove into the town below.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked almost as soon the car turned.

"With this traffic we won't be going anywhere." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

They were accelerating fast. In a way, Kagome found it exciting... but she had not been to driving school and sat through those videos for nothing.

"Slow down!" Kagome nearly shrieked, hugging her seat.

Sesshoumaru did the opposite.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked nervously as he changed lane suddenly to bypass a slow-moving car.

"Away from the traffic. By nighttime, it should have died down. We'll have to wait it out."

_WHAT!? _

What did he MEAN, wait it out?

She would have to be with him for even more time?

_(Kagome, that's not a bad thing, you know) she whispered to herself. _

_(Shut up) she snarled. _

Kagome closed her eyes. Too many things were happening at once. Along with getting information that she would be with Sesshoumaru longer than planned, he was going way too fast for comfort.

However, much to her satisfaction, he slowed down as a stoplight appeared ahead.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked when they had finally come down to a rational speed on city streets.

"I mean, we'll have to wait it out. What part of that don't you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked wearily, his eyes scanning the road ahead.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Kagome inquired, genuinely curious. What WERE they going to do?

"We'll find something, I'm sure." Sesshoumaru murmured absently as he took a left turn sharply.

Kagome flushed. What did he mean by that?

Images of "family life" in high school began to reel through her head like old black-and-white movies. The love hotels... the one-night stands...

She stopped herself there. She told herself firmly that Sesshoumaru would NEVER do anything like that.

_Even though he had kissed her that once... _

But still, NOTHING had happened. Sesshoumaru would never, EVER do something like that.

After about five minutes of convincing herself, she became aware of the surroundings. Sesshoumaru was about to park the car.

"Where are we?" Kagome questioned.

She looked out the window. It was pretty obvious.

Sesshoumaru was getting out of the car and walking outside down some steps.

"Why did we come to the ocean?" Kagome whispered as she unbuckled herself and opened the door, running after him.

She was about to call out his name and ask him why they had come to a public beach of all places. But as she watched him quietly stroll along the shore, she knew that he must have his reasons buried underneath all that ice.

She decided not to pester him and instead walked to the water's edge, breathing in the fresh and cold air.

Kagome smiled to herself. Although living near the sea, she had not visited it often. She had always been so busy with her family and school...

However, the memories she did have of the sea were something precious. There was something epic about the sea -- perhaps its size, or the great force it held, or its mysterious depths.

She wandered along the water's edge, her eyes constantly veering between Sesshoumaru and the gray horizon.

She jogged up to Sesshoumaru and looked up at him.

He looked peaceful and relaxed, as if in this precious moment the mask had worn away.

He looked down at her, perhaps nonchalantly, but his gaze had shifted into another emotion, one she could not quite read.

After a few moments of quiet walking, Sesshoumaru, much to Kagome's surprise, began talking, "What did you think of my mother?"

Kagome digested the question. There was something hidden to be sure.

"She seemed very nice. Although..." Kagome stopped. She would not talk about how she felt that her mother and his had been planning to get the two "together" or the fact that she seemed... a little too motherly.

"Although...?" Sesshoumaru inquired almost curiously. Almost.

"Oh. Nothing." Kagome gushed, blushing. To tell him would kill her of embarrassment, she was positive.

After a while, Kagome questioned, "Why did we come here?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at her, then out to the horizon.

"There's something comforting about the ocean."

Kagome questioned stupidly, forgetting it was Sesshoumaru for a moment, "Do you need to be comforted?"

His head swiveled toward her suddenly, confused and almost angry. However, after studying her gaze and not finding anything in it, he brushed the question aside with the simple response, "No."

Kagome looked down at her feet and turned away from him, crossing the long stretch of deserted beach.

Something was happening. Something she was not quite sure of.

She cursed herself for riding with him -- She could be in Tokyo right now, asleep in her bed. But here she was on a deserted beach, having to walk on pins and needles all because it was Sesshoumaru. _The great and feared: Sesshoumaru._

She frowned, kicking the sand and walking faster.

Kagome was completely unaware that a piercing gaze was following her retreating figure.

With a wistful grin on his face, Sesshoumaru gave one last long withering look toward her and then out to the ocean.

He sighed, letting himself fall into the gray abyss.

George Benson

_"This Masquerade" _

Are we really happy here with this lonely game we play,

Looking for words to say,

Searching but not finding understanding any way,

We're lost in a masquerade…

Kagome was now lying down on the sand, a bit away from the water, gazing up at the ancient clouds.

She closed her eyes and let herself listen contentedly to the ocean sounds.

Time had gone by. How much, she was not quite sure. But when she opened her eyes again, she saw the profile of Sesshoumaru sitting by her side.

She propped herself up suddenly, glaring at him as she scowled, "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru quipped serenely, gazing ahead at nothing, "Dear lady, you wound me with your words."

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms, "Ha. You really are impossible, did you know?"

His eyebrows rose, and a tone of slight amusement entered his voice, "I...? Sesshoumaru...?"

Kagome grumbled a few words to herself before huddling her legs close to her body, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin atop.

Quietly, almost sadly, she questioned seriously after some time, "Why are you so different?"

She heard no response. However, she knew he was listening.

"At school, you treat me like all other seniors do. But... when not in Tokyo, you change. I wonder, do I change too?" Kagome asked herself, wondering if it were true for everyone.

She looked at Sesshoumaru, his gaze still on the ever-changing sea.

Kagome's rage grew. Sesshoumaru who would not listen to her. Sesshoumaru who would treat her like crap one day and decent another. Her anger rose violently -- not even able to digest her own emotions she lashed out, "Answer me!"

Even as the words flew from her mouth into the breeze, she regretted them. She had no right to treat him like that... he was her equal, perhaps even her superior.

Damn... I shouldn't have done that.

He was now facing her, his gaze hard and cold, almost as piercing as a deadly icicle.

Kagome tried desperately to hold his gaze, yet second by second she felt her army slowly being defeated.

What is happening? Kagome questioned frantically, trying to grab onto something solid.

The wind picked up slightly, carrying the scent of the sea mingling with the sand.

A few strands of hair trespassed onto her face -- but her gaze was as firm, if unsure as ever.

Somehow, she felt as if she were betraying him every second.

What happened next Kagome had not been prepared for. Shock was the only emotion she could render.

As she held his gaze, she suddenly felt the gentle touch of Sesshoumaru's fingers against her face. His gaze was now slightly unsteady -- as if nervous and hesitant.

However, strangely, his touch was gentle, soothing, and almost healing.

The touch of his hands bore the same resemblance to the kiss he had bestowed upon her at the night of the festival, as well as his gaze and words that moonlit night of the Christmas party.

Softly fingering the strands of hair that had fallen across her face, he whisked them into the billowing mass that was unrestrained, undaunted.

His touch was something she could never describe.

However, it surprised her most with the gentle quality that was always present.

His face was still emotionless, but his expression had changed. His eyes seemed to speak, and his gaze had almost turned affectionate -- yet somewhere along the line he realized this and yanked himself back into reality.

He rammed his head in the direction of the sea and continued his perpetual stare. His eyes had now turned back to the color of frozen amber.

Kagome flushed and hesistantly looked down at her hands, which lay in her lap now.

_Why am I so unsure of anything? _

_Why did he do that? _

_Why did his eyes change...? _

She felt her cheeks, warm with his touch and her own heat that was now flowing to the area.

She stole one last look at him before staring quietly at the gray horizon.

Life was strange... but she remembered, one should never expect anything.

Both afraid to say we're just too far away,

From being close together from the start,

We tried to talk it over but the words got in the way,

We're lost inside this lonely game we play...

A calming breeze undulated from the ocean, whispering the secrets of faraway. The clouds parted momentarily, revealing a setting sun -- washing the world in a strange light of beauty and mystery.

She felt instantly guilty. Sesshoumaru had been so nice to her today, or rather, at least civil... and here she was treating him terribly.

Now -- she told herself -- right now, I will start anew with him.

Kagome sighed, got up, and stretched.

Sesshoumaru watched her quietly with a dreamy expression on his face.

Turning around, Kagome asked, smiling suddenly, "Shall we go?"

Sesshoumaru buried his eyebrows, momentarily confused. "Go?"

Kagome nodded grinning, "To get something to eat, ne?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, his mouth slightly curved in the smallest of smiles, "You _are_ a strange girl."

Kagome began walking to the car in long strides, kicking up sand like a young child. The experiences of the past hour perplexed her... indeed they were strange. From shock to happiness, from anger to embarrassment, and now back to friendliness.

She had not had such a day in a long time.

She looked back at Sesshoumaru and pointed out, "I may be strange -- but I live my life to the fullest each day."

Sesshoumaru gazed at her, "What do you mean?"

"It's _Kagome_." She said absently, giving one last wistful look at the horizon where the sun was now streaming through.

"What I mean is -- If we were to die today, would we be satisfied with the life we have lived?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes -- almost annoyed, and yet the question intrigued him. _If he had died today, would he be satisfied? _

No, he would never be satisfied until he had the one thing out of his reach.

It was always there -- taunting him, like a light that would hypnotize him to his death.

He realized that if he had not signed up for that certain class, he would never have known who she was, and he would have lived his life day by day being content with what he did not have.

Sitting down in the car, he looked at Kagome, who was counting how much money she had.

She looked up at him, saying, "Do you know this area very well?"

Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly, "Well enough, why?"

Kagome grinned a little playfully, almost embarrassed, "I hope you don't mind being given directions."

Sesshoumaru started the car, "No... at least not from you?"

Kagome blushed, the image of what had taken place on the beach shot into view, like the night of the festival and Christmas party -- that moment the two had shared would never be forgotten.

It would always be there in the back of her memory.

His touch... why did it affect her so?

Why did his face haunt her at night with unspoken words.

Every word he spoke. Every glint in his eye. Every smirk of his lips.

The emotions which had so overwhelmingly flooded her mind...

Sesshoumaru was a confusing person, Kagome thought, as he backed out of the parking space.

It was as if his outside was hard and frozen... but the inside was soft, tender.

_Who would be able to reach the inside of him? _

_Me...?_ Kagome wondered to herself.

He was unemotional, and yet at times there were these outbursts of feelings that she couldn't understand.

She refused to admit to herself that she liked him as more than a friend.

That was impossible.

This was Sesshoumaru.

Thoughts of weeping disappear every time I see your eyes,

No matter how hard I try, oooh,

To understand the reasons that we carry on this way,

We're lost... in a mas- masquerade.

The two were sailing along a beachfront road, the world now a slight tint of gold in the afternoon light.

"Turn here." Kagome said, pointing to the right.

He complied quietly, making a smooth turn.

A few blocks later Kagome pointed to the left, and once again he complied.

As they drove along with the busy town streets flying by, Kagome decided to ask him questions that he could not avoid, and least not in the car.

"What do you plan to do after college?"

"What foolish things are you talking about now?" Sesshoumaru sighed as he made a right turn down a commercial street.

"I mean, after college -- are you going to go straight to work or what?" Kagome persisted, trying for ONCE to get a direct answer out of him.

"It's none of your business." He growled. "It doesn't concern you."

"Can't you at least TRY to make conversation or something? I mean... if you don't want to talk about anything for the rest of the time -- I'm perfectly fine with that." Kagome spontaneously added, folding her arms and glaring out the window.

"Suit yourself." Sesshoumaru exhaled as he made a left turn.

A few moments passed, and then Kagome said sharply, "Stop. We're here."

Sesshoumaru complied, parallel parking by the sidewalk.

Kagome scowled at him as he got out of the car.

How easily she broke her promises to herself. At times he was so nice... and yet other times he made her seethe with rage.

_Why is this, exactly? _

The fact that he could be SO cold and SO emotional all the time really got on her nerves! She puffed up with anger but quickly deflated. For Sesshoumaru to see her so upset would give him too much pleasure.

"This is a dump." Sesshoumaru scoffed as they entered a dark, traditional restaurant, fragrant with food and wood resins.

"Be quiet! It's not a dump! Don't you care anything about traditions?" Kagome hissed as they were seated to a low table and sat down on cushions.

"I care about traditions. But I prefer my traditions a little more... clean." Sesshoumaru paused as his eyes wandered around the room.

"It may not have won any awards on interior decorating -- but it has one on food. So be quiet." Kagome snapped, glaring at him across the table.

If looks could kill Sesshoumaru would have already been ashes in the fireplace.

A few uncomfortable minutes passed until Kagome remembered, "I'm paying for this, by the way."

"What?" Sesshoumaru gaped, almost surprised, "You certainly will not. You're too poor to do such a thing. And knowing that I, Sesshoumaru, allowed a mere girl to pay for my food deeply wounds my pride."

"Say whatever you like -- but it still won't change the fact. I'm paying. Order whatever you want." Kagome said hurriedly as the waitress approached.

Sesshoumaru just snorted.

_The same night, around __7:30__Tokyo_

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for giving me the ride." Kagome said, bowing low as she gathered up her things. Little did she notice a book had fallen out and safely hidden itself between the seats. However, who would have noticed?

"My pleasure." Sesshoumaru said, leaning against the car -- almost smiling. Well, not exactly smiling, but his eyes were bright and full of life at that moment.

Kagome blushed a bit. His look was perplexing....

"Well... uhm, I guess I'll see you in class or something." She said nervously as she sort of stumbled into the building.

"I guess." Sesshoumaru said absently.

He watched her through the glass doors until she got into the elevator. And then, almost smiling, he complimented himself on his conduct. He had lost control only for a moment, that strange yet beautiful moment -- but for the rest of the time, he had been his usual self. Cold and uninterested. It worked that way. He would not care then.

Now he was back in Tokyo, he could start the final plan of getting Inu Yasha and Kagome together.

It needed to be done soon -- before anything else happened.

Turning back from the building, he looked down the darkened street, grinning he called into the shadows, "I know you're there."

Almost as if by magic, out of the shadows appeared a very stark and ghostly Inu Yasha -- his look one of deepest hatred.

Had this brat presumed that he, Sesshoumaru, would be unaware of his presence? Really, his appearance was too perfect, as if the gods were secretly smashing Inu Yasha and Kagome together. How perfect for them.

"Now, Inu Yasha, it's time to prove yourself as a man."


	21. Scene 21: False Ambitions

**Chapter 21: False Ambitions**

"Sesshoumaru..." Inu Yasha snarled as he stomped angrily toward his brother.

Sesshoumaru had not moved an inch. Instead, he watched him closely, speaking in his accustomed, calculated way, "Why are you so mad Inu Yasha? It wasn't that I forced her to come with me... actually..." Sesshoumaru added as an afterthought, "She wanted to come."

"You're lying." Inu Yasha spat angrily.

"Now why, Inu Yasha, would I want to do that?" Sesshoumaru retorted annoyedly. He started approaching his brother, who tensed noticeably.

"Come on, I need to have a little talk with you." Sesshoumaru advised as he walked down the street. Inu Yasha glared at him for a moment, then reluctantly followed. He had learned long ago never to question his brother's motives.

The two walked in silence for a couple of blocks -- giving Inu Yasha enough time to cool off from the encounter he had witnessed with Kagome.

What was going on? What had happened during those two weeks of vacation? Could Kagome have changed so drastically?

The thought repulsed him -- that Kagome, KAGOME, would be anywhere with his brother...

He scowled to himself.

However, even though the thought revolted him, he could not but feel in the back of his mind that somehow... somehow...

He brushed the thought away like a pestering fly and concentrated on glowering at his brother.

The two had walked some distance when Sesshoumaru opened a door to a dimly-lit café that doubled as a bar and strode inside.

As Inu Yasha stepped inside, it began snowing gently. The small white orbs of brilliance blessed the world with their never-ending purity.

Inside, Inu Yasha followed like a dog on a leash to where his brother led him. He did so on his guard, of course, never fully trusting his brother.

Sesshoumaru and he had never been close...

As the two matured, the rift between them had expanded and sparks discharged like an oncoming thunderstorm.

"Where the hell are we?" Inu Yasha whispered in resentment.

"We're in a bar of sorts." Sesshoumaru said smoothly as he seated himself in a far corner table.

"I can see that." Inu Yasha grumbled, plopping down on the worn brown leather.

"Good. I'm glad your eyes are still functioning." Sesshoumaru said curtly as he took a pair of small designer frames out of his coat pocket and placed them onto his face. He picked up the menu and scanned over the drinks.

Inu Yasha watched him, a look of annoyance and curiosity on his face. "Since when have you worn glasses?"

"I only wear them if it's dark with poor lighting." Sesshoumaru said distractedly, still studying the menu.

"Feh." Muttered Inu Yasha.

Sesshoumaru looked up, exasperation plastered on his face. Setting down the menu as the waitress neared them, he spoke in very proper Japanese, "A cup of coffee with a shot of brandy."

The waitress looked at Inu Yasha, who decided to just one up his brother said, "A double of brandy."

"On the rocks sir?"

"No. Just plain. No ice." Inu Yasha said smoothly, grinning madly at his brother. Sesshoumaru seemed not to notice.

After the waitress had departed, Inu Yasha leaned across the table, grumbling, "Now are you now going to tell me why you dragged me all the way out here? I DO have better things to do with my time..."

"Oh? Really?" Sesshoumaru questioned, mildly surprised, "If I had known, I would have never trespassed on your precious time."

"Shut up." Inu Yasha sneered, folding his arms angrily.

"Anyways..." Sesshoumaru began, suspending his finger over the candle at the tableside, "About... _Kikyou_."

Sesshoumaru emphasized the last word, making it as sharp as a razor blade, violently cutting Inu Yasha.

"Yeah, what about her?" Inu Yasha reacted, slightly off-guard.

"How is she? After all, you two did have all vacation together, did you not?" Sesshoumaru asked maliciously, grinning slightly.

"Yeah, we did. So what?" Inu Yasha spat, "It's none of your damn business."

"Oh. I see." Sesshoumaru said plainly.

A few moments of silence passed until the waitress appeared with their drinks. Sesshoumaru took a small sip of the brew, and then resting his elbows against the table, he said smoothly, "I hope you're happy with her."

"Why yes, I'm very happy, just to let you know." Inu Yasha snorted as he gulped down the brandy.

"Well, I would not want you to end up with someone you might not truly love." Sesshoumaru said innocently.

He was playing right into his hands.

"W-What do you mean, idiot?" Inu Yasha said gruffly -- pretending he did not care.

"Well, what I mean to say is -- remember, Inu Yasha, Kikyou _did_ cheat on you. This would be nothing at all if you truly loved her.... If there was no other that you might love, then it is perfectly logical that you two should be happy... however... are you sure there isn't another?"

"Who do you mean?" Inu Yasha sputtered, flushed from both the accusation and the brandy.

"Don't play innocent, boy." Sesshoumaru demanded, rolling his eyes. "You know exactly who I mean."

"No. I don't. Tell me." Inu Yasha said, taunting his brother.

"Kagome, of course." Sesshoumaru said too smoothly, "I always thought there was something between you two..."

"Y-You what?"

"Well, that was the impression I got from Kagome." Sesshoumaru explained, sipping the coffee.

"What did she say?!" Inu Yasha demanded.

"That I cannot tell you. But what I can say -- as a brother, is that: if you truly love Kikyou, and you'll never love any other woman again -- then by all means, be with her. However, if there's someone else, you would be cheating both Kikyou and yourself..."

"It would only be fair... to all of you..." Sesshoumaru pronounced quietly.

Inu Yasha sank his head, gazing down into the brandy.

_And so... it began... _

Sesshoumaru grinned. His brother was too idiotic, too predictable....

Soon, he would be rid of this Kagome forever... the sooner the better....

"This is brotherly advice -- I just hope that your relationship with Kikyou hasn't gone too far..." Sesshoumaru said, his eyebrows rising.

"What the HELL are you implying?!" Inu Yasha snarled, flushed.

My, my, my... I had no idea my younger brother was so embarrassed about sex... amusing...

"Do you want my opinion?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly in a tone of false intimacy.

"No!... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Inu Yasha relented. As much as he hated his elder brother, he had to admit that he had more experience with the ladies.

"My guess is that Kagome would not be unhappy to enter an intimate relationship with you. She missed you at the Christmas party, and --"

"She went to Mother's Christmas party!?" Inu Yasha interrupted, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Why, yes, didn't mother tell you?" Sesshoumaru inquired playfully.

"No! All she told me was that YOU seemed to be having a very good time with a particular girl... I can only imagine. Who the hell was she, by the way?" Inu Yasha questioned suddenly, interested in his elder brother's affair.

"Oh, someone who will be quickly forgotten."

_How true he wished his words were. _

"Now, Inu Yasha, you can go. You have been in my presence too long, as I'm sure I have been for you. Go, you annoy me."

Inu Yasha looked at him, scowling.

Sesshoumaru added critically, "Compared to me, you were never any good."

"Sure." Inu Yasha scoffed.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother passively. Inu Yasha finally decided it WAS time to go, because his brother had gone into his "I'm ignoring you, pest" mode.

Inu Yasha drained the brandy, threw down a few hundred yen, and quietly left the bar. Sesshoumaru was glad to see him leave. His presence annoyed him, but at least he was glad that Inu Yasha had played out his mission.

Soon all the pieces would be falling into place, and he would be rid of Kagome for good.

_Soon... _

If Kagome was as predictable as he figured she was, she would play right into his trap.

Kagome would soon be Inu Yasha's... and he would then forget about the whole affair.

Gulping down the rest of the coffee, Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he left the building, "Little brothers are such pests."

Kagome had returned to Tokyo only to find an empty dorm room. No, Sango had not left her. Actually, it turned out that she had traveled to Okinawa for the marine biologists' annual trip.

For one thing, Kagome did not even know Sango was in the marine bio class. However, she quickly found out.

Kagome was even more surprised to discover that Miroku was in the same class with her... she could only grin.

She was happy they had worked things out.

However, now the room seemed lonely and bare. She would often avoid coming back until around midnight -- so she could just fall asleep instead of feeling forlorn in the quiet atmosphere.

Thus she did not notice the small flashing light on the answering machine until the morning after the call. Clicking the button, Kagome was surprised to hear Inu Yasha's voice crackling over the system.

"Kagome, I wasn't in this week's class -- could you drop by and let me borrow the notes? Give me a call back, you know my number. Thanks"

Kagome stood and stared at the machine for a while. For some reason, she had the feeling that she would not be going over to his apartment just for notes.

But Kagome felt she should reply, so she called him and said that she would drop off her notes the following Saturday.

Inu Yasha, in his usual aloofness and arrogance seemed to offer no sign of thanks. However, Kagome knew Inu Yasha well enough to deduce his tacit gratitude.

The week continued on as usual, Kagome once again burying herself in her studies, although at times taking a break to enjoy the Archery Club.

Although Kikyou had returned to Tokyo, she was not in the club. She only helped out, so Kagome only caught glimpses of her every now and then.

The two never spoke.

The club now held Kagome as their best archer and often signed her up for tournaments with other schools.

Needless to say, Kagome won most of them, and the Tokyo University Archery Club slowly ascended the scale.

Kagome realized she needed the off-time at archery. It seemed that the professors were piling mountains of work. Although she COULD keep up, it left her little social time.

Sango and Miroku, along with all the other students in Marine Biology, would not return for another week. So Kagome contented herself with school, archery, and day time television (mostly international cooking shows).

She rarely thought about Inu Yasha, although at times, when she would hardly expect it, she found Sesshoumaru's face creeping into her mind.

The thought did not disturb her... no, it just confused her. His actions had always done that. The fact that one moment he was cold, yet another so affectionate, had always caused her to question his motives.

_What was happening? _

However, as soon as the thought of Sesshoumaru entered her mind, she would try to brush it away as soon as possible.

She did not like to be confused about people's emotions -- and Sesshoumaru's made it all worse.

_Saturday, __1 PM_

Kagome exited the elevator onto Inu Yasha's floor. She was surprised she still managed to get to his house, although it was a good thing she asked him again for his apartment number.

Walking down the long line of doors, Kagome glanced up and down from the scrap of paper she held in her hands.

Looking up, she found the room she was looking for... but strangely the door had been left open.

Her thoughts were distracted as a small child -- about six or seven -- approached her and asked her curiously, "Are you Kagome?"

She looked down at him, rather amused and astonished that he knew her name. Smiling, she replied, "Yes, I am."

The boy rubbed his nose and continued, "Inu Yasha told me that you can just go in. He said somebody came down the lobby to talk to him. He'll be up here soon, I think."

Kagome blinked a bit, a bit surprised. Grinning, she thanked the boy and walked into Inu Yasha's apartment.

Sesshoumaru scowled to himself -- after about two weeks of brooding between classes -- he had finally come to the conclusion that what he had done to Inu Yasha had been extremely short-sighted of him.

He realized that it had been a foolhardy thing to persuade Inu Yasha to pursue Kagome.

How COULD he have been so short-sighted?!

The fact was, after realizing it at two A.M. yesterday, was that he had a chance with Kagome, probably better than his brother. His irrational, idiotic brother.

Of course, he would do nothing to pursue her. However, if Kagome and Inu Yasha "got together" -- he would hate his brother even more. Although he already disliked his annoying younger brother now -- he would totally despise him later.

Rushing to Inu Yasha's apartment building after his Saturday morning class, he had waited in the lobby some time, waiting for his form to appear. Sesshoumaru had no doubt -- NO doubt -- that Inu Yasha was surprised to hear his voice over the intercom, and so it took him quite a while to come down to the lobby.

When Inu Yasha had arrived, they moved away from the entrance to not attract attention.

"What are you DOING here?" Inu Yasha growled, "I'm expecting someone, ass!"

"Oh, foul language indeed, dear brother." Sesshoumaru grinned, trying to show some form of composure. Truth be told, he was on the brink of insanity. (as far as insanity went) He was only praying that Inu Yasha had not yet made his move.

_He, Sesshoumaru, was actually that desperate. _

However, he would not admit this to anyone, not even himself.

"What do you want...?" Inu Yasha grumbled, folding his arms.

"Have you talked to Kagome since she returned?" Sesshoumaru inquired, his speech slow and calculated. He could give no sign. Leave no trace.

"Yeah, sure, I've talked to her." Inu Yasha grinned, chuckling.

"That's not what I meant, mindless idiot, and you know it." Sesshoumaru spat, annoyed at his brother's evasiveness.

"Oh, you mean -- have I 'told her', eh?" Inu Yasha said, his grin broadening.

"Of sorts." Sesshoumaru mused, trying to look uninterested.

"Why the hell do you care?" Inu Yasha questioned suddenly.

"I? Care? About your insignificant little girl?" Sesshoumaru questioned, slightly sniggering to himself.

"Then why are you here? Did you come all the way over here to ask me that? Cut the crap, why are you here?" Inu Yasha demanded, his voice rising with every word.

Sesshoumaru observed his brother pensively. He could not tell him the truth, not on his life. His brother would take too much pleasure in his downfall.

A few tense moments passed, in which Sesshoumaru only tried to think of ways he could avoid his brother's question. However, he needed not to ponder anymore. About a minute later, Inu Yasha snapped at Sesshoumaru, "Damn it! What time is it?"

Contemplating his watch, he answered that it was ten minutes past one.

Receiving a glare of death like no other from Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked to see him rush down the hall and up the stairs.

He watched him go. Somehow... he felt there was someone waiting for him in his room...

This thought terrified him, more than ever in his entire life. He followed his brother heatedly, silently cursing him with every tainted word he knew -- a few in foreign languages.

Somehow, his brother would pay for his acts.

As Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He had not been aware of it until now... was that the smell of alcohol he sensed around Inu Yasha?

His eyes narrowed. Inu Yasha was begging for his death wish.

Kagome curiously looked about the apartment, slightly wondrous of how Inu Yasha lived. Although she had been inside it once, she had never gotten a good look of it other than his kitchen.

Wandering around the room, she peered down at a few scattered pictures that were buried deep in the shelves where shadows partly covered them.

From what she could see, there was a picture of two young boys practicing Kendo, one grinning at the camera.

Continuing her turn around the room, she could see a skyline of Tokyo on his small deck.

Suddenly, Kagome heard footsteps down the hall. A few moments later, a nearly breathless Inu Yasha appeared.

Smiling at her as he ran his hands through his long hair nervously, he motioned for her to sit down as he dashed off to make some tea.

"Do you need any help?" Kagome offered, nervously shuffling the papers in her lap.

"No! I can do it, I'm not completely stupid, you know?" Inu Yasha barked playfully.

"Of course." Kagome chuckled, looking down at her notes.

A few moments later, Inu Yasha emerged, a bit shakily balancing two cups of tea on a tray.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Kagome insisted, getting up a bit from the couch.

"You just stay seated." Inu Yasha commanded.

After firmly placing the tray on the coffee table, he sat next to Kagome.

Kagome nervously sipped her tea. Inu Yasha was certainly acting strange. For some reason, Kagome noticed, he was strangely flushed as he sat staring down at his lap.

After a few moments, he got up and paced around the room -- as if he were deep in contemplation.

"Is something wrong? Did I come at a bad time?" Kagome inquired.

"What? Oh! No! Of course not!" Inu Yasha blurted, momentarily interrupted from his reverie.

Kagome continued to watch him for a few moments, worry growing in her eyes.

_What exactly is torturing him that way? _

Lifting herself up from the couch, she quietly made her way toward Inu Yasha, whose back was facing her.

Gently she put her hand on his shoulder, making him jump with surprise.

He turned around -- for a moment she was able to detect something different in his eyes. Something of questioning, of longing, of fear...

"Inu Yasha?" She whispered. "Are you all right? Should I leave?"

Inu Yasha exhaled a long sigh, momentarily burying his face in his hands which he ran through his hair again, he breathed, "No -- don't go. I want you to stay."

Kagome studied his face. She had never seen him this on edge before.

"Do you want the notes?" Kagome asked.

"The notes?" Inu Yasha repeated as if in a trance. "Oh, yeah, the notes. Yeah, thanks."

Kagome extended her hand where she held the papers. As she did, she noticed Inu Yasha's hand was so unsteady, and as soon as she released them from her grip the papers fluttered to the floor.

"Sorry about that." Inu Yasha said suddenly, kneeling on the floor to pick up the missed assignments, notes, and dittos.

Kagome lowered herself and quietly picked up the shuffling papers.

Little did she notice Inu Yasha's eyes were straying from the floor to her figure.

It was now or never, he realized. Now was the only time he would ever muster up enough courage to tell her how he felt.

For once, he must be like his brother and have no regrets.

He gulped to himself. It was now or never.

Crawling a bit toward Kagome, he firmly yet gently pushed her against the floor.

Kagome felt the sudden movement and was about to cry out why he had pushed her, but she could not speak.

Inu Yasha took her hand and ran his chin along her neck. Kagome flushed -- suddenly confused at Inu Yasha's actions.

Kagome lay very still, almost afraid to breathe. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, not quite touching. Then she made the mistake of looking into his eyes and was trapped.

He inclined his body against her now, somehow wrapping his arms tightly around her and pinning her to the ground. He leaned closer and she felt his lips gently touch hers. She was acutely aware of how warm his hand was, and she could still feel the touch of his lips long after he pulled away.

Somehow, Kagome wanted to fall hopelessly under his touch.

And yet...

Closing her eyes she let herself merge with this person, Inu Yasha, softly wondering his motives... and why she could not quite give in...

His touch was strangely soft, like feathers surrounding her body.

It was almost as if there was something holding her back...

_Or someone... _

Slowly opening her eyes, the form of Sesshoumaru materialized in front of her. Almost taking it for a dream, she was surprised to find his figure gazing in sadly from the doorway.

Hurriedly she pushed Inu Yasha off her -- and yet Sesshoumaru had disappeared like the summer wind on a winter's day.

Kagome felt a sinking feeling throughout her body.

Sesshoumaru had reached Inu Yasha's apartment only to find the door carelessly left open.

He smirked to himself as he entered the residence. Yet, as he quietly spanned the dark hall the sounds he heard disturbed him.

It was the sound... of nothing.

Nothing at all. No voices, no papers, no wind... simply nothing.

His steps quickened, and when he looked over the threshold he could only feel a mixture of boiling anger and bitter disappointment.

The two were on the verge of intercourse - the way their bodies hugged against each other suggested enough.

His eyes narrowed and he anxiously tried to avert her gaze, but it was hypnotizing.

His eyes focused on Kagome - wondering why victory felt so much like defeat?

Her eyes opened and he found himself staring at a most curious expression. It was one mingled with embarrassment and astonishment... but the one emotion he had never expected to see in her face was regret.

She blinked, and at that moment he turned quietly on his heel and left the apartment.

He did not want to see this anymore.

He did not want to see what could have been... he did not want to see any of it...

Sesshoumaru could only curse himself and his short-sightedness.

He could admit his downfall openly.

In this aspect, he was equal -- as much as he hated to admit it -- to Inu Yasha. Both of them had stolen a kiss from Kagome, but Inu Yasha had won the war, claiming Kagome as his own.

Leaning against the partition in the foyer, breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat draping his body, he thought to himself with the most hatred imaginable --

It is over now, Kagome is Inu Yasha's. He has finally won...


	22. Scene 22: Presumptions

**Chapter 22: Presumptions **

Kagome shoved Inu Yasha off her with sudden firmness. Somehow, the mixed feelings she had first experienced when he kissed her were melting away and turning into rising anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome demanded angrily, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

Inu Yasha looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" Inu Yasha spat, folding his arms and glaring at the ceiling, "I kissed you! What did you think!?"

"Why did you kiss me?? I mean - why all of a sudden!?" Kagome questioned, thoroughly discombobulated and tense.

"All of a sudden? What are you talking about!? All year you've been pulling me along - and I decided to act on it!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, shooting her a glare of death.

"W-WHAT!? I-I-p-pull you ALONG!?" Kagome repeated furiously, "I have not! I don't know what you're talking about! I thought we were friends. Just friends."

"Feh. Yeah, sure." Inu Yasha mumbled, sighing grumpily.

A few tense moments passed by... then Kagome questioned, a little more softly but as firm as ever, "What about Kikyou?"

"What about her?" Inu Yasha grumbled, still avoiding her eye contact by again resorting to a death glare with the ceiling.

"I thought you two were together!" Kagome persisted.

"Yeah - so? We still are." Inu Yasha continued.

"WHAT!? You're cheating on her?!" Kagome gasped, shocked by Inu Yasha's shallowness.

"Why are you so surprised?" Inu Yasha spat, "She cheated on me - and anyways, I just wanted to see... if... we..."

His voice trailed down to a whisper, and Kagome leaned forward a bit, trying to hear his words.

"What did you say?" Kagome questioned innocently, "I couldn't hear you."

"I said, I wanted to see if things could WORK between us!" Inu Yasha flushed, glaring down at his lap.

Kagome blushed furiously, and then did as Inu Yasha did, consulted her lap.

A few more tense moments passed by. Then, Inu Yasha said delicately, "Sesshoumaru told me that I had every right to be with Kikyou - unless there was someone else I... liked."

Kagome glanced up at him. She had never seen him so scared and worried and embarrassed. All his false arrogance had melted away - and there he was, sitting in front of her, offering himself. He was telling her, at that instant, that if she had wished it - he would be hers forever.

And yet, somehow, she could not accept the offer.

"Sesshoumaru said that?" Kagome inquired hollowly.

A murmur of acknowledgment came, and then Kagome edged toward him.

How long had Inu Yasha felt this way toward her? Since the beginning?

Kagome gently wrapped her arms around him, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry."

His figure seemed to have gone limp, and he clutched onto her like a child drowning in a rough sea.

Kagome felt there was something deeper that tortured Inu Yasha as his body began to tremble.

The two sat there for a while, embraced in each other's arms, each lost in thought.

Somewhere in the midst of her perpetual train of feelings, it struck her that life had not been kind to Inu Yasha.

_Of course, Kagome, life is never always kind. Everyone must suffer..._ she told herself softly.

Inu Yasha continued to hold onto her - a few times breaking into sobs, and yet quickly recovering.

To show his weakness in front of Kagome seemed inexcusable.

And Kagome continued to hold him until he had finally fallen asleep.

_A few days later... _

Kagome furiously scribbled the remaining notes as the overhead was turned off and the lights clicked on. Professor Satake said sternly, "Don't forget class - I expect the ten-page paper due next Monday - no ifs, ands, or buts." The class murmured and groaned and they gathered their belongings and shuffled out the room.

Inu Yasha and Kagome sat together as usual, a tradition since the first day of school. Inu Yasha had commented to Kagome that he had an appointment to keep, so he quickly left the room.

As Kagome walked down the stairs she was painfully aware of Sesshoumaru walking behind her. She could hear his footsteps and his nearly silent breath.

When she reached the bottom, Satake-sensei motioned her to come over.

Slightly curious, Kagome stepped forward. She still felt Sesshoumaru's intense presence behind her. Her suspicions were comfirmed when the professor said briskly, a rare smile appearing on his face, "Ms. Higurashi and Sesshoumaru - I would just like to tell you what excellent progress you two are making in my class. You two rank the highest - and for you, Higurashi, it is very impressive to see such dedication in one as young as you."

Kagome's eyebrows buried together.

Why did her age make that much of a difference? She was equal, wasn't she?

"And you, Sesshoumaru, you will go far with your grades. Do you have any plans after college?"

Sesshoumaru spoke tensely, in clipped Japanese, "No, not as yet, sensei."

"Oh well, knowing you, you will go far."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru murmured politely. His voice still resonated with irritation.

"Well, you two may go along your way." Professor Satake urged, smiling brightly after them.

Kagome left quickly, wanting to be as far away from both the teacher and Sesshoumaru as possible.

Ever since the day that Sesshoumaru happened to walk in on the two of them, he had been quiet and cold - only giving Kagome icy glares of death.

She wanted desperately to explain what had happened, but every time she saw him she only became enraged by his manners toward her.

As she left the room, she could feel Sesshoumaru walking behind her.

Suddenly determined - her anger fueling her resolution, she turned toward him as soon as the two were in the hall.

"Sesshoumaru." She said firmly.

He continued walking in the opposite direction.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome demanded, finding her anger reaching the boiling point.

He had stopped and slowly turned around. His eyes were flat, and his expression a mixture of hatred and disgust.

"What?" He demanded annoyedly.

"We need to talk." Kagome continued, folding her arms.

"About what?" Sesshoumaru inquired, his eyebrows rising in sarcasm, "Inu Yasha?"

"Yes." Kagome said plainly, approaching him.

"What's there to talk about? The fact that you'll soon be part of my family disgusts me." Sesshoumaru spat angrily, turning on his heel and quickly walking away.

Kagome watched him go, silently cursing him. Yet she wondered over the sinking feeling she felt inside.

Had it been so unbelievable that she might be able to straighten things out?

She supposed so... but somehow she realized that she had caused this change in Sesshoumaru...

Inching down the hall, she pondered about him.

Why did he care so much about her and Inu Yasha?

He hates both of us, doesn't he? Then why did he try to get Inu Yasha and me... together?

Sesshoumaru, when out in the weak sunlight, walked to the Zen garden where he and Kagome had practiced in the fall. Angrily, he rammed his fist into the wooden fence.

It was torture!

And the worst part of it... was his doing.

Having to see her now only brought him immense pain, and in his attempt to cover his emotions from the world (as he was so determined) he found himself being extremely hostile toward Kagome.

Of course, it was not fair, he realized this. Kagome probably would never know why he hated her -- and he would never tell her.

However, what irked him the most was the fact that he had let her slip away from him. He might actually have had a chance -- a chance of happiness, and stupidly he had flung it away.

The rage was burning inside him, and there had to be some way to relieve it...

He sat down and covered his face with his hands.

_This was not the way he had planned it... _

_It was not the way he would have wished... _

The sun parted through the gray clouds above. Sesshoumaru scowled. This was no time for sunlight.

He growled to himself as he angrily kicked the snow-covered Zen garden, "Shit."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and breathed deeply. He could not lose his control; he could not be so affected by a mere female.

He would conquer this.

"Kagome!" Arima called cheerfully, waving at her vigorously from across the room.

"Oh, hey Arima." Kagome said in good spirits as she shuffled up to him.

"How have you been? How was your break? Score?" Arima questioned jovially, nudging her playfully in the ribs.

"I scored BIG time." Kagome grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Lucky." Arima pouted, "I didn't get any. Unless you count sitting at home watching soaps all day with my grandmother a 'score'?"

Kagome patted Arima on the back, gently telling him that there would be a girl out there for him one day. She was SURE of it.

As practice commenced, Kagome soon got back into the rhythm of archery even though she had not practiced in a while.

It was amazing how archery could soothe her nerves. Perhaps it was because it required undivided concentration on the target, so her thoughts would not stray to other, more troublesome ones.

Kagome pulled back and narrowed her eyes slowly - she was determined to make this shot.

A little farther...

She continued to pull back, but for a fraction of a second, her eyes slid to the bench just outside the window. It was now covered in snow, and only the great Japanese maple above it was visible, its black branches contemplating the white sky.

And then... Sesshoumaru appeared just out of her field of view as she directed her eyes back to the target.

He stood there, at first a grin on his face, but it slowly melted away to the passive expression he usually wore.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut - firmly hoping that when she reopened them he would have disappeared.

And yet, when she opened her eyes, his eyes remained fixedly on her with an expression she could not quite read.

She released...

And his form melted into the air... being spirited away...

Kagome studied the target... it was far less than perfect.

Arima suddenly appeared by her side, looking at her with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay, Kagome? I was watching you, and you looked like you were going to be sick. Do you want to sit down or something?"

Kagome shook her head, allowing her breathing to come back to normal, "No, no, I'm fine. I guess, just out of practice." She grinned a little and shrugged.

Arima watched her for a moment, then quietly walked away -- a few times looking over his shoulders.

As he leaned against the table sanding down a wooden figurine, the shoji screens opened smoothly and in stepped Kikyou.

Arima looked up, at first dismayed to see her. After Kagome had come to archery, Kikyou's presence just seemed so cold.

Kagome seemed like the warm wind, healing all wounds...

Kikyou reopened them...

He wasn't the only one who noticed it -- in fact the whole room visibly tensed when they recognized her figure.

She nodded and smiled to everyone with ease and friendliness... but there was something in her eyes, and more than once Arima noticed Kikyou's gaze being drawn to Kagome -- with not the friendliest of expressions.

"Kikyou -- hey, how are you? How was break?" Arima said, smiling as he walked up to her, handing her a few arrows that she had specially requested to be "smoother."

Kikyou gazed at him in icy coolness before answering curtly, "Very... relaxing, but interesting."

Arima nodded, hurriedly trying to think of something to say.

Kikyou quickly walked away before Arima could say another word.

As he watched her go, he was not surprised that she made a beeline to Kagome.

Leaning back, Arima whispered in Keibun's ear, "I think Kagome might be Kikyou's death target."

Keibun replied calmly, his eyes focusing on Kagome, his favor to Sesshoumaru not yet forgotten, "Just put it plainly Arima -- the shit is about to hit the fan..."

Arima turned around and grinned at his usually conservative friend, "I suppose you're right."

Keibun said nothing and observed Kagome quietly.

Kagome was just about to release when a person approached her, "I need to have a talk with you..."

"Eh, can you hold on a minute." Kagome whispered, her eyes narrowing.

"No." The voice said plainly.

Kagome sighed and lowered her bow. She turned around to face the person, a very irritated expression on her face.

"Yes, what is it?" Kagome fumed angrily.

She was SURE she would have hit the target. However, her anger melted away and was replaced by fear and worry when she saw it was Kikyou who had addressed her.

"Oh, Kikyou... I'm sorry." Kagome began, embarrassed.

"Save it." She commanded as she beckoned Kagome into a small room.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" She nervously questioned.

Kikyou's eyebrows rose, "What gave you that idea, Kagome?"

"I..." Kagome began, but stopped short and waited for Kikyou to continue. As she watched her, it amazed her how much like Sesshoumaru she was... except, even though Sesshoumaru taunted and teased her - he never did it with so much... hatred.

Hatred was what Kikyou radiated off her being.

Hatred for her.

"I'm not blind, do you realize that? I may have been in a coma for months - but just because I was doesn't mean I'm dumb. I see what was happening between you and Inu Yasha. I could sense it from the first time I saw him - he was gazing at you on the stage." Kikyou spat, glaring at her.

"I... I don't know what you mean. Inu Yasha is only a friend to me." Kagome stated firmly.

"Of course -- I realize this. You belong to another." Kikyou said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned, slowly getting edgy. She felt like the mouse the cat was baiting.

A gentle chuckle came from Kikyou, almost too naturally.

"You don't know, do you? My, my, how interesting. Little Miss Perfect doesn't know her own feelings." Kikyou said, smiling wisely.

"Who are you referring to?" Kagome demanded.

"Why... Inu Yasha's brother, of course." Kikyou said, smirking.

Kikyou did not give her time to react as she continued, "However, just because you're ignorant in every possible degree to emotions, this doesn't mean you can tamper with others'. Do you know how it feels to be the 'second choice?' I know he would have chosen you if you had not refused him. But no, I'm the _second choice_, the one he'll 'satisfy' himself with. I expect, Kagome, that you'll _stay away _from him."

"First of all." Kagome started, her voice rising, "Think of how Inu Yasha felt when he found out you cheated on him! And second, I will be around Inu Yasha -- just because you don't like me means nothing. He's my friend, and as a friend I'll be there for him -- and I don't care less what you think."

Kikyou glowered at her angrily, "I feel the same. To me, you're of no consequence. However, Inu Yasha feels nothing for what happened with Miroku. He understands physical attractions mean nothing - what Inu Yasha and I share is more than what Miroku and I had ever done. We were in it for the sex - plain and clear. I hope you understand that, bitch."

"Listen --" Kagome began.

"No, you listen. I don't want you to EVER get too close to Inu Yasha, because if you do... well, let's just say, I have other skills besides archery."

Kagome glared at her -- she was beginning to lose control of her anger.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stormed forward and slapped her. "Excuse me!" Kagome barked angrily and pushed Kikyou aside, dashing out of the secluded room.

However, she was momentarily stopped as she felt a tug on her clothing.

She swerved angrily and looked down at Kikyou, full of disgust.

"Before you leave, I suggest you talk to Sesshoumaru about his feelings toward you. I wouldn't be surprised if..." Kagome pushed her off, letting Kikyou fall to the floor.

Burning with anger and embarrassment, she threw the equipment down and spoke hurriedly to Arima, who immediately approached her.

"Listen, Arima, I'm sorry. I have to go."

Arima nodded quietly, "I understand. Kikyou's gone on one of her power trips."

Kagome grinned as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked towards the exit.

"Wait, Kagome, come here tomorrow around three."

"Okay." Kagome nodded, smiling.

"Promise?" Arima questioned reluctantly.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you yet, Arima?" Kagome called out as she opened the screen and walked out.

"Then three it is!" Arima shouted as the screen shut.

Turning around, he found the room deadly silent, for Kikyou had entered.

Outside, the snow began falling gently, covering the scars of yesterday...

Inu Yasha sipped the steaming brew.

It was an interesting sensation he felt -- a mixture of sorrow, anger, and anticipation.

First off, he was depressed that Kagome did not feel the same way he did. Perhaps it had been childish to presume so. After all, had she ever given him any sign that they were... "more than friends?" No, not really.

This led to the next emotion -- anger, which was directed predominantly at his brother for causing the whole mess in the first place.

However, in a way Sesshoumaru could not be entirely at fault. Although an asshole most of the time, his brother did have a point. If he had lived his whole life believing in something that potentially "could have been," he would have been dissatisfied with Kikyou until his death.

_He did need to have a talk with his brother. _

Inu Yasha consulted his watch -- perhaps in ten minutes he would "be in the neighborhood" and drop by Sesshoumaru's.

Even though Kagome had rejected him, he knew that now... now, he could live in content with Kikyou.

However, Kagome would always come first...

Perhaps in a way, Inu Yasha pondered, Kagome meant more to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he would always love her. If her affections toward him ever changed, would he give it all up... for her?

He hated to admit it... but, yes.

However, Inu Yasha realized, that would probably not happen any time soon... and so now, he could live his life quietly with Kikyou...

He was anticipating the moments they would share together, anticipating the future...

Dropping a few hundred yen on the table and picking up his coat, he quietly left the café.

It had begun to snow, covering the world in a gentle layer of endless white.

Sesshoumaru quietly sipped his tea, studying the world of fluffy white outside his window.

Sprawled out on the couch, he gingerly picked up a book he had placed on the coffee table... for the exact purpose of reading it when he was bored or just diverting his attention from other subjects.

Picking up the thick novel, a piece of paper escaped and fell daintily onto his lap.

Sesshoumaru picked it up, slightly curious. He gazed at it in quiet contemplation.

His mother had sent this a few months ago when his father died. It was picture of Inu Yasha, his father, and himself standing in front of the great tree at the shrine where his grandfather had once lived.

Sesshoumaru sighed and flung the picture onto the table, face down.

He did not want to be distracted now.

Directing his attention once again to the novel, he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

Sighing and grumbling, he lifted himself off the couch and ambled lackadaisically to the door.

Was the world so hopelessly against him?

Looking through the peephole, he groaned as he found his visitor was one of the most unwelcomed people: Inu Yasha.

Yanking the door open and giving him a glare representative of his general feelings toward him, Sesshoumaru barked angrily, "What?"

Inu Yasha just grinned slightly, "Can't I come in?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at him for a few more seconds, his eyes scanning his face for hidden motives. He could find none treacherous. Stepping aside slowly, he allowed Inu Yasha to enter his apartment.

Inu Yasha made his way toward the family room where Sesshoumaru had just been. Leaning against the glass door, he said, "Well, I told her."

Sesshoumaru murmured, pouring himself a large glass of sherry, "Yes, so I heard."

Inu Yasha questioned him, suddenly alert, "From whom?"

Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly, "Oh, I have my sources."

Inu Yasha paused for a moment as Sesshoumaru handed him a glass himself. As he did so, Sesshoumaru said bitterly, "Congratulations."

"For what?" Inu Yasha gulped.

"Idiot." Sesshoumaru grumbled, draining his glass.

"You mean the judo tournament? Heh, thanks -- but Nagasaki University was no match for us." Inu Yasha gloated proudly.

"Not that." Sesshoumaru spat, "I meant about Kagome."

"What about her?" Inu Yasha retorted.

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at his brother, full of hatred. To toy with his emotions was below even Inu Yasha's level.

Inu Yasha received his looks, but at the same time observed Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, he grinned and chortled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"You -- You think that she actually accepted me?" Inu Yasha inquired, amused.

"As hard as I find it to imagine any woman accepting you -- yes." Sesshoumaru sighed, pouring himself another glass.

He was beginning to feel like there was something he didn't know.

"Well, I suppose you didn't hear all the news." Inu Yasha continued, "No, she didn't -- actually, she said... she said..."

His voice trailed out as a confused expression settled on his face.

"What did she say, damn it!" Sesshoumaru commanded, suddenly feeling extremely on edge.

It was quite mystifying these emotions he was feeling -- a mixture of relief, and... joy?

"Actually, she didn't say anything much. But, basically, she said it wouldn't work between us." Inu Yasha grumbled, running his hands through his long hair.

"What?" Sesshoumaru hissed, walking the length of the room to where his brother stood, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Inu Yasha stated firmly, gazing up angrily at his brother.

"You're lying. That can't be true. " Sesshoumaru said, almost with a twinge of disbelief and panic mixed in his voice.

He took a deep breath and gazed out the window for some time.

"How can it be that she rejected you? You two were practically about to go at it like wild animals." Sesshoumaru stated after a while.

"How do you know?" Inu Yasha questioned suspiciously.

"Answer the question." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"You told me to tell her how I feel -- and I did... after I kissed her." Inu Yasha stated hesitantly.

"How can I possibly be related to you?" Sesshoumaru cried exasperatedly, "You have no idea how to handle women!"

"Oi! It worked, didn't it? I mean -- at least I know how she feels toward me!" Inu Yasha snarled.

"Fine, fine." Sesshoumaru admitted, feeling all of a sudden very antsy.

Inu Yasha walked toward the door quickly, but right before he left the threshold he paused momentarily. He looked over his shoulders, his eyes softening visibly.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru, who followed Inu Yasha and was now leaning against the wall, asked lazily, "What is it now?"

"You love Kagome, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly roused himself, hissing, "Are you crazy?"

Inu Yasha just grinned as he opened the door, "People do crazy things, Sesshoumaru, and you're no exception."

The door closed gently; the hall suddenly dark.


	23. Scene 23: Outside the door

**Chapter 23: Outside the Door**

Sesshoumaru contemplated the steaming cup of green tea he held loosely in his hand. He studied the contents -- the remnants of the leaves sinking to the bottom.

_Was he sinking to the bottom, unaware of his whole life? _

_Or... were things falling into place? _

If he could wish, he would have preferred the latter. Since Inu Yasha's visit a few hours ago, he felt something building up inside his body.

It was like adrenaline, keeping him alive, waiting to be released.

However, Sesshoumaru quickly covered up any such emotion. He couldn't let his heart get the best of him.

What was the point?

She would reject him as she had done Inu Yasha. If Inu Yasha, in some way, had ANY chance -- well then, he, Sesshoumaru, would have no chance. None.

Sesshoumaru nervously ran his hands through his hair, letting out a deep long sigh.

Somehow, he would have secretly preferred if Inu Yasha had claimed Kagome. He would not have been so uncertain about his next action.

And here he was, the great Sesshoumaru, fumbling around like a kid in the dark.

It was terrible... it was disgraceful.

Sesshoumaru angrily hurled the cup into the sink, enjoying the somewhat distrustful sound of the breaking porcelain.

Getting up suddenly, he grabbed his jacket and quickly walked out the door.

He had let his feelings take him too far. He had let them control his being. For this, he would be lucky if he made his appointment on time.

He shook his head as he dashed down the stairs. Why hadn't the Kendo club given him any specifics about the meeting? They simply said: "show up at three."

It was amazing how soft he had gotten lately.

Before, he would have questioned their authority over him. But now... he just digested the information and did as he was told.

It sickened him.

It was all Kagome's fault, of course, she had caused the change.

Walking into the crowded Tokyo streets, he briskly made his way toward the campus.

Kagome quietly sipped a cup of coffee in a small coffee house about a block away from campus.

For some reason, she could not concentrate on anything.

Her thoughts were like butterflies, fluttering from flower to flower. Or in her case, question to question.

However, one thought remained in her mind -- Sesshoumaru --

Why was it that she got the feeling that over the past weeks everyone knew something she didn't?

And now... Kikyou had finally let it out in the open.

_Sesshoumaru loved her. _

But could she take Kikyou's word? No, probably not. Kikyou was a bitch. She hated to use such a word, but that was the only one which described her clearly.

Kagome scowled into her coffee.

Perhaps it wasn't the fact that she had received such information.

What she questioned were her own feelings toward him.

_... They were so confusing... _

At one point she wanted to slice his head off with his own katana, but at other times... she could feel his sorrow radiating off his being, and she wanted to comfort him... if she could...

It had been so easy in the beginning! She had hated him then! But now... what was he to her?

Someone she could turn to? A friend...? More than that?

It spun her head and made her question everything around her.

It had been so easy in the beginning.

But things always were...

Kagome sighed -- why was this causing her so much aggravation? ...Was it the fact that he had not acted on his emotions unlike his brother?

If he had, could she easily tell him that she was "not interested?"

No, probably not. She didn't have the heart. And it wasn't like Sesshoumaru to do that...

Kagome quickly got up and walked out of the store.

She did not want to think about it!

And yet, as Kagome made her way back to the campus, nothing was on her mind but Sesshoumaru.

It was as if his face were there in front of her, giving the emotionless gaze she knew so well.

It was strange... why did she feel that if she saw him again she would not know how to act? It was true, Sesshoumaru was in some ways more than a friend, had crossed her mind numerous times, but somehow she had always managed to suppress it. But now, there was no way. There was no way getting around the facts.

Quietly, she wondered if what Kikyou said was true. Even if the girl was a bitch, she might have been right about Sesshoumaru.

But it didn't make sense! How could Sesshoumaru -- Sesshoumaru who just said he would be sick if he were related to her by marriage, Sesshoumaru who found it so easy to insult her in every way, Sesshoumaru who would treat her like crap... how was it possible that he could even think of her as MORE than a friend?!

Kagome stopped suddenly and took a few deep breaths. It calmed her down; she had nearly been on the point of hysteria.

Walking onto the campus, she made her way to the archery room -- the fact that today was Kendo practice completely slipped from her mind.

"Arima." Keibun asked annoyedly, "Are you sure you asked her to come?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes!!" Arima yelled back.

"Okay. Okay." Keibun sighed, fingering an envelope in his hands.

"I just hope she doesn't kill me... " Arima groaned.

"Mm." Keibun just said noncommittally.

The shoji screen from the hallway opened. Kagome stepped in, apologizing, "Sorry I'm late... I sort of lost track of the time."

"Eh, it's okay. You're not as late as..." Arima's voice trailed off as his eyes shifted to the shoji screens on the right. They were being slowly opened.

"As late as who?" Kagome questioned, looking up at Arima -- who seemed to have zoned out.

"As late as me, I presume." A voice behind Kagome said.

She turned around -- but she didn't need to. She was already aware of Sesshoumaru's voice, already familiar of its timbre. 

"What are you doing here?" Kagome flushed, avoiding his eye contact.

"I was summoned here by him and a few others." Sesshoumaru said, referring to Keibun and a few other people standing behind him, presumably from Kendo.

Kagome glared at Arima. Damn him! He had something up his sleeve the whole time!

Arima seemed not to notice her glare of death and promptly walked over to where Keibun was reclining against the wall.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru now faced the group of people, not knowing how to react. (Well, Kagome didn't know how to react -- Sesshoumaru just... didn't react. Ever.)

Keibun stepped forward, grinning slightly as if he knew some hidden secret.

"I, on behalf of the Archery and Kendo Club, would like to bestow upon you a small token of thanks for the most profit we've had in three years. And as much as we hate to admit, it was made possible only by the two of you and your hard work. So, here, please accept these tickets to Yoshi's from the two sister clubs."

He formally handed them to Kagome, who took them, slightly flustered.

A few tense moments went by, and then Kagome bowed slightly, "Thank you very much."

Sesshoumaru just stood and stared at Keibun icily -- more intensely than usual.

"These tickets are for tomorrow night -- and they're for both of you. That means --" Keibun said, referring to Sesshoumaru, "Both of you have to go."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose. "You expect me to go with... her?"

Kagome glared up at Sesshoumaru, "Same to you. You're not my choice either."

Why did I just say that -- Kagome pinched herself mentally -- Why do such words always come out of my mouth whenever I'm around him?

Why can't I just... TRY to be kind...

Sesshoumaru seemed not to notice her, but instead glared at Keibun as if he were devising a way to kill him slowly.

"Well, yes, both of you have to go. The owner of Yoshi's came to the festival and was quite taken with your performance. He wants BOTH of you there -- so you two can personally enjoy his restaurant." Keibun said smoothly, a twinkle of something in his eyes.

"And...!" Arima piped in, "It's a combination French restaurant and jazz house."

"Why in heavens is there a French restaurant named 'Yoshi's?'" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

Arima just shrugged, "To each his own way. But I've heard the food is great. Really, it's not exclusively French... let's just say International."

"Please don't tell me they have barbaric food from America." Sesshoumaru groaned.

"I don't know. You'll just have to find out." Arima said, grinning madly.

Kagome, still holding the tickets, said sweetly to Arima, "Thank you, Arima."

Then, turning to Sesshoumaru, with a glare as if a vein would pop from her forehead, "You will pick me up at seven, Sesshoumaru. I expect you there."

She told herself, to make Sesshoumaru do things, one had to be firm. Sesshoumaru would not do something like this unless forced.

With that, Kagome glided smoothly out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Bye Keibun and Arima, thanks for the tickets."

Giving one final icy stare to Sesshoumaru, she left the room.

Arima and Keibun looked at each other, and then laughed, "Woah! Where did that come from?"

Sesshoumaru, who was still gazing at the door, murmured, "I don't know..."

Kagome leaned against the mirror, resting her forehead against it and enjoying its coolness. She gazed into its depths that only revealed herself.

Why she had ever accepted the tickets from Arima was beyond comprehension.

Had it been the coffee from the restaurant? That must have been it.

Normally, she would never consider going anywhere with Sesshoumaru, unless she's very desperate.

But now, ever since Kikyou's hinting at something deeper in his emotions toward her, she found herself unsure about how to act in front of him.

She was afraid to hurt his feelings, however crazy that may sound.

And yet... she would always utter such rude comments every minute!

Was she encouraging him at the same time?

Kagome shook her head and smoothed out the crimson dress her mother had given her for Christmas.

At least Sesshoumaru would not comment on her wearing the same thing to fancy occasions. At least she could boast that.

But then, Kagome wondered, who was to say he would mention anything at all?

For all she knew, he could be very gentlemanlike...

Of course, that was HIGHLY unlikely.

Kagome fingered her earlobe nervously. What if he did not come, and she was left in her dorm, dressed up with nowhere to go?

Of course, there were worse alternatives...

She wished Sango were there, at least she could have someone to vent to... or at least Sango would help figure out her feelings toward Sesshoumaru.

But no, Sango was down in Okinawa with Miroku...

Kagome should not be jealous though... Sango was having her own romance, one she could not be jealous of...

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and nervously Kagome inched slowly toward it. Her stomach seemed to be jumping all over the place.

She opened the door.

"Kagome!" Sango cried happily, wrapping her with hugs and many souvenirs.

"S-Sango?" Kagome questioned, very surprised but happy, "How are you back so soon??"

"Oh! Hah!" Sango began, giggling as she unloaded her bags onto her bed, "The flight was a day earlier than I expected. Sorry for not calling."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kagome said, brushing it away with her hands as she observed her radiant friend.

Sango, for the first time noticing her attire, grinned, "My, my, my! And where are WE off to? And with whom, may I ask?"

Kagome grinned and opened her mouth to answer, but a persistent knock came through the door.

Kagome, smiling sweetly, although giving Sango a "who is it now" expression, walked to the door.

"Kagome, how I missed you!" An overdramatic Miroku chimed as he collapsed into Kagome's arms.

"One for an entrance, as usual." Kagome groaned as she just barely managed to catch Miroku.

"But of course!" Miroku grinned as he ran his hand through his hair. "May I come in, or is it invitations only?"

Kagome stepped aside, making room for him in the narrow entryway.

"Wow, you look great!" Miroku said as he walked past, "Where are YOU going?"

Sango piped up from the main room, "What I want to know, is WHO is she going with??"

"N-Not Inu Yasha?" Miroku gasped suddenly, plastering a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Kagome grinned sarcastically as she placed the mountains of "Okinawan bean curd dumplings" on the small table. (Courtesy of Miroku)

Miroku and Sango sat down on the futon and looked up at Kagome, sincerely at a loss as to who the mystery man might be. "Tell us!" Sango insisted.

"Yes! 'Tis a crime not to, fair maiden!" Miroku said vividly.

"You've been watching too many movies, Miroku." Kagome commented. Miroku just grinned.

"What I want to know, you two, is WHAT happened down there? Before break you two didn't even TALK to one another... because of that whole, Kikyou thing." Kagome said seriously.

Miroku and Sango flushed a bit.

"Well..." Sango began, suddenly sort of quiet. "Once I gave Miroku time to explain 'what' exactly went on between them... well, things just sort of clicked."

Kagome's grin widened.

Miroku sort of blushed as he stole a glance at Sango, and then at Kagome -- almost collecting his cool as he noticed her grin.

"Well... that's no surprise..." Miroku began, priming his hair down. "No woman, except Kagome, can resist the likes of me..."

A few moments of silence, and then...

"Ouch!" Miroku yelled, angrily rubbing the back of his head, "Man, I never knew you were so violent."

Sango just beamed viciously.

Suddenly, just as Kagome opened her mouth to ask if Miroku would like some tea and Okinawan rice balls (another gift from Miroku), a knock came on the door.

Kagome, who for some reason had completely forgotten about her dinner obligation, stormed to the door and responded irritatedly, "YES?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and murmured quietly, "I hope that's not the way you treat all of your guests. Or am I just an exception?"

Kagome flushed, and then answered, "Sorry -- people have been barging in all nigh-"

"Well, well, well!" Miroku interrupted, his voice suddenly stern and his eyes hard, "What is HE doing here?"

"He --" Kagome began.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru questioned, his voice rising slightly.

"You're not wanted here." Miroku said flatly.

"You must be under the misunderstanding that I care. Let me fix that immediately: I don't. Now, Kagome --"

"What did you say?" Miroku questioned, his voice becoming angrier by the minute. "Kagome is not one of those bimbos you get off the street, she would never go anywhere with the likes of you."

Kagome finally raised her voice and screamed, "Stop it!"

The two men seemed rather amazed that she had dared to interrupt their sacred fight.

"Miroku, I'm going somewhere with him, that's who I was, well, dressed up for."

Miroku's eyes bulged, and Sesshoumaru just smirked at him from under his heavily-lidded eyes.

"And you -- Sesshoumaru, when you COME and pick a girl up, please do not insult her roommate's boyfriend." Kagome said, glaring at him. Grabbing her purse, she gently nudged Sesshoumaru out of the doorway and into the hall, calling over her shoulder, "Don't worry about anything - it's okay. Really. The recorded tapes of Churasan are in the VCR, Sango."

Sango and Miroku blankly watched them walk down the hall -- both wondering what had happened so drastically in the past two weeks for these two to be actually "going out?"

As he rode down the elevator to the main floor with Kagome, Sesshoumaru mumbled, "What kind of company do you keep, Kagome? ... It's disgraceful, even for me."

Kagome just stared at him, opening her mouth to say something but closing it suddenly. She smiled softly -- she would do her best not to ruin this evening for both of them.

Sesshoumaru noticed the control and questioned her softly, "Why do you hesitate to insult me? Usually it comes so naturally for you."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, trying to decipher the perpetual elusiveness in his eyes. "I just want this to be a nice evening. For both of us."

But it was true.

In some way, she did not want this to be one of the rebuke-spewing rounds that they always had... she actually wanted to have a good time, even if it was with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, allowing his face to show some sign of confusion.

Yoshi himself stepped forward, bowing low.

"It is an honor to meet you both." He said as he looked up, sheepishly blushing. Yoshi was a middle-aged man dressed in western attire with thinning hair around his ears. His eyes sparkled with merriment and satisfaction as he eyed the two.

Sesshoumaru regarded him in cold civility while Kagome decided not to look stuck-up, questioned, "How so?"

The man smiled, washing ten years away from his face, "My young children were at the festival with me; now my daughter wants to learn archery, and my son Kendo. I am as proud as can be."

Kagome smiled warmly, somehow very touched.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch the man in veiled disgust.

Yoshi noticed this and flushed even more. He motioned them to their seats, adding that these were the best seats in the house.

And indeed they were. Overlooking the table was the Tokyo scenery, and the Tokyo Tower shone majestically a few blocks away.

Kagome thanked the man and promptly sat down.

Sesshoumaru was hazily glancing over the menu, almost as if eating at such a restaurant was forbidden to him.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

Sesshoumaru looked up, his eyes inquiring.

"What?" She repeated, "What's wrong with it? Is it too cheap? Too fancy? Do the waiters offend you?"

Even as she spoke the words, she cursed herself for being so on edge. This was Sesshoumaru... his manners were as such, and she had no control over them.

"What the devil are you referring to?" Sesshoumaru demanded absently, fingering the yellow rose in the crystal-cut vase.

"You look so unhappy, like you don't even want to be here!" Kagome fumed.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her, his lips twitching slightly. The thought repulsed him, but -- Kagome was so cute when she was angry.

"Can't you at least pretend, for me?" Kagome beseeched softly after a minute, her eyes downcast to the menu.

A few tense moments of silence passed, then he heaved a great sigh, "Fine, I will allow myself to have a slightly enjoyable evening in company such as this."

He knew that Kagome figured that he was referring to her -- but truth be told, it was the group of young men at the bar that made him want to go very violently tear their heads off.

He could tell when men were undressing Kagome with their eyes.

And these, well, they were certainly having a good time doing so.

It was a relief her back was facing them. He did not want Kagome to be near such people.

Ever.

"I don't know what to order." Kagome mumbled to herself, "I feel so... middle class."

Sesshoumaru smirked quietly, and then leaned across the table, questioning softly, "If it will not insult you too much, I'll take the obligation of ordering. Isn't that the traditional role of the male on such... occasions as these?"

He had to stop himself. He had almost presumed they were on a date....

Kagome looked up at him, a look of relief in her eyes... but also something of uncertainty, as if trying to interpret his gaze.

"Well, I suppose." Kagome said with pretended indifference. But a smile did escape her.

After a few moments, the waiter approached their table and asked about the appetizers.

"We'll have the crab cakes and two dry martinis with a twist." Sesshoumaru said plainly.

The waiter eyed Kagome momentarily, doubting her age, but Sesshoumaru's hostile glare frightened away any temptation of doing so.

The waiter walked away, leaving the two alone.

A few moments went by, and then Sesshoumaru began, slowly, in a calculated sort of way. He hated apologizing. Especially when he was wrong.

"About the other day. I just wanted to tell you that what I said to you was unforgivable -- and..." He wanted to continue yet stopped... he wanted to tell her how sorry he indeed was, and yet his manner could not permit it as such.

Kagome smiled softly, gently fingering her glass of water. "It's okay. You were upset about something. I was abrupt anyway. But just so you know, next time you try to pull something like that on me I'll use my very good archery skills."

Sesshoumaru's eyes twinkled at Kagome, almost thanking her for saving his own private dignity.

Kagome turned to admire the Tokyo night scene and the barely visible stars.

Sesshoumaru followed her gaze, and yet at times he could not help but glance at her. During one of these moments he noticed the pendant he had given her sparkling around her neck.

"Kagome." She said suddenly, looking toward Sesshoumaru.

He studied her curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome. You call me by my name now... or, lately, rather." Kagome said, blushing a bit.

The crab cakes arrived, and once again Sesshoumaru took the privilege of ordering. It was a quiet meal. Not much conversation, but in terms of Sesshoumaru's personality; friendly. The few exchanges they had were a mixture of everything, from likes and dislikes, to school, to family experiences.

It was on that night that Kagome learned that his father had died last summer.

It was on that night that Sesshoumaru learned that Kagome had a younger brother.

But it was not on that night that Kagome heard that Sesshoumaru would be leaving in two days -- this was not mentioned at all...

However, some things were better left unsaid...

As the two rode the elevator back up to her dorm, Kagome wondered if the two martinis were affecting her brain.

She did not feel any less alert, but more like warm and fuzzy all over. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, curious if his martinis had affected him. It didn't seem so. He was still having a staring match with the elevator door.

But something had softened and blurred in his eyes...

It was hardly noticeable... but there seemed, nonetheless.... an unheard pulse....

The door slid open and they walked out quietly.

Kagome reflected on the evening. Although it had started out rockily, it had ended smoothly...

She was amazed when Sesshoumaru rather forcefully started a few conversations. Usually he was not very sociable...

Maybe, Kagome deduced, it _was _the martinis...

The two silently walked down the hall, each lost in thoughts.

And after what seemed a long time, they finally arrived at her room.

A humming soundlessness permeated through the hall.

Kagome looked down at her shoes, asking herself if Sesshoumaru would say anything.

So far... the answer seemed no.

She could hear his soft steady breathing displacing the silence. Looking up at him, studying his face, she was surprised to see a look of utmost seriousness.

His almost amber-like eyes were gazing intently at her from under the long black lashes.

Swiftly, he leaned closer, closing in on the small gap. Breathing her name, he quietly reached out and ran his hand along her smooth face.

She could not describe the feeling of his hand against her -- she felt as if a battle were taking place inside her mind. She felt a longing she could not describe bubble to the surface, but even as this emotion took hold, she still felt an urge to pull away, shuddering underneath his gripping touch.

And yet... somehow she could not move... and perhaps she would not move...

-- How warm his hand was... how softly it touched her... --

She felt herself slowly falling into his piercing gaze.

He continued to press against her, his silver hair falling gently against the scarlet fabric that graced her shoulder.

His face was now level with her own, and his golden eyes were now slowly closing.

Kagome allowed his eyes to fall against her skin, anticipating the next moment...

Then...

"What the!?" Miroku's voice howled from inside the room. "Stupid commercial! Right when Fumiya and Eri just MET!" he continued.

Sango's calming voice could be heard soothing him.

And then silence within the room -- one could only imagine...

Kagome and Sesshoumaru, now a meter and a half apart, gaped at the door, surprised by the sudden interruption which had broken the silence... and other things.

Kagome stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. He looked slightly worried, however there was nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes had lost the gleam they had a few short moments before.

"Well, thanks for the evening." Kagome said, slightly flustered, "I guess I'll see you later."

Unlocking the door, she quickly slipped inside. Looking over her shoulder, she met the gaze of Sesshoumaru, his eyes slightly hard and cold... and yet disappointed. She smiled softly, sadly, as she closed the door.

A moment later, leaning weakly against the wall, she asked herself, "What just happened?"


	24. Scene 24: Wishing for Yesterday

**Chapter 24: Wishing for Yesterday**

Things had gone back to normal with the snow thawing... Sango and Miroku had returned to the college campus, determined to get very high marks in all their classes with the start of the second semester. Inu Yasha could be seen walking and talking with Kikyou.

The snow had begun to melt, leaving the city swimming in dirty slush that always found a way to get into your boots. But much snow still remained on the ground.

Kagome had also geared back to normal -- spending late nights researching, doing homework, and in the spare time participating in Archery Club events.

Because of this new vigor that swept through the campus with the start of the second semester, it was not surprising that an individual would go unnoticed...

Yes, indeed Kagome had not noticed his absence, even during classes and the shared time periods of Kendo and Archery Club --

She had never realized that Sesshoumaru had been gone for two weeks until one windy day she received a letter from him.

When she first picked it up, she knew it was from Sesshoumaru immediately. Nobody except him would write to her on such fine parchment made of mulberry leaves.

No one could have written her name so beautifully.

When she received the letter, she suddenly realized that Sesshoumaru had been absent for quite some time -- and she frantically opened the letter, scanning its contents.

It read as follows:

_ Ms. Higurashi, _

_ First off, you must be surprised to be receiving a letter from me, for I am sure you would not dream that I, Sesshoumaru, would do anything like this. Once again I have proven you wrong. The point of this letter I will make clearly. The evening at Yoshi's some two weeks past -- I would like to thank you for urging me along. In any case, I also thought you would like to know, for your benefit of course, that I will not return for the last semester. I have gained more than enough credits, so instead I will just be graduating in mid-March. I will not return to the University. _

_ Sesshoumaru _

Kagome peeked up from the letter, almost expecting to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, gazing at her quietly.

"I will not return to the University."

Somehow, Kagome could not rationalize this....

What did he mean, he would not return? Ever? Would she ever see him again?

A sickening sensation surfaced from the bottom of her stomach.

-- _but why, Kagome, are you so worried about his absence?_ -- a voice inside her head intoned.

She ignored it, found a chair and promptly sat down instead, reading and re-reading the letter.

She would see him again, wouldn't she?

Somehow, she already knew the answer.

The sword had already been pulled from the stone.

And yet, there had been so many things she wanted to ask him, to do with him! Now, all those possibilities had vanished like grains of sand into the wind of time.

It was not as if they had been close at all, but they had found themselves in so many situations that it was strange to imagine a life without him.

It was as if something inside her was hollow... dead...

Anger surfaced within her, an anger she thought was no longer present.

_That bastard. _

Kagome promptly left the chair and sped up the stairs to her room, a new passion and energy ripped at her soul that she found it very easy to do the next three-and-a-half weeks of homework in advance.

However, at about four AM, the anger wore off. She felt limp and tired, but most importantly -- sad.

Why am I so sad? -- Kagome wondered as she brewed herself a cup of tea.

I mean... he was just Sesshoumaru to me, ne? -- she continued.

Just Sesshoumaru...

_Just Sesshoumaru--? Eh? Kagome? Are you sure that's it? _

Yes, I'm sure! What else could he be?

_... eh... you really are dimwitted sometimes... _

What is that supposed to mean? Kagome questioned angrily.

_Nothing... nothing..._ -- the voice faded.

Sipping her tea, she looked out the window at the crescent moon rising high in the night sky, or rather, probably sinking by now...

"Ingrates!" Sesshoumaru roared as he stormed out of the skyscraper with a middle-aged man following behind.

"Do they just consider the death of my father to be some way of getting money, because they did nothing with their life except wasting it on Pachinko?!" He hailed a cab and got in, fuming. The man followed right after.

"There is no need to worry." The soothing voice said, "They won't get a single yen -- the money rightly belongs to you and your immediate family. If they want to take the matter to court, they won't get far."

"I know. Of course they can't win." Sesshoumaru laughed, "but the fact that I'm related to such scum revolts me."

"You must remember that some people are not gifted with the brains and beauty as you and your brother." The man said.

"My brother? Hah? Have you seen the wretch?" Sesshoumaru snorted.

"... He... He did not seem so unsightly, and the fact that he got into the University on his grades alone is very praiseworthy." The lawyer said rather carefully.

Sesshoumaru just glared at him.

A moment of silence.

"Now, tell me about the terms of the will relating to my being the elder son." Sesshoumaru said bluntly, "I might as well know what the man was going to have me do."

The lawyer adjusted his glasses and from his briefcase took out a very old piece of paper. He scanned it for a few moments until he said, "Ah, yes, here it is..."

He fetched an envelope from his briefcase and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked blankly, studying the envelope that was addressed to him in his father's script.

"Why, it just came with the will, addressed to you..." he said, rather confused. "he never mentioned anything like this to you?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer, instead a sort of haze had drifted across his eyes, where memories of the past were projecting themselves.

Taking out his glasses, Sesshoumaru studied it quietly, almost hesitant to open it.

Yet slowly he broke the seal, and the smell of things gone by permeated the air.

Inu Yasha sat leaning casually against the headboard on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

Something was troubling him. In fact, it had been troubling him for quite some time now...

Ever since Kagome had refused to tell him the truth.

_There just HAD to be someone else! _

It was not possible...! How could she turn him down if there was not someone else she liked?

Of course... he already knew the answer. But he could not admit it, not even to himself.

The answer boiled his blood and splashed the world with shades of red in front of his eyes. His brother had won, he always had, and always will... and here was just another example.

It was not as if he were UNGRATEFUL toward Kikyou -- no, he knew his life would be happy with her. Although their love was not as passionate as he would have hoped, they did share a mutual bond that would run the course of time.

But the fact that Kagome loved his brother angered him.

Glancing down from his bed, he reached down and grabbed a package wrapped in brown paper. At first he wanted to open it, but now he was hesitant.

Would he be able to handle the memories that would be conjured up by whatever's in there? Would he be able to handle the memories of his father?

Unwrapping the package, he found himself holding a very large blade, glittering like a pearl in the afternoon light. Although it looked heavy, it was extremely light and comfortable to the touch.

Gingerly, he slashed the air a few times. Grinning, he jumped up from the bed and practiced a few strokes.

He paused. Something about this sword... it had a brother, hadn't it? He could remember distinctly in the far reaches of his house many years ago, there had been this sword, and another... a faded, rusted and cracked sword.

His brother used to gloat that one day the sword would be his. And then... he had died...

But now, now, who had finally beaten him! Inu Yasha's eyes burned with a fire from his soul. But as he looked down at the sword, his expression slowly faded as thoughts of Kagome remained.

Somehow... he felt his brother had gotten the better half of the deal.

But it was all too late for such thoughts...

_A month later... _

"Yes, it was the militarists' running Japan and the rapid industrialization which caused the unstable situations of the pre-World War II times." Kagome explained, smiling a bit.

"Do you understand?" She inquired, staring at Inu Yasha, as if trying to find some physical proof that he did.

He flushed, looked down into the book and scribbled a few lines. Looking up, he growled, "Yeah, I understand it! Geez..."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure, the finals are coming up soon, ne?" Kagome said, sipping her can of the UCC coffee.

"I understand, god." Inu Yasha sighed, rolling his eyes as he gathered his stuff on the park bench.

"Okay. Well, if you have any more questions, you can just ask me, ne?" Kagome smiled cheerfully, calling after him.

Inu Yasha just raised his hand in acknowledgment as he tramped away -- but after about ten meters, he stopped and turned back toward Kagome, who was watching him go.

He bowed slightly and continued on his way. He hoped Kagome would get over his jackass brother soon. Playing the fool in these weekly tutoring sessions was getting boring, and Kikyou was also getting edgy.

And... a mad Kikyou was NEVER a good Kikyou.

He looked up at the blue sky, soon to be covered by more clouds. He hoped that whatever was happening between his brother and Kagome would work out soon. He hated being in limbo like this.

And he was sure they did too.

Kagome gathered up her pencils and paper and put them into her purse as she left the park bench.

She went for a quiet stroll around the park. She could feel the smell of spring in the air despite the fresh snow on the ground. Something was coming. She took in a breath of air and released it slowly.

A series of sonorous beats echoed through the park, growing louder as she approached the source. The rhythms of the taiko drums rippled through the air and ground, as the fiery players struck them in an appearance of anger but actually hardly touched the stretched skins. The sound radiated for miles, gently calming Tokyo with the ancient rhythms.

Kagome watched the drummers, the pulse igniting something in her soul.

A sort of anger and longing.

She looked around at the park benches where people were lounging about. Many people, their faces numb and blank...

Yet one stood out from the mindless mass.

She studied his face -- and noted that it actually DID have an expression. Sesshoumaru was smiling. Not a grin or a smirk or a chuckle, but an actual smile out of joy.

Kagome could not believe her eyes. This COULD NOT be Sesshoumaru, or at least the one she knew.

But then, she asked herself, did she really know Sesshoumaru? Did she know what was his favorite color, type of music, or food? Did she know what his thoughts were, or what inspires him?

She felt herself falling through a void as she realized she did not know Sesshoumaru at all.

She knew nothing.

Slap.

Of course, she knew his studious side, his arrogant side, and at times even his kind side. She knew he loved Kendo, hated his brother, and often mistook her for Kikyou... but beyond that?

Only one glimmer of a memory would answer the question. The only thing she knew about Sesshoumaru, which was implied, was that he liked historical novels, and... he was lonely.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, and for the first time she realized that he was not alone. He was having a conversation with a girl, probably a year younger than him.

She was very beautiful, so very stylish and lovely, and the fact that they looked so good together fit perfectly...

Kagome did not realize Sesshoumaru had a girlfriend. But then, laughing a bit, she mused, "What do I know of him? Squat."

She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes.

She could dimly hear her heart beat.

A few moments trickled by.

She opened her eyes, slowly; presuming that it had begun to rain when she felt moisture on her cheeks. She hesitantly reached up to her face and traced her hand along her cheek. When she pulled away, moisture glimmered like dew on her fingers. She was crying....

Her vision was slightly blurred, but when her gaze landed on Sesshoumaru's frame, now getting off the park bench, she closed her eyes. She did not want to see him.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly as he looked casually about the park.

His eyes stopped on a figure of a girl, her head slightly lowered and her dark hair falling gently over her shoulders.

His eyes widened when he realized who she was. And even more astonished was he when a tear fell from her face.

But he could do nothing...

He had chosen his path. It did not lie with her...

Turning around, he grinned and said to his companion, "Let's go, shall we?"

Mariah Carey

_"Can't Let Go"_

There you are holding her hand

I am lost

Dying to understand

Didn't I cherish you, right --

Don't you know you were my life

Even though I try I can't let go

Something in your eyes

Captured my soul

And every night I see you in my dreams

You're all I know

I can't let go...

She stood there for some time, questioning and wondering. The door silently stared at her. How long had she stood there? Seconds? Minutes? Hours?

It seemed as if time had simply vanished and only her thoughts remained.

However, she extended her hand and gently knocked the door that led to Sesshoumaru's apartment.

_Why am I so nervous?_

Why do I feel so depressed... after all, it's just Sesshoumaru, ne Kagome?

"Yes. It's just him." Kagome whispered to herself.

A few brief moments passed, and then his familiar voice.

"Come in."

Had he been expecting someone? Kagome wondered.

She gripped the knob and turned it, and she was in his apartment.

Slowly she walked down the hall, into the illuminated room at the end of the vestibule. As she turned the corner, she saw Sesshoumaru leaning over a cardboard box scribbling something.

He looked up. Tucking a piece of hair behind his ears before looping his fingers into his belt rings, he said, "Oh. It's just you."

Kagome was slightly taken aback but tried not to show it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

As she spoke, her eyes wandered around the room. The walls were bare, and the whole house seemed a dismal white cluttered with cardboard boxes. She felt a little flamboyant in her red plaid skirt. And then, her eyes rested on Sesshoumaru, clad in dark pants and a murky shirt that only accentuated the color of his hair.

"It means that it's only you." Sesshoumaru said indifferently, walking to a glass table and picking up a small cup of steaming tea.

"Were you expecting someone?" Kagome asked nervously, trying to avoid his glare.

"No... No, I wasn't." Sesshoumaru said slowly, as if digesting his words.

"Oh. I see." She replied, since she could not think of a better response. _Why am I here?_ She wondered.

A few moments passed, and Sesshoumaru went back to scribbling words on top of the boxes. He looked up at her again and asked briskly, "Is there something you came here for?"

"No." Kagome began at first, but changed her mind and continued, "Well, yes, actually. I just wanted to come and say 'hi'. You aren't going to the University anymore, so I just wanted to... " She stopped. She could not think of a reason.

He waited patiently. But his patience thinned and he snapped, "That makes it clear."

Kagome felt a knife thrust into her body. But she was determined to hold her ground.

"So you're moving." Kagome commented.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He retorted, completely ignoring her now.

Another knife.

"Where to?" She tried again, desperately trying to find something to grab onto.

"A place."

Another.

"I mean, in particular."

"Away. I'm moving away."

And another.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

And another.

"You're right."

A few moments passed.

"Why exactly are you here?"

"Well... --"

"… Wasn't the letter enough?"

"I --"

"You're not part of my life."

"I never said I was."

"Then don't presume it."

Yet another.

"Sesshoumaru --"

"I, unlike you, have had many obligations piled on me. I have a life, and I'm in the real world now, not just some school campus. I don't have time for you or anyone else. So do us both a favor, please leave."

Kagome found the room becoming blurry. Finally, she snapped and yelled at him angrily, "Fine!"

She grabbed around her neck, tore off the fragile pendant he gave her, and threw it to his feet.

Kagome stormed out of the room and out of his apartment.

Sesshoumaru heaved a heavy sigh. He had never been that cold to her.

And yet, he _had_ to be cold and impersonal. He had to drive her away. It was better that way, for both of them.

Kagome would go and marry some do-gooder, and he, Sesshoumaru, would go his own way -- quiet and solitary.

Taking a sip from his tea, he continued scribbling labels on the boxes that held more memories than he could recall.

The pendant remained untouched on the floor, gently glistening in the weakening light.

Just cast aside

You don't even know I'm alive

You just walk on by

Don't care to see me cry

And here I am

Still holding on

I can't accept

My world is gone...

Kagome bitterly rode the elevator down. The tears she had tried to hold back were now coming like a flood.

She tried to stop them, embarrassed of her emotion.

And after a few moments she forced herself to do so.

Then a thought questioned Kagome that made her start anew.

She rode the elevator down, desperately trying to sort out of feelings that overwhelmed her. But by the time the doors opened at the bottom, only one thought remained.

She questioned it over and over and over until it became a confused mesh.

-- _When did I start caring for Sesshoumaru so much?_ --


	25. Scene 25: Shattered Beauty

**Chapter 25: Shattered Beauty**

"Ne, Kagome, are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the station?" Sango questioned as she helped Kagome zip up her last suitcase.

"Sango -- that's the third time you've asked me! And for the third time; no. But I do appreciate the offer." Kagome said, chuckling a bit as she drained the last of her water and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well... okay." Sango said, after a moment's contemplation.

Kagome sighed gently. She had to reassure Sango. Sango who knew her character too well to discover her secret motives.

"Really. I'm fine. It's only for a few days, so I can get some serious studying done. I'll be back before finals." Kagome replied, a slight smile forming at the edge of her lips.

She could tell Sango did not believe her. But it was of no matter anyhow, was it? She was determined to leave, to escape, if only temporarily. But, Sango, being the good friend that she was, hated to see her so unhappy -- and yet, she could do nothing but hope that something good would happen.

Walking out of the dorm room, she waved a breezy goodbye to Miroku who was now approaching, his daily flowers (today he had chosen daisies) in hand.

"Where're you going?" he inquired curiously, watching her walk down the hall.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, plastering on her most earnest smile, "I'm going to study at home. I'll see you after finals, and you two, be sure to study!"

Miroku flushed a bit, purposefully ignoring the hint that Kagome laid at his feet.

"Well, have fun!" He called after her, a little grin on his face. After Kagome boarded the elevator, he turned to Sango and offered the flowers to her.

Sango accepted them, and the two walked into the room. There was a loud thud as a collection of books was slammed down on the table. Sango and Miroku took out pencils and papers and began studying for the finals.

It was true; Kagome had left to study. It was not some justification to escape Tokyo. Well, actually, in a way it was, she admitted to herself.

She had to leave Tokyo to study, for when in Tokyo, her mind rested on only one subject matter. _One person... _

She had a feeling that if she left Tokyo, this haze she had been in for the past few weeks would be lifted, and she could rise above the clouds.

And it was true, she realized. She could feel his image slowly fading away. As the train sped along merrily to the outer suburbs, sights and smells of her childhood covered all the emotions she was determined to extinguish.

Digging a book out of her backpack, she settled down and started glancing over the chapter that she was taking notes on, about the Japanese invasion of Manchuria.

And yet, as she read the words over and over, she realized she was not out of Tokyo yet. Just not yet...

Gazing out the window at this painfully sunny and cheerful day, she sighed. It would take longer to get over this than she thought.

But… _do I really want to get over it?_

She mentally kicked herself for letting her thoughts go wild. Whether or not she cared for Sesshoumaru did not matter -- he did not care for her. And if he had, it was gone. Well then, there it was. What was the point? What was the point of living a one-sided life in love and miss so many other things… better opportunities?

What a terrible outlook.

Kagome told herself this. She was terrible when it came to relationships.

Everything else in her life she was willing to work for, willing to suffer for, willing to go through the hard times -- just to reach her desired goal.

But with relationships -- what was the point? To pursue a false dream all life, and to die unhappily with only illusions and fantasies as your comfort?

She would rather live her life alone.

However, it startled her, these feelings. This was the first time in her life she had ever felt SO strongly about a person in any way.

And it amazed her that instead of fading, the feeling had only grown stronger and stronger over the weeks.

It was true that absence made the heart grow stronger... However, it was also true that: out of sight, out of mind.

Of course, he wasn't totally gone. She still saw him occasionally, but mostly glances. Strangely, he had taken to talking to his brother more -- but from what she could gather from Inu Yasha, it was only about five minutes once every week and a half.

_How had this happened? _

_Your feelings toward him? _

No! How did I start thinking about him again! I am supposed to be studying!

_Oh. That. Well, okay then. _

-I am going back to studying-

_And letting the world fly by at the same time, Kagome. Why won't you just spread your wings and fly...? _

Do you even realize the sorrow I have inside

Everyday of my life

Do you know the way it feels

When all you have just dies

I try and try to deny that I need you

But still you remain on my mind...

_In another part of the city... _

Sesshoumaru stepped out onto his sun-washed balcony. Although not located on a high-rise apartment, the benefit of living in a small building and a more quiet part of town did have its advantages.

For one, he was away from the hustle and bustle of downtown Tokyo.

Another, the apartment had a roomy bath and bedroom, along with the terrace-like balcony.

And finally, he was away from the University. As such, he would not have to be around his brother and... other people.

He lifted his face toward the sunny day -- his temporary refuge of peace, away from people, sounds, distractions. The balcony washed away regrets, hopes, and desires... It left him white as snow, like a fresh canvas to start his day with.

Suddenly, an insistent doorbell ring shattered his thoughts.

It could not be his lawyer, for the legal matters had finally been settled about a week ago... so then who?

It nagged him quietly as he made his way to the door.

He almost wished that it were Kagome who was coming to visit…

Sesshoumaru stopped himself and forced his thoughts to take another turn. He would forget her, and that, Sesshoumaru, would be the end of it.

Grasping the doorknob, he swung it open, not expecting whom he was about to see.

"Inu Yasha..." Sesshoumaru growled, crossing his arms.

Damn, a perfectly good day, ruined!

"Oi, Sesshoumaru. Can I come in?" Inu Yasha asked in a strangely laid-back manner.

"I'm debating whether or not you should." Sesshoumaru said coolly, trying to scare off the wimp with his expression of killer icicles.

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Inu Yasha grinned as he pushed his way through the door. However, Sesshoumaru could have sworn that he heard an edge in his brother's voice, as sharp as a blade.

Sesshoumaru was feeling generous today, so he made no comment as his clumsy brother lumbered into his tranquil apartment with all the grace of a sumo wrestler.

"Now, now, Inu Yasha, why are you here?" Sesshoumaru hissed as he found him in his kitchen, heating some sake on the burner.

Inu Yasha turned around, and for a moment, yet again, Sesshoumaru could have sworn he saw something not quite right in his brother's eyes. But it disappeared almost before he had blinked.

"Why else would I be here? I want to talk to you." Inu Yasha said plainly and promptly turned his attention back to the burner, swishing the pot.

"Well then. Talk." Sesshoumaru demanded, leaning against the countertop.

"Not yet. It's always good to talk over a cup of warm sake, don't you think so?" Inu Yasha asked, a smug smile resting on his face.

Now the apartment would smell like sake for the next month. Great.

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother. What was going on? Why was his brother acting so friendly, and yet underneath there was a thirsty sword ready to drink? It actually made him a bit ill-at-ease, but he would convey no such thing.

One thing he had learned from Kagome was to feign innocence, and then come back with double the forces and crush all.

"Whatever you want. I have all day." Sesshoumaru sighed, getting out his sake cups and the like. "But... shouldn't you be studying for finals?"

"Of course I should!" Inu Yasha laughed a bit, slightly choking as a bit of tested sake went down the wrong pipe, "But that doesn't mean I will!"

"That's no surprise..." Sesshoumaru murmured to himself.

The room went silent. Sesshoumaru turned warily toward his brother, only to find him glaring at him from across the kitchen. Inu Yasha's eyes raged with an unknown fire.

The look in his eyes right now almost made Sesshoumaru proud to be related to him.

Almost.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I realize you think that I'm dumb as a rock, and personally I wouldn't give a shit. But for the record, although I may not be as smart as you, I made it into Tokyo University on grades, not a few strings pulled by Dad."

His words cut Sesshoumaru's pride, and he could almost see it falling to the ground, twitching in pain.

Almost.

"I never said that." He said plainly.

"Cut the crap." Inu Yasha spat, his back now facing him again, "I don't really want to get into a heart-to-heart talk -- or even a fist-to-fist one. I'm not here for that. If you want to take up this conversation some other time, well then, you do that."

Yes, his sword was sharp and ready for action.

He had to tread carefully.

Who knew what tricks this idiot had up his sleeve?

He may be an idiot, but he was the brother of him, so the fool MUST have some brains somewhere!

Sesshoumaru seated himself at the table while Inu Yasha placed down the cups and the sake pot.

An ominous silence descended the room as Sesshoumaru patiently waited for his brother to begin.

At the moment, his brother was now pouring himself his third cup of sake.

Of course, the fool wouldn't know that warm sake entered the blood quicker, would he?

Or maybe he did, and he had a purpose behind his lack of manners.

"Listen," began Inu Yasha, placing his cup down firmly.

"I'm all ears." Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes as he delicately sipped the blend of flavors.

"Damn it. I don't need your sarcasm. This is serious." Inu Yasha spat angrily.

"I'm sorry. Please continue." Sesshoumaru said, rather surprised by his own sincerity.

"Kagome. You love her, don't you?"

"What sort of conversation is this?" he scoffed.

"Just answer the question."

"Why should I answer, if it'll give you so much displeasure if I don't?"

"Damn you. Just answer!" The fire had once again been rekindled.

A few moments of silence.

"Yes. And what of that? You loved her too, and now you're wasting your life away with that bitch Kikyou."

"That's my choice. But I could easily have given her up if I thought that there was hope between Kagome and me. Believe me... Kagome means more to me than you'll ever know."

Inu Yasha's eyes were now gazing intently into Sesshoumaru's. He continued as if telling a forbidden secret. "But there was no hope. She already has feelings for some person. You."

A moment's silence.

He continued, "Once again, you have won."

Sesshoumaru yelled angrily, "What are you talking about?! Have you gone mad, idiot?!"

"I'm telling you the truth, damn you! Why won't you EVER listen to me!?" Inu Yasha screamed. His anger was boiling over. He grabbed an extra sake cup and angrily flung it into the wall.

It crashed, and pieces fell to the ground like wind chimes in the breeze.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Sesshoumaru growled, furiously staring down at the table.

It was just another one of his idiot brother's tricks!

But... why was there this strange sensation taking place in his body, as if he had to run, far, fast, and away.

_Kagome couldn't care for him at all! _

_No one cared for him, and he would care for no one. _

_It was easier that way. _

_A life with relationships becomes so complicated. Was a simpler life too much to ask? _

_Obviously yes... _

_It was not as if he had chosen his feelings... _

_And if she cared for him, she could not have... _

_But he could not believe it... it could not be possible.... _

"I'm telling you this before it's too late." Inu Yasha said plainly.

_Too late...? _

_... late...? _

"What... What do YOU know about anything, about me, or her?" Sesshoumaru roared.

_This could not be happening._

"I know that you two care for each other, and that if you guys don't do anything both of you would regret it, and you two would be the most stupid people I ever had to know!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, stepping closer to his brother.

Was his brother... actually saying something _not _idiotic, for once?

"Listen, Inu Yasha. It couldn't work out... she saw me with Shizuka in the park." Sesshoumaru sighed, bringing his hands up to his temples.

He might as well be honest with the idiot.

"It doesn't matter... Do you really care about that bimbo? All she wants you for is the money!"

Sesshoumaru bitterly brought his hand to his brother's cheek in one fluid motion.

Slap.

"Listen --" he began, however a sharp sting cut off his words.

Slap.

"No, _you _listen!" Inu Yasha said angrily, "You go out and tell her you love her! You told me to do the same! If you don't, you'll only be living half a life -- and you, elder brother, were NEVER destined for such a thing!"

Sesshoumaru stood for some moments.

He was scared. He admitted this. This was the most exciting and scariest moment of his life.

However, reflecting on his emotions, he found it strange that he was reacting so strongly to such a thing. Usually this never happened, and only in very rare circumstances... like in Kendo.

He could not show his fear though. His life had been built upon illusions -- and she had been the only person who could see through them.

Somehow... a forgotten tune of yesterday drifted into his ears, beckoning him on.

... How could he be sure? Life was full of uncertainties! Damn it! It was SO much easier just to silently suffer!

Why did he have to go out and do this?

_Because... you will regret it? _What if Kagome ends up marrying some goody two-shoes who showers her with gifts and does anything she wants, and was so in love with her that... that...

He stopped himself.

He could not let that happen.

He would not live his life only half-lived. Whether or not she rejected him... it made no difference...

For the first time, he was beginning to believe in something...

_Hope...? _

"You're right, of course." Sesshoumaru grinned, wiping his mouth, "I, Sesshoumaru, was never destined for such a pitiful life as yours."

"I'll let that one slide." Inu Yasha grinned.

Grabbing his dark leather trench coat, Sesshoumaru quickly walked out of his apartment.

_But was it too late? _

_... yes, it was too late... _

_She wants nothing with you, Sesshoumaru, you will never succeed. You were destined to live alone, the cold white rooms of your apartment your only friend... _

_... She wants nothing to do with you... _

_... You are only cheating yourself... _

_... Fool... _

_-- Be quiet, insolent snip -- ! _

Inu Yasha watched him go, a sad grin tugging at his lips...

Sesshoumaru had always won... always, always, always!

But now... his brother had won something that was actually important to him.

_This was the final battle... _

No I just can't get you out of my mind

I never can say goodbye

'Cause every night

I see you in my dreams

You're all I know

I can't let you go

Even though I try

I can't let go of something I need so badly

You're all I know

I can't let go --

"Okay, Miroku, easy question. What is always at the bottom of the food chain in the ocean?"

"That's easy, it's ---"

THWAM.

"What the hell was that?" Miroku hollered, jumping up and gazing at the open doorway. "Sesshoumaru, what are YOU doing here!?" Miroku questioned, a mixture of astonishment and resentment.

He was the cause of Kagome's pain. He was the cause of so many terrible things. He hated the man with a passion.

He had hoped never to see him again.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice controlled. Scarcely.

"Who?" Miroku questioned.

It was amazing. He didn't think anyone could move like that. He had only seen it in the movies, and he had always thought it was special effects. But one thing was for sure, the burning sensation he felt against his neck as Sesshoumaru was now pinning him there against the wall was no special effect.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly who I'm talking about!" Sesshoumaru spat.

"Oh, you mean Kagome." Miroku mumbled as he tried to grin. Damn. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Believe me... you don't want to mess with me." Sesshoumaru hissed, squeezing his eyes into thin slits. "Now, where is she?"

His hands became tighter.

I really don't want to die... not now. His eyes slid to Sango's frame...

"I don't know. Really. Same thing with Sango." Miroku gasped for air, then continued, "I promise you, on my love for Sango, Kagome just said she was leaving for the country to get some studying done."

He loosened his grip on Miroku's neck.

"You're sure?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Positive... I mean, you're a good guy, right?" Miroku began to laugh nervously. As much as he hated to lie -- sometimes you had to save your back -- or neck rather.

"You better be. For your sake." Sesshoumaru said, letting go of him and wiping his hands on his jacket. He would have to take a shower as soon as he got home.

He began to walk out of the dorm.

"Wait!" Sango called.

Miroku looked warily at her. What the devil was she doing?!

Sesshoumaru turned around, looking at her with feigned indifference.

"She went to the Shinjuku station, if it'll help. My guess is that she's going home... or else... or I don't know..."

He nodded and quietly stepped out.

What had he done back there? Inside the dorm? What was happening?

He felt like some cheesy love-crazed boy out of an anime! What the HELL was happening to him!? Whatever it was... he was hoping that Sango and Miroku would not remember that situation...

Though this Sango girl did not seem totally unwilling to help him. She had given him some information -- however it didn't do much good. Shinjuku had the most people and destinations in Tokyo...

However, he had an idea where she was going...

Gathering up his pride, which was beginning to slip through his fingers, just as she had, he set out.

... fool... you will never find your happiness...


	26. Scene 26: Perhaps...such things happen.....

**Chapter 26: Perhaps... such things happen...?**

It was over. So many things were.

Kagome wiped her brow and looked up at the ceiling. It was over. It had been since the professor said, "Time's up."

It felt strange, actually. The thought of no work, no late nights, no running to the store to buy some more paper... it had all vanished...

Well, for now, at least. She still had much more to do. Five odd some years still lay before her.

However, late spring and summer now quietly gazed at her... questioning. What was she going to do the whole time?

When was the last time she actually had a free moment?

But truth be told, she didn't want to have a free moment. Life was so much easier when all you could concentrate on was school. No family problems, money problems, entertainment problems, and relationship problems -- they all just disappeared when school decided to lay the work on extra thick.

Gathering up her notebooks, pencil, and eraser, she slung her backpack over her shoulder. With one hand she picked up the suitcase that had been resting by her side.

There had been a technical malfunction on the train going back to campus, so she had reached Tokyo much later than she originally expected. Truth be told, she had to sleep over in some hotel.

Needless to say, that had not put her at ease for the finals. But she had rallied and proven herself in endurance.

But now... the blue bird of happiness was beginning to sing its song, and she could feel a sense of relief and calm enter her body.

Smiling to herself, she patted Inu Yasha on the back, telling him that "she was sure he did wonderfully."

Inu Yasha smiled for a moment, and yet as he did, there was a searching look in his eyes. Questioning. Questioning.

Kagome looked at him momentarily. There was a sort of sorrow in his eyes, a sort of disappointment. And the worst part was, she knew the reason why he looked at her as a failure. Although his hopes had crashed to the ground, he had not expected hers to also...

Gently she urged him out of the room. No words needed to be spoken, for they shared a tacit understanding.

While Inu Yasha and Kagome walked, he thought to himself --

_--What the hell is wrong with my idiotic brother? Why the HELL didn't he tell her, or damn it -- do SOMETHING. Both of them are now gunna fuckin' regret this for the rest of their life -- _

He brushed his hand through his hair. It was all so annoying! Why did this whole thing have to happen?! It was like one love triangle from hell!

He only hoped that it would end soon...

Inu Yasha once said to his brother, he forgot exactly when it was, but sometime in high school...

_"Sesshoumaru?"_

It still brought a grin to his lips.

_"What..." _

_"You know, Sesshoumaru, the day you fall in love will be the day hell freezes over." _

Then he had beaten the crap out of him.

Inu Yasha laughed aloud -- causing Kagome, who was walking next to him, to stare at him curiously. It was strange -- he admitted -- to suddenly laugh out of the blue?

"What?" Kagome questioned, smiling.

"Oh, nothing." Inu Yasha snorted to himself.

"Come on, tell me!" Kagome insisted, grinning happily.

"Well," Inu Yasha began, putting his hands behind his head and bending his arms back, "I was just remembering that when I was in high school, I told Sesshoumaru that 'the day he fell in love would be the day hell freezes over.'"

Kagome grinned broadly, "Really? And I bet he beat you up after that, right?"

"Hell yeah." Inu Yasha smirked. "But it irritated the hell out of him, I could tell. It was one of my few good comments."

"You guys are really rivals, aren't you?" Kagome asked. "I wonder how such things happen..."

The two walked for a bit longer, chatting at times, but most of the time in reverie, quietly pondering their own situations. At last, they separated at the park -- Inu Yasha going to his apartment that he shared with Kikyou, and Kagome going to her dorm where she promptly collapsed on her bed and slept.

When she woke, it was nearing dusk -- the quiet atmosphere finally settled over the city like a comforting warm blanket. The fading day highlighted a few clouds -- the dregs of the last storm which had caressed Japan's shores.

Hoisting herself up, she saw Sango bending over the burner, cooking some gyoza. Sango looked toward her, her eyes friendly questioning, "Want some?"

Kagome got out a plate and picked a few from the sizzling grill with her chopsticks. The smell overwhelmed her -- the scent of home, familiar qualities of her life. Nothing seemed stable any more, and she felt as if she were a spectator, watching her life go by.

Biting into them, she stopped chewing when Sango said casually, "While you were gone, Sesshoumaru came over here, asking for you."

"What did you tell him?" Kagome questioned, resuming her chewing.

"I told him that you went out of town. Really, I didn't know where you went, so I couldn't help. Not much, at least." She paused momentarily, "He seemed really upset." Sango commented, plucking off a few gyozas and putting them on her own plate.

"Sesshoumaru? Upset?" Kagome inquired, almost laughing.

"Yeah. Strange isn't it? Usually he's like Mr. Snowman." Sango chuckled. However, her tone changed as she added, "He sort of... got physical with Miroku. But, looking back on it, it's sort of funny."

"It sounds that way." Kagome grinned, swallowing the gyoza.

"Maybe you should go see what he wanted." Sango nudged, "I mean, it might have been serious."

"I don't know about that. I really don't know if I want to go. We sort of... well, we haven't been on speaking terms lately." Kagome said, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, still, he probably regrets whatever he did. He seemed to, sort of. Anyways, it's your choice, ne?" Sango smiled softly.

"I guess I'll go, that is, as soon as I'm done with the gyozas. These are really good." Kagome remarked, stuffing another into her mouth.

"Really? My mom sent them." Sango said.

A few more moments of silence as the two finished the gyozas, the sky falling into darkness minute by minute. Finally, Kagome gathered her coat (for there was still a bite in the air) and waved goodbye to Sango.

The light continued dimming and night approached.

She knocked. She felt slightly sick and strangely nervous... the seconds melting into hours. However, the door slowly opened, and she saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her.

Kagome could not quite read the look in his eyes. It seemed to be one of astonishment -- but then, trying to figure out looks on Sesshoumaru was always so hard.

"May I come in?" Kagome whispered softly. Her voice had vanished.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru said rather casually, backing away from the door and receiving her inside his apartment.

The inside was dark and quiet, lit only by the dim light of the falling night. They walked silently into the living room, a mass of tangled objects silhouetted against the moonbeams. The still-fresh smell of new growth flooded in through the open windows out on the balcony, and a rare bird song chirped from a rooftop garden.

"I heard," Kagome began, "that you were looking for me."

Damn that Sango woman! Sesshoumaru silently cursed.

"Yes, actually, I was." He said coolly. Crap... this is going to be terrible... how exactly is this going to work out? How could he get the words out of his mouth? Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"... Well..." Kagome said, waiting patiently, "Is there something you needed to talk to me about perhaps? Even though I don't know what you could have to talk to me about."

The words were like knifes. But he deserved them -- for his blows had been much more frequent and painful. Perhaps she had nearly bled to death -- and he had watched. He had watched her fall under his vicious blows -- he had watched her tears --

_He had watched it all._

"Kagome..." He began softly.

"Sesshoumaru... listen..." she began, finding it rather hard to talk. Her throat was tied into knots. "We have nothing to say to each other do we? Seriously now, our lives are completely different... I'm just a college student, but you... you on the other hand are in the real world now."

"That is true... our lives are different." Sesshoumaru admitted. This was not going to work. He could not say it. He could not. His brother was braver than he. How sad.

"The truth is... I came here tonight to say goodbye." Kagome continued. Her eyes were now brimming with tears, and it was getting difficult to distinguish his features.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice now cold. Questioning. Fearful.

"I don't want to see you again. You have your life, I have mine -- You know what you want to do; I'm just discovering it. We're on two different levels..." Kagome whispered.

"Listen..." He urged, trying to tell her, trying to convey.

"No...! I don't want to listen. After tonight -- we go our separate ways, and I'll never bother your family again. Inu Yasha is a smart boy, and he can take care of himself without me." Kagome continued, her hot and salty tears now streaming down her face like a waterfall destined to cry for all of its days. "We have nothing more to say to each other."

"So, Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." She concluded.

Tenderly, she reached up and wound her arms around him. How broad and comforting his shoulders were... but nevertheless, this was goodbye. Forever. She could feel his frame stiffen as soon as she touched him, as if her fingers were like poison -- but it did not matter now.

He smelled dimly like a mixture of incense with the light odor of pine. A scent of things old and forgotten, yet living on... a comforting scent. It was reassuring, even if he wasn't. She wanted to hold him, at least once... at least once like this...

Kagome closed her eyes and treasured the moment. It too, like a rainbow, would soon disappear.

She pulled away, and looking up into his beautiful face, she found herself smiling as the never-ending tears ran down her cheeks, gently hitting the ground. They whispered sadly...

... goodbye...

_It could not be like this.... _

But he could not find any words. None could reach his lips...

She was turning to leave... the prophecy would be fulfilled... he did not want to see her disappearing figure running away from him anymore. He never wanted to see her walk away from him again. He was tired of being lonely. He was tired of these false masks. He was tired of the turmoil which suppressed his feelings and desires. He was so tired of it all.

Quickly, he reached out his hand and gently touched her on the shoulder. She stopped moving but did not turn to face him. He could still feel her body trembling from the tears. _Why did it have to be this way?_

Slowly, cautiously, as if she were porcelain, he wrapped his arms around her. How comforting it was, as if all the troubles of the world were lifted off his shoulders as soon as he found her in his arms. If only he had found such happiness sooner before it had been too late...

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, softly, "I probably should have told you sooner..." He felt her tense beneath his hold. What a fool he had been to hope. Hope only led you to sorrow... however; he dimly remembered long ago that to love, one must embrace the pain of losing it.

He had already lost...

"It has been with me for so long... these feelings. I tried to hide them..." His voice was becoming unsteady, "I tried to bury them away deep inside myself. To fool even you..."

He moved forward and turned to face her, smiling a soft smile, gently tracing her jaw line with his fingers... slowly, softly, tenderly...

"But Kagome, don't you see? This will not do..." he murmured.

Sesshoumaru leaned in closer, closing the space between them and embraced her. He would not let her go. This girl he now held... she was his happiness...

And he had been a fool not to see it sooner. His pride had caused him to lose sight of things that he had secretly treasured, pretending these gems were garbage. How wrong he had been. But now... of course, it was too late. Any feelings the girl had for him had been tossed aside long ago...

How could a person care for him? Him, of all creatures?

Sesshoumaru could feel her moving within his arms... he would not keep his trapped bird. He would set her free. For after all, didn't she want to fly far away?

Slowly, almost painfully, he relaxed his arms and let them fall quietly to his sides. She would go now... far, far away. He cast his glance aside, not wanting to see her anymore -- he would live his life as he had once done before. Alone.

And yet she did not move. She stood there, her small frame unnervingly still, as if the touch of his fingers had caused her to turn to ice. Her head lay cast down, her dark hair falling about her face so he could not see her expression (which, he figured, was probably one of disgust).

She roused herself, and looking up towards him, her eyes filled with no hope, no happiness, only sorrow -- sorrow now gleaming in the moonlight.

_"Why do you do this...?" _She asked, her voice imploring, almost as if concerned.

But for Kagome to be concerned... hah... no, that would -- could not be.

"Why do you live your life this way?" Kagome questioned again, now stepping towards Sesshoumaru and grasping onto his shirt, wrenching his gaze onto her face. She had begun trembling again, as though some great fear were coming. But strength shined in her eyes.

_She was no longer afraid. _

"Why do you distance yourself from everyone who cares for you? Why do you push me away?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at her... quiet. What was she saying?

Like a wave of happiness, it washed over his body, calming his angry soul. As strange and unholy as it seemed -- Kagome cared for him... The tears she wept were not ones of bitterness and hatred toward him, no, they had been ones of regret and sorrow...

His piercing eyes lifted from the floor onto her face, moving until they met hers. What Kagome saw there held her captive, rendering her as still as she had been just a few moments earlier. There was a soul shining out from them, burning and immaculate...

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and swiftly wrapped his arms around the girl, who for so long had tortured his existence. How long had he yearned for this moment, which until now he had only dreamed would happen?

Her lips were soft just as they had been on the night of the festival, but a difference was noticeably there... there was a longing burning to match his own. Had she too found this dream impossible?

_... I'm sorry, Kagome... I did not know... _

As he held her there, a gossamer yet scintillating aura was gently floating around them. Kagome was dimly aware of how warm his body was surrounding her, as if all the winters of the world could not penetrate this barrier. Was this what she had waited for? Had their happiness finally come to pass?

... Perhaps it had...

**Fin**

Peabo Bryson

_"If Ever You're In My Arms Again"_

It all came so easy

All the loving you gave me

The feelings we shared

And I still can remember

How your touch was so tender

It told me you cared

We had a once in a lifetime

But I just couldn't see

Until it was gone

A second once in a lifetime

May be too much to ask

But I swear from now on

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll love you much better

If ever you're in my arms again

This time I'll hold you forever

This time we'll never end

Now I've seen clearly

How I still need you near me

I still love you so

There's something between us

That won't ever leave us

There's no letting go

We had a once in a lifetime

But I just didn't know it

Till my life fell apart

A second once in a lifetime

Isn't too much to ask

'Cause I swear from the heart

Never end

The best of romances

Deserve second chances

I'll get to you somehow

'Cause I promise now


End file.
